Something in the Air
by PopTartPrincess8
Summary: Complete: It’s pretty much a rewrite of season 6, but there’s a nineteen year old girl who the sisters have known for a long time, now she’s back from a vacation and moves in with the girls. What happens when she starts getting close to Chris?
1. Nice to meet you, I think

**Summary: Hey, I'm not real good at these. Lol. It's pretty much a re-write of season 6, but there's a nineteen year old girl who the sisters have known for a long time, now she's back from a vacation and moves in with the girls. What happens when she starts getting close to Chris?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Charmed. But I do own Jamie, and I wish I owned Chris… **

**Something in the Air - Ch. 1 - Nice to meet you. I think.**

"Don't be ridiculous." Paige stood in front of Chris, the sisters were arguing about the demon baby.

"What? I'm being ridiculous? There's a demon in the playpen!" The phone rang. Paige went into the other room to answer it. Chris continued trying to convince the girls to vanquish the demon baby. Paige picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Paige?" The voice on the line was weak.

"Jamie?" Paige could tell she was hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Demon." Jamie coughed. "He-He- I'm bleeding." Paige started to panic.

"Jamie, where are you? Are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"Stay there! I'm on my way." They hung up, Paige ran into the other room. Phoebe stood up at the look on Paige's face.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Jamie-"

"Oh, she's back?" Phoebe smiled. Paige nodded.

"Yeah, she's hurt. I gotta get over there-" Phoebe cut her off, again.

"She's hurt? What do you mean she's hurt?" Paige shook her head.

"She said there was a demon, I don't know, she sounded like she was in pain. I gotta go." Phoebe ran over to her.

"I wanna go too." They looked at Piper.

"I'll get Leo here." Paige and Phoebe orbed out. Chris looked at Piper.

"You're just gonna let them go?"

"Chris, Jamie is hurt, and probably in danger. We have to get her here." Piper called for Leo and walked into the other room. Chris stood there.

"Who's Jamie?"

OOO

Phoebe and Paige orbed into Jamie's home. They found her lying on the floor, and ran over to her.

"Jamie? Are you okay?" She looked at Phoebe.

"Yeah, just get me out of here." They nodded.

"Can you stand?" She nodded.

"I think so, they only really hurt my arm." They helped her up and they orbed into the Halliwell's living room. Leo helped lay her down on the couch. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Leo."

"Hi." He quickly healed her. She smiled.

"That's better. Thanks." She hugged him.

"Anytime." She stood up and hugged the sisters. Phoebe smiled.

"I'm so happy you're back!"

"Yeah, you know, California sucks when you're broke." They laughed. She looked around. "Where's Wyatt?"

"He's in the conservatory." Jamie turned to the unfamiliar voice. Chris leaned against the doorway.

"And, who are you?" Phoebe walked over to her.

"That's Chris, he's from the future. That's all he'll tell us." Chris sighed.

"That's all I can tell you."

"Right." Jamie laughed at Phoebe. Chris looked at her.

"Who are you?" She walked over to him and held out her hand.

"Jamie Granger, nice to meet you. I think." He shook her hand. She looked at Piper. "Can I go see Wyatt?"

"Sure, but there's another baby with him." Jamie looked confused.

"Another baby?" Piper walked her into the conservatory and started telling her about the demon baby. Chris looked at Paige, Phoebe and Leo.

"Who is she?" Phoebe looked at him.

"Jamie." He sighed.

"I know that. How do you know her? Why is she here?" Leo walked over to Chris.

"The sisters have known her since she was a little girl, she baby-sits Wyatt for us."

"And you trust her?"

"Yes, and you should too." Paige stood up.

"Yeah, we've known Jamie since she was six." Phoebe looked up at Chris.

"And how old is she now?"

"She just turned nineteen, that's why she was in California, to see her grandparents for her birthday." The girls walked into the conservatory. Chris sighed; Leo patted him on the back.

Jamie was holding Wyatt, Paige and Phoebe sat down next to Piper and Jamie. Jamie looked at them.

"So what's the deal with Chris? Who is he?" Piper looked at her.

"He's a whitelighter." Jamie looked at her.

"And he's from the future?" Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, he came here right around the time you left."

"Yeah, a lot's happened since you've been gone." Jamie looked at Paige.

"Like what?"

"Well, Chris, for one."

"Oh, we were gods." Jamie stared at Phoebe.

"Gods?"

"Yup, and we were Valkyries." Jamie looked confused.

"Valkyries?"

"Yeah, don't ask. We had to do it to save Leo." Phoebe smiled.

"Who became an elder." Piper looked at Jamie, who's mouth was wide open.

"Leo's an elder!" Piper nodded.

"Yep."

"Oh, and Piper lost her memory." Paige nodded.

"And Wyatt became the wielder of Excalibur." Jamie couldn't think, so much had happened.

"Geez, you go away for a few months and the entire world changes."

"Yeah, and that's just some of the stuff that's happened."

"Geez." The girls laughed. Paige stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go to Richard's." Jamie looked at her.

"Richard?" Paige smiled.

"Yep." Jamie smiled. "Call me if you need me." Paige orbed out just as Chris and Leo walked in. Chris looked at Piper.

"Where is she going?"

"Richard's."

"And you're just gonna let her go?" They ignored Chris, Phoebe stood up.

"Well, I gotta go fix things with Jason." She hugged Jamie. "I'm so happy your back." Jamie smiled at Phoebe walked out. Chris looked at them. They both snickered.

"Well, I gotta get back up there." He looked at Piper. "Uh, call me if you need me." Jamie looked at the two, confused. Chris noticed this, he leaned into her.

"They aren't together anymore." He whispered this in her ear. She looked at him.

"What!" Piper and Leo looked at her. "Uh, sorry." Leo orbed out. Jamie looked at Piper.

"What happened between you and Leo?" Piper shook her head.

"It's a long story." Jamie sighed and nodded. Chris started pacing.

"And we have more important things to worry about." Piper and Jamie ignored him once again. Jamie put Wyatt back into the playpen.

"So why are you back early? You weren't supposed to come home for another week." Jamie sighed.

"I know, but you know how my grandparents were helping me with the bills and stuff so I could, well, live." Piper nodded. "They said that they weren't able to do that any more, so I came back early to try to find a job." She had a tear in her eye. "I don't know where I'm gonna live. Not to mention, most of the house is a mess thanks to the demon attack."

"Jamie, you know you're welcome to stay here." Jamie shook her head.

"I don't wanna be any trouble." Piper rolled her eyes.

"You're not any trouble, I'm sure Phoebe will let you stay in her room." Jamie looked at her.

"You think?" Piper nodded. "Thanks." Jamie smiled.

OOO

Piper carried Wyatt into the attic telling him not to orb to the demon baby again. Jamie, who was sitting in a chair, laughed. Chris had gone to go get Leo. Phoebe walked in complaining about men. After talking for a few minutes, Phoebe walked over and picked up Wyatt.

"Phoebe, no!"

"You stay away from my nephew, and don't shimmer after him either or I'll bind your powers!" She told the demon baby.

"Phoebe, put him down!" Phoebe looked at Jamie.

"Why?" She put him down just as the beast appeared behind Phoebe and threw her into Piper. He tried to pick up the demon baby, but Wyatt put up his protective shield. Piper quickly stood up and tried to blast him.

"You stay away from my kid!" The demon disappeared then reappeared behind Piper and grabbed her and then they were gone.

"Piper!" Jamie looked at Phoebe, who was equally as shocked.

OOO

After rescuing Piper, Leo was healing the beast-man on the couch. The sisters were talking about how to get the baby back. Paige went to fill up potion bottles. The beast-man sat up.

"I can't believe I'm human again."

"See, aren't you glad you didn't kill me now?" Leo looked at Piper.

"I don't think that's funny." Jamie smiled at this. Chris looked at Piper.

"Agreed." Phoebe looked at them.

"Oh, what, are you two on, like, the same team now?" She looked at the beast-man. "We will get you baby back, I promise." Chris looked at Leo.

"Do we not have a say in this?" Leo shook his head.

"No. We don't. One thing you gotta learn about being their whitelighter is once they make up their mind, that's it. Besides, I'm a father first." Chris smiled at this and quickly tried to hide it, but Jamie saw it. He looked at her. She quickly looked away. They continued talking and soon the sisters were off after the baby.

OOO

Jamie was sitting playing with the babies while Piper talked to Derrick. She gave him some baby clothes.

"Well I guess I should be going, I mean, if I can pry him away from Wyatt." Once Derrick said this, the baby orbed into the stroller. Paige and Jamie smiled.

"Now that is cute."

OOO

The four girls were sitting at the counter of P3. Jamie sighed.

"Long day." Phoebe nodded.

"Yep, I'm just happy I got everything straightened out with Jason." Jamie smiled. Chris walked by them. Phoebe caught Jamie staring at him. She nudged her.

"Why don't you go ask him to dance?" Jamie looked at Phoebe.

"What? No! Why would I do that?" Paige smiled.

"I don't know, maybe because you like him." Jamie stared at Paige.

"I do not like him."

"Mm-hmm… Chris!" Jamie smacked Phoebe as she called him over.

"Stop it!" Phoebe laughed.

"Chris, come here." Jamie looked at Piper.

"Piper, help." Piper shook her head.

"Nope, I'm staying out of this one." Chris walked over to them.

"What?" Phoebe smiled.

"Jamie wanted to know if you wanted to dance." Jamie looked at Phoebe, then to Chris.

"No, I didn't. She's just-"

"Oh, come on. It's just one dance. Just do it." Paige pushed Jamie into Chris's arms as she said this. She looked at Chris as a slow song came on. They both looked uncomfortable at first, but then they looked into each other's eyes. Jamie blushed. Pretty soon the song was over, they stopped dancing, but they still looked into each other's eyes.

"The music stopped." Chris nodded.

"I know."

"We should probably..." They both snapped out of the trance they were both in.

"Sorry."

"No, it's..."

"Just kiss her already!" Phoebe yelled this across the club. Jamie sighed as the three girls laughed.

OOO

Chris decided to have a couple drinks with the girls, him and Jamie sat down at the counter, away from the sisters. Chris looked at Jamie as she took a drink. She looked at him.

"What?"

"What are you drinking? Aren't you underage?" She nodded.

"It's soda."

"Oh." She laughed. "So how did you meet the sisters?"

"My mom was really into witchcraft and stuff, even though she wasn't really a witch. I'm not really sure how she met the sisters, I was really young at the time."

"Six, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Phoebe told me."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Chris looked at her.

"So, you're staying with them?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't really have any money."

"What about your parents?" She looked down at her glass as he said this. "Sorry, uh, forget I asked."

"No, it's… It's okay." She sighed. "My mom died a few years ago, and my dad left me and my mom when I was two." He looked at her.

"Oh, man. I'm-"

"Sorry? Yeah, I get that a lot." He nodded.

"My dad wasn't around much when I was growing up." She looked at him.

"Really?" He nodded. "I'm-"

"Sorry?" He smiled at her. She smiled back.

OOO

Jamie and Chris talked for most of the evening. In fact, they had been talking so much that they didn't even notice the club had closed and everyone went home until Phoebe patted Jamie on the shoulder. Jamie looked at her, then looked at the club.

"Where did everybody go?" Phoebe laughed.

"The all went home."

"Why?"

"Oh, geez." Chris looked at his watch. Jamie looked at him.

"What?" He let her look at his watch.

"Oh, crap." Phoebe laughed.

"I'll be waiting in the car." Jamie nodded. Phoebe walked out. Chris and Jamie looked at each other.

"Well, I guess it's kind of late." Chris laughed as Jamie said this. They both stood up. "Okay, well I guess I'll probably see you tomorrow." Chris nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, g'night." She started to walk away. Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled her face to his. The kiss was short and sweet. Jamie smiled at him.

"G'night" He smiled back. She walked out of the club and got into Phoebe's car. Phoebe looked at her.

"You look happy." This made Jamie smile more.

"Yeah, I am."


	2. Surprise surprise, more secrets from Chr...

Chapter 2 – Surprise Surprise, More Secrets From Chris 

Paige, Phoebe and Piper were sitting at P3 talking about their love lives, and Piper's sex life, or lack there of.

"My dear, it is time to get back into the saddle." Paige looked at Piper.

"Now a cowboy reference." Paige and Phoebe laughed.

"What about a cowboy?" The girls looked up to see Jamie standing behind them.

"Nothing, just Piper's sex life." Phoebe looked at Piper. "You just need to relax and let it happen."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You weren't the one sleeping with an angel for three years."

"Yeah, but you were nervous when you and Leo first started…" Phoebe smiled. "You know. I seem to remember you used to freeze him during all the good parts." Jamie shook her head.

"Why do I come here?" Paige laughed and patted Jamie on the back. Phoebe continued talking to Piper.

"Hey, maybe you should…"

"No, I am not freezing Greg. I'm so nervous I'd probably blow him up."

"Well…" Phoebe smiled.

"Gutter. Gutter. Gutter!" They all laughed. Phoebe turned to Jamie.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's going on between you and Chris?" Jamie looked at Paige as she said this.

"What do you mean?"

"She means, have you guys-" Jamie cut Phoebe off.

"What? No!"

"…Kissed. I was going to say kissed. Geez, and you think my mind is in the gutter?" Jamie blushed.

"We haven't kissed since the other night." Paige looked at Jamie.

"What? You guys kissed? When?"

"The other night, you know, when you guys made us dance." Paige smiled.

"Oh yeah." Piper turned to Jamie.

"So, you guys haven't talked or anything since then?"

"No, we've talked. We've talked a lot."

"So, what, you're just friends?" Phoebe questioned her. Jamie shrugged.

"I guess so." Paige looked at her.

"So, you don't like him?" Jamie blushed.

"I didn't say that." They all laughed.

"What're you guys talking about?" The four girls looked at Chris as he walked to his room in the back.

"Stuff." Phoebe told him. Jamie smiled at Chris, but he continued walking to his room. Paige looked at him.

"Hey, where're you going?" He turned to them.

"I gotta go work on the next demon… striation."

"Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?" Jamie tried to smile at him again, but he ignored it.

"Thanks, but I didn't come to relax." Jamie frowned as he went into his room. Phoebe sighed.

"That is one bitchy whitelighter"

"You're telling me." Piper nodded. Paige looked at Piper.

"Hey, Piper, why don't you go talk to the guilt machine over there?" Jamie was silent through this entire conversation. Phoebe gave her a hug as Piper got up to go talk to Chris.

OOO

Chris walked into his room. There was a brunette girl, dressed in all leather, sitting in a chair.

"Bianca." She stood up. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?" She shushed him and put her finger to his lips.

"There'll be time to explain later." She trailed her hand down his chest, she had a weird mark on her wrist. "But for now…" He groaned in pain as she stuck her hand into his chest.

"You know all work and no- Hey!" Bianca to throw an energy ball at Piper, but Piper quickly vanquished her. Chris fell to the floor in pain. Piper walked over to him, he was breathing heavy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What happened? Who was she?" She helped him up. He shook his head.

"I don't know."

OOO

Jamie and the sisters took Chris back to the house. They were in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows; Leo orbed in to help. Paige was flipping through the pages. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were all sitting, Chris was pacing back and forth and Jamie was standing there, with a worried look on her face.

"Guys, I'm telling you, I'm fine. Don't sweat it." Chris continued pacing.

"You sure she wasn't a darklighter?" Leo looked at Piper.

"I'm sure."

"Well, what else would be after a whitelighter?" Phoebe asked Leo.

"I don't know, that's what worries me." Chris looked at Leo.

"She's gone. Piper blew her away. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is someone tried to kill you, Chris." Jamie looked at Phoebe when she said this.

"Look at me, not a scratch. Nothing." Jamie sighed.

"How did she get that close to you anyway, if you didn't know who she was." Leo looked at Chris as he stepped on a loose board. He pointed to it.

"You really otta fix that, you know."

"C'mon Chris, who's after you?"

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them." He pointed to the sisters. Jamie glanced at Leo.

"That does kind of make sense."

"Finally, someone's listening. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of." Jamie sighed as he walked out of the attic.

"He's not telling the truth." Leo looked at Paige.

"Maybe there's nothing to tell." Leo turned to Phoebe.

"Could you sense anything?"

"From Chris? No, I can never sense anything from him." Leo nodded, Piper looked at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if we figure who she was, maybe we'll be able to find out who Chris is." Jamie sighed as he said this, but she stayed out of it. Paige and Phoebe said they had to go and walked downstairs. Jamie decided to go check on Chris.

OOO

Chris was in the bathroom; He unbuttoned his shirt to find a huge circular wound on his chest. He sighed as he thought back to his life in the future. He pulled out a ring and thought about the day he proposed to Bianca. There was a knock on the door.

"Chris?" He quickly put the ring back into his pocket. He opened the door.

"Hey." She looked at him, she could tell that something was wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He started to walk past her, but she stopped him.

"Are you mad at me or something?" He looked at her.

"What? No. Why would you say that?" She sighed.

"I don't know, it's just that you've been avoiding me all night."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just been a crazy day for me."

"I'm sorry." She hugged him.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, good night."

"Night." He orbed back to his room at the club.

OOO

The next morning, Jamie was helping Leo look for whatever attacked Chris.

"Hey, I think I got it." Leo looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it matches the description." Leo read the page.

"I'll call Paige." Jamie nodded as Leo went to get the phone. A few minutes later, Paige orbed into the kitchen in her nightgown. Leo stared at her.

"Paige when I said I needed you I meant a fully-clothed you."

"Oh, please, Leo. What's the big emergency?"

"We found out who's trying to attack Chris." Paige looked at Jamie.

"Really? Who?" Leo looked at the page.

"She's a Phoenix." Paige stared at him.

"And that is…"

"She part of a family of assassin witches, who are very elite, very powerful."

"Well, does the book say what they want?"

"Just whatever bounty they're after."

"And in this case, it's Chris." Jamie said.

"Which means they're still after him. They won't stop until they succeed." Paige sighed.

"Did you call Phoebe and Piper?" Leo shook his head.

OOO

After little Bianca and her mother vanished, Piper and Paige orbed back to the house. Jamie had just put Wyatt down for his nap and was walking down the stairs.

"Hey, did you find out anything?" Paige looked at her.

"Yeah, apparently Phoenix witches can reform." Jamie stared at them.

"You're kidding."

"Nope." They walked into where Leo and Phoebe were standing. Leo stood up.

"What's going on?"

"There was a mom, and she had a daughter." Paige looked at her sister and Leo. "We tried to vanquish the mother, but she reformed in the other room, then they both disappeared."

"Wait, how old was the little girl?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, four, five." Piper said this just as Chris orbed in, but since his powers had been half stripped, he fell to the floor.

"Chris!" Jamie ran over to him, quickly followed by the rest. He was almost passed out, and he only whispered one word.

"Bianca." Paige looked at Piper.

OOO

They got him to the couch and laid him down. Leo unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. They all saw the wound on his chest.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Phoebe looked worried.

"I don't know." Leo shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, just heal him." Piper said. Paige was staring at him.

"Why didn't he tell us about that?"

"What doesn't he tell us about a lot of things?" Piper watched as Leo tried to heal Chris. "Something wrong?"

"He's not healing, something's draining his powers and blocking mine, it's like a virus."

"A virus named Bianca." Phoebe looked at Piper.

"You think she did this?"

"It's gotta be."

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him." Jamie looked up at Paige as she said 'killed'. Phoebe put her hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Well, somebody must have sent her, she's a hired gun." Piper stared at Chris.

"Well, we have to find her to save him, figure out what she did to- Woah." She kneeled down next to Chris. Jamie looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Oh my God, he loves her." Jamie looked at her. Paige looked confused.

"Loves who?" Phoebe looked up at Jamie.

"Bianca. She broke his heart." Jamie stared at the space in front of her. She was shocked. Phoebe looked down at Chris's hand, he was holding something. She took it from him and held it up. "Engagement ring." Jamie's mouth dropped open. Paige looked at her.

"James, are you-"

"I'm fine." Jamie cut her off. "I just- I need to go for a walk." She ran out of the room, Piper sighed.

"Well, at least we have something to scry for her now." The girls walked out of the room and left Leo with Chris. Chris was dreaming about the day he came from the future, he and Bianca were in the Halliwell manor, but it was a museum now. They made their way to the basement and waited there until the museum closed.

OOO

Meanwhile, Bianca was at her house looking for a spell book. Her mother came in.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am." She held up her wrist. "Mother."

"Bianca?"

"In the flesh." She continued looking for the book while her mother asked her questions. "I don't have time for reunions, okay. And I'm not gonna make the same mistake a thousand other demons have made, now where's the damn book?" Her mother summoned the book. "Thanks." Bianca walked over and grabbed it. Once Bianca got the spell she needed, she left.

OOO

A little while later, Jamie walked back into the living room. Leo was wiping Chris's forehead with a washcloth. She sighed and walked over to them.

"How is he?"

"He's not getting any better." The sisters walked in.

"We found Bianca, she's at her mothers." Piper said.

"Little Bianca?" Leo asked.

"No, the one we want. Here." Piper handed him the ring. "Something for Chris to remember her by, or not."

"We've got the vanquishing potion, so after we orb over there I'm gonna…" The spell Bianca cast kicked in. Leo and Jamie didn't notice, Leo looked at Paige.

"You're gonna… What?"

"I'm gonna move into Richard's house." Paige smiled.

"Are you? Good for you." Piper sounded very happy for her.

"That's a great idea, I think I'm gonna go check out what's going on in Hong Kong." Phoebe grinned.

"Cool." Leo stood up.

"Hang on, this isn't you guys, you must be under some kind of spell, you have to fight this."

"How can you fight your heart?" Phoebe asked.

"Or your hormones." Jamie stared at Piper.

"Yeah." Phoebe turned to Paige. "Will you drop me off on your way to Richard's?"

"I would love to."

"Paige, Phoebe, listen to me." Leo tried to stop them, but they left. Piper went into the other room to get ready to go. Leo and Jamie looked at each other, shocked. Chris shifted, mumbling in his sleep.

OOO

Leo stood in the living room. Yelling for Paige and Phoebe to come back. Piper walked.

"Wyatt's sleeping and the monitor's in the kitchen." Leo walked over to her.

"But, Piper, you can't go anywhere, what about Chris?" She smiled at him.

"Wish me luck." She walked out the door. Leo walked back into the living room. Jamie looked at him.

"Did she leave?"

"Yeah, I gotta go find her." He looked at Jamie, she sighed.

"Go, I'll stay here. Keep an eye on Wyatt… And Chris."

"Thanks." Leo orbed out. Jamie sighed and walked back over to Chris. She brushed away the hair that had fallen in his face. She put her hand on his forehead, which was burning up. She sighed.

"You need to get better, Chris." He shifted again.

"Jamie." Jamie stared at him as he whispered her name. She started to grab his hand but was interrupted by Bianca's foot as she kicked her. Jamie flew across the room. Bianca walked over to Chris.

"Come on, we're going home." And then they were gone.

OOO

Leo and the sisters orbed back into the living room, Jamie was knocked unconscious. They ran over to her.

"Jamie, honey, wake up."

"Phoebe?" Jamie's voice was weak. She touched her forehead, which was bleeding.

"Yeah, we're here." Leo knelt down next to her and healed her. She stood up.

"Thanks."

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Bianca. She has Chris." Paige sighed.

"Let's go find 'em."

OOO

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orbed to Chris and Bianca. Piper tried to throw a potion at her but failed. Bianca stood before her, holding a knife to her throat. Phoebe looked at her.

"Wow, she is good." They started to walk to her.

"Ah, ah. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it."

"Yeah, I bet you can knock her out too. Just like you did with Jamie." Chris looked at Phoebe.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah, we found her passed out on the floor, bleeding."

"Is she-" Chris looked worried.

"She's fine. Thanks to Leo." Bianca looked at Chris.

"Why do you care?" Chris didn't say anything. She looked at the sisters. "Put the vials down, slowly."

"Bianca, don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you."

"Chris, what are you doing?" Paige asked.

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it."

"What are you talking about." Phoebe looked confused.

"You'll see if you live long enough." Bianca took the knife away from Piper's throat. They started to leave.

"Piper, freeze them!" Piper tried to do as she was told, but it didn't work.

"Ah, okay. I get why she didn't freeze, but why didn't he freeze?"

"Unless he's a-" Chris cut Phoebe off.

"I'm a witch too?" Paige's mouth dropped open. "That's right. Part witch, part whitelighter. Just like you, Paige."

"You lied to us?"

"I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me."

"Trust you?" Phoebe looked at him.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway."

"So you're just gonna leave?" Piper asked.

"I don't have a choice! She stripped my powers. Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me." They all looked confused. He turned to Bianca. "Let's go."

They walked through the portal into the attic in the future.

"Welcome home, Chris." A man with blonde hair walked up to him.

"Hello, Wyatt."

OOO

Piper and Jamie were sitting as Phoebe and Paige looked through the Book of Shadows. Leo walked back and forth.

"There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere." Phoebe continued flipping through the pages.

"To take us to the future, I don't think so." Paige sighed.

"Well, Bianca's a witch, she could do it. How could she do it?"

"We don't know how." Piper looked at Leo.

"How did we do it five years ago?"

"The elder's made that happen, remember."

"Well, you're an elder. Make it happen."

"That was a unique situation." Paige looked at him.

"This isn't?"

"Hey, I don't like this either. Don't you think I wanna save him too."

"I don't know if I wanna save him or kick his ass."

"I'm with you on that one." Jamie said.

"That still doesn't change all the good he's done." Paige looked at him.

"Well, you're certainly singing a different tune. You've come a long way, baby."

"Okay, despite all his secrets, I still believe that he came back to protect Wyatt. And that is enough for me to want to save him."

"The question is: How?" Leo looked at Piper as he walked on the loose floorboard. "Leo."

"What?"

"Fix the floorboard." Phoebe said.

"Maybe he was trying to tell us something." Jamie looked at Paige.

"Huh?"

"Maybe. Maybe that's where Bianca was taking him. To the attic in the future." Phoebe walked over to Piper, who had gotten up.

"But that would still be there in the future, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, unless we fixed it." Paige said.

"Or used it. To send him something. Something that he needed." Piper looked at Leo.

"Like what?" Jamie asked.

"His powers."

OOO

Future Wyatt walked across the floorboard, which was still loose. He told his men that they were no threat and they went away. They talked for a few minutes about how it was all about power.

"And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?"

"That's it." Chris shook his head "That's why I keep this museum in tact, to remind everyone of the power of which I was born, and that which I posses."

"To bad that the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here."

"You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you… I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too if you promise never to cross me again."

"I think you know me better than that." Wyatt looked at Bianca.

"I thought you said that you could talk some sense into him!"

"Leave her out of this!" Wyatt started to close Chris's airway. He knelt down, grabbing in throat.

"Pardon me?" Wyatt threw Chris across the room.

OOO

Paige was quickly writing the spell for Chris.

"Hurry. Hurry. Hurry!" Phoebe said.

"I'm trying. I'm trying." They passed it down and put it in the floorboard.

OOO

Chris was still getting thrown around the room. Bianca looked at Wyatt.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

"And you promised you'd turn him. Just like I turned out, or at least I thought I had." She ran over to Chris.

"Please." A tear ran down her face. "I didn't bring you here to die."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." He looked down at Wyatt's foot, which was on the floorboard. "I think." He ran at Wyatt, but he threw him across the room.

"Have you lost your mind?" Wyatt closed his airway again and was conjuring an energy ball. "I don't need you." Bianca ran up to Wyatt and put her hand in his back.

"Whatever you're gonna do. Do it fast. I can't hold for long." Chris ran to the floorboard and grabbed the spell. He quickly read it. Wyatt threw Bianca.

"No!" Chris threw Wyatt across the room and ran to Bianca, she had a wooden spear through her. "Bianca, No. No."

"Haven't we been here before?" He smiled.

"Maybe we will be again." She slipped her ring into his hand.

"If you can finish what we started." Wyatt started to wake up. "Go." He nodded and got up and ran over to the Book of Shadows. He quickly started reading the spell, while dodging an energy ball. Once he finished the spell, he ran into the portal and ended up back to where the sisters, Leo, and Jamie were. Jamie gasped.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up. "Nice spell."

"Yeah, but we just put it in there, like, two seconds ago." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, well you see, the way time travel works-" Leo looked at her.

"Yeah, I don't wanna know. I already have a little headache."

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man." Piper stared at Chris.

"I know."

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I really am. But-"

"No, no buts. It's about time you tell us the truth. Now." He looked at her.

"I can't. But not because I don't want to. But because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much."

"Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?" Paige said.

"Yeah, but that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike."

"To save Wyatt?" Chris nodded.

"To save Wyatt."

"What about Bianca?" Phoebe questioned. Jamie looked at him, but when he looked at her, she turned away. He sighed.

"Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore." Jamie looked up. Phoebe looked at Chris.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. So you guys still all right with me hanging around here?"

"Absolutely." Chris smiled as Leo said this. "But next time you're in trouble, you gotta tell us. Trust works both ways." Chris nodded.

"Okay." He tried to look at Jamie once more, before walking downstairs. He stopped in front of Wyatt's room. "If I can't save you, I swear to god. I'll stop you."

OOO

Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were all sitting at the table.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Well, I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh." Paige said. "Does that mean I'm in trouble?" Piper smirked.

"I think it's time we make some changes around here." Phoebe and Paige looked at each other."

"What kind of changes?" Phoebe asked.

"Like I think you should move to Hong Kong, with Jason." Piper turned to Paige. "And you should move into Richard's." They were both shocked.

"I never said I wanted that." Paige said.

"You didn't have to, the spell did that for you." She turned to Phoebe. "And you too."

"No, we can't leave you alone. We have to stick together."

"No, I know, believe me, I know. But you can't keep sacrificing your lives forever. And neither can I. Mom did that. Grams did it. And even Prue. And look what happened to them. It's not a legacy I want us to inherit."

"What if it doesn't work out? Us going our separate ways." Paige asked.

"Well, we'll worry about it then."

"Are you sure about this?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded.

"Yeah." They all sighed and put their hands in each others.

OOO

A little while later Jamie was sitting on the pull-out bed in Phoebe's room. She was reading a book, there was a knock on the door.

"Jamie?" She sighed when she heard Chris's voice. "Can I come in?"

"It's not my room, I can't stop you." He opened the door. "Hey."

"Hi." She didn't look up from her book. He sat down on Phoebe's bed, which was across from Jamie's.

"Um, I kind of wanted to talk." She continued to stare at her book, even though she had been reading the same sentence over and over since he walked in. "I should've told you about Bianca." He sighed when she still didn't look up. "Can you put the book down for a minute?" She sighed and did as she was asked.

"Happy?"

"Yes. Thank you." He looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry." She sat there for a few seconds. "Now would be a great time to speak." She looked at him.

"What do you want me to say, Chris? The other night at P3, we danced. Yes, the dance was forced on both of us, but after, you sat and talked to me for hours. Then, when the night was over, you kissed me. _You _kissed _me._ Not the other way around." He nodded.

"I know." She shook her head.

"God, I'm such an idiot. You know, I thought you actually liked me."

"I do."

"You're engaged!"

"Was! I'm not anymore."

"So, what? You're looking for some rebound action? Newsflash, not gonna happen here."

"Jamie, no. That's not-" He sighed. "That's not what I mean. I just want you to forgive me."

"Yeah, well, maybe someday I can." He nodded and walked out of her room. She sighed and fell back onto her pillow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Whew! Lol. I hope you like the fic so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Please review and tell me what you think


	3. Green Slime & Reconciliations

Chapter 3 – Green Slime & Reconciliations 

"Maybe you should just take me out back and hose me down." Piper stared at Phoebe as she said this. They were in the kitchen, and Piper was trying to get demon slime out of their clothes. Jamie walked in. She looked at Phoebe and smiled.

"You're here!" She ran over to her and they hugged.

"Hey! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Paige orbed in.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late, did I miss the vanquish?" Piper looked at her, then at Phoebe.

"Ask her." Paige smiled at Phoebe and Jamie. "Hey!" She hugged Jamie, then Phoebe.

"How are you? How's Richard?" Phoebe asked.

"Fabulous, he was taking his sweet time getting out of the house this morning, that's why I couldn't orb."

"Wait, you don't orb with him in the house?" Phoebe looked confused.

"She's asked Richard to not use his magic." Piper said.

"Yeah, so I'm trying to be supportive and not use my magic in front of him."

"Wow, a magic free life. You're the last witch in the world I'd expect that from." Phoebe looked at Paige.

"It's not magic free, just, magic lite." Jamie smiled.

"It's still a lot to give up." Piper walked over to the counter as Paige hopped up onto it.

"What I get from him, kind of more than makes up for it, I think."

"Ew." Jamie laughed at Phoebe as she said this.

"How's Hong Kong?" Jamie asked.

"Fascinating. I'm studying numerology and the Chinese zodiac. But, you know, distant waters doesn't quench the immediate thirst." Jamie and Paige stared at her.

"Huh?"

"Ancient Chinese proverb." Piper said.

"It just means that I miss my family."

"Well, that's good. 'Cause your family misses you too. I mean, aside from Jamie, the only other people I have to talk to are my baby, who doesn't really sat much. And a really neurotic whitelighter."

"Yeah, speaking of." Phoebe looked at Jamie. "What's going on with you two?"

"The same." Jamie sighed. "We don't exactly talk much. Things are…"

"Complicated?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. Really complicated."

"Yeah." Piper sighed. "And now he's more determined than ever to protect Wyatt from evil, which means there's a new demon hunt everyday."

"I feel like such a bad sister." Phoebe shook her head. "Leaving you guys alone to handle all this."

"No. No. We're fine." Piper looked at Jamie. "We actually enjoy having the manor to ourselves. Don't we?" Jamie looked at the sisters.

"To a certain extent, yeah."

"Oh, come on, we have room to sped out, and life is very quiet and calm, and, best of all, everything stays clean." They laughed. While the girls were talking, they didn't notice the slime slide off Phoebe and Piper's clothes onto the counter. Piper walked over and picked up the pile and walked into the laundry room with it.

"Well, if I'm gonna hang out, I'd better go change my clothes. I think I left some here."

"I'll go with you." Paige and Phoebe started walking upstairs. Jamie followed.

"Yeah, um, about that…" They walked into Phoebe's room.

"What happened to my room?" Phoebe looked at Jamie.

"Well, um, Piper kind of told me to move your stuff out of here."

"What?"

"I tried to tell her no, but you know Piper." Phoebe sighed.

"Well, I guess you can barrow something from me." Paige told her. Jamie sighed as they walked into Paige's room next. Phoebe smiled when she saw Wyatt sitting in Leo's lap. Jamie didn't know Chris was up here, she looked at him for a second, but quickly looked away when he looked at her.

"Oh, hi, baby!" Phoebe ran over to Wyatt. Paige looked around.

"This one too?"

"Yeah, you move, you lose it in this family." Phoebe said as Paige sat down on the couch. Jamie stood by the door. Chris looked at Phoebe.

"You could loose a lot more than a bedroom when this is over." She looked at him.

"Hi Chris, I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"It's his job to offer his opinion." Leo said.

"You know the only reason why she's here, is because Paige missed the vanquish." As Chris was saying this, he didn't notice the slime climbing out of the vent by his foot.

"Another one?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, that makes, what, five in a row now?"

"You guys are such nags." Paige sighed. The slime climbed onto his foot.

"When did you two become so chummy?" Phoebe asked about Chris and Leo.

"We're not chummy, it's just he's gone through a lot protecting Wyatt, and I figure instead of doubting him, I should help him." Piper walked into the room.

"So, what do you guys think? You like Wyatt's new room?"

"I like it." Paige sighed. "I just liked my room too."

"And I like it, I just like my room too." Phoebe smiled.

"Well, you guys were the ones that moved out. Not me."

"So, where are my clothes?" Phoebe stood up.

OOO

Jamie followed the sisters up to the attic, Phoebe and Paige were looking through the boxes.

"This is really, kinda, hitting home." Paige said as she took a pile of her clothes out of a box. Jamie looked at her.

"What?"

"That I don't live here anymore." Paige sat down on a chair.

"Oh, I know what you mean." Phoebe sighed.

"Richard's just doesn't feel like home yet, you know. I don't know, I guess I just had more fun here.

"Yeah, 'cause this place is a riot." Piper said as she walked over to them.

"I don't know, I guess I'm more free here." Paige smirked. "Free to be me."

"Hey," Phoebe looked at Jamie. "What was up with you downstairs?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at her.

"You were totally silent when we walked into Paige's, well, now Wyatt's, room."

"No I wasn't."

"Uh, yeah, you were." Paige looked at Jamie.

"Was it because Chris was in the room?" Jamie stared at Phoebe.

"What? No- I- Well-" Phoebe put her arm around her.

"Sweetie, you can't let him control you. If he's dumb enough to not talk to you, then he doesn't deserve you." Jamie sighed.

"It's not him."

"What?" Paige asked.

"It's not him that's doing the, not-talking." She sighed. "It's me."

"Why won't you talk to him?"

"I don't know, the last time we talked. It was really bad." She sighed.

"Well, I think you should talk to him." She nodded and didn't they didn't say anymore of it. Piper starting looking though the box.

"Oh, wow. Phoebe," Piper pulled a pair of red boots out of the box. "These are some boots."

"No, they're not mine. But I wish they were 'cause they're hot."

"Yeah, they're really cute." Jamie said.

"The box says 'Penny'. Penny, as in Grams, Penny?"

"No way, I refuse to believe that grams wore anything this hot." Phoebe said. She handed them to Paige. "Here, they're your size Paige, try 'em on." Paige groaned.

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on. Just do it."

"They're kind of sixties."

"So, what's wrong with the sixties?"

"The sixties was, like, the worst fashion era." Paige said as she put on the boots. "Hello, bad clothing, bad hair, and extremely questionable personal hygiene." She looked at Jamie, Phoebe and Piper. "Hey they fit." Right after she said this, she disappeared. Jamie looked at the sisters.

"Um, where did she go?"

OOO

Piper called for Leo. He and Chris orbed in.

"What's wrong?"

"We lost Paige." Chris stared at Phoebe.

"What do you mean, you lost Paige?"

"Well, it was really weird, one second she was here. The next second… Poof."

"It kinda happened after she put on a pair of Grams's boots." Piper told them.

"Grams used to cast spells on her clothes when she was young." Phoebe looked at Leo.

"You knew Grams when she was young?"

"Yeah, we crossed paths once or twice when I was a young whitelighter." Piper, Jamie and Phoebe stared at Leo.

"Ew." Piper said.

"Well, I barely remember it."

"Huh" Piper looked at him.

"Yeah. Ew." Jamie said.

"Well, if the boots did belong to your grandmother, then we'd better summon her from the dead." After he said this, Chris and Jamie made eye contact, and this time she didn't look away. "Maybe she can tell us what happened to Paige."

"I'll get the candles." Phoebe grabbed Piper's arm. Piper pointed at Leo.

'But you-" She stared to say, but Phoebe pulled her away.

OOO

"You know if I hadn't taken over Paige's room this would've never happened. This is all my fault." Piper said as Phoebe finished lighting the candles.

"What's done is done." Leo and Chris said at the same time. They looked at each other. Phoebe looked at them.

"Okay, you two really need to get a room."

"Yeah." Piper said as she eyed them. Chris smiled. Phoebe summed grams, and the slime that was on Chris's shoe grew. Grams smiled as she passed through the circle.

"Well, it's about time you called to say hello." She hugged Phoebe, then Piper. "Oh, how are my darlings?"

"Well, we got a problem." Piper said. Grams looked at Chris.

'Well, you're not the only one." Jamie looked at Chris, worried. Leo looked at him.

"Orb out."

"No, magic makes it grow. Summoning her spirit already gave it power."

"You must be Chris. The new whitelighter." Grams walked over to Leo. "You know, he doesn't look very qualified for the job."

"Chris, just let me blast it." Piper said.

"She's right. Just orb." He shook his head at Phoebe.

"Chris! Just do it!" Jamie yelled as the slime started to cover his head. He stared to orb.

"Now!" Piper blew it up. But it fell to the ground and soaked through the floorboards. They all stared at the floor, but Chris was staring at Jamie.

OOO

Piper and Phoebe were sitting on the couch while Grams asked them questions.

"You and Paige moved out? When?"

"Uh, a few weeks ago." Phoebe said. "But we're handling everything."

"Dear, you have Paige stuck in the past and a demonic blob roaming the manor. Exactly how are you managing things?" Piper looked at Grams.

"We're still in an adjustment period."

"There would be no adjustment period if you were living under one roof. Why in heavens name did you move out?"

"To be with Jason." Phoebe said. "You said it yourself, never give up on love, remember?"

"I didn't say give up on your sisters." Grams turned to Piper. "And you, you're the oldest, how could you let them move out?"

"You know, it really wasn't that hard. 'Cause they deserve a shot at a normal life."

"They're not normal, Piper, and neither are you. When are you going to learn that?"

"Well I guess never." Piper and Phoebe started laughing.

"All this over men." Grams sighed. "How many times have told you men are utensils, you use them, wash them, and throw them in a drawer until you need them again." Chris and Leo walked into the room.

"Shh." Chris said.

"Everyone quiet." Leo looked at them. Chris walked over to the wall and put his ear against it.

"I can hear it." Jamie walked down the stairs. "I think it's in the wall." She looked at him.

"What?"

"The slime thing's in the wall." Phoebe told Jamie as she sat down beside her and Piper.

"Okay," Chris said. "We're gonna need Paige, it took the power of three to vanquish this thing in the future."

"What?" Piper looked at him. "If you knew that, why didn't you tell me that in the first place."

"Because I could barely get two of you together, let alone three. Besides this thing's not that big right now and I thought two could handle it."

"Leo." Grams said. "You take point. Chris here is much to green to guide my girls."

"What? You know, you can just stop that-"

"Ah-ah. Quiet." Grams put her hand up to shush him. Jamie smirked. "It's time to get this floundering ship a rudder. Now, which boots did Paige put on?"

"Red go-go boots." Piper said. Grams looked at her.

"We've got a problem. Those boots took Paige back to the summer of love, which was one of the most crucial times in my life."

"What do you mean crucial?" Phoebe asked.

"Your grandfather Allen, rest his soul, was a sweet man. But he led me down the hippie-dippie trail."

"You were a flower child?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, well, don't rub it in. What's important is that Allen was killed by my best friend. I didn't know it then, but she was evil. And I walked in right after it happened." Jamie looked at her.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Well, let's just say that my peacenik days ended fast, along with that bitch Robyn. If she hadn't killed Allen..."

"You'd still be a flower child."

"And the Charmed Ones would be dead. I know I'm a ball buster. But it kept me alive to protect my girls from all the demons that came after them as kids. I cast my return to owner spell on a lot of clothes that summer, so..." Phoebe perked up.

"So we get to go back there? We get to meet our grandfather?" She asked.

"Don't make too much out of it because whatever you do, you can't change the past or tell anyone you're from the future."

"Well, why does he get to?"

"Because I know what I'm doing." Phoebe snorted.

"Not from where I'm standing." Grams said to Chris. Jamie tried really hard not to laugh. "I'll stay here with Leo, Jamie, and the newbie to contain the slime, until you can bring Paige back to vanquish it, okay? Okay, go, get dressed. You are going to the summer of love.

OOO

Grams, Leo, Chris, and Jamie were all in Wyatt's room. Jamie was holding Wyatt as they talked.

"The way I see it," Grams said. "We're all targets for the slime. We need a plan to control it until the girls get back."

"In the future, everyone tried to control the demon with no name. But it can't be done." Chris said.

"That's hardly a winning attitude, young man. And why in heaven's name couldn't the people in the future find some name for that thing?" Leo looked at Chris.

"Speaking of the future, what's so awful that happens to Wyatt?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"C'mon I'm an Elder." Chris shook his head.

"Excuse me, back on point. Uh, the slime? I'm taking suggestions." Grams said. Jamie put Wyatt down in his crib as she listened to them talk. Wyatt started reaching for his bottle.

"We could orb it to an ice drift." Chris looked at Leo.

"Nah. That's bad."

"It's not bad, it's awful." Grams nodded "You can't orb that thing, it feeds on magic."

"So what's your great idea?"

"Are you giving me lip?" Chris looked at her.

"No." Jamie smirked at him. At that point Wyatt decided to orb his bottle to him. The slime quickly shot through the wall, going for the magic. Leo quickly grabbed Wyatt, Chris saw that Jamie couldn't make it out of the way before it hit her. He quickly dove towards her and brought her down with him. The demon hit the lamp by Wyatt's crib and went back into the wall. Jamie looked at Chris, they quickly got up and ran downstairs. They all looked around the house, looking for the slime.

"I think it stopped." Leo said. Chris looked at Jamie.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him.

"Yeah. Thanks." He nodded then turned to Leo.

"Get Wyatt out of the house. If it tries to follow, I'll fire off an orb or two to distract it." He turned to Grams. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's just what I had in mind."

"Good." They went they're separate ways, Jamie followed Chris. Leo tried to take Wyatt to the door, but the slime oozed up the doorway, trapping them in. Leo walked over to where Chris and Jamie were standing, they all walked into the kitchen.

"What'd it do?" Leo asked. "Split in half?"

"How do we get out?" Chris looked around.

"I don't know, orb?" Chris shook his head.

"The last time I orbed, that thing almost swallowed me whole."

"What do you think, Penny?" Leo, Chris and Jamie turned around to find Grams standing in a tie-dyed outfit.

"I think love conquers all. I think we should take the demon into our arms and make it feel safe." They all looked at each other.

"Guys, can I talk to you for a second, please?"

"Do you mind holding him for a second?" Leo asked Grams.

"Of course." He handed him to her. "Come here moonbeam."

"Wyatt. His name's Wyatt." They walk into the kitchen.

"One of the sisters must have changed the past because Penny clearly never meant to change from flower child to demon hunter." Chris said. Jamie stood there with her mouth open as Grams sang to Wyatt.

"Clearly." Leo said. "Think the girls can fix the timeline and get back here?"

"I don't know. But this thing is trying to back us into a corner. Take Wyatt and Joan Baez here into the conservatory. Me and Jamie will get what we need to fight it off." Leo, Grams and Wyatt go into the other room. Jamie looked at Chris.

"What are we gonna do?" He grabbed the blender. She stared at him. "What? Are we gonna turn it into a smoothie?" He laughed.

"Just trust me." She smiled at him.

OOO

Leo, Chris, Jamie, Wyatt, and Grams were all standing in the Dining Room. There was a huge pile of appliances on the table. Leo looked at Chris.

"Why isn't it attacking? It's like it cornered us and now it's just waiting."

"I think we need to toaster oven." Leo sighed as he went over and added the toaster oven to the pile.

"You know, that's a disaster waiting to happen." Grams, who was still holding Wyatt, said.

"That's the idea. You saw how the slime reacted to electricity. Well, if we can get it to attack this pile, maybe we can get to zap it." Chris said. Leo looked around for a place to plug the pile into.

"If I can find a place to plug it in."

"No offence, you know, but my dear Allen would have taken the path of peaceful resistance. Have you tried talking to the slime?" Leo smirked as she said this.

"No, I haven't. And you shouldn't either." He turned to Chris. "But if you're up to some light conversation, maybe you wanna tell me what happens to Wyatt in the future."

"Uh, nice try." Leo plugged in the toaster oven.

"Got it." As soon as he said this, the power went out. They all groaned.

"Damn it!" Leo yelled.

"I told you, boys, violence is not the answer to anything." Grams said.

"Where's the fuse box?" Chris sighed.

"It's in the basement." Leo said. "Find a flashlight in the laundry room." Jamie put her hand on Chris's shoulder.

"I'll go with you." He nodded. They walked over to the laundry room. Jamie leaned on something that had broken glass on it. "Ow!" Chris quickly turned to her.

"What happened?" She couldn't see, but she knew her hand was bleeding pretty badly. She looked at him.

"Nothing, just me being a moron. I leaned on something and it had glass on it." Chris quickly grabbed the flashlight and shined it on her hand, it was covered in blood.

"We need to get you to Leo-" He started walking, but she stopped him.

"No, we need to get the power back on so we can kill this demon." He looked at her and nodded. He looked around the room and found a white T-shirt. He grabbed it and ripped it.

"Let me see you hand." She looked at him for a second, then let him bandage her hand. He was gentle. After he was done, he looked at her. "Better?" She nodded.

"Thanks." They found their way to the basement door. Chris opened the door and shined the flashlight down the stairs, him and Jamie both looked at each other before running back into the kitchen and closing the door.

"Leo!" Leo ran in.

"What is it? What is it?" He asked.

"The slime, in the basement feeding on the Nexus." Chris told him.

"How big was it?" Jamie and Chris stared at him. Chris handed him the flashlight. Leo opened the door and then quickly shut it as the slime tried to get out. He looked at Chris and Jamie. "Big." They both nodded.

"Yeah. Big."

OOO

A little while later, Chris, Jamie and Leo were all in the kitchen. Leo was holding Wyatt. Chris was holding two wires.

"If the demon comes at us, I'll try and hold it off with this." Grams walked over to the basement door and opened it.

"Don't be afraid of us. We won't hurt you." They all looked at her.

"Penny, get back!" Leo said as she was sucked in. They stared in shock.

OOO

Leo handed Wyatt to Jamie. Chris told her to go into the living room, she did. Chris was trying to keep the door shut as the demon tried to break free.

"There's no sign of the demon in the rest of the house." Leo said as he helped Chris.

"I figured it was distracting us before so he could feed on Nexus."

"What about Penny? Is she...?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." The slime tried to creep through the bottom of the door, but Chris grabbed the two wires and tried to zap it, but more slime kept trying to seep through. "I can't keep up with it, we've gotta get out."

"No." Leo shook his head. "We have to keep fighting. It's what Penny would want us to do." They kept trying to fight it.

OOO

A little while later, Chris and Leo still were trying to keep the demon in the basement. Leo looked at Chris.

"Go. Get out of here."

"No." Chris shook his head. "Not without you."

"This thing's gonna swallow you whole." Chris looked at him.

"Most likely." As Chris said this, Piper, Phoebe and Paige appeared behind them.

"Stand back fellas." Piper said.

"Drawing on the power of three, destroy this evil entity." Paige said the spell and the demon was vanquished. Piper looked at them.

"Where's Wyatt?" Jamie walked into the kitchen.

"Right here." She said. "Can you take him, my hand hurts really bad." Piper took him and looked at her hand.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just leaned on some glass." Piper looked at Leo.

"Leo, heal her." He walked over to her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner." He said as he healed her hand.

"I didn't wanna bother you with any more problems." She looked at Chris. "Besides, Chris helped me with it." She thanked him after he was finished. Phoebe looked around.

"What about Grams? Where is she?" Chris and Jamie looked at each other. Leo sighed.

"She didn't make it." The girls frowned. Phoebe looked like she was about to cry, but Grams came out of the basement door coughing.

"Nonsense." She said. "You can't damage an old war horse like me. I'm already dead." Chris and Jamie smiled. Phoebe ran over to Grams.

"Yay, Grams. I'm so glad you're back!" Phoebe hugs her. Paige walked over to where Leo, Jamie and Chris were standing.

"Hey there sun god." Jamie and Chris looked at each other they both mouthed 'sun god?' then laughed. Leo looked at Paige.

"Hey, that was a long time ago. Let's just keep that between us, okay?" He said. Grams walked over to Chris and Leo.

"Hey, I wanna thank you two for not giving up the fight. I'm really proud of you boys. You did good." Chris and Leo both smiled as she said this.

OOO

Paige and Phoebe orbed out of Wyatt's room as Leo walked in. He looked at Piper, who was staring at Wyatt.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"No." She said. "It's not. I mean, I know it seems to them that I'm moving on with my life and everything's fine but it's not true. I wish they were still here."

"You should tell them that."

"No, I shouldn't. I should just go to bed. Good night."

"Good night." She walked out of the room. Leo looked down at Wyatt. "Good Night moonbeam."

OOO

Jamie took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door to Chris's room at P3. Piper had given her the keys and told her to lock up after she talked to him. She took a shaky hand and knocked on the door. He opened it, he looked surprised to see her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said. "Um, can I come in." He opened the door wider to let her in.

"Sure." She walked in and looked at him. He quickly moved stuff of the couch so she could sit. "Thanks." He sat down next to her.

"So…" He looked at her.

"Uh, I kind of, wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Uh, okay." She sighed.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I'm sorry for not talking to you, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just sorry."

"You had a right to yell at me, and a right to not talk to me." She shook her head.

"No I didn't." She looked at her feet. They seemed very interesting at this point. "I can see why you didn't tell me about her. I mean, after what happened that night- You probably regretted-"

"I don't regret kissing you." She looked at him. "I know I shouldn't have. And I know it was wrong. But I'm not sorry I did."

"You're not?" He shook his head. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She stared back down at her feet.

"Oh, that's all you have to say?"

"That's all I can say right now." He raised his eyebrows at her. She stared at him. "Well what do you want me to say. Chris? You just told me that you're not sorry that you kissed me! What do you expect me-" He cut her off with a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, but Jamie never wanted it to end. When he pulled away he smiled at the expression on her face.

"Now what do you say?" She smiled as she kissed him again.

OOOOOOO

A/N: What do you guys think? I hope you like it so far. I'm having a blast writing it! Please review! Sorry I didn't write the sisters in the 60's, but I just didn't think it would really fit well. I would just be repeating half the episode. Anyway, I look forward to reading your reviews! TTYL!


	4. Magical Men & Happy Birthdays

Chapter 4 – Magical Men and Happy Birthday's 

Phoebe, Paige, and Jamie walk into the Halliwell manor carrying bags.

"I think she's upstairs." Phoebe says.

"Ahh, I got a neck spasm." Paige says. Phoebe looks at her.

"Don't drop the bags, she'll hear you."

"Thanks for your concern." Jamie laughs. Darryl and Sheila walk in.

"Are you okay?" Sheila asks.

"Yeah, sometimes it flares up under stress."

"Yeah, you got enough stress in your life, that's for damn sure." Darryl says. They all walk into the dining room and put the bags onto the table.

"What you guys do, I'm surprised it doesn't flair up all the time." Sheila says.

"It's not the demons, it's this birthday stuff, especially Piper's. I always screw up the surprise." Darryl takes a couple bags into the kitchen, Phoebe thanks him.

"Plus, I have no idea what I'm gonna get her and obviously time is running out." Phoebe looks at her sister.

"Paige, I told you, you can come in on the dinner with me, I don't mind."

"I appreciate that, but I don't want to jump on your bandwagon. I wanna do my own thing."

"Well, being a mom, I can tell you that a nice normal dinner with friends and family is the perfect gift. Especially since you guys don't live here anymore." Sheila says as she helps unpack the bags.

"No, the perfect gift actually doesn't exist anymore." Paige looks at Phoebe.

"Do tell." She says.

"It's a charm bracelet that mom gave Piper and Piper loved it but then Prue lost it."

"Oh, I remember that." Jamie said.

"Why don't we just cast a…"

"A lost and found spell? I tried it, it didn't work." Phoebe says.

"Is Jason coming to the party?" Sheila asks.

"No." Phoebe shakes her head. "He's in some far away land, like Zimbabwe or something."

"Well, that must be fun, you guys traveling all around the world together."

"Yeah, it's-it's nice. I just- I really miss home. I'm happy to be here right now." Phoebe smiled. Darryl walks back into the room.

"What about your beau? Is he coming?" He asked.

"Richard?" Paige asks. She shakes her head. "No, he's kind of got a bit of a problem with magic. Or it has a problem with him."

"He doesn't like it?"

"No, magic just doesn't like him. It's a long story."

"So, it's just us then?" Sheila asks.

"What about Leo?" Darryl asked.

"Yeah, we kind of thought that that was inappropriate." Phoebe says.

"Well, what about Chris?"

"I asked him to come, but I don't know if he's going to." Jamie said.

"Oh that's right." Sheila said. "I forgot about you too." Jamie smiled. They all hear footsteps coming from upstairs.

"That's her." Phoebe said. She turns to Darryl and Sheila. "Out, out. Hurry! Hurry!" They quickly start walking out. Darryl turns to them.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." They leave; Phoebe turns to her sister.

"Paige, the groceries!" Paige grabs the bags and orbs them to the kitchen. Piper walks down the stairs. Phoebe smiles at her. "Hey."

"Hey." She said. "How's that surprise party going?" Jamie smirks at them. Piper walks into the kitchen, followed closely by Phoebe. Jamie follows them.

"Wh-What do you mean, surprise party?" Phoebe asks. "There's no surprise party."

"Just do me a favor and don't invite Greg." Piper says. "Or any other guys for that matter, because I'm done with them."

"I'm sorry?" Paige asks.

"It's kind of an epiphany I had, um, right after I vanquished a demon in Wyatt's room."

"Wait, What?" Jamie asks.

"You know, an epiphany, a revelation."

"No, I know about the epiphany. What do you mean a demon?"

"Why didn't you call us?" Paige asked.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you. It's no big deal, I blew him up, he's gone." Piper says.

"Okay, do you know every time you say that, they come back with a vengeance?" Paige says.

"Kiss of death." Phoebe added.

"It doesn't matter because I'm on it full time now. I'm actually thinking of selling the club, 'cause I have a new mission in life and it's all become very clear to me." Piper said. Jamie stars at her with her mouth wide open.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Paige questions.

"Do you guys know that Wyatt called me mama?"

"He did? Oh, his first word." Phoebe says.

"Right after he was attacked. I don't think I'm gonna be putting that in his baby book." Piper walks out of the kitchen, the girls follow.

"Back to giving up guys." Paige says.

"It's kind of freeing, actually, you know, not having to play the dating game. It was just a big waste of time for me anyway. I mean, I gave it my best shot, I did. But it just didn't work out for me." Piper said as they walked through the entryway.

"Okay, that is completely ridiculous. You've been single for six months." Paige argued.

"No, that's fate, it's my fate, and I accept it. Apparently you only get one soul mate in a life time, so I guess Leo was mine." Piper said. "And now I'm ready to devote my life to protecting and raising Wyatt." She opens the front door.

"Well, what about sex." Jamie looks at Phoebe as she says this. She shrugged.

"Well." Piper started. "You know, I'm the mother of one of the most magical creatures ever, sex rather pales in comparison, don't you think?" Piper walks into the other room. Phoebe and Jamie both look at Paige.

"She doesn't need a party, she needs an intervention." She said.

OOO

Phoebe walked into the attic, where Paige was working on what looked like a potion.

"Okay, Piper couldn't find the demon in the book. Any luck up here?" Phoebe asks.

"Uh, actually, I'm working on something else." Paige says.

"A vanquishing potion?"

"No. A birthday present." She throws something into the pot.

"A birthday present. Paige, you're not going to be able to find the charm bracelet."

"Trust me, this will be even better. The perfect gift."

"Okay, what are you talking about?"

"I figured Piper has no love in her life right now, so I think she needs a little love back in her life."

"Okay, so you're making a love potion?"

"No, I'm making a love machine. I am making the perfect man." Paige looks very proud of herself at this point.

"Are you kidding me? Are you out of your mind?"

"No. I don't think I am. Listen, we've conjured magical beings before, so, you know, hey, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is they always come back to bite us in the ass."

"No-no-no-no. This one won't. He's just be around for her birthday from midnight to midnight."

"Paige, we can't just conjure up a sex toy."

"Listen, I figure magic owes Piper. It has taken away the love of her life, and now it's threatening to take away love from the rest of her life. Look, I get Wyatt is super important, I do get that. But I think this could be for the greater good."

"Mm-hm."

"Okay, let's write down some qualities."

"Qualities, what do you mean qualities?"

"You know, qualities for the perfect man."

"Oh. Okay," Phoebe picks up a stack of cards and a pen. "Well, I think she would want someone that, um, lives near by and, you know, doesn't travel a lot."

"Yeah, well, I would write down something about somebody who I could do magic in front of but these are you qualities you and I would want, not qualities that Piper would necessarily want."

"Right, okay, um. I think she wants, you know, a strong man but someone that's not afraid to show his sensitive side."

"Sensitive but not a wuss bag." Paige writes this down on a card said and throws it into the cauldron.

"And someone that is a good listener." Phoebe throws the card in.

"Okay, good cook." And another one…

"Handy around the house." And another one…

"Good with kids." Yes, another one…

"Gets the whole normal life thing." One more…

"Has a really big..." Phoebe looks at Paige.

"Paige!"

"Uh, is this the perfect guy or what?" Phoebe thought about this for a second.

"Alright, throw it in." They continue coming up with qualities for Piper's perfect man.

OOO

Meanwhile, Piper was sitting in her room, flipping through the Book of Shadows. Chris was standing in front of her.

"How am I supposed to protect Wyatt if you don't tell me when a demon attacks until hours later?" He asked.

"Because, Chris, I'm taking care of it." She says.

"That's fine, but what happens if this demon was the one? The one who was after Wyatt. The reason why I came back."

"Well, then you're in luck because I blew him up. Not to mention, how many demons have you said that about so far?"

"Piper, I've just got Wyatt's best interest in mind."

"So do I. Demon's not in here." She closes the book and stands up. She starts folding laundry.

"Well, what's it look like?"

"Tall, robed with a metal rod thingy."

"Really?" He stared at her. "Well, that narrows it down."

"If another one shows up I'll be here."

"That's just my point, Piper, what if you're not here? What happens if you have a date with the fireman or whoever else you're seeing this week?"

"Look, Chris, I don't want to go into it. But I'm not gonna be out on a date with the fireman or anybody else for that matter, anytime soon, so that I can focus more on Wyatt."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" Jamie was walking down the hall, when she heard Chris's voice, she peeked into Piper's room.

"Piper, you can't give up on love. Ever." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you just can't, that's why. It's not natural." Jamie smiled at this. "Look, all I'm saying is you don't have to make that type of sacrifice to protect Wyatt. That's why I'm here."

"Well, you weren't here earlier, were you?" She grabbed the basket and started walking towards the hall. He followed her.

"No, but Jamie was." They walked out into the hall, Jamie was standing there. "And she still is." He smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled back. They kiss as Piper walked by them. He sighed and followed her down the hall, Jamie followed.

"I still don't think you should do this." He said.

"Look, the only thing that matters right now is what's best for Wyatt." She said.

"This is not what's best for Wyatt, Piper."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen the future and this isn't supposed to happen."

"So what is supposed to happen?" She looks at him.

"Come on, you know I can't answer that."

"Well, since you're sent from the future to change it, maybe this is one of the things that needs to be changed."

"No, it's not." Piper goes into Wyatt's room, Chris follows. Jamie leans against the doorway. "Believe me, it's not."

"Shh." Piper looks at her son, then walks over to the dresser. There was a package on it. "Who left this?"

"Look." He ignored her. "If you're so concerned about protecting Wyatt, there's other ways to go about doing it, you know." Piper opens the card that was with the gift.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like letting Leo take him up there for a while." Chris moves towards the crib. Wyatt puts his protective shield up. "You could always bind his powers."

"Leo left me a birthday present." Piper said. "How sweet." Chris sighs and walks over to Piper.

"Will you think about what I said?"

"About what?"

"About binding Wyatt's powers." Piper thinks on this for half a second.

"No way."

"Why not?" Chris said. "Nobody would ever be after him and you'd have your life back."

"But that would be selfish of me, wouldn't it? Put my needs before his destiny. I'm not being a martyr, Chris, I'm not. I just get it now. I'm the mother of a very special child that if I do my job right, his gonna grow up to do very special things. What could possibly be more important than that?" Chris doesn't say anything. Wyatt whimpers, Piper tucks him in. "Sweetie go back to sleep. I will be right back." Piper turns off the light and walks past Chris. Jamie lets her walk past her as well. She walked up to Chris and put her hand of his back.

"It'll work out." He nodded.

"I know." She gave a small smile.

OOO

Piper and Phoebe are still up in the attic working on the perfect man for Piper. They throw another card in and it explodes.

"Okay, I can't think of anything else." Phoebe said.

"One more thing." Paige picks up a bottle. "Magical pheromones."

"Magical pheromones?"

"Yeah, see, it's just one thing to give him an extra shot, to help Piper be a little more receptive since he's only got a day."

"I hope we're doing the right thing, I hope this doesn't backfire, you know."

"I don't think it will. If this were a date, honey, this would be the martini." Paige throws in a few pheromones.

"Okay." They pick up the spell and read it together.

"A perfect man we summon now, another way we don't know how, to make our sister see the light, some where out there is mister right." Magical lights come out of the cauldron and float to the center of the room. A naked man appears and turns to face Phoebe and Paige.

"Hello."

"Perfect." Both Paige and Phoebe swoon over him.

OOO

Jamie is sitting in her bedroom when she hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Me." She smiled at Chris's voice.

"Come in." He walks in to find her on her bed with a bunch of pictures spread out everywhere.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him.

"Huh?" He points to the mess on her bed. "Oh. It's my birthday present for Piper. Since I don't have any money, and even if I did I would know what to get her, I'm making her a present." He stared at her.

"You're making Piper a birthday present." She nodded.

"Yep." Her tone of voice was very cheerful.

"You sound very happy about this." She smiled.

"I am." He shook his head and sat down beside her.

"You are a very strange person, you know that."

"Thank you." She smiled. He looked at the stuff on her bed.

"So what are you making?"

"A scrapbook."

"What the hell is a scrapbook?"

"It's pretty much a photo album, but prettier."

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"And you can put stuff in it. Like ticket stubs or something."

"Oh." She pointed to a picture.

"Can you hand me that?" He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Piper, Phoebe, and a little girl.

"Who's the kid?" She took the picture from him.

"Me." He grabbed the picture back.

"That's you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"How old are you here?"

"About six or seven." He stared at the picture. She looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "You have pigtails." She blushed.

"Okay, I think we've looked at enough pictures of me." He laughed. He picked up another picture. This one was of Jamie and another girl, a few years older.

"Who's this?" She looked at the picture and frowned.

"Uh, that's my sister, Rachel."

"I didn't know you had a sister." She sighed.

"Yeah, she's a few years older than me. She left with my dad when he walked out. She used to come a visit, but then one year she just… Changed."

"Changed?"

"Yeah I don't know, it was weird. She used to be great. She would come by, and we would hang out. But then she stopped coming. The last time I heard from her was when she called me a few years ago to tell me she was in jail." He stared at her. "Yeah, she wanted my mom to bail her out. But, she didn't know she had died. So…" Jamie looked down and sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" She looked at him.

"It's not your fault." He could tell she was holding back tears, he put his arms around her. She smiled. "So what did you come in here for?"

"What? I need a reason to see my girlfriend?" She laughed.

"No, but you've been really busy today, so- I don't know." She laughed.

"Actually I just came in here to tell you 'good night.'"

"Oh, you're going back to the club?"

"Yeah." He smiled a mischievous smile. "Unless, of course, you want me to stay here." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, dream on." He chuckled.

"Okay, I guess I see you later then." He stood up. She looked at him.

"Are you coming by tomorrow?"

"I don't know…"

"Chris, it's Piper's birthday, I think she might like to have her whitelighter at her party."

"No, I think you would like to have her whitelighter at her party." She smirked.

"Well, yes, that is true, but that's beside the point." She pouted. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." She smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled, he walked over to her.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." They kiss. "'Night."

"Good night." He orbed out and Jamie continued to work on Piper's present.

OOO

Jamie was in her room, getting dressed the next morning when she heard Piper scream for Paige and Phoebe. She quickly finished putter her clothes on and ran into Piper's room.

"No, the muchacho." Jamie heard Paige say.

"What about a muchach-" She saw the man Paige and Phoebe conjured standing in the middle of the room. "Oh… Who the hell is he?" Piper stood up and quickly put her robe on.

"That's what I would like to know." She looked at her sisters. "You hired a guy for my birthday?"

"No." Phoebe said. "We would never hire a guy for your birthday."

"We made him." Piper and Jamie stared at Paige as she said this. "Magically." Phoebe saw the look on Piper's face as she looked at the man.

"Ah, you know what? This is Paige's present for you. Mine's the surprise birthday party."

"I know you're pretty mad, aren't you?" He said. Piper leaves the room.

"Traitor." Paige whispered to Phoebe.

"I knew we should've used more pheromones!" Phoebe ran after Piper, closely followed by Paige and the man. Jamie sighed as she followed them.

"Piper, wait." Phoebe yelled as she followed Piper down the stairs.

"No, not until you send him back to wherever the hell you conjured him from." Paige and the man walk down the stairs, followed by Jamie.

"We can't, not until your birthday's over." Paige said.

"Yeah, so why not take advantage of him while you can." Piper stared at Phoebe. "I mean, figuratively speaking of course."

"Ah, hell, literally. It is your birthday." Jamie looked at Paige as she said this.

"I can't believe you guys did this. Did you not hear me yesterday?" Piper said.

"No, we did, loud and clear." Phoebe said.

"No, we just wanted you to change your mind." Said Paige.

"So you whipped up a magical gigolo?" Piper looked disgusted.

"Oh, criminy, just give him a chance."

"How could you resist him? Did you look at him?" Phoebe looked at him, then back at Piper.

"This is like something we would do years ago before we knew better, but now we do know better, at least we're supposed to."

"You know what? Desperate times call for desperate measures." Paige pushed the man into Piper. Piper almost falls, but he catches her.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm pissed, remember? Are you wearing cologne?"

"No. You don't like cologne."

"No, I don't, do I?"

"But what does she like?" Phoebe and Paige were both smiling at him.

"Well, she likes long walks on the beach, shopping at the embarcadero, lunching at Zuni, deep tissue massages." Jamie rolled her eyes as Paige and Phoebe swooned over him.

"Well, that, yeah, that sounds great, but..." Piper said.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"No, I can't, 'cause, uh, the demon." She looked at her sisters.

"We'll take care of the demon, it's done." Phoebe said.

"Well, what about Wyatt? I can't just leave him."

"Can't we take him with us? Maybe go to the fair. Or perhaps, the zoo." He suggested. Piper smiled.

"I'll get dressed."

"I'll get him." He said. "Unless you don't want me to"

"No, no, you can get him."

"Okay. Excuse me, girls." Phoebe watched as he walked up the stairs.

"Cool your jets, lady, it's for Piper." Paige said.

"Right. Stay on target."

"Yeah." Jamie rolled her eyes at the two of them.

OOO

Chris stood atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo orbs in, Chris sighs.

"Finally, I've been calling you for hours, man. Where have you been?"

"What's up?" Leo asked.

"What's up? Your son was attacked yesterday."

"What?" Leo looked worried.

"Don't worry, he's fine, Piper vanquished the demon."

"Who was he?"

"That's the problem, he's not in the book."

"Well, we have to figure out who he is in case there's another attempt."

"On that point I have a radical suggestion, a way of protecting Wyatt from any and all future attempts."

"I'm listening."

"We get the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers."

"No way."

"Come on, Leo, binding Wyatt's powers solves all our problems, believe me."

"No. Wyatt wasn't brought into this world to be bound, I can't condone that. Unless there's something you're not telling me." Chris stayed silent. "Alright, then we need to figure out who's after Wyatt."

"Okay. How?"

"Right here. Above the din of the city. It's why I come up here. Just close your eyes, rely on your inner senses. Listen to the wind." Chris did as Leo told him too.

OOO

Jamie was helping Paige and Phoebe set up a demonic alarm system while Phoebe talked to Jason on the phone. She hung up and looked at Paige.

"Cute, very cute." She said.

"Just trying to help." Paige said as she continued putting crystals down.

"What, are you trying to blow my secret?"

"Well, you said yourself you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later."

"Yeah, but I want to be the one to tell him, not AT&T. Hey, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Well, it's nice to practice magic without feeling guilty. I guess we all have guy problems, right?" Jamie stared at them.

"I am so glad to have a boyfriend who knows all my secrets, and who knows that my best friends are all witches." She said. They laugh as Leo and Chris orb in.

"Huh. Speak of the devil." Paige said. Chris looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jamie said. "Hi." She smiled at him.

"Hey." They kiss. Leo looks around.

"Where's Piper?" He asks.

"Uh, she's out." Phoebe said. "Why?"

"Because we know who attacked Wyatt and we think they're gonna attack again." Chris said.

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"A demonic cult called the Order. They used to be the most powerful force until their leader was vanquished." Leo tells them.

"And guess what." Chris picks up a rattle. "They think he's been reincarnated."

"Wyatt?" Paige asked. They nod.

"He's young enough to be turned evil. Especially by them. Where is Wyatt? Is he with Piper?" They hear the door open.

"Anybody home?" Piper asks. "A little help here." Piper walks into the house, with a balloon hat on and carrying a bunch of bags, they all walk to her.

"Where have you been?" Paige asks as she grabs a bag. Chris and Jamie stare at the giant balloon hat on her head, they both look at each other.

"Well, everywhere, actually. First we went shopping and then we went for a boat ride and then we had a picnic in a park, and then we stopped at the fair." Piper puts down the stuff she was carrying and takes off the hat.

"Piper?" Chris asked.

"Huh." She looked at him.

"Where's Wyatt?"

"Oh, he's coming." The man that the girls conjured walks in pushing Wyatt in his stroller, singing. He looks up to see everyone.

"Hello."

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"Uh, he's, he's, you know, just a date." Said Phoebe. Chris looked at Piper as she said this.

"A guy." Paige added.

"You know, you don't have a name yet, do you?" Chris looked at Jamie.

"What does that mean, he doesn't have a name?" Jamie sighed and shook her head.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know."

"Why not call me David." The man suggested. "You've always liked that name, no?"

"No. I mean, yes." Piper smiled. "Isn't he perfect?" Paige and Phoebe sigh.

"What the hell's going on here?" Leo asked.

"You don't have to feel threatened by me, Leo. No one will ever replace you in Wyatt's eyes. And Piper wouldn't want anyone to."

"Phoebe." Leo looked at her.

"Yeah, okay, why don't you guys put Wyatt down for a nap, I'm sure he's really tired from all this excitement. Come on."

"Okay." David says, Piper and him walk upstairs.

"And don't forget to turn off the demonic alarm system, you know, in case the baby mistakes him for a demon." Paige looked at Chris and Leo. "Alright, fine, so I made him out of my own little brew."

"You what?" Chris asked.

"Piper was gonna give up on love, on her birthday nonetheless." Phoebe said.

"So you conjured a man?" He looked at them

"No, not just a man, the perfect man. See, he's somebody who knows exactly what she wants and he's just gonna be here long enough to strain her out." Paige said

"Twenty-four hours, that's it. That's great, right?" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, not even twenty-four, really eight and then sadly he goes poof." Chris looked at Jamie.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" She stared at him.

"What? No. If I would've had something to do with this he would be tall, blonde and have a British accent." Chris stares at her. "I mean he would have brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Much like yours, honey." She smiled at him.

"Uh-huh." He says.

"You don't want her to live life without love, do you Leo?" Phoebe looked at him.

"We'll talk about this later after we deal with the Order."

"Okay." She said. Darryl walks in through the front door.

"Is this a bad time?" He asks. "I just wanted to drop this off." He holds up a tube-shaped gift.

"Darryl, why didn't you just wait till dinner?" Paige asked.

"Dinner. Actually, this is for Wyatt so he has a little something to open up too."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Phoebe said as she walked over and takes the gift from him.

"Ah, Sheila's idea, actually." He takes it back. "You mind if I give it to him?"

"Oh, sure, yeah, they're upstairs."

"Thanks." He walks past everyone and heads upstairs. Chris looks at Paige.

"Don't you think maybe we should cancel the dinner party?"

"No." She says. Chris sighs. Upstairs, Darryl walks into Wyatt's room and looks around, David walks in with his finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Shhh." He said. "Darryl, right?"

"Right. How's it going?" Piper walks into the room. She looks at Darryl.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, just brought the little guy a present."

"Oh, that's really sweet but, we just put him down for a nap."

"I'll sneak it in so he can see it when he wakes up. He'll never know I was here."

"Okay. Shh."

"No problem." David and Piper walk out. Darryl walks over to the crib and Wyatt puts up his protective shield. Darryl turns into a demon, he looks down the hall to make sure no one is coming, then looks down at Wyatt. He opens the present and takes out a rod with a crystal on the end of it. He turns off the baby monitor.

Piper and David walk to the stairs to find Chris, Leo, Jamie, Paige and Phoebe waiting for them.

"What's up?" Piper asks.

"We need to talk." Phoebe says. "Wyatt may be in danger." Piper looks down at the baby monitor, which is crackling.

"Why is it doing that?" Chris asks. Piper turns and runs up the stairs, Leo follows.

"You stay here." He tells David. They run into Wyatt's room, The robed demon is holding the wand over Wyatt. A light is pouring out of the wand. Piper runs in. The robed demon drops the wand and it vanishes. Piper blows up the demon. Wyatt cries, Piper picks him up. Chris, Jamie, Paige and Phoebe run into the room.

"Is he okay?" Chris asks.

"Did he hurt him?" Jamie looks worried.

"No." Piper says. "I think he's okay."

OOO

A little while later, Paige, Phoebe, Chris and Jamie were all sitting in the living room. Paige and Phoebe were sitting on the couch, Jamie was sitting in a chair, and Chris was sitting on the arm of the same chair. Leo orbs in. Phoebe looks at him.

"Darryl?" She asks.

"He's okay." Leo says. "He said they didn't go anywhere near him."

"Oh, thank god." Jamie says.

"My question is how did they even know to impersonate him?" Paige asks.

"Well, they must have been watching you. See who he trusted and let near him." Leo says.

"That's really creepy." Phoebe says, Jamie nods.

"It's gonna get a lot creepier if we don't stop them from getting to Wyatt." Chris tells them.

"We might have a thought about that." Piper says as she carries Wyatt down the stairs, followed by David.

"We?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, well, we've been talking and I think we need to give Chris's idea another chance."

"What idea?" Jamie looks at Chris.

"About binding Wyatt's powers." Piper says.

"Oh, that idea." Jamie says.

"What?" Paige and Phoebe look shocked. Piper walks over to another chair and sits down.

"Well, I'm just saying we should consider it. I mean, if you think about it, it makes sense."

"You can't be serious." Leo says.

"Actually, she's never been more serious." David tells him

"Excuse me, I was talking to her."

"This doesn't sound like you, Piper." Paige looks at her sister.

"Doesn't it? Piper wants to protect her son. She wants a normal life. This way she can have both." David says.

"Hey." Chris says. "That was my argument."

"Well, that's a good one."

"No, that's not a good one." Phoebe says. "That's a bad one, a very, very bad one. One that's been discussed and discarded already."

"Yeah, but that was before a demonic cult started targeting him."

"I mean, this could be..." Chris started, but Paige interrupted him.

"Oh, what?" She asks. "Just another big bad evil thing that's coming after him? Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got it." Chris sighs, Jamie pats him on the leg as she listens to the conversation.

"It still isn't a good enough reason." Leo says.

"Piper, thinks it is." David says. Phoebe looks at him.

"Hey, buddy, don't forget who made you." Chris looks at her as she says this.

"That's right, you did make him, didn't you?"

"Piper, I don't understand. Yesterday you were willing to give up everything for Wyatt's future. Why this now?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, you should know. You're the one that, um, showed me what I really wanted and really need." Piper says.

"She's got us there." Paige rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter because it's gonna take the power of three to bind someone as powerful as Wyatt and I'm not gonna support it." Phoebe says.

"Neither am I."

"Well, then we have a problem because I am." Piper says.

"Alright." Chris stands up. "Why don't we all just take a deep breath, okay?" He turns to Leo. "Leo, why don't you orb Wyatt up there until we figure this thing out."

"Gladly." He said, he turns to David. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, please." Leo walks over to Wyatt and picks him up, he orbs out.

"Alright." Chris says. "And why don't we… David, right?"

"David." David nods.

"Why don't you come with me and let the girls talk alone for a minute." Jamie watches as Chris takes David up to the attic. Chris walks into the attic. "So you've got quiet an influence on Piper, don't you?"

"Well, I just reflect what she wants."

"Interesting. So, what, they just wrote down what she wanted and that was that?"

"I don't know. I guess."

"Huh. Let's see." He turns to the table and writes down something on a card and throws it into the pot. Jamie walks in as the cauldron explodes and a light goes through David. She looks at Chris.

"Uh, what just happened?"

"I don't know." David says. He turns to Chris. "What were we just talking about?"

"Uh, Paige, and what she looks for in men." Jamie looked at her boyfriend. She walks over to him.

"You didn't." Chris smiles.

"Paige." David says. "She wants a man who she can openly practice magic around. One she won't feel suppressed by." Jamie sighs.

"You did."

"Good, very good." Chris ignores Jamie. He turns back to the table and throws another card in. "And what about Phoebe?" Another light goes through goes through David.

"Phoebe. She wants the same thing. Plus, she wants him to be available to live near her heart, that's what she wants."

"This potion packs a hell of a punch, doesn't it?" Chris smiles. "Of course, in order for them to be with the perfect man, is if they're happy with each other first." He writes something else down. "And the only way they can be happy with each other first, is agreeing to bind Wyatt's powers." He throws the paper into the potion. Another light goes through David. Jamie looks at Chris.

"Uh, Chris, honey, I really don't think this is such a good idea."

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." He tells her.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying, that these things usually backfire." She walks over to him. He looks at her.

"Jamie, this is gonna work. I promise." Jamie sighs and nodded. He picks up a bottle. "Pheromones. Ah, what the hell." He dumps in the entire bottle in and the potion explodes.

OOO

Meanwhile, downstairs Phoebe, Piper and Paige were all sitting at the table discussing whether or not to bind Wyatt's powers.

"This is my son we're talking about." Piper says.

"Piper, you're not listening to reason." Phoebe tells her.

"Phoebe, his life is in jeopardy and binding his powers may be the only way to save him."

"That's all that saved him. Paige, please help me."

"Well, I think that... ow." Paige grabbed her neck in pain. David walks into the room.

"Oh, here, allow me." David starts massaging Paige's shoulders. Piper stares at them. "Just relax, okay? You keep all the tension in your shoulders."

"You're right. I love your cologne."

"Hey, that's my birthday present." Piper says.

"All day and all night." David tells her, she smiles. Chris and Jamie walk into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Phoebe asks "I thought you were gonna keep him occupied."

"I was." He says "But then I figured I had to break the impasse between you three, so…"

"Really? How?"

"Uh..." Chris pulls David away from Paige.

"Hey." She protests David stands behind Phoebe and starts massaging her neck.

"Oh." Phoebe says.

"Don't worry, I'm hear for you, Phoebe. Not off taking care of business in some far away land." David says.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." Piper stares at her sister.

"So what do we think about binding Wyatt's powers?" Chris asks. The front door opens and Darryl and Sheila walk in carrying presents.

"Knock, knock." Darryl says. Chris sighs.

"Surprise!" Sheila says. Darryl picks up a crystal sitting near the front door.

"Do you guys need this? I found it by the door." Phoebe gets up.

"Yes. We need it by the door." She takes it from him. "Don't touch our crystals." She takes it back to the door.

"At least we know it's really Darryl." Paige says. Jamie nods. David stands behind Piper and starts massaging her shoulders.

"Hey." Darryl stares at David and Piper.

"Uh, and who's he?" Sheila asks.

"Oh, ah, this is David." Piper tells them.

"Hi." David waves.

"Actually, guys, the dinner's been cancelled. Sorry." Chris says, David walks over to them.

"Why?" He asks. "The girls still want to party, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Paige says.

"Woo hoo!"

"But the dinner hasn't been made." Chris says.

"Oh, I can fix that." Paige says. "On Piper's day set this table, with all the favors you're able." Food and plates appear on the table, along with champagne glasses, candles and a cake. Decorations appear on the ceiling above. "Ah, not bad, huh?"

"No, no, this isn't right, this isn't what they want." Chris says.

"Hey, if it makes them happy, it's what they want." David says. "Come on, have a seat."

"What about Wyatt? Anyone?" Jamie looks at him with an apologetic look.

OOO

A few minutes later, everyone but Chris was sitting at the table eating.

"So, how long have you known the girls?" Sheila asks David.

"Fourteen, fifteen hours, I guess." He says.

"Did you say hours?" Darryl asks.

"Mm-hm." He nods.

"Oh, yeah, I made him. Magically." Paige, who was staring at David, tells them.

"Actually." Phoebe, who was also staring at David, says. "We both made him.

"For my birthday." Piper says.

"Hell of a gift." Darryl says.

"Yeah, we just wanted to remind Piper the importance of love." Phoebe says.

"Love?" Sheila looks at them.

"Spiritual, emotional, deep in your heart love. The kind you should never ever stop searching for, Piper." David says.

"I know, you're right, I know." Piper nods.

"You're going to have it too. I promise... your normal life."

"Psst." David turns to Phoebe. In her eyes he's wearing a suit. "What about me?" She asks.

"You shouldn't have to hide your secret anymore. I understand you."

"I know you do." She smiles.

"What about my dinner?" Paige asks him. He turns to Paige and in her eyes he's wearing a leather jacket.

"Magical, Paige." He says. "Just the way I like it." He eats a pea. "Mmm."

"They're really good peas."

"Excuse me." Chris, who was still pacing back and forth around the room, says. "Wyatt, anyone?"

"Later." David tells him. David takes Paige's hand and she sits on his lap. Darryl looks at Chris.

"Is this some kind of demonic thing?"

"No. He says. "It's some sort of messed up thing."

"Maybe we should go." Sheila suggests.

"Good idea." Darryl and Sheila get up.

"Hey. Piper says. "Y'all need to make your own present. Hey." She pulls Paige off of David. "Off of the lap!" Darryl and Sheila stop and look at them. Paige grabs a handful of food and throws it at Piper. Jamie's mouth drops open. Piper stands up. Paige grabs the birthday cake and throws it at Piper. Piper freezes it in mid-air. "Oh, I see. We're gonna play with cake now." Piper grabs the cake out of the air and throws it towards Paige.

"Cake!" The cake orbs out and orbs back in heading straight for Phoebe. It hits her right in the face. Piper laughs.

"Girls, girls! Come on, there's plenty of me to go around." The girls start throwing food at each other. Jamie gets up and hides behind Chris, even though food was making its way over to where they were. Chris gets smacked in the head with a roll.

"Thanks for dinner." Darryl says

"Happy birthday." Sheila says as they leave. Chris walks over to David.

"How the hell are you making that happen? Now they're fighting! Get them to bind Wyatt's powers now!"

OOO

A little while later, Chris, David, Jamie and the sisters walk into the attic. They were all covered in food, although, the sisters had it the worst.

"Are you sure about this?" Phoebe asks David.

"What you want more than anything is to get along. And this will help you do that." He says.

"Um, I'm pretty sure what we want more than anything is, um, a good dry cleaner." Paige says. Chris calls for Leo, he orbs in with Wyatt. He puts him in the playpen.

"What happened?" He asked when he saw everyone covered in food.

"You don't wanna know." Chris says.

"We're binding Wyatt's powers." Piper says

"What?" Leo looks shocked. Three demons appear, but they don't notice them. One of the demons shines a wand into Wyatt's eyes.

"We already decided." Piper says.

"You can't be serious." Leo says. Wyatt's eyes glow and his shield pops up. The shield hits Leo, making him fly across the room. He smashes into Jamie, Chris, and the sisters. The demons walk into the shield.

"He's one of us now." One of them says. He touches him and they shimmer out. They all stand up, Chris looks at Jamie.

"I'm fine." She says. He smiles. They both look at the sisters, who were walking towards them.

"Listen to me, what are you doing?" He asks.

"The pheromones wore off." Phoebe says.

"Right after they took my son." Piper adds.

"You don't seriously believe this is my fault, do you?" Chris says.

"Oh, right, so it's just a big coincidence we all fell under Mr. Right's spell?" Paige says/

"And suddenly we all want to bind Wyatt's powers?" Phoebe continues.

"You see, Chris, what they really want is for you…" David starts, but Paige cuts him off.

"For you to leave." She says.

"I knew that." He walks out of the attic. They all turn to look at Chris.

"This is crazy." He said "Leo, tell them."

"Tell them what? I'm wondering the same thing myself." Leo said.

"Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt."

"By tricking us?" Piper asks.

"I had to."

"He was only trying to help." Jamie said.

"Now is not the time, Jamie!" Jamie looks at Piper as she yells this. She nods.

"Why did you have to, Chris?" Phoebe said.

"Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil." He says. Jamie looks at him.

"Turning evil?" Leo asks.

"Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?" Paige asks.

"I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt." Chris says.

"You're lying." Piper stares at him.

"No." He says. "I'm not. He's gonna grow up and terrorize people with his powers, take over. Kill even."

"Why should we believe you after all the lies?" Leo says.

"Because you have to." He says.

"No, Chris." Piper says. "We don't, actually."

"Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now and I'm the one who knows how to do it." Chris says.

"Oh, really? How?" Phoebe looks at him.

"The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you."

"So?" Leo says.

"So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat."

"Yeah." Piper says. "So do I." Jamie looks at her.

"Listen to me." He says. "They reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help."

"Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore." He looks at Leo, Paige and Phoebe. They all stare at him.

"I'm sorry." He looks at Jamie before orbing out. A tear runs down Jamie's face.

OOO

A while later, The Order demons are there, chanting. One of the demons is holding Wyatt above an altar.

"Behold. He has returned to us. To his rightful place…" He says. The sisters orb in. "…who one day lead us back to..." The girls attack them. Piper blows some up. The demon sits Wyatt down. Piper goes over to them and Wyatt puts up his shield, knocking Piper backwards. "He protects me now. Not you." He creates a fireball. Chris orbs in and jumps on him. The demon is vanquished by his own fireball. The rest of the Order demons shimmer out.

"Pick up the scepter and point it at Wyatt." Chris tells them. Piper picks it up. "Trust me."

Piper points it at Wyatt and the shield vanishes. Piper picks Wyatt up.

"How come he didn't raise his shield back up for you?" Paige asks Chris.

"I don't know." He shakes his head. "Looks like he trusts me now at least."

OOO

Later that night, Chris was sitting atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo orbs in next to him.

"Good place to think, isn't it?" Leo said. Chris looks at him.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Just to talk. You know, trust, Chris, is a precious commodity. Once you lose it, it's pretty hard to get it back."

"What, did you read that out of a fortune cookie?"

"Don't be a smart ass, it doesn't help your cause."

"My cause? Pretty much screwed that up, don't you think."

"I don't know." Chris looks at Leo.

"What, you're saying you still trust me?"

"It's not my trust that matters, it's the sisters."

"I know. So what do I do?"

"Just be straight to them, that's all. Don't manipulate them. Even if it is for the right reason. And for what it's worth, yes, I do trust you. After all, you saved my son from turning evil, didn't you."

"For now."

OOO

Back at the house, Piper walks to the stairs to find David sitting on them.

"Hi. I was just coming up to find you." She says.

"I know."

"Yeah, see, that's still kind of weird to me."

"I know that too."

"Listen, thanks for cleaning up the mess. You really are a perfect guy."

"My pleasure. Well..." He stands up and moves closer to her. "I already said goodbye to your sisters. Now it's your turn."

"I feel like I should apologize or something."

"Why? I'm okay with what's about to happen. Really. I was made that way."

"Weird."

"Did you at least have a good birthday?"

"Um, it was interesting to say the least."

"You can't live without love, Piper, we both know that. That's all your sisters were trying to tell you." The grandfather clock chimes. "Don't ever stop dreaming about me, and never stop looking for love." He leans in and they kiss. "Happy birthday, Piper." He vanishes. She walks up to Wyatt's room, she tucks him in.

"You go to sleep." She walks over to the dresser and opens the present from Leo. She pulls out a charm bracelet that has the letter 'P' in the middle of it. She smiles and looks down at the card, which reads 'Happy Birthday Piper. Always, Leo.'

OOO

Leo orbs into the living room, Jamie was sitting in a chair. She stands up and looks at him.

"Did you find him?" He nodded.

"Yeah, he's on top of the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Can you orb me there?" He stared at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. Okay. He orbed her to where Chris was. She walked over and looked at him.

"Hi." He looked at her.

"Hey." He said. "How did you…"

"Leo orbed me. I can go if you…"

"No. It's fine." He patted a spot next to him. "C'mon, sit."

"Uh…" He looked at her.

"Are you afraid of heights?" She looked at him, he raised his eyebrows. She sighed.

"Yes." She said. He smirked.

"Come here." He held out his hand. She grabbed his hand and slowly sat down. She looked down and gasped. "It's okay, I won't let you fall."

"I know." She smiled. He put his arm around her.

"So are the girls still mad at me?"

"Well, Phoebe and Paige are still kinda irked, but they forgive you."

"What about Piper?" She sighed. He looked at her. "What?"

"I haven't exactly talked to her since she yelled at me in the attic."

"Jamie, she was mad at me. Not you."

"I know, it's just- I don't know. It was weird. She's never yelled at me like that before."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He stared at her. "Okay, so it kind of is your fault. But, I forgive you." She smiled. They just sat there and watched the world around them.

OOO

After orbing her back to her room, Chris said 'good night' and orbed out. Jamie changed into her pajamas and looked at her dresser. The birthday present that she had made for Piper was on it. She hadn't had a chance to give it to her with everything going on. She sighed as she picked up the present and walked out into the hall. She knocked on Piper's door.

"Come in." Jamie walks into Piper's room. Piper was sitting in her bed, reading a book.

"Hi."

"Hey." Piper says.

"Uh, I never got a chance to give you this." Jamie handed her the present. Piper looked at her.

"Jamie, you didn't have to-"

"I know." She said. "But I did." Piper smiles. She opens the present and looks at Jamie as she pulls out the scrapbook. She opens it.

"Jamie, it's beautiful."

"I made it." Piper smiles.

"I love it." Jamie smiles. Piper sighs. "Listen, about today in the attic, I didn't…"

"I know." Jamie says. "You were worried about Wyatt. I understand." Piper grins.

"Good." She looks down at a picture of Wyatt and Jamie. "I love this picture." Jamie walks over to her.

"Yeah, I really like this one though." She points to a picture of Wyatt, Phoebe and Piper.

"You're not in that one."

"Why do you think I like it." They both laugh. "Happy Birthday Piper."

"Thanks Jamie." They both continue to look at the scrapbook.

OOOOOOOOO

A/N: My goodness that Chapter was long. Lol. Thank you SO much for all the reviews, guys. I love reading them! I can't wait to read more. TTYL!


	5. Lies my sister told me

Chapter 5 – Lies my sister told me 

A/N: Hey guys. I'm glad you like the story so far, I love writing it. Anyway, I'm gonna skip the episode Used Karma 'cause Chris isn't in it and I'd figure it would be kind of boring to re-write, lol. So, this 'episode' is pretty much all about Jamie. Everything that happens in Used Karma already happened, k? lol. Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOO

Jamie and Chris are walking down the street. They had just seen and movie and now they were headed to P3.

"You were." Chris says.

"No, I wasn't." She denies.

"Jamie, you totally were." She looked at him.

"Okay, so maybe I was crying."

"Told you."

"But, it was sad. I don't see why they had to die. They could have just said 'and they lived happily ever after.' And then ended the movie."

"Baby, they were old."

"They were in love."

"Yes, but they were old." She laughed at him. He put his arm around her.

"It was still sad." He chuckled. They walked into P3. He looked around.

"Are you sure they're not gonna be here tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know. Paige is supposed to be with Richard, Piper is with Wyatt, so I don't know how she would be here. And Phoebe hasn't really been in a partying mood since Jason broke up with her."

"Well, then we should be able to make it to the back room. Right?"

"Right." He smiled as they started walking through the crowd. They make it to the door of the back room when they hear Phoebe's voice.

"Hey guys!" Chris sighs as they turn around. Phoebe is standing next to them. Jamie smiles at her.

"Hey, Phoebe." She says.

"Watcha doing?" Chris stares at Phoebe.

"Are you drunk?" He asks.

"What? No." She says. "Are you drunk?" She points at Chris. Jamie looks at him, then back to Phoebe.

"Pheebs, how many drinks have you had?" She asks.

"Just a few."

"And, how many, exactly, is a few?"

"Well, I had a couple beers at home, then I decided to come here and Party!"

"Uh-huh." She nods. "So, how many more drinks did you have?"

"I don't know four or five." Jamie stares at her.

"Four or five!"

"Maybe six." Jamie turns to Chris.

"I have to get her home." She says. "Can you orb us?" He sighs.

"Yeah." He says. "Sure." He orbed them to the living room. Piper was sitting on the couch. She stands up.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "I thought you guys were on a date."

"We were. We went to the club and found this." Jamie looks at Phoebe.

"Hi Piper!" Phoebe says. She runs over and hugs her sister. Piper looks at Jamie and Chris.

"She's drunk." She says.

"Yeah. We know." Jamie says. "Can you help me get her upstairs?" Piper nods and Jamie walks over to them. She puts Phoebe's arm over her shoulder, Piper did the same. They start to walk up the stairs. Jamie turns to Chris. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." He says. They walk up the stairs. "I guess I'll wait here."

Piper and Jamie carry Phoebe into her room. They lay her down on the bed.

"So, you just found her like this?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, me and Chris were at the club and she came up to us." Jamie says.

"You were at the club? I thought you were going to the movies."

"We did. We went after."

"They were going into his room." Phoebe tells Piper. Piper looks at Jamie.

"His room, huh. And, uh, what were you planing on doing there?" Jamie starts to say something, but Phoebe cuts her off.

"Well, they weren't going in there to have a conversation, that's for damn sure!"

"Okay." Jamie says. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep." She turns off the light. "Good night, Phoebe." Piper and Jamie walk out of the room and Jamie walks down the stairs. Chris was sitting in a chair. He stands up.

"Everything okay?" He asks as he stands up.

"Yeah." Jamie walks over to him. "Sorry about tonight." Chris laughs.

"It's okay." They kiss. "I guess I should get going." Jamie sighs.

"I guess so." They smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." She smiles. They kiss once more before he orbs out. Piper walks down the stairs.

"Did Chris leave?" She asks.

"Yeah." Jamie nods. Piper sits back down on the couch. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go to bed." Jamie heads towards the stairs. "Night."

"Good night." Jamie goes into the room that she was, once again, sharing with Phoebe. She gets into her bed and goes to sleep.

OOO

The next morning, Jamie walks into the kitchen to find Phoebe sitting at the table. She had her robe on and her head down on the table. Jamie smirks. She walks up to Phoebe. "Good morning!" She says, louder than usual. Phoebe groans.

"To loud." Jamie laughs.

"Yeah, well, now were even from last night." Phoebe looks at her.

"Last night?" She asks.

"You don't remember?" Jamie walks over and pours herself a cup of coffee. And sits down next to Phoebe.

"I remember beer, then a Long Island Iced tea, a rum and coke, then more beer… and that's pretty much it." Jamie laughs. 'Why? What did I do last night?"

"Nothing much. Me and Chris were about to go into his room at P3 when you came up to us."

"Oh." She says. "Sorry."

"Oh, no. That's not the thing you did."

"Oh boy."

"We orbed you home, Piper helped me take you upstairs, then you proceeded to tell her that Chris and I were about to have sex." Phoebe stares at her.

"No I didn't."

"Your exact words were, 'they weren't going in there to have a conversation, that's for damn sure."

"Oh, Jamie. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Phoebe took a drink of her coffee.

"Have you guys?" Jamie looks at her.

"What?" Phoebe stares at her. "Had sex?" Phoebe nods. "No."

"What? Why?" Jamie sighs.

"I don't know. It just hasn't been the right time."

"Jamie, you're nineteen, you're not a virgin and you guys are dating. There's nothing wrong with you guys having sex."

"I know, I just…" She cut off by the phone ringing. She stands up. "I don't know." She answers the phone. "Hello?" She frowns when she hears the voice on the other end. "Hi." Phoebe looks at her. "You what?" She continues talking to the person on the other end. "When?… I'll be there… Yeah… Bye." She hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" She looks at Phoebe.

"Rachel."

"Your sister?" Jamie nods and sits down. "Wow."

"Yeah." Paige walks in. She looks at them.

"Hey guys, what's going on."

"Jamie's sister just called." Phoebe tells Paige.

"Rachel?" Phoebe nods. "Wow. I thought she was in jail."

"She just got out. I, uh, I have to pick her up at one." She turns to Phoebe. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Sure." Phoebe nods.

"Thanks." Jamie stares into space for a few seconds. Paige and Phoebe look at each other.

'Say something.' Phoebe mouths to Paige. Paige shakes her head.

'No, you say something.' Phoebe shakes her head. Paige sighs.

"Hey, James?" She says. Jamie looks at her.

"Yeah?"

"You, uh, want something to eat or something?" She shakes her head.

"No, thanks though." She stands. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She stands up and walks out of the kitchen. She walks upstairs and gets her stuff then goes into the bathroom. She stares into the mirror as she thinks about the last time she saw her sister.

Jamie was thirteen years old. She and her mother were at the grocery store when Jamie saw her sister.

"_Rachel?" Her eighteen-year-old sister turned around. Jamie smiled as she ran to her._

"_Jamie, hey." Jamie hugged her._

"_I haven't seen you in so long."_

"_Yeah, sorry about that. I've been tied up with stuff, ya know." Their mother walked over._

"_For two and a half years?" She asked. "You must've really busy."_

"_Yeah." She said. Jamie stared at her sister._

"_Are you doing anything now?" She asked. "Can you hang out for a little while? We could go get something to eat, or maybe we could-"_

"_Woah, woah. Hold it there kid. I can't really hang right now. But sometime soon, sure." Rachel said. Jamie stared at her._

"_Promise?"_

"_Hey Rachel!" Some guy yelled from across the store. "Come on!" Rachel looked at him, then back at Jamie._

"_Yeah, sure. Whatever." She said, not really paying attention. "Listen, I gotta run. I'll get in touch soon." With that, she ran off with the guy._

Within the next year, Jamie had lost her mother and didn't hear from her sister until she called to try to get money to get out of jail. Jamie sighed as she got into the shower.

OOO

She must've changed her outfit twenty times. Jamie hadn't seen her sister in six years. She knew that what she wore was the last of her problems. She sighs as she grabs another shirt. What was she gonna say? How was she going to talk to her? She hears a knock on the door. She quickly pulls the shirt on and walks over to the door and opens it. Chris smiles at her.

"Hey."

"Hi." She replies.

"Paige said that you weren't eating,." He holds up a bag. "So, I, uh, brought you some breakfast." She smiles.

"Thanks." He walks in and sits down on the bed and starts taking stuff out of the bag. She sits down next to him. "So I assume they told you about Rachel."

"Yeah, they said that you have to go pick her up?" She nods.

"Yeah, I have to pick her up and an hour and a half."

"Do you, uh, want me to go with?" She smiles.

'That's sweet. But I think I should go alone." He nods.

"Okay." He says. "But, if you change your mind-" She kisses him.

"Thanks." He smiles.

OOO

Jamie sighs as she pulls into the police station parking lot.

"Okay, Jamie." She tells herself. "It's gonna be fine. She's your sister, even though she's been in jail for three and a half years. She's still Rachel, right?" Jamie sighs and gets out of the car. She walks into the police station. She walks up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The man asks.

"I'm here to pick up Rachel Granger." The man looks at the papers on his desk and nods.

"Take a seat. She'll be out in a minute." Jamie nods.

"Thanks." Jamie sighs as she takes a seat. She starts looking around. _I should've had Chris come with me._ She thinks to herself.

"Jamie?" She turned when she heard her name. Darryl was standing in front of her.

"Darryl, hi." He stares at her.

"What are you doing here?" She stares at him, realizing that he thinks that she did something her eyes get big.

"Oh, no." She says. "I'm picking up my sister."

"Oh." He says. "Okay." She smirks as Darryl goes back to his job. After waiting for a few minutes, the door opened. Jamie stares as her sister walks out. She stands up. Rachel had the same brown hair she always had, she had bags under her dark brown eyes. They both stare at each other. Rachel walks over.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." Jamie stares in shock at her sister. Rachel smiles and hugs Jamie.

"It's been way too long, lil' sis." Jamie smiles.

"C'mon, lets get outta here." They walk out and Rachel sees the car.

"Nice car." She looks at Jamie. "Yours?"

"God, no." She laughs. "Phoebe's." They get into the car. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"So…" Jamie says "How have you been?" Jamie sighs as she says this. "Sorry, stupid question."

"No." Rachel says. "It's fine. It's been okay, I mean, besides having to share a cell with Frankie, and no, it wasn't a man." Jamie laughs.

"Um, Rachel, if you don't mind me asking. Why were you… I mean, how come they…" She sighs. "What were you in jail for?"

"They thought I killed a guy." Jamie's eyes got big. "Don't worry. I didn't."

"Well, why did they think you did?"

"My dick-of-an-ex-boyfriend framed me." She says. "But luckily dad got me a good lawyer and got me out." Jamie stares at her sister.

"So, you've talked to dad lately, then."

"Yeah, I saw him the other day. He's out of town, or else he would've come and gotten me."

"Oh." They pull into the Halliwell's driveway. They get out of the car and go inside. Rachel looks around.

"Wow, sis, you really moved up in the world." She says. Jamie laughs.

"Yeah." They walk into the next room, Piper is sitting with Wyatt. "Piper." Jamie says. "Hey, you remember my sister, Rachel."

"Yeah, you were a lot younger the last time I saw you." She says. "You grew up."

"Yeah, kids tend to do that." Rachel says. She looks at Wyatt. "I see you got one of your own now." Piper nods.

"Yeah, that's Wyatt." Jamie says.

"He cute." Rachel turns around. "And speaking of cute, who's this hottie?" Jamie looked up to see Chris walk into the room. He smiles at her.

"I thought I heard you." Jamie smiles.

"Hey." Jamie looks at him, then at Rachel. "Oh, Rache, this is Chris, by boyfriend. Chris, this is Rachel. My sister." Rachel stares at her sister.

"Boyfriend?" Jamie nods. "Wow, things sure have changed." Jamie laughs.

"So." Piper says. "Where are you staying, Rachel?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. I was supposed to be staying with this guy I know, but he blew me off."

"Well, you can stay here, if you like." Piper offered. "If you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Really?" Piper nods. "Thanks."

OOO

Later that night Chris, Jamie, and Rachel were walking home from P3. Rachel and Jamie were talking about everything. Chris noticed that Jamie seemed really happy to be with her sister right now.

"Remember that weekend we spent with mom at the beach?" Jamie says. "God, I was like nine. You were, what, fourteen?"

"Yep." Rachel says.

"I remember you wanted to go to the beach alone, but mom made you take me."

"I remember that."

"God, you hated me so much that weekend."

"I didn't _hate_ you, I was just… annoyed." Jamie laughs.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Well, you were just a kid. Plus, there was a really hot-" Rachel was cut off by a demon appearing in front of them. He created a fireball in his hand and aimed it at Jamie.

"Jamie!" Chris pushes her out of the way, they both fall to the ground. Jamie looks up at her sister.

"Rachel watch-"

"Relax." Rachel says. "I got this." Jamie stares in shock as Rachel puts up her hands and vanquishes the demon, much like Piper does. Rachel bent down to help her sister up.

"How…"

"What, mom didn't tell you?" Rachel says. "Jamie, we're half-witch." Jamie's world went black as she fainted. The last thing she saw before falling to the ground was Rachel.

OOO

Chris carries Jamie into the living room and lays her down on the couch. He sends Phoebe and Rachel into the kitchen to get a washcloth.

"Jamie, honey." He says. "Come on, baby, wake up."

"Chris?" Jamie says weakly. Chris smiles.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." She opens her eye and smiles at him. She tries to sit up, but grabs her head and groans. She lays back down.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well, you fainted."

"The last thing I remember was Rachel telling me that…"

"You're a witch." Rachel says as she walks in. She hands Jamie a glass a water. Jamie sits up, slowly.

"But, how is that even possible?"

"Dad's a warlock. A really powerful one."

"But, why didn't mom tell me?"

"Well, from what dad tells me, she was supposed to tell you when you turned sixteen- but I guess she kicked before that." Jamie sighs.

"I can't even comprehend-" Jamie looked at Rachel. "How long have you known?"

"Since I was fourteen."

"Fourteen! You've known for ten years?" Jamie felt light-headed again.

"Jamie, sweetie, you should lay back down." Phoebe tells her.

"Yeah." Chris says. "Baby, it's been a long day. Maybe you should go get some sleep."

"Yeah." Jamie sighs.

"We'll figure this whole thing out tomorrow." Phoebe tells her.

"C'mon, I'll take you up to your room." Jamie nods at Chris.

"Okay." They walk upstairs and go into Jamie and Phoebe's room. Jamie sighs as she pulls out the pullout sofa. She sits down and puts her head into her hands and starts crying. Chris sits down next to her.

"It's gonna be okay." Jamie shakes her head.

"I just can't believe it. I mean, my entire life I've been around witches. I never thought I was one." He puts his arm around her.

"Well, look on the bright side." She looks at him. "At least you don't have to worry about if your friends are gonna except it or not." She chuckled. He smirked. "I knew I could smile." He stands. "Now, you need to get some sleep." She nods. He leans down and kisses her.

"I'll call you in the morning." He nods.

"Okay." They kiss again. "I love you." They both look at each other, shocked.

"What?" She asks.

"I- Uh…" He looks at her. "I love you, Jamie." She just stares at him. "Now would be a great time to say something." She came out of the apparent trance she was in.

"I love you too!" She says quickly. He laughs. "I love you too, Chris." She says a little slower this time. They kiss.

"Good night." He walks to the door.

"Night." She says as he closes the door.

OOO

The next morning Jamie was sitting in the kitchen, trying every possible thing she could to figure out her power. Phoebe walks in. She laughs as she looks at Jamie.

"Jamie," Jamie looks at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to work my powers." Phoebe sits down.

'Well, what's your power?"

"That's my problem." Jamie sighs. "I don't know yet." Jamie keeps trying. Phoebe stops her.

"Okay, let me help." Phoebe closed her eyes, trying to think. "Uh, Hear my call, Hear my message. Help me find what powers, that Jamie possesses." Jamie stares at Phoebe as she says the spell.

"Nice spell."

"Shut up."

"Well, it didn't work" Jamie sighs. "I'm never gonna figure out my powers!" Jamie throws up her arms and a cup that was sitting on the counter blows up. Jamie and Phoebe both stare in shock. Paige orbs in, she looks at the two of them.

"What happened?" She asks. She looks at where they were looking at.

"Jamie just blew up a cup." Phoebe tells her. Paige stares at her.

"I just waved my arms!" She says. "I didn't mean to blow up the coffee cup!" A different cup flew into her hands. She stares at it.

"Looks like you just found another one of your powers." Phoebe says.

"Yeah." Jamie sighs.

OOO

After apologizing to Rachel, Jamie walks up to her room to get dressed. She closes the door and Chris orbs in.

"Jeez!" Jamie says. She laughs. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He says. "You're in a better mood."

"I am." She smiles as they kiss. "Oh! Look what I can do." She looks around her room. "Uh…" She holds out her hand. "Brush." The brush moves to her hand. Chris stares.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I can also blow things up, but I really don't wanna do that again." She laughs. He looks at her.

"You're in your pajamas." She looks down and blushes. She had forgotten that she still had her pajamas on.

"Yeah, let me go change really fast." She grabs her clothes and runs into the other room and changes. She walks back into the room. "Better?"

"I don't know, you looked pretty cute in those pajama bottoms." She blushes.

"Anyway… What did you come here for?" He looks at her.

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" She smirks. "Well, I was wondering if that was the same demon that attacked you before. At your house." She thought about this for a second.

"I don't know. Do you think they could be connected?"

"Well, he was aiming at you." She sits down.

"I didn't even think of that." She looks at him. "Why would demons be after me?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "But we'd better go tell the sisters." Jamie nods.

OOO

A little while later, Jamie was looking through the Book of Shadows with Chris and the sisters. The demon that attacked wasn't in the book. Rachel walks into the room.

"Hey, Jamie, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me." She says.

"A walk?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, ya know, to clear your head."

"Uh, sure." She looks at Chris. "I'll be back in a few."

"Okay." They kiss. "Love you." All three sisters and Rachel stare at this. Jamie smiles.

"Love you too." She walks out with Rachel. They walk out the door.

"So," Rachel says. "You love him, huh?" Jamie blushes.

"Yeah, I do." Rachel smiles at her sister.

"Yeah, well don't fall too hard. Okay?" Jamie looks at Rachel.

"What do you mean?"

"Guys can be great, James. They can be amazing, at times. But, they can also be heartless."

"I don't think Chris is like that."

"Yeah, I didn't think my boyfriend was like that either." They continue walking for a little while. Rachel stops and looks at her sister. "You know, I'm really glad I got to spend some time with you."

"Yeah." Jamie smiles. "I'm glad we got a second chance."

"Yeah, about that…" Rachel stabs Jamie in the neck with a needle. Jamie falls to the ground unconscious. "Sorry, sis. Had to do it." Rachel drags Jamie and put her into a nearby van. She hot-wires it and drives off.

OOO

It had been two hours since Jamie and Rachel left. Chris was pacing back and forth as Paige tried to scry for them. Leo orbs in, Chris looks at him.

"Anything?" Leo sighs and shakes his head. Chris groans. "I never should've let her go out alone."

"I'm sure she's fine, Chris." Leo says. "She's a tough girl." Phoebe and Piper walk in.

"Anything yet?" Phoebe asks. Leo shook his head. Chris sits down and puts his head in his hands. Phoebe looks at him. "Chris, she's gonna be okay. It's Jamie, you know she can handle herself in a fight. She's really-" The scrying crystal dropped down. Paige looked at it.

"I got her!" They all ran over and looked at the map.

OOO

Jamie was chained to a wall in a cave somewhere. She looks around as she regains consciousness.

"God, I thought you were never gonna wake up." Rachel walks into the cave.

"Rachel?" Jamie stares at her sister in disbelief. "Why?"

"See, that's your problem, James. Always has been. You ask too many questions." Rachel stands in front of Jamie. "You see, I made a deal with a group of demons. I get out of jail. They get your powers. The demons were planing on taking your powers the day you came home, but, of course, you called the Charmed ones. If it wasn't for those damn sisters we wouldn't be here right now.""

"I thought you said dad got you out."

"Yeah, well… Dad's pretty useless, if you haven't noticed." Rachel sits down.

"Why would you do this?" Jamie asks.

"I told you- I wanted out of jail."

"But, you said you were framed."

"Oh, I was. My ex-boyfriend killed a guy and tried to pin it on me." Rachel smiled. "But, that wasn't the guy I was in jail for killing."

"You mean…"

"I killed my boyfriend." Jamie felt sick. She couldn't believe this.

"Now," Rachel stands up. "About your powers. You see, I figured since you didn't even know you had them, you wouldn't mind me taking them." Rachel pulled out a knife. "This knife is magic, I'm sure you've seen something like it. It takes the powers of whatever it stabs. I'm not sure if it'll kill you, but I know it'll hurt." Rachel has an evil smile on her face as she walks towards her sister.

"Chris!" Jamie screamed. "Leo! Someone! Help!" Rachel laughs.

"They can't hear you. Whitelighters can't hear people call from in here."

"No," Paige says as the sisters orb in. "But we can scry for her, you moron." Phoebe kicked Rachel, knocking her down. Leo and Chris orb in and help Jamie out of the chains she was in. Jamie watches as her sister makes her way over to them. Chris punches her. Rachel laughs.

"Aw, how sweet. Romeo comes to save the day." Rachel lifts up the knife. "Let's see how powerful Romeo is without his powers." Rachel starts to bring the knife down.

"No!" Jamie screams. She put her hands up and everyone stared in shock as she vanquished her sister. Jamie fell to the ground in disbelief. What had she done? She just killed her sister. Chris ran over to her and held her in his arms, she started sobbing. "God, what have I done?" She screamed through her tears.

"It's okay." Chris shushed her. "It's gonna be okay." The sisters and Leo all looked at the couple on the ground.

OOO

The next day, Jamie was sitting in her room looking at a picture of her and Rachel when Chris knocked on the door.

"Jamie? Can I come in?" He asks.

"Yeah." He walks in and looks at her. He knew she had been crying.

"I didn't know where you went." He tells her.

"Sorry, I just needed to get away from everyone. Clear my head."

"Oh, well I can leave-"

"No." She looks at him. "Stay." He sits down next to her and takes the picture out of her hands and looks at it.

"How old are you here?"

"Nine. That was the trip to the beach I was talking about the other night."

"Oh." She stares at the picture.

"God, she really did hate me that weekend." She says. "She tried everything to get out of taking me to the beach." Jamie sighs. Chris looks at her.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"What?"

"C'mon, let me take you somewhere." He held out his hand.

"Where?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"Just come with me." She looks into his eyes and stands up. She grabs his hand. He orbs them to the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Geez!" She clings to him. "I wasn't expecting this." He laughs. She glances at him. "Oh, good. I'm glad you think me being terrified is funny."

"Jamie, I'm not gonna let you fall." He helped her sit down.

"Why do you like it up here so much?"

"I don't know." He says. "I guess I just think it's a good place to think." Jamie nods and looks around.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She sighs.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About Rachel?" She nods.

"I'm just really gonna miss her."

"I know." He put his arm around her.

"I am glad that you're okay though."

"Yeah?" He looks at her.

"Yeah." He smirks.

"Me too." He hugs her and they continue to just sit and look at the world around them.

OOOOOOO

A/N: Hey guys! Geez, that was really hard to write. Lol. I hope I did an okay job. Please let me know! Thanks, ttyl!


	6. UhOh Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 6 – Uh-oh… Trouble in Paradise**

Jamie was in the kitchen getting herself something to eat. She walks into the next room when Wyatt orbs in front of the stairs. She walks over to him.

"Wyatt, honey, what are you doing here?" She asks him as she picks him up. She looks at him as he stares at the top of the stairs. "What are you looking at?" She looks up and they both watch as a door appears.

Phoebe, Paige, and Piper orb in. Phoebe takes Wyatt from Jamie

"You can not keep doing this, sweetie, really." Piper tells her son. Jamie keeps staring at the door.

"Uh, guys?" They look at her, she points to the door.

"What the..." Phoebe says as they walk to the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, this is not good."

"Help!" Someone screams from behind the door. Piper turns to Paige.

"Orb him out of here." She points to Wyatt. "Go." Phoebe hands Wyatt to Paige and she orbs out. The door opens and a bald man wearing a black robe walks out.

"Oh, thank god you're home." He says. Suddenly, a man without a head riding a black horse appears behind the other man. He slices off his head with a long sword. The door slams shut.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asks.

"That…" The man's head, which was laying on the stares, says. "…was the headless horseman." Phoebe, Piper, and Jamie stare at him in astonishment.

OOO

Phoebe walks into the hall, where Jamie and Piper were standing, carrying the man's head. She places him on a table.

"Okay." She says.

"You're very kind." He tells her.

"Yeah, can I just ask you one question? How are you still talking?"

"Yes, well, fair question. Uh, fortunately the rest of me is still at magic school, otherwise I'd be..." The girls look confused.

"I'm sorry," Piper says. "Magic school?"

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, as I was saying, uh, as long as my body remains on grounds, I can't, uh, well, you know, die. It's all part of the magic thankfully."

"Like the doorway in the middle of my stairway."

"Sorry, I didn't know where else to put it, it's the only way in or out of the school, I had to reach you somehow."

"Do you have a name?" Phoebe asks.

"Sigmund." He tells them. "But I'm afraid we don't have much time for pleasantries. I really need to get you back before he strikes again."

"The headless horseman." Piper says.

"Right."

"Fabulous." Paige and Leo orb in. "Where's Wyatt?"

"He's upstairs in his room. I thought I should bring Le..." Phoebe points to the head, Paige stares. "Oh my god, and apparently I was right."

"Leo!" Sigmund says. "Oh, so good to see you again."

"Sigmund," Leo walks over to him. "what happened?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Jamie asks.

"Gideon sent me for your help." Sigmund tells Leo, he looks at the girls. "All your help."

"Gideon. Who's Gideon?" Paige asks, confused. "And who are you?"

"Alright, all you people with legs follow me." Piper says.

"You wait here." Phoebe tells Sigmund.

"Hurry." He says. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Jamie and Leo walk away from Sigmund.

"Leo, Just so you know," Piper tells Leo. "this is what's keeping your son from developing social skills."

"And me from helping Richard." Paige adds.

"And me from helping... me." Phoebe looks at Jamie, expecting her to go next. She stares at them.

"Hey, I don't have a life, this isn't bothering me any." She tells them. Leo looks confused.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm talking about our lives. We can't just drop what we're doing every time someone's head comes rolling down the stairs." Piper says to him.

"I don't believe you're saying this. You don't understand, this isn't supposed to happen. Magic school is supposed to be protected from evil. It's the only way Gideon can teach magic to the next generation, Wyatt's generation."

"I think Wyatt is more concerned with nursery school right now then magic school."

"Are you sure? Paige said he orbed back in front of the door. He was drawn to it." Piper sighs and looks at Paige, who shrugs.

"Okay, you know what?" Phoebe asks. "I think we should help the magic school, because we can't just keep that head on our foyer table, you know? What is it, a center-piece?"

"Okay, fine, but we can't take Wyatt, sorry." Piper says.

"I'll watch him." Jamie says.

"Okay." Piper sighs. "Let's go."

OOO

Jamie had called Chris over to 'help her watch Wyatt'. They were sitting in Wyatt's room while he tried to go to sleep. Jamie looks at Chris.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, watch him for a second, okay?"

"Sure." She smiles as she walks downstairs. She stares in horror as Leo puts Piper's head on top of a cabinet.

"Ow. Easy, easy. Ow, easy, watch the hair." Piper complains.

"Sorry." Leo apologizes.

"What the hell happened to her!" Jamie asks.

"Headless Horseman." Paige informs her. Jamie stares at her. "It's a long story." She turns to Piper. "You doing okay up there, honey?"

"Actually, I feel a little woozy." She says.

"Well, maybe it's because we have you up to high. Are you sure you don't want me to move you down lower?" Leo asks.

"No, I don't Wyatt to see me like this, he will freak out."

"Well, you know, on the plus side, this is a great way for Wyatt to get out and socialize."

Paige tells her.

"If I had legs I would kick you." Piper says. She looks at a plant sitting beside her head.

"Could you move this for me, please?" Leo points to the plant in question. "Yeah." She says. He moves the plant off of the cabinet.

"You know, maybe I should just go upstairs and check the book and see if there's a spell that can fix us." Paige says.

"Or we can find the little child that conjured the horseman and vanquish it."

"You think that would reverse the spell?" Leo asks.

"I'm hoping." Piper says.

"Yeah, I keep getting this weird feeling that it's one of the students in my class." Paige tells them. Jamie just stares in confusion as they continue their conversation.

"Why?" Leo questions.

"Because who better to turn than one of the most powerful kids there."

"What do you suggest?"

"I think we should bring them here."

"What?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, if we get them away from the school, they can't conjure the horseman. That way we keep them here long enough to figure out who it is."

"I say it's not a bad idea since you're targets now." Leo tells them

"Uh-oh." Piper says. "Phoebe."

"I'll go get her."

"No. I do not want Wyatt to have two headless parents. Send Chris." Leo nods and starts up the stairs.

"Wait a minute," Jamie says. "Headless? I don't want Chris to be headless." They open the door to Wyatt's room. Chris, as well as a robed man are there. The robed man is standing over Wyatt's crib with a bright light pouring out of his hands. Once they see Paige, Leo, and Jamie, the robed man shimmers out.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo asks.

"Wait, I can explain." Chris tells them. Leo rushes over to Wyatt. Jamie stares at Chris.

"What the hell were you doing." Jamie asks. "Who was that guy?"

"Nothing." She stares at him. "I mean, nothing bad, I swear."

"Nothing bad?" Paige asks. "He's a demon."

"But he wasn't hurting him, I promise. Wyatt's shield wasn't even up."

"I trusted you." Leo says.

"Yeah." Jamie crosses her arms. "So did I."

"Look, just let me explain." Chris says.

"Get out of here." Leo says through clenched teeth. Chris turns to look at Jamie.

"Jamie, please?" She just stares at him in disbelief and shakes her head. Leo walks over to him.

"Now!" Chris orbs out, staring at Jamie. Paige walks over to Wyatt.

"Is he okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think so. Listen, I'm gonna take him up there where it's safe. Do you mind..."

"Getting Phoebe? No, not at all. I just hope there's all of her to get." Leo nods and picks up Wyatt. Paige looks at Jamie, who was just staring into space.

"Are you okay James?" Jamie looks at her.

"What? Yeah, I just-" She sighs. Paige walks over to her. "I didn't know was doing that, I swear." Leo looks at her.

"Jamie, it's not your fault." He says.

"Yeah, it is." She looks at him. "I was the one who asked him over. If I would've just watched him, like I was supposed to. None of this would've happened."

"Honey," Paige says. "You invited your boyfriend over while you were babysitting. That's normal." Jamie nods.

"I know. I just-" She looks at Leo. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She nods. Leo takes Wyatt and they orb out. Paige looks at Jamie.

"I gotta go get Phoebe." Jamie nods as Paige orbs out.

OOO

Jamie is sitting in the conservatory with Piper. The door to Magic School opens.

"What's that? Who is that?" Piper asks. Paige walks through the door.

"It's just Paige…" Jamie says. Paige's class walks through the door as well. "And a bunch of kids."

"Don't worry." Paige says. "It's just me and some of the more unusual suspects."

"Wait, you think one of us is responsible?" One of the kids asks.

"What, you didn't know she thought that? What kind of telepath are you, anyway?" Another kid pushes the first kid.

"Stop picking on me."

"Yeah? Or what?"

"Alright, guys, knock it off. You're in my house." Paige warns them.

"The Halliwell manor." A boy with glasses says. "I don't believe it. It's just like in the text."

"It looks like my Grandma's house." Another boy, wearing a red sweatshirt, adds.

"Alright, alright, move it along, people. Let's go, other room." Paige closes the door and everyone walks into the conservatory. All right, is everybody here?

"Yes, ma'am." The boy with glasses tells her.

"Kiss ass." The boy in the red sweatshirt coughs. All the kids laugh.

"Hey." Piper says. "Watch your mouth."

"Whoa, it's Piper Halliwell." The boy with glasses says.

"Yeah, but only part of her." The boy who pushed the other boy says. "And not the good part either." Jamie smirks. He looks at her. "And who's the babe?" Jamie's mouth drops open.

"Slick." Paige warns again.

"Can it!" Piper says.

"Okay." Paige starts pacing back and forth. "Here's the deal, people. We know that one of you is behind this. So nobody is going to leave here until we figure out who it is." They all moan. "So far nobody has gotten killed."

"Not yet, anyway." Piper adds.

"So far this has just been a really stupid prank. So please, let's not let it go any further than that."

"Is Gideon gonna shut down the school?" The boy who had gotten pushed asked.

"Not unless he's forced to." Paige tells him.

"Why don't you start with the conjurer?" The boy in the red sweatshirt says.

"Me?" The boy with the glasses says. "What about you, Quinton? You're the Sleepy Hollow buff."

"Yeah, but Slick's the shapeshifter." Another one says.

"Hey, screw you, Zachary."

"Wait, you guys, just stop it." Paige tries to stop them.

"Seriously." He continues. "Why don't you just admit that you did it." Paige looks around and sees Chris near by. He signals her to come over.

"I would never do anything to harm a Charmed One." Paige looks at Piper.

"I'll be right back." She tells her.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks. Jamie sees Chris as Paige walks into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asks him.

"I need your help." He says.

"My help? That's rich with what you pulled. Listen, I have enough juvenile delinquents to take care of. Thanks." She turns to leave but Chris stops her.

"Hey, please, just hear me out. I'm running out of time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jamie asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Exactly that. Don't you guys see that's the only reason why I went to the demon. He can scan for evil. And maybe figure out who's gonna turn Wyatt since we haven't been able to."

"Okay, you're not making any sense." Paige says.

"Guys, listen to me. I need you to trust me. And I need you to get Piper and Leo to trust me too, before it's too late." They hear the kids scream in the other room.

"The headless horseman!" Someone screams.

"Paige!" Piper screams. Paige, Jamie and Chris run into the conservatory.

"What happened?" Paige asks. The headless horseman runs around the room swinging his sword. Chris puts his arm around Jamie, shielding her from the headless horseman's sword. The conservatory doors open and he gallops outside. "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so." They boy with glasses says.

"Head count." They look at Piper. "No jokes, just do it." Chris looks at Piper's head. "What are you doing here?" She asks him.

"Just trying to help." He replies.

"They're all here." Paige says. Gideon walks out of the magic school door.

"I heard the alarm." He says, he points to the door. "What's this doing open?"

"One of the students must have opened it without my seeing."

"And the horseman?"

"Gone." Chris says. "Out those doors."

"You have to stop him." Gideon tells Paige.

"Okay, well, we have to figure out..."

"No, you don't understand. People in the outside aren't protected like we are at school. They'll die."

"Then we need Phoebe."

"I'll get her." Chris says. He runs up the stairs.

"I'm coming with you." Jamie says. He looks at her.

"But I thought-"

"I may be pissed at you right now." She says. "But you're not going in there alone." He nods and they walk into the school. Jamie looks down the hall.

"Geez, how big is this place?" She asks.

"I don't know. But we gotta find Phoebe." He tells her.

"Okay… How?"

"I don't know, let's just start looking." Jamie nods and they start walking down the hall. They walk in silence for a few minutes. Jamie looks at him and sighs as they continue to look for Phoebe.

OOO

Chris and Jamie were walking towards the cave that Phoebe was in. they find Phoebe sitting on the ground, in a trace. Jamie looks at the girl who was standing in the corner.

"What's wrong with her?" She asks.

"Nothing is wrong with her." The girl says. "She is on a vision quest." Jamie raises her eyebrows and looks at Chris, he shrugs. He bends down in front of Phoebe.

"Phoebe, can you hear me?" He asks. "We need your help." She comes out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, I don't know." She says. She turns to the girl. "Am I?"

"You tell me." She says. "What'd you see?"

"Uh, I saw children, and my child. And a life without demons. Is that even possible?"

"With your powers you know by now what is truth and what is not. Embrace those powers again, embrace your path and it will lead you there."

"You don't know how much you've given me."

"You should go. So you can use your powers to help us save our school."

OOO

Chris, Jamie and Phoebe walk through the door at the top of the stairs. Paige, Leo and Gideon look at them.

"Oh, Phoebe, I'm so glad to see you, I was worried."

"What's the matter?" Chris asks. "Didn't you trust me?"

"Separate subject." Leo says.

"How's Piper?" Asks Phoebe.

"You're not gonna like it." Paige says.

"She's been kidnapped." Leo informs them.

"What?" The three of them say at once.

"That's the bad news." Paige says. "The good news is that she's here, somewhere."

"Well, if one of the students took her, I can't sense which one it is." Gideon says.

"Maybe I can." Phoebe says. "Thanks to your wolf." Phoebe walks over to the frozen kids. "I can sense pain, and anger, a lot of anger, wants revenge. Do any of them hate the high school?"

"Honey, they're teenagers," Paige says. "They all hate the school." Paige points to the boy with glasses. "But he's a conjurer."

"No, it's not him." Phoebe turns to the boy who had gotten pushed eariler. "But who's this guy?"

"A telepath."

"Yeah, he's telepathing a whole lot of rage right now." The boy moves.

"Well, look who just solved the case." He says.

"Zachary?" Gideon looks shocked.

"Surprise." Zachary disappears.

"What happened?" Chris asks. "Where'd he go?"

"That wasn't Zachary." Leo says. "That was an astral projection."

"He doesn't have that power." Gideon says.

"No, but a teacher here does. And Herman's a conjurer and Piper can freeze." Paige says.

"He's using his telepathy to tap into other people's powers." Phoebe catches on.

"Where's the real Zachary?" Jamie asks.

"He's at school with Piper." Paige says.

"But why? What does he want with her?" Chris asks.

OOO

Leo, Gideon, Jamie and Chris are at the Halliwell manor waiting for the sisters to come back. Gideon is pacing back and forth.

"How could I not have seen this? How could I not have sensed his pain? After all these years with him."

"It's not your fault, Gideon. Even you can't see everything." Leo says.

"I should have seen this. I should have focused more on the boy, then on his magic." Paige walks in through the magic school door.

"We have to get the kids out of here now." She says.

"Why?" Jamie asks. "What's the matter?"

"It's Zachary. He's lost it."

"Orb them out up there." Gideon tells Leo. He turns to Paige. "I'll try talking to him." He turns back to Leo. "Just go." Leo turns to Jamie.

"I don't want you down here either." She nods.

"Chris will take me up there." Leo orbs out with the kids and Chris orbs out with Jamie.

"You should leave too." Gideon tells Paige.

"Why?" Paige turns into Zachary. "After all, I came here for you."

OOO

Chris and Jamie orbed into a different classroom than Leo did with the kids. They classroom they were in was empty. Jamie sighs.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks her.

"I don't know." Jamie shakes her head. "I just have a weird feeling."

"About what?" They sit down.

"About Gideon."

"Gideon?" Chris stares at her.

"Yeah, I don't know. It's just like a vibe, like we're not supposed to trust him or something."

"Gideon's an Elder, he would hurt someone if he had to."

"I know." She shakes her head. "Never mind, it's stupid. Just forget it."

"Listen, about Wyatt…" Chris starts. "I really wasn't-" He's cut off by a noise coming from the other room.

"What was that?" She asks.

"I don't know." He looks at her. "Let's go see." They walk into the other room and see Piper standing and Phoebe and Paige lying on the floor. Jamie looks at Piper.

"You're whole again."

"What happened to you guys?" Chris asks.

"It's a long story."

"C'mon, we gotta go back to the house. Quickly!"

"What? Why?" Jamie asks.

"We'll explain later, just come on." Paige says as her and Phoebe stands. They all orb back to the house. They hear Zachary and Gideon in the other room.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Gideon asks.

"I did." Zachary says. "Damn it! Every time I snuck out, every time I got in trouble. But you didn't care, you wouldn't listen."

"We're listening." Paige says as they all walk in. Zachary is levitating a knife at Gideon's throat. "It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you."

"We're here to help." Phoebe says.

"How'd you get out?" Zachary asks them.

"Magic." Piper tells him.

"See, sometimes it takes us away from our lives as well, a lot more than we'd like it to." Paige says.

"But it's who we are whether we like it or not. We can't change that and neither can you."

"You have to accept it." Phoebe adds.

"You have to realize this is not worth throwing your life away for." Paige tells him. "Just let it go. That's it. Easy." The dagger falls to the floor. Piper and Phoebe kneel beside Gideon.

"You okay?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes. I just guess I've been more invisible than I realized over the years." Gideon says.

OOO

Later that night, Jamie was getting ready for bed while Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were at P3. Chris orbs into her room just as she starts to take her shirt off. Her eyes grow big as she pulls her shirt back down.

"Chris!" She says. "Uh, what are you doing here."

"Sorry." He says. "I didn't mean to orb in on you like that." She blushes.

"It's okay." She looks at him and sighs. "I'm still mad at you, you know.

"I know." He sighs. "But there's something I have to tell you." She looks confused.

"What? What's wrong? I thought you went to P3." She looks at him. "Are the girls okay? What happened-"

"Jamie, Jamie," He laughs. "The girls are fine. Everything is fine." She looks at him.

"Then what is it?" He sighs.

"Maybe we should sit down for this." They walk over to the bed and sit down.

"Okay, you're stating to scar me. Just tell me."

"Okay." He sighs. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What?"

"Well, you know how there's some stuff that I'm not supposed to tell you, you know, future consequences and all." She nods. "Well, somehow Phoebe sound something out about me, and I figure, if she knows, then you should know too."

"Okay…"

"My last name's not Perry." He sighs, she stares at him. "It's Halliwell."

"What?" Jamie asks in confusion. "But, how-"

"I'm Piper and Leo's son." Jamie's mouth drops open. She sits there in shock. "Jamie, say something."

"Son." Is all she can get out.

"Yeah." He looks at her. "I wanted to tell you earlier, I really did. But, I couldn't." She looks into his eyes, she can tell that he's being sincere. She leans in and puts all of her emotions into a kiss. He smiles when they part. "So I take it you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm sorry I went all crazy today. It's just…" She sighs. "I love that baby like he were my own brother, hell, like he were my own. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to him."

"Well, that's why I did what I did, to make sure nothing does happen to him."

"I know." She nods.

"So, fight over?" He asks.

"Yeah." She smiles. "Fight over."

"Good." She smiles at him, then yawns.

"You're tired. I should go." He stands up, but she pulls him back down.

"Can you stay with me?" He raises his eyebrows. "Just to sleep, I mean."

'What about-"

"I don't think Phoebe will care."

"You sure?" She nods. "Okay, then." She smiles walks into the other room to change. She walks back in and lies down beside him on the bed. She reaches over him and turns out the light, then scoots close to him and lays her head down on his chest.

"Good night." She says.

"Good night." He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

OOOOOO

A/N: So? I'm so happy that you guys like this story so far, I'm having a blast writing it! I know this (REALLY) wasn't my best chapter… Lol. Please review! TTYL!


	7. I dream of Jamie

Chapter 7 – I dream of Jamie

Leo and Jamie were sitting in the conservatory with Phoebe and Chris, who had just come home with a genie named Jinny. Jamie is sitting next to Chris, holding his hand, while Leo heals his shoulder.

"I could heal him, master. Your warrior needs his strength. My last master will be coming back for me." Jinny tells Phoebe.

"I think he's got it under control." She replies.

"Good idea, save your wishes."

"Did you get a good look at the demon?" Leo asks as he continues to heal Chris.

"I did." Phoebe tells him "And when we're done here I'll go up to the Book of Shadows and check it out. I also called Paige to see if she can keep an eye on Jinny for me."

"Thanks." Chris says to Leo.

"There is no need to guard me. Even if I was not bound to serve you I would do it anyway for sparing me from Bosk." Jinny says.

"Bosk?" Phoebe asks.

"My last master. He's cruel, even for a demon. And I would know. My bottle has been passed around from demon to demon for centuries."

"That's terrible." Leo says.

"You can not begin to know. That is why I got a message to Phoebe. I knew if she had my bottle she would wish me free."

"No wishes." Phoebe says. "I know all about Genies. You're tricksters."

"Listen. I gotta get back up there." Leo stands up "You think you can handle this without Piper?"

"Where is Piper?" Jamie asks.

"On a date." Jamie looks at Chris.

"On a date in the middle of the day?" He asks.

"Yeah, Greg works nights." Jamie sighs as Phoebe says Greg.

"Greg, Greg." Chris thinks about it for a second, then realizes who it is. "Greg, the fireman? You mean the one she's insanely sexually attracted to?" He looks at Leo. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. If it's makes her happy, that's all that matters." He tells him.

"Oh, come on!" Chris stands up. "What about all this forbidden lovers, you and me against the world stuff? That just doesn't go away."

"You know, Chris, it's a little late for male bonding. Especially since I'm petitioning the other Elders to send you back to your time." Jamie stands and looks at Leo.

"What!" She asks in disbelief.

"Wait," Phoebe says "Are you serious?"

"You look tense, master." Jamie moves over to Phoebe's shoulders. "Neck rub?" Phoebe bats her away with her scarf.

"Leo, you can't do this." Jamie looks like she's about to cry, Chris takes her hand.

"Even though Chris's intentions are good, his methods have put us all at risk. So, he's going back."

"You mean abandoning me again." He says.

"Look, you did your job, you warned us about an evil that was after Wyatt." Leo tells him. "I think we can handle it from here." He orbs out. Chris looks at Phoebe.

"I've gotta stop him." He says.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Leo." Phoebe says.

"No, no, not Leo. Greg, the fireman. He's about to sleep with my mom." Jamie watches as Chris orbs out.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Phoebe says. Jinny puts her hands together and blinks. Chris orbs back in.

"What just happened?" He asks.

"Your wish is my command, master." Jinny tells Phoebe. She smirks. They hear the front door close.

"Alright, where's the Genie?" Jamie hears Paige say as Phoebe and Jinny walk into the other room. Chris walks to get his jacket. Jamie follows.

"Chris, talk to me." She says as they walk into the other room. He looks at her.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"What? What do you mean there's nothing to talk about. Number one: Leo just said he's trying to get you sent back to the future…" She stares at him. "I really didn't mean to make a pop-culture reference there." He sighs and continues walking. "Number two: What the hell are you gonna say to your mom? Huh? She's at her boyfriends house, and she doesn't know that you're her son." He finds his jacket and puts it on.

"Honey, listen, I can't talk about this right now. I have to go get Piper before it's too late."

"Chris…" He sighs and looks at her. "I haven't seen you for almost a week. Now you might be leaving. For good." A tear rolls down her cheek. He walks over and hugs her. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." He takes her chin in his hands and makes her look up at him. "I promise. Okay?"

"Okay." She nods. He tries to orb out, then sighs. They walk into the living room.

"Phoebe?" He asks. "Will you do something, please? I can't orb." A large diamond bracelet appears on Paige's arm. Jamie stares in surprise.

"Damn him." She curses.

"You know, Paige, if he won't listen to you, maybe he'll listen to his family." Phoebe continues their conversation.

"Most of them are dead. Remember, the feud."

"Please, we do not have time for this." Jinny says. "If Bosk captures me, Zanbar will rise again from the dust."

"It's just a city." Paige says.

"A city of magic. Bosk has been using his thieves to search for his former site. If he finds it and wishes it back, there will be no stopping him. That is why you must wish me free, master. If I am not a Genie, it will solve your problems and mine. I beg you."

"Hey," Chris says, ignoring them. "A little help here, please?" Paige's clothes change into a black evening dress.

"Okay, I'm losing my mind." Phoebe says. "Uh, Paige, go to Richard, deal with it so you can help us."

"Okay." Paige leaves.

"You." She turns to Chris. "I will help you get your parents back together but it has to be on my terms. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He says.

"Go get Piper, we could use her help." She turns to Jinny. "Uh, I wish that he could orb." Jinny puts her hands together and blinks. Chris orbs out. "And we need to find a vanquishing potion for that demon."

"Oh, yes, master."

"Phoebe." Phoebe says.

"Yes, master Phoebe." Jamie sighs as she follows Jinny and Phoebe up to the attic.

OOO

About ten minutes, Jamie was helping Phoebe make the vanquishing potion while Jinny looked through the Book of Shadows.

"He was my master once." She says as she flips a page. "And him too. And her."

"Boy, you sure got around." Phoebe says.

"How did so many demons get a hold of you" Jamie asks.

"Some bought, some stole." Jinny walks over to them "I changed town so many times I lost track."

"I'm sorry I can't set you free." Phoebe tells her. "But wishing is just too risky right now." Piper and Chris orb in.

"Okay, let's go." Piper says. "Greg's not gonna wait forever."

"Well, then you should dump him." Chris tells her. Jamie smirks at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's just being over protective." Phoebe says.

"I take it you're the Genie." Piper looks at Jinny.

"Jinny." She says.

"Jinny the Genie." Jamie smiles.

"Of course. Who's the demon?" Piper asks.

"Uh…" Chris walks over to the Book of Shadows and looks at the page on Bosk. "He's a low level demon with minimal powers. There's a vanquishing potion."

"Yeah, that's what we're working on." Phoebe says.

"Good. Then you're almost done with me too." Piper says. "Okay, so what you're planning is summon him to us?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"What's the rush?" Chris asks.

"Well," Piper looks at him. "not that it's any of your business but Greg's shift starts in a few hours and I won't see him for three days." Chris rolls his eyes. "So I'm gonna go call him and I'd put the Genie back in the bottle just to be safe. No offence, but we've been burned before." Piper leaves the room.

"Do you mind?" Phoebe holds the bottle up to Jinny.

"Yes, master." Jinny pouts as she goes back into the bottle.

"I feel so bad." Phoebe says as her and Jamie get back to work on the potion.

"As well you should." Chris says, Jamie and Phoebe both stare at him. He walks over to them "If we don't do something soon, I can end up half fireman instead of half Whitelighter."

"Oh, for goodness sake." Phoebe says.

"You're such a drama queen." Jamie tells him.

"Look, I'm running out of time here. So what do you say we get to use that Genie to make mom and dad... you know." Jamie and Phoebe both stare at him in disgust.

"Chris!" Jamie says.

"That's vile." Phoebe points her spoon at him. "And against the rules. I would think you wouldn't want to be conceived that way."

"Well, beats not being conceived at all." He says.

"Look, I told you I would help you on my terms, okay? So back off."

"What are your terms?" He walks back over by the book.

"Hmm, not really sure yet. But we are done with this potion. As soon as Piper gets back we are ready to go." Phoebe puts the topper on the vile and Bosk comes crashing through the window on his flying carpet, knocking Chris to the floor. Phoebe throws the potion at Bosk but a pendent around his neck blocks it.

"Not this time, witch." He says. He tries to blast her, but she dodges it. Jamie ducks down next to the table. She picks up the bottle.

"Jinny, I wish you free!" Jamie says. Pink smoke escapes out of the bottle and Jinny appears wearing black clothes.

"Well, it's about time." She says. "Who's the master now?" Jinny throws a fireball at Bosk and vanquishes him. Piper walks in. Jinny reaches for the bottle."

"Chris." Piper says. Chris holds out his hand and the bottle flies into it. Piper tries to blow Jinny up but Jinny ducks. Jinny jumps on the flying carpet and it flies out the window. Chris gets up. And looks around.

"Where's Jamie?"

"Here. I'm in here!" Chris looks in the bottle and sees Jamie dressed in a blue Genie costume. "Hi… Master." Chris stares at his girlfriend.

"How the hell did you get in there?" He asks.

"I don't know…"

"Well, get out." Phoebe says.

"I can't. I don't know how. Try commanding me."

"Uh, okay. Get the hell outta there." Piper says as she looks into the bottle.

"No, not you." Jamie sighs. "My master." Piper walks away and Chris looks in the bottle.

"You mean me?" He asks.

"Well, You picked up the bottle, right?"

"Alright, get out of the bottle. I command you." Blue smoke rises out of the bottle and Jamie appears. Piper and Phoebe laugh, Jamie glares at them.

"You look ridiculous." Piper tells her.

"Yeah, well, that's exactly how I feel."

"I don't know…" Chris says, looking her up and down. "I think it's kind of-" Jamie looks at him.

"Don't even say it, mister!" She says, pointing at him. "I mean it." Jamie walks over to the mirror. "Oh great, I'm blonde!" Phoebe and Piper hold back laughter.

"How am I supposed to get back to Greg now with this?" Piper asks. Chris rolls his eyes.

"Is that all you care about?" Phoebe asks her asks. "Look at Jamie!" Piper sighs.

"Leo!" She calls. Chris looks at her.

"Have you ever noticed that Leo is the first person you call in your time of need?" She rolls her eyes as Leo orbs in. He looks at Jamie.

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, right, uh-oh." Jamie says.

"I still can't believe you made a wish with a Genie." Piper says. "You know better than that."

"How was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Leo picks up the bottle.

"It says so right here." He tells her.

"Oh, yes, of course. It's right there, in Arabic." She sighs. "I don't speak, or read, Arabic."

"There's a warning label on the Genie bottle?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Leo says. "An ancient sorcerer condemned a demon into the bottle for not marrying him. It says whoever tried to free her they have to switch places with her." He turns to Chris. "Missed a big one here, bud."

"You wanna pin this on me?" Chris asks.

"Leo, it's not his fault, it's mine." Jamie says. "I'm the idiot who set her free."

"Let's just figure out a way to fix this, okay?" Chris says.

"Yeah." Jamie nods. "I like this plan. I like this plan very much."

"Well, the only way to fix it is to get the demon to wish Jamie free, reverse the magic." Leo tells them.

"That's what we need to do then." Phoebe says.

"I'll call Paige." Piper tells them as she walks out of the attic. Jamie sighs.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe I'm a genie." She sits down.

"Well, at least I'm your master." Chris tries to cheer her up. She stares at him.

"Oh yes, just what I've always wanted, a boyfriend who is also my master." She says sarcastically.

"Well, you won't really have to worry about it anymore." Leo says. Jamie looks at him, confused. "Chris is coming back up there with me. The Elders have agreed to send him back to his time."

"What?" Chris says. Jamie stand up and grabs his hand.

"You don't know what you're doing here, Leo." Phoebe tells him.

"You don't belong here." He looks at Phoebe. "And as your Whitelighter he's doing more harm than good."

"You're so full of it." Chris says. "This isn't about me being a bad Whitelighter, it's about you feeling like I've let you down somehow. So whatever issues you might have with me, I wish you would just get over it already!" Jamie puts her hands together and blinks. "Leo?" Chris looks at him. Leo laughs.

"Of course I forgive you, man." He smiles. "You don't have to yell. All you gotta do is ask."

"I did?"

"Yeah. And listen, with all that whole going back to the future thing, you know, don't even worry about it because I'll talk to the other Elders and we're gonna work it all out, okay? It's no big deal, okay? Come on, give me a hug." Jamie stares in shock as Leo hugs Chris.

OOO

A while later, Jamie is pacing back and forth in the living room while Piper and Phoebe write the spell to vanquish Jinny. Paige orbs in.

"Back so soon?" Piper asks

"Yeah, the intervention was a complete train wreck. Richard wouldn't listen to anyone." She says.

"Oh, Paige, I'm so sorry." Paige looks at Jamie and starts laughing. "You're laughing at me? I tell you I'm sorry, and you laugh at me."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I needed a laugh after what I just went through."

"Yeah, it's okay. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, but don't you need to go help Major Nelson?" Piper, Phoebe and Paige laugh, Jamie stares at them.

"What?" Piper asks. "It's funny, this is kinda funny."

"Let's just finish the spell, okay?" Jamie says.

"Alright, hey, I want this done just as badly as you do." Piper looks at Paige. "Did you find us a ghost?"

"Yeah, I got us Richard's dad." Paige tells them. "He's hanging out in limbo waiting for my call. Why do we need a ghost?"

"Well, once we capture Jinny, he can possess her and force her to wish Jamie free."

Leo and Chris walk in, chuckling. Leo is holding a box.

"Here's those crystals you wanted." Leo says as he places them on the table.

"You guys sure are chummy." Paige says.

"Yeah, I had a change of heart." Leo looks at Chirs. "Decided to let bygones be bygones."

"Really?" Piper looks surprised.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you." Phoebe says, Chris cuts her off.

"Uh, after me and Jamie talk in the kitchen." Jamie looks at him.

"But..."

"Jamie." He holds up the bottle and Jamie disappears into it. "Now that was cool. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have a little one on one with the help." Chris walks into the kitchen. He lets Jamie out of the bottle. She looks pissed.

"I cannot believe you just did that to me!"

"I'm sorry, but I needed to get you away. I want to make Piper and Leo to, you know…"

"You wanna make them do what?" Jamie stares at him in, once again, disgust. "Chris! That's sick!

"We finally got dad in a good mood. And mom, she's still sexed up from the fireman. This is the perfect time to hit them with the whammy."

"No, we are not going to make Piper and Leo sleep together, okay? It's just wrong."

"I'm sorry, Jamie, but I'm running out of time here. You want me around, right?" She stares at him.

"Well, yeah. But-" He cuts her off.

"This is the only way, Jamie. I wish for Piper and Leo to sleep together tonight." Jamie shakes her head.

"No. I'm not..." She puts her hands together and blinks. They hear a loud thud come from the other room.

"What was that?" Chris asks as they rush into the conservatory. The find Piper and Leo fast asleep on the floor. "Oh, no. They're sleeping. You tricked me."

"No, you made me wish for them to sleep together." Jamie points to them "And they're sleeping together."

"This is a mess. I've only got one more wish to sort this thing out, so if you don't mind..." He holds up the bottle. Jamie shakes her head.

"Oh, no, actually I do mind. Chris, I am your girlfriend, not your genie." He stares at her. "Okay, well, I am your genie. But you know what, you cannot just condemned to that damn bottle. And besides, Jinny could be here at any moment.

"You know what? I'll summon you when she does. I command you back into the bottle." Jamie just stares at him as she disappears into the bottle.

OOO

A few minutes later, Paige and Phoebe hears a crash coming from the conservatory. They run in to find Chris getting thrown across the room by one of the thieves. He drops the bottle. The thieve pulls out his sword. Chris stands up.

"Mind the bottle." He says. "Jamie's inside." The thieve charges for Chris and they fight. Paige heads for the bottle and another thieve attacks her. She orbs out and orbs back in behind him.

"Sword!" His sword orbs into Paige's hand and she stabs him, vanquishing him. Jinny shimmers in and heads for the bottle. Richard walks in and sends her flying across the room. Paige stabs the other thieve with the sword and vanquishes him. "Crystals!" The crystals in the box orbs out. "Circle!" The crystals orb back in making a circle around Jinny. "Got her." Jinny tries to walk but the crystals zap her.

"Where's the bottle?" Chris asks. They all turn around to see Richard holding the bottle.

"Richard." Paige says.

"No!" Chris says as Richard disappears with the bottle.

OOO

A few minutes later, Paige walks into the living room where, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Chris are. Piper and Leo are asleep next to each other on the couch. Chris covers them with a blanket.

"Think she can scare me." She says, taking about Jinny. She looks at Piper and Leo. "They're still asleep? Have you tried smelling salts?"

"It won't work, trust me." Chris says.

"What's wrong with them?" Phoebe asks.

"It's a long story." He says.

"I don't know, why don't you give me the cliff notes version. Come on, Chris. You and Leo and Phoebe have all been acting weird since before the demon attacked. What is going on?"

"Alright, I made a little wish." Paige and Phoebe's eyes bug out.

"You did what?" Phoebe asks.

"Two little wishes."

"Oh, great. It's not bad enough I have to worry about Richard, now I have to worry about you too." Paige sighs. "What did you wish for?"

"For Leo to forgive me, which by the way was an accident."

"And?"

"For Piper and Leo to sleep together."

"You! Oh my god, you are sick! What is wrong with you? You're disgusting!"

"No..."

"You are some creepy registered sex offender from the future."

"Paige, it's not like that." Phoebe says.

"No, no, no..." Chris continues.

"Oh my god, you are so gross." Paige says, ignoring them.

"I'm Piper and Leo's son!" Chris tells her.

"What?" Paige stares at him.

"They're my parents. I came back to save my family."

"You're serious."

"Yeah, he is." Phoebe tells her sister.

"Yeah. Only now I've gotta save myself. Because if my mom doesn't get pregnant in the next month, there is no me."

"This is all so wrong." Paige sits down. "And this has been such a long day."

"Look, I'm gonna orb over to Richard's, okay, and grab the bottle."

"No, you can't. He's, uh, he's crazy right now, he might hurt you, okay? I need to strip him of his powers. It's a whole thing."

"Well, how's that gonna help?"

"Well, he's been corrupted by magic and if I don't strip him of his powers, I might not be able to save him."

"What about Jamie? If he hurts her…"

"I don't think he will." Paige sighs. "Who else knows about this?"

"About me?" He asks. Paige nods. "Only Jamie and Phoebe know."

"Alright, you watch Jinny, we're gonna go make this potion, okay?"

"Okay." He nods.

OOO

Meanwhile, at Richard's house. The bottle is sitting on a table. Jamie is inside the bottle running from side to side, trying to tip the bottle over. She finally succeeds. Jamie escapes out in a puff of blue smoke.

"Oh, thank god." She says. "I thought a demon got me. Why didn't you let me out?"

"I'm not ready for you yet." He says.

"What? Why?"

"I know I've got a book of wishes around here somewhere." He says, ignoring her. He looks through some drawers.

"Wishes?" She asks.

"Yeah. Gotta get the wording right."

"Yeah, maybe you should just wish for sleep because I'm really good at that wish."

"Look, I just want Paige to accept me the way I am with magic. It's the only way we'll work."

"I don't think magic is the answer to your problems, I think it might be the cause of your problems."

"Got you brainwashed too. I'm gonna have to cast a spell on the entire family. Uh-huh. Here it is." He picks up a small book. Paige orbs in, scaring Richard. "Paige, I told you. Don't orb in and surprise me."

"Um, Paige, he's not really himself right now." Jamie looks at her.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that Chris is my nephew?" Paige asks.

"Uh, can we please talk about this later? Ya know, maybe when I'm not a genie and your boyfriend isn't my master!"

"This is for your own good." Paige throws a potion at Richard and he uses telekinesis to send the potion and Paige flying.

"Paige!" Jamie yells. They run to her.

OOO

Jamie and Richard help Paige up.

"Are you okay?" Richard asks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. It's fine." She says.

"I'll make it up to you." He turns to Jamie.

"No, no, no, not that way." She starts to panic.

"No more wishes." Paige tells him.

"No, no, it's okay. It's not for me." He looks at Jamie. "Jamie, I wish you free. A blue tornado of wind surrounds Jamie, it rises up and then surrounds Richard. Jamie is restored back to her regular self, but, Richard is now dressed in black. "Uh, what is this?" Chris orbs in with Phoebe and Jinny.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asks. Jinny throws a fireball at them and they duck. Chris attacks Jinny and she grabs his arm and throws him across the room. Jinny picks up the bottle.

"Genie, I wish the Charmed Ones dead." Richard puts his hands together and nods his head. The girls fall to the floor, dead.

"No!" Both Chris and Jamie run to them.

"Now, into the bottle." Richard is sucked into the bottle. Jinny looks at Chris and Jamie. "My condolences." With that, she disappears. Chris kneels to the floor beside his aunts. Jamie falls to the floor in tears.

"No. You can't be dead yet. It's not your time. I know it's not your time." Phoebe and Paige's spirits float out of their body. Chris stands up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. She was gonna kill mom and dad." Paige and Phoebe's spirits float back down to the ground.

"Hey, Chris." Phoebe says. "We're not moving on."

"Why aren't we moving on?" Paige asks.

"Who cares? You're still here." Chris says. Jamie nods as she wipes the tears from her face.

"Got any unfinished business?" Paige asks.

"No." Phoebe says. "You?"

"Not that I know if."

"Guys we can fix this." Chris says. "We can reverse the magic. All we need to do is get the bottle."

"That's true, we're ghosts, we can possess Jinny." Phoebe looks at Chris. "Where is Jinny?"

"Well, she was planning to conjure the lost city." Paige says.

"Don't worry, we're gonna take care of this. Should we go check on Piper first?"

"No, no, no. Piper's fine." Jamie stares at Chris as he says this. "I mean, she has to be, right? If she was dead, I would have vanished."

"How do we reach Jinny?" Paige asks.

You're ghosts, you can haunt anybody you want. You should concentrate and it should wisp you right to her." Phoebe and Paige close their eyes and they vanish. "Wait for us!" Chris grabs Jamie's hand and they orb out.

OOO

They appear in Arabia. Jinny is there with the bottle.

"I wish to resurrect the lost city of Zanbar." She says. A huge Arabian city rises out of the desert sands. "Finders, keepers."

"I wouldn't unpack just now if I were you." Paige says. They turn around to see ghost Phoebe, ghost Paige, Jamie and Chris standing there.

"Why haven't you moved on? You're dead." Jinny says.

"So are you." Phoebe's spirit jumps into Jinny's body. One of the thieves runs towards Chris and Chris throws him across the room. The other two thieves pull out their swords and runs towards them.

"Watch out!" Jamie says.

"Phoebe, a little help here." Chris tells her. Phoebe, who is in Jinny's body, throws a fireball at both the thieves, vanquishing them.

"I think I've got control of the body." She says. Chris grabs a sword and stabs the last thief, vanquishing him.

"Okay, all clear." Paige says. Phoebe picks up the bottle.

"Richard, I wish you free." Phoebe's spirit exits Jinny's body. Jinny is sucked into the bottle and Richard appears in her place.

"Hi, honey." Paige says.

"Let me out of here!" Jinny says from inside the bottle.

"I wish the Charmed Ones alive again." Richard says.

"Yes, master." Phoebe and Paige's spirit vanishes.

"You okay?" Chris asks Richard.

"Take this, get it out of my site." He holds the bottle in front of him.

"Sure. Could you get rid of that thing first?" He points to the lost city.

"Yeah." Richard says. "No problem."

OOO

Later at the Halliwell house, Chris, Jamie and Phoebe are in the living room, looking at Leo and Piper.

" They're not waking up." Chris starts to panic. "How come they're not waking up?"

"Honey, relax." Jamie tells him.

"Relax? I'm sorry, did you say relax? Because I'm about to disappear, vanish forever, cease to exist."

"Oh my god, you're so dramatic." Phoebe says. Piper and Leo wake up. "Hey, are you okay?" Piper looks up at Leo, then quickly pulls away.

"I think so." She says. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

"Uh, I don't know, I swear." Leo stands up. "What's going on?" Phoebe looks at Jamie and Chris.

"Arabic sleeping potion. Very strong, not good." She says.

"You mean Jinny did this?" Piper asks.

"Who else?"

"Well, we've gotta stop her."

"We already did while you were sleeping." Jamie says. She points to the bottle. "She's back in the bottle." Chris picks up the bottle.

"Which we were sort of hoping you could take care of for us." He hands Leo the bottle.

"So that's it?" Leo asks. "It's all over?"

"Pretty much. I mean, you still forgive me, right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"I still wanna know why we all didn't die." Chris and Jamie stare at Phoebe. "What? I'm curious."

"Oh, sure, you don't mind them knowing that they almost died but not that..." Chris looks at Piper and Leo. Never mind.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"Jinny made a wish for the Charmed Ones to die and we almost did, but then we turned into ghosts and-" Phoebe is cut off by Piper.

"Huh." She says. "So that wasn't a dream I had. I was floating over my body looking down at me and then, uh." She looks at Leo. "You healed me."

"I did?" He asks.

"Yeah. I called to you when you were sleeping and somehow you must have heard me and you wouldn't let me go."

"Well, then that must be the reason why Phoebe and Paige's spirits didn't move on." Chris says. "See the wish was for all the Charmed Ones to die, so saving you must have saved them."

"That was really sweet of you." Piper tells Leo.

"Anytime." He says. Jamie smiles at them and nudges Chris. "So you wanna go with me to get Wyatt?"

"Sure." Leo orbs out with Piper.

"Wait." Chris says. "Wh... What about me?"

"I wouldn't give up." Chris and Jamie look at Phoebe. "There may be hope for you yet." Jamie nods and puts her arm around him.

OOO

Later that night, Chris was standing in Jamie's room, waiting for her to come back in. Paige and Phoebe were at P3, and Piper was with Wyatt. Chris looks up as Jamie walks in, wearing her pajamas. She walks over to he bed and sits down. He smirks at her.

"You know, you could always change back into the genie outfit. I wouldn't mind that at all." She throws a pillow at him. He laughs and walks over to her bed. She smiles at him, then yawns.

"I am so tired." He lays down next to her.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Not your fault." He leans over and kisses her. She kisses back, until he rolls her over so that she's on top of him. "Chris, wait." She says in between kisses. He stops and looks at her.

"What's wrong?" She moves off of him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I just- I don't think I'm ready to… you know." He nods and sits up.

"Okay." She can tell that he's disappointed.

"I'm sorry. It's just, the last time I- you know, it got really complicated." She sighs. He lays back down beside her, he kisses her softly.

"I'm not gonna leave you like that jerk did, Jamie."

"I know. I just don't want anything to be difficult with us. I want us to work."

"I want us to work too, James." She looks up at him. "And I'm not gonna push you, we will when you're ready." She smiles and snuggles close to him.

"I love you." He smiles back at her.

"I love you too."

OOOO

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you SO much for the reviews you've been sending. I LOVE reading them! Anyways, what did you think about this chapter? PLEASE let me know : ) well, ttyl!


	8. The cat's finally out of the bag

**Chapter 8 – The cat's finally out of the bag**

Paige walks into the kitchen, where Jamie and Phoebe were cleaning up after Wyatt's first birthday party.

"Okay, forget about the strawberries, she's onto us." Paige says as she puts some plates into the sink." Phoebe and Jamie look up at her.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks. "She knows about Chris?"

"No. She knows we're up to something. I can't believe how hard it is to get two people laid." Both Jamie and Phoebe make a face.

"Paige, that is disgusting." Phoebe tells her.

"Well, it's what we're trying to do, right?"

"No, we are trying to romance Piper and Leo together so they can conceive Chris, our nephew." Jamie nods as Phoebe says this.

"And that's different how?"

"Well, because what you said is very Springer, what I said is very Oprah. Speaking of getting laid." Phoebe looks at Jamie. "The other night, last week, when you and Chris were in our room. Did you…" Jamie shakes her head.

"Nope." Jamie sighs as she continues cleaning up.

"What? Why?"

"Well, we were on the bed, and it seemed like it was going to happen." Both Phoebe and Paige nod. "Until I chickened out."

"What?" Paige asks. "Why?"

"Well, you remember what happened with Jake. I mean, I slept with him and then he left me."

"Honey, Jake was a jerk. Not to mention that Chris isn't Jake." Phoebe says.

"I know that." Jamie nods. "I just don't want things to get complicated. I told him that, and he seemed to understand."

"I don't think they'll get complicated, James." Paige says. "I think you're just nervous."

"I know." Paige nods.

"Well, we should probably get Chris down here and tell him that we're running out of time." 

"Yeah. Chris!" As Phoebe yells this, Chris orbs in.

"Hey." He says. "So how's it going?"

"Not so good." Paige tells him.

"What do you mean?" He turns to Phoebe and Jamie. "What does she mean?"

"We're running out of ideas." Phoebe says.

"Well, that's too bad because it has to happen today or I don't happen."

"Wait," Jamie says. "today?"

"Yeah. I did the math. And if I'm not conceived by midnight tonight, that's it. I won't be born, which means I won't be coming back from the future to warn you about Wyatt turning evil."

"Yeah, see that time travel thing." Phoebe puts her hand to her forehead. "Ooh."

"Hey, what about making a love potion and just, like, slipping it to them."

"No, we're not tricking your parents." Paige says.

"Why not? I'm desperate."

"Hey, look, I have an idea." Jamie says. "Call me crazy, but why don't we just tell them the truth?"

"Sure, let's give them a massive case of performance anxiety."

"Well, we're already out of options."

"And time." Chris nods. They hear a crash coming from the other room. They all run in to find a darklighter running down the stairs. Piper is trying to blow him up, but isn't succeeding. Leo runs towards Wyatt, who is sitting in the floor.

"Wyatt!" He yells. The darklighter disappears and reappears beside Wyatt. He points his crossbow at Leo and shoots. Leo orbs out and the arrow flies past Piper. Chris walks in and the arrow heads straight for him. Phoebe and Paige walk in and Phoebe pushes Chris out of the way of the arrow.

"Arrow!" Paige yells. The arrow orbs out and orbs back in the darklighter's chest. Leo orbs in and picks up Wyatt. The darklighter disappears. Piper walks over to Leo and Wyatt.

"You're okay, you're okay." Piper tells Wyatt.

"Thanks for saving my life." Chris says to Phoebe. "Hope it wasn't for nothing."

OOO

Piper, Paige, Leo, Chris, Jamie and Wyatt are all in the living room. Phoebe is in the foyer collecting some blood on the floor with an eyedropper. She joins the others.

"Is that enough to scry with?" Jamie asks.

"Only one way to find out." Phoebe replies.

"At least he waited until after the party to attack." Piper says. "That was nice of him."

"You know what I don't understand is why would the darklighter attack at all?" Chris says. "I mean, with all of us here at the same time. It's suicide."

"All the more reason to find him and stop him before he tries again."

"I don't think he was after a Whitelighter." Leo says. "I think he was after me. Or Wyatt."

"Well, then why don't you take Piper up there and take Wyatt too." Paige says.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Piper tells him.

"But you're not allowed." Leo says.

"Alright, so then we'll go to the magic school. You'll be safe there, you can't be hurt, right?"

"That's great." Paige says. "One big happy family."

"You change him, I'll pack him." Piper tells Leo. Piper and Leo, who is carrying Wyatt, leave the room.

"Think now's a good time to tell them?" Chris asks his aunts.

"No." Paige says. "The sooner we take care of the darklighter, the sooner we make you."

"I'm gonna start scrying." Phoebe leaves the room.

"And I will go start the love potion." Paige says.

"Wait, I thought you were against making the love potion." Chris says.

"Not if it's gonna save one of my two favorite nephews." Jamie smirks as Paige winks at Chris. Chris smiles, but it quickly fades as he looks at the clock. 3:00 in the afternoon.

OOO

Chris is sitting in the back room at P3, looking at charts. Clarence the janitor stands at the doorway.

"What are you still doing here?" He asks Chris. "I thought you'd be out and about by now."

"Clarence, hey." He says. Didn't hear you come up."

"You mind?" He points to the garbage can.

"Please, come in."

"Beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Clarence asks.

"Is it? I never really noticed. I've been too busy, uh, rechecking something."

"Whole world seems to be too busy now days. Nobody's got time to just enjoy their day anymore."

"Well, it doesn't get any better in the future, either." Chris looks up at him. "I mean, I imagine."

"Future don't mean squat to me. I'm too old to worry about it. Shouldn't to you either. You're too young."

"Unfortunately, I'm kind of obsessed with it." Chris sits down slowly and grabs in head.

"You alright?" Clarence asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I just probably need to eat."

"What you need is to get out of this hole. Get some sun, live a little."

"Believe me, I'm trying."

"Do that." Clarence walks out to find Jamie walking up to the back room.

"Clarence, hey." She says.

"Take that boy out of here, get him outside." She stares at him for a second. Then nods.

"Uh, okay. I will." He smiles at her and walks away. She shakes her head and walks into the back room. "Hey." Chris looks up at her.

"Hi."

"What's up with Clarence? He seems a bit… off." Chris nods.

"Yeah, he's acting a little strange today." He tries to stand up but groans and falls back and misses the chair.

"Chris!" Jamie drops her purse and runs to him. He's lying on the floor. "Chris, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He slowly sits up. "I'm fine." Jamie helps him up and he sits down in the chair. "I'm just a little queasy." Jamie nods.

"Still, I think we should go see Paige and Phoebe." He looks up at her and nods.

OOO

Jamie and Chris were walking up the stairs when they heard Phoebe's voice.

"Paige, I know, but there's only so much we can do. Especially now with that Darklighter out there. I just think that we have to face the reality that Chris's destiny might have been just to come here and warn us about Wyatt, and that's all." Jamie and Chris walk in. Paige and Phoebe look at them.

"Hey." Paige says.

"Oh my god, Chris, I'm so sorry." Phoebe apologizes.

"No, it's okay." He says. "I've actually been wondering the same thing."

"You have?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. I've had the strangest feeling, like, I don't know, it's really hard to explain. But it feels like I'm, I'm floating, like I'm not really here, you know?"

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Phoebe says.

"He fell out of a chair at the club." Jamie tells them. She looks worried.

"Well, you have to fight it." Paige tells Chris. "We still have time."

"Not much." He says. The scrying crystal stops at a point on the map and spins around on the spot.

"I've never seen it do that before." Paige says.

"Maybe that means there's more than one?" Phoebe stands. "I'll go get Piper. She leaves the room.

"I'll go too." Chris starts to leave.

"No, you stay here, okay." Paige tells him. "Finish the potion, when we come back your parents will be in the mood." Chris nods and walks back into the room. Jamie follows him. She sits down on the couch and sighs. He looks at her as she puts her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing." She says. He walks over to her.

"James…" She looks at him as he sits down next to her.

"I'm just worried about you." She holds back tears. "I can't lose you, Chris." He sighs and puts his arm around her.

OOO

Later, Chris was finishing up the love potion while Jamie went into the other room. He reaches for the vile to put it in but he misses it. He tires to grab it again but fails. He looks down to see his hand go thorough the bottle.

"Jamie!" She runs back into the attic.

"What's…" She sees his hand. "Wrong." They both stare in shock. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know." He shakes his head. They hear Paige and Phoebe downstairs. They both walk out of the attic and down the stairs.

"Uh, Phoebe, Paige?" Chris says.

"Chris, you're okay." Paige smiles.

"Which means Piper and Leo are okay." Phoebe says.

"Well, I don't know about that but I'm, uh, definitely running out of time here." Chris holds up his arm, which is slowly fading away. Paige and Phoebe stare at him.

OOO

After explaining to Jamie and Chris that Piper and Leo got transferred to an alternate-universe, or something, Phoebe went up to look in the Book of Shadows for something to help Chris. After a little while, Paige walks up there. Phoebe groans and puts her head down on the book.

"What?" Paige asks.

"I don't know what else to try." Phoebe tells her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? There's nothing else to try."

"Oh, great. Why don't you try telling that to Chris as he fades away? And while you're at it, you can tell Jamie that there's no way to save her boyfriend."

"No, I can't."

"Right, well, here's the deal. You felt Piper, so that means she's gotta be out there somewhere, and if we can figure out where, then maybe we can figure out how to bring them back. You said we weren't gonna lose her."

"The bus driver." Phoebe says. Paige looks confused.

"The bus driver what?"

"Well, he was dead, right? I mean, at least for a little bit, so maybe that wasn't a coincidence, maybe he actually did see Leo in limbo."

"That's good. No, that's bad because that would make them dead." Paige says.

"Not if someone put them there. Like the darklighter."

"The one Piper vanquished?"

"Unless it wasn't really a vanquish, it was just made to look like a vanquish." Phoebe flips through the Book of Shadows. "Okay, ghosts. Ghosts, ghosts."

OOO

A while later, Chris and Jamie were sitting in the living room.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on upstairs." She says.

"Okay." She looks down at her boyfriend, who is almost transparent.

"I love you." She tells him.

"I love you too." She walks up a couple stairs and looks down at him. She quickly brushes away a tear that rolls down her face, before walking up the stairs.

Chris stands and walks towards the next room, he walks through the wall.

"Whoa, not good." He says. Clarence is standing in the next room.

"It's almost time, Chris." Chris hides behind a wall.

"Clarence. What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I've come for you. It's okay, son, I know." Chris walks into the room where Clarence is standing.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Someone who was sent to make this easier for you."

"This? What do you mean this?"

"I think you know."

"You're an angel of death."

"Yours is an unique situation, Chris. One which requires special handling. That's why I wanted to meet you early. So you could get to know me, trust me. There's really nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say."

"Don't fight it, Chris. It'll only make it more difficult for you."

"No. Forget that, alright?" He backs up to the stairs. "I still got time. You stay away from me." Chris goes upstairs.

OOO

Meanwhile, in the attic, Phoebe is lighting candles.

"Are you sure a séance is the right move?" Paige asks her sister.

"Well, if they are stuck in the spirit realm, then they're ghosts, right?" Phoebe asks.

"Hopefully."

"What, now you're a pessimist?

"Hey. A girl's allowed to vacillate, it's not like this is an exact science, right?" Phoebe stares at her. "Okay, the spell is done."

"Okay, let's do this." Phoebe says as Chris walks in.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be pushy but..." They look at him, he's still fading away.

"Yeah, we're working on it, we're working on it."

"You don't look so good." Paige tells him. "Okay, 'Sister's spirit I call to thee, cross on over so we may see.'" Chris disappears as Paige finishes reading the spell. Jamie stands.

"Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm thinking no." They both look at Jamie, who's not saying anything.

OOO

Chris appears in the attic in the ghostly plane, where Piper and Leo are.

"Chris?" Leo asks.

"Not exactly who I was going for but I guess it'll work." Piper says.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ceasing to exist I think." Once he says this, Chris disappears. He reappears in the attic. Jamie's eyes grow big and Paige and Phoebe both blink.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks. "Where'd you go?"

"I just say Piper and Leo." Once he says this he disappears again.

OOO

"Where'd he go?

"I don't know." Leo says. "Ask him." Piper turns around to see Chris standing in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks. "What do you mean ceasing to exist?"

"No time to explain." He says. "I'm a connection to your sisters and they wanna know how to get you guys back."

OOO

Chris reappears in the attic with the Paige, Phoebe and Jamie.

"They think somebody made a portal for the darklighter to pass through." He tells them.

"Somebody who?" Paige asks. Two darklighters appear behind them.

"Darklighters!" Chris yells. Paige and Phoebe quickly run to get Vials of potions. "Jamie, look out!" Chris yells as Jamie dodges an arrow. She jumps behind the couch, soon joined by Phoebe and Paige. They throw the potions at the darklighters, vanquishing them.

"Piper's not here anymore, I can't sense her." Phoebe says.

"It's too late, and not just for Piper and Leo." Chris turns to Jamie. "I love you." A tear runs down Jamie's face as he vanishes.

"No!" She screams as she falls to the floor. Both Paige and Phoebe kneel down next to her.

"Honey, it's gonna be okay." Phoebe says as she puts a hand on her back. Jamie shakes her head.

"No, h-he can't be gone." She cries. "He just can't." Paige and Phoebe look at each other as Phoebe puts her arms around Jamie.

OOO

After going to Gideon at Magic School, Paige and Phoebe found a way to find Piper and Leo. They, along with Jamie, found the place and said the spell. They found the darklighter pointing his crossbow at Piper and Leo.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you because this time I'll vanquish you for real." Paige says.

"Well, it's about time." Piper tells them. They walk over to them.

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asks. Another darklighter on the roof shoots his crossbow and hits the other darklighter in the chest. He screams and is vanquished. Jamie screams in joy as Chris appears.

"Yes!" He says with a smile. Jamie runs over and throws her arms around him; he picks her up and spins her around. "I'm back!" Jamie smiles as she kisses him.

"Wait. What?" Phoebe asks. "How is that possible?"

"Don't ask me, ask..." Chris looks over to find Leo falls backwards. "Them." They all run over to them.

"Paige, come on, quick, we've got to get him to Gideon." Paige runs over and they all orb out.

OOO

Later that day, Paige and Phoebe were sitting in the living room when Jamie walks in. They look at her.

"Wow, a Chris-less Jamie." Phoebe says with a smile.

"I didn't think that was possible." Paige tells her. Jamie blushes.

"I can't help it, he almost died today. That gives me a reason to be with him all day." They all laugh when Piper walks in.

"Hi." She says. They all look at her.

"Hey." Jamie says.

"What's going on?"

"Uh, Maybe you should sit down for a second." Phoebe says.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Piper sits down.

"No, no, it's good, it's good." Phoebe babbles. "I mean, it's, you know, it's not bad. It's a really good thing, it's not a bad thing. I think it's a really good thing, don't you think?" She looks at Paige and Jamie.

"Yeah, well…" Jamie looks at Paige.

"I guess it depends."

"Uh-huh, that sounds worse." Piper says.

"No, it's-it's just complicated." Piper stares at them

"Okay, so why don't you guys just tell me what's going on."

"Alright." Phoebe says. "Uh, we know what happened between you and Leo last night." Piper chuckles.

"What? Excuse me?"

"Not because anybody told us or anything, it's just because of Chris." Paige says.

"Chris? Wh-why would Chris know what happened last night?"

"Well, because he wouldn't be here if it didn't." Jamie says.

"Yeah, see we've known for a while, we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo about it." Phoebe tells Piper.

"Talk to us about what?" Phoebe and Jamie both look at Paige.

"Is this my turn?" She asks.

"Yeah." They both nod. Paige looks at Piper.

"Yeah. Uh, Chris is your son." She says.

"Wyatt's brother." Phoebe says. "Look, I know this is huge..."

"No, it's, it's not huge because it's not possible, it's crazy because I'm not pregnant." Piper says.

"Yeah." All three of them say.

"No, I'm not. I mean, how could that happen? I mean, I know how that could happen but it..." Piper looks at them. "What am I gonna do?"

"Maybe you should talk to Leo about it." Phoebe suggests.

"No, I can't." She shakes her head.

"Why?" Paige asks.

"Well, because, because, because I can't." They hear a knock at the door and Chris walks in.

"Is this a bad time?" He asks. Piper looks over at Chris, speechless.

OOO

Later that night, Jamie was sitting on her bed while Phoebe got ready to go to P3 with Paige. She looks at Jamie.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go with us?" She asks. Jamie shakes her head.

"No, it's been a really long day." She says.

"I know what you mean." Chris walks in and leans against the doorframe.

"Hey." He says. Jamie smiles at him.

"Hey." Phoebe looks at the two of them and smirks.

"Okay, well I'm gonna get out of here." She looks at Jamie. "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do." Phoebe smiles at Chris as she walks out of the room. Jamie looks at Chris. "How's Piper?"

"A little overwhelmed, but that's understandable." Jamie nods. She scoots over and pats the seat next to her.

"Come sit." He walks over and sits down next to her, She links her arms around his and lays her head down on his chest. "I almost lost you today." He sighs.

"I know. But, I came back, didn't I?" She smiles and nods.

"I know, it's just- It got me thinking."

"About…"

"About how I never got to say all the things I wanted to say to you" She says. "Or _do _all the things I wanted to do…" She sits up and looks at him. "With you."

"Oh." Is all he can say.

"Yeah." She looks down at her bedspread. "Oh." She sighs and stands up. "I'm tired of worrying about if things are going to be complicated or not. I'm tired of waiting, I know you're not gonna leave me. I just wanna get it over with!" He stares at her as she throws her hands up in the air.

"Gee, you make it sound so appealing." He jokes. She chuckles and walks back over and sits down next to him.

"You know I don't mean it like that." He nods.

"I know." He looks at her. "Are you sure you want to."

"Yeah." She nods, then quickly looks up at him. "You still want to, right?" He grins at her worried expression.

"Yes, I still want to." She smiles.

"Good." She leans in and kisses him and they slowly fall back onto the bed. Chris waves his hand and shuts the door.

OOOOOOO

A/N: Hey guys! I am SO happy you like this fic. I know a lot of you have been waiting for Chris and Jamie to "get closer" so… There it is. Lol. I hope you like this chapter. Please review! TTYL!


	9. Falling hard for the one you love

**Chapter 9 – Falling hard for the one you love**

Paige and Jamie are sitting on Piper's bed, looking through Phoebe's old yearbook.

"Interesting." Paige says. They hear a toilet flush.

"Are you okay in there?" Jamie asks and Piper walks out of the bathroom.

"I don't remember having morning sickness this bad with Wyatt." She tells them.

"Oh, honey, that sucks." Paige tells her as she sits down next to them. "I'm just going over some pictures here, trying to educate myself before I go to Phoebe's reunion." They look down at the yearbook, Piper looks at a picture.

"Hmm, Todd Marks." She says. "I wonder if he's even still alive."

"Alive? What kind of school did she go to, anyway?" Paige asks.

"Not a bad one, actually. It's just that Phoebe tended the hang out with the bad boy crowd. You know, anything to piss off Grams."

"Was he her first love?"

"More like first lust." Piper turns the page to another picture. "Talk about crazy though, Rick Gittridge, he was kind of the leader of their little gang."

"Phoebe was in a gang?"

"Not the drive by kind, but he was kind of the type. If he is at the reunion I'd stay away from him."

"This is so weird." Paige looks back down at the book. "It's a whole different side of Miss Phoebe."

"Yeah, I think she missed mom in her life more than Prue or I did. And the more Grams tried to control her, the more she became rebellious." They hear Phoebe scream. They all run into the hallway. Phoebe is running towards them holding a dress.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"What happened?" Jamie asks.

"What happened? You wanna know what happened?" She holds up the dress. "The dry cleaner ruined my dress for tonight. That's what happened."

"Phoebe, you know better than to scream in this house if there isn't a demon." Piper scolds her.

"I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to wear to the reunion tonight?"

"How about some prison stripes." Paige jokes, Jamie chuckles.

"You told her about the shoplifting?" Phoebe asks Jamie and Piper.

"You little thief." Paige tells her.

"No, I acted out. Okay, now back to what I'm supposed to wear tonight."

"I don't know, why don't you try your little black suit, the one with the thigh slit. You know, sexy, looks successful." Paige suggests.

"No, I think black's too threatening." Phoebe turns around and walks back down the hall. "I'll be in my closet." Once she's gone, Chris orbs in wearing.

"Chris, hi." Piper says. Jamie looks at him.

"Hey, look, I need your help. I think I've got scabbers on my tail." All three of them stare at him.

"Oh, well, I have some hydrogen peroxide in my bathroom…" Piper says.

"No! Scabber demons." He tells them. "I went undercover to follow a lead on who turns Wyatt but I think they're onto me. All right, I need a cloaking spell just in case. Is the book still in the attic?"

"Yeah, last I saw." Paige tells him.

"You want me to help you?" Chris ignores Piper as he walks upstairs "He hates me."

"No, he doesn't." Jamie tells her.

"Yeah, he does." They walk back into Piper's room.

"He's just distracted, that's all, by you know, imminent death." Paige says.

"That's no excuse. I mean, he's been avoiding me for weeks, he won't even look at me. What could I have done in the future that would be so bad?"

"Maybe he should have a father son talk." Paige suggests.

"No, I can't do that to Leo. He had a hard enough time letting go. Besides, he doesn't even know that I'm pregnant."

"I know, but don't boys need their..."

"I know, and that's why I called my father so he could figure out why his surly new grandson hates me." Piper's stomach grumbles, she stands up. "Uh-oh."

"I got you." Piper and Paige go into the bathroom. Phoebe walks in holding another dress.

"Guys, how about this one?" The door closes in her face. "Okay." She turns to Jamie. "What do you think?" She holds up the dress, but Jamie's not paying attention.

"I'm gonna go check on Chris, see if he's all right." Phoebe sighs as Jamie walks out of the room and up the stairs. Phoebe sees her yearbook on the bed. She walks over and picks it up, she reads the signatures in it. "I remember this poem. 'Those who mock who I am, let them always remember when.'" Phoebe changes into her teenage self and then changes back.

OOO

Jamie walks into the attic to find Chris rapidly flipping through the Book of Shadows. She slowly walks in.

"Hi." He looks up.

"Hey." He continues to look through the book. She walks over to him, he ignores her. She sighs.

"Are you mad at me for some reason?" He looks up at her.

"What? No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. "I mean, you haven't been around in a while-"

"I've been undercover. Baby, I told you that I wasn't gonna be around for a few days." He says.

"I know. It's just that I haven't seen you since that night last week when you orbed in… And we didn't exactly talk then." A smile slowly appears on her face.

"Yeah." He chuckles as he walks over to her.

"Don't get me wrong, that night was-"

"Amazing."

"Well, yeah." They both smile. "I just miss you." He puts his arms around her.

"I miss you too." They kiss. They hear someone calling Chris's name. They both look at each other.

"Is someone calling me?" He yells downstairs.

"Yeah, uh, sweetie, could you come here a sec?" Piper yells back. Chris and Jamie walk down the stairs and into the living room.

"Can we air this out, 'cause I gotta-" Chris looks up to see Victor Bennett sitting in the chair beside Piper. "Grandpa!" Chris smiles as he walks over to Victor and hugs him. Piper and Jamie look at each other in confusion.

"Uh, hi." Victor says. He looks at Jamie. "Hello Jamie.

"Uh, Hi, Mr. Bennett." She says, still staring at Chris. Piper stands.

"Well, why don't we go into the kitchen." She says, as she starts walking into the kitchen. They follow her. Victor, Chris and Jamie sit down at the table, while Piper gets them all a cup of coffee.

"So we're close?" Victor asks Chris.

"Yeah." He smiles. "You're awesome, Grandpa."

"Did you hear that?" Victor asks Piper. "Awesome."

"Yeah, after the event happened." Chris frowns. "We got really close."

"What event?" Jamie asks.

"I can't tell you."

"Is this, um, event my fault?" Piper asks. "Is that why you're treating me like a non-person?"

"I can't talk about it, it will mess with the future."

"But you did say I was awesome, right?" Victor asks. "You can talk about that?"

"Yeah." He smiles. "You're the best, I love hanging out with you."

"I gotta admit, I'm a little surprised. I mean, it's no secret I wasn't the greatest dad." Victor looks at Piper, then back at Chris. "It means a lot to me that I could do something to make up for it."

"You do." Chris says.

"After the event." Piper adds.

"Right."

"That you won't tell me about."

"I told you," He raises his voice. "I can't talk about it, okay?"

"Hey," Victor says. "Don't talk to your mother like that, okay?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." They hear the door open and close.

"Piper!" Paige calls. They all walk into the living room, where Phoebe and Paige are standing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Piper asks.

"Hi, daddy." Phoebe walks over to Victor and hugs him.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Okay, I hate to cut this reunion short, I think we've had enough of those for today." Paige pulls Phoebe away from Victor. "Now you go upstairs until we figure this out."

"Bye, daddy." Phoebe walks upstairs.

"What happened?" Chris asks.

"Well, you've heard of recapturing your youth, I think Phoebe's youth is trying to recapture her." Paige tells them.

"Explain." Piper says.

"I don't know, it's like one minute she was totally normal, the next it's like she's freaky Phoebe."

"Great." Chris says. "Who else saw?"

"No one. She changed back before anyone noticed."

"I'm having a little trouble keeping up here." Victor says. "Phoebe's being chased by, what, demons?"

"Maybe inner demons or a spell gone wrong?" Paige turns to Piper. "It seemed to happen after someone named Paula Marks called her 'freebie'."

"Oh, yeah, that'll do it." Piper replies.

"You wanna go upstairs with me and check the book, see if there's anything?"

"Okay." Piper nods.

"You two go ahead." Chris says. "I need to get back to the Scabber demons before they know I'm missing."

"Hey, wait, what, and leave your awesome grandpa alone?" Piper asks. "Grab a sandwich, grab a beer," She leans into Victor, "get an answer." Piper and Paige go upstairs. Jamie looks at Chris.

"I'm gonna go check on Wyatt." She tells him.

"Okay." He nods. She smiles and kisses him quickly, then walks up the stairs. Victor pulls out two cigars from his coat.

"Cubans?" He asks. Chris turns up his nose, but takes the cigar from his grandfather and they walk outside. "So, you and Jamie are together?"

"Yeah." Chris says as Victor hands him his lighter. "She's…" He stops at a loss for words. Victor smiles.

"Sounds like you're in love."

"Yeah, I am." Chris smiles as he takes a drag of the cigar. He starts coughing.

"Sorry, bad idea." Victor takes the cigar from him.

"It's cool, it's just strong."

"I was just trying to help us bond a little, you know."

"We don't need help bonding, we're cool."

"In the future, but I haven't been there yet, you know. I'm feeling a little out of sync here. Um, well, are you hungry? Do you wanna grab a bite?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that'd be great." He looks down at what he's wearing. "Just, um, let me change first, okay?"

"Okay."

"Uh, listen," Chris turns around and looks at Victor. "About those things," He looks at the cigar. "You might wanna pick up a different habit. To avoid any future problems if you know what I mean."

"Oh, geez." Victor quickly puts the cigar out. "Thanks for the tip." They go inside. Chris walks upstairs. He walks down the hall and finds Jamie about to walk into the room she shared with Phoebe. He walks up behind her and puts his arms around her.

"Hey." She jumps as he does this.

"Geez, you scared me." She laughs as she turns around in his arms.

"Sorry." He smiles.

"You're in a good mood." She tells him.

"Yeah."

"So, what did you need? I mean, you're away from your _awesome _grandpa and all." She smiles.

"Cute." He says.

"I thought so." They both laugh.

"Um, actually he's taking me to dinner." She looks at him, trying not to look disappointed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He says. "So, I was wondering if you still had the clothes I left here last week."

"Uh, yeah. I do." She opens the door and they walk in. They both look around the room.

"Isn't Phoebe supposed to be up here?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah. Maybe she went to help Piper and Paige." Jamie walks over to her dresser and opens a drawer. "Your clothes are in there." She says. He stares at her.

"You gave me my own drawer?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I figured you could use it. Ya know, just in case you don't want to orb home." He looks at her.

"Isn't it usually the guy that cleans out a drawer at his place?" She laughs.

"Yeah, well considering you live in the back room on a club, I think we can make an exception with us." He smiles and kisses her.

"Thank you." He says. She looks up at him.

"Anytime."

OOO

After Chris and Victor leave, Paige goes to find a missing Phoebe. Jamie follows Piper into the kitchen. Piper looks at her.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asks as she gets a pint of ice cream out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Piper hands her a spoon and opens up the ice cream.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know." Jamie sighs as she takes a bite of ice cream.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, it just seems like I never get to see Chris anymore."

"Aw, sweetie, I'm sorry. It's my fault he's with my dad-"

"No, no." Jamie says. "It's not that. I honestly don't care if he's with his grandfather. I'm happy he is. I just miss him."

"I know what you mean." Jamie looks up at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Piper nods. "I know it seems like I don't want Leo around." She takes a bite of ice cream. "But I really do miss him."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, what're you gonna do?" The phone rings after Piper says this. She answers it. "Hello?"

"Okay, I found Phoebe." Paige says from the other end. "I have good news and I have bad news."

"Give me the good."

"Well, I think I now know what Phoebe was like as a teenager. That's also the bad news."

"How bad is it?"

"In a word... bad." There's a loud crash and Paige hangs up on Piper.

"Paige? Paige?" Jamie looks at Piper.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"I don't know." Piper sighs.

OOO

Chris and Victor are sitting in a French restaurant, a waiter is waiting by the table while Chris looks at the menu.

"Uh, what is the gi-got?" He asks. The waiter sighs.

"Ze gigot" He corrects. "Is your choice. Leg of lamb or mutton."

"Oh, what is that, meat?"

"Yes, is meat. Comes from a sheep, you know? Baa-baa." Chris looks like he's about to punch the guy when Victor interrupts him.

"Why don't you just bring us a couple of steaks, please. Medium. Thank you." The waiter walks away. Victor looks at Chris. "Sorry, I thought you might like a fancy meal."

"Why?" Chris asks.

"Trying to live up to my rep."

"With cigars and mutton?" He laughs. "Sorry, grandpa, that's not how you did it."

"Did I take you to batting cages?"

"No."

"Strip clubs?"

"God, no."

"What did I do? You gotta tell me because I am crashing here."

"Nothing. You just... we talked."

"Oh."

"Look, we should just get back. I'm under cover with some demons who are gonna be looking for me very soon."

"No, no, no, wait. Let's talk. We need to talk."

"Let me guess. Piper asked you here to find out what's wrong with me, right?"

"She just wants to know why she's such a terrible mother."

"She what?" Chris looks shocked. "No, no, she's great."

"Then why are you treating her like she doesn't exist?" Chris sighs as Victor talks. "Chris. If what we do is talk, talk to me."

"Because she doesn't exist in my future, okay?" Chris says with tears in his eyes. "She dies when I turn fourteen." Victor stares at him.

"That, that's the event?" Chris nods. "How?"

"I can't, alright. I've already said way too much. The point is after I save Wyatt, I have to back to where she isn't. I can't get close to her because I don't wanna lose her again."

"Maybe that's all the more reason to get close to her."

OOO

Later, Paige, Piper and Jamie are sitting in the attic, trying to find Phoebe.

"Damn it, I thought I had her." Paige says. "She's on the move again."

"Well, we better find her soon because we're gonna need her if those Scabber demons come after Chris." Piper says. "I can't believe I let him go out with dad. What was I thinking?"

"Piper, it's not your fault." Jamie tells her. "Hell, I forgot too." Chris orbs in with Victor, who has a sick look on his face.

"You're okay." Piper says. Victor looks at her.

"Who says I'm okay." He says. Chris laughs.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to orbing in the future."

"I thought something might have happened to you." Piper says.

"No, we're fine, we just talked." Piper stares at him. "Really, I'm fine."

"Yeah, well, Phoebe's not." Paige says. "She's out there running around with her old gang."

"I thought she was downstairs." Victor says.

"Nope, she climbed out the window."

"And even worse, she's under the influence." Paige adds.

"Of alcohol?" Chris asks.

"No, adolescence."

"She stole a cop car as a prank." Piper tells them.

"That's not a prank, that's a felony."

"Yeah, well, teen Phoebe also happens to have her adult powers and she cast a spell on her entire reunion class." Paige says.

"What?" Chris looks worried.

"Don't worry, Paige was able to reverse it all, but..." Piper stumbles back. Chris and Victor grab her arms.

"Are you okay?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, I'm just a little light headed."

"Sorry." She stares at him. "You know, about me."

"Huh." Piper looks up at her dad. "Must have been some hell of a talk there."

"Yeah." He replies. "Go get off your feet, honey." Piper and Victor leave the room.

"Look, we need to stop Phoebe before she gets into some trouble we can't get her out of." Chris says.

"Hi honey." Jamie says to him. "I'm doing great, how about you?" He looks at her.

"Sorry, it's just that we need to get to Phoebe."

"I'm trying, she keeps moving, she keeps moving. Uh." Paige says. The crystal points to a place on the map. "I got her." Two Scabber demons appear. Chris grabs Jamie and orbs out. The Scabber demons spit yellow acid-like goo and it hits a cabinet, smashing the glass. Paige kneels behind a table. Chris orbs in behind her.

"Glass!" Paige yells. A piece of broken glass orbs into one of the Scabber demon's stomach. It melts away, not harming him in any ways. He spits more acid goo and it hits the table, melting it away. Piper and Victor run in.

"Get back!" Piper pushes Victor out the door. She tries to blow one of the demons up while the other one spits at Paige.

"Icky stuff!" She yells. The yellow goo orbs back to the demon, vanquishing him. The other one disappears. Piper looks at Paige.

"Icky stuff?" She asks.

"It worked." Victor walks back in. Chris looks at Jamie, who hadn't let go of his hand, not that he had tried to let go of hers

"You okay?" He asks. She smiles at him.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." He smiles and walks over to Piper.

"Sorry about all this."

"It's okay, kids are messy." Piper says.

"They'll be back."

"Then we'll handle it."

"Uh-oh." Paige picks up the, now melted, scrying crystal. "Any idea how we're gonna find Phoebe now?"

OOO

A while later, Jamie is helping Piper put crystals around the room to protect Chris.

"The crystal's should protect you." Piper tells him. "They won't be able to find you as long as you stay in the attic."

"You sure about that?" He asks.

"Well, I'm pretty sure."

"Okay. Well, you and Wyatt need to go some place safe. I'm gonna go get him." He starts to leave, but Piper stops him.

"No, you are not leaving this room." She says.

"What about you?"

"What about me? I have to stay here and help Paige summon Phoebe."

"I'm part witch, remember? I can help Paige do that."

"You can't vanquish the demons if they come and attack again."

"Well, I can try." Victor stands near the doorway.

"Listen to your mother, Chris." He says.

"What if something happens to her?" He asks, worried.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me." Piper says. "Unless you know something that I don't."

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, honey." Victor walks over to her. "Not now." Jamie looks at Chris, who is staring at his grandfather.

"Oh, so when?" Piper looks at Chris. "Chris? Is that what you've been living with, knowing that something happens to me? I see. Well, does it happen soon?"

"I can't tell you that. It could change the future in even worse ways." He replies.

"Right. But isn't that why you came here in the first place? To make the future better? How do you know you haven't already changed mine?"

"She's got a point." Jamie tells him.

"Well, whatever it is, it obviously doesn't happen until you're born, so save it. You got it?"

"I got it, mom." He looks shocked as he says this.

"Huh?" Piper laughs, Jamie smiles at him.

OOO

Later, Piper is standing in Wyatt's room, watching Wyatt sleep. Victor walks in.

"Mm, I wish I was asleep." She says.

"You should sleep." He replies.

"No, I can't. Not until Phoebe's back and Chris's demons are vanquished, and I accept the fact that apparently I die young." He stares at her. "You know, don't you? When it happens?"

"It's like you said, the future could have changed. I do know that Chris loves you."

"Yeah?" She smiles.

"Yeah. I love you too." They hear a crash.

"Wait here. Wyatt's force field will protect you." She heads for the door. But Paige walks in.

"You stay put, I'm gonna take care of it, okay?" She says. "Keep Chris in the attic." She yells up to Jamie.

"Will do!" Jamie yells down the stairs. She looks at Chris, who is pouting. "Don't even try, it's not gonna work."

"Come on, Jamie." He says. "They need my help."

"Yeah, and they need you to be alive." He sighs at this.

"I'm sorry." He says as he walks up to her. "It's just that I worry about you…" He walks a little closer. "And my mom… And, that's a really nice outfit." She looks at him.

"Uh… Thanks."

"You know, we could go to your room. Phoebe's not there and it's empty…" She takes a deep breath at this.

"As tempting as that is, I would much rather have you alive and not melted away." He groans.

"You're impossible, do you know that?" She smiles at him.

"Thank you." They hear a crash. Jamie looks at him. "Stay here, I'm gonna go see what that was." She starts go leave, but he stops her.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt either." She looks at him and leans in and kisses him.

"I won't get hurt." She walks downstairs to find Paige and Phoebe hiding. She looked in the hall to find Chris, who was now wearing a police uniform. Jamie watches in horror as the Scabber demons appear and spray acid-goo on him. He melts away to nothing. The demons disappear. "Chris!" Jamie runs into the living room, Phoebe and Paige stop her.

"Jamie, that wasn't Chris."

"What do you mean it wasn't Chris, I just saw him!" Chris runs down the stairs.

"Jamie?" She stares at him, then at the sisters.

"What the hell is going on?"

"That was Rick, not Chris." Phoebe tells her. Jamie stares at her. "We put a spell on him to look like Chris so the demons would come and attack." Jamie sighs in relief. She runs and puts her arms around Chris.

"I have seen you die to many times." She looks at him. "Please don't do it again."

"I don't plan to." He chuckles. She hugs him tighter.

OOO

Later, Jamie and Chris were sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with Wyatt.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." Jamie says. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Chris says. She smiles and kisses him. She stands and walks a few steps, she turns and watches the love of her life play with his older brother, she then chuckled at how strange that sounded. Not the older brother part, the love of her life. Jamie never thought she would ever fall this hard for someone. What she didn't know was, Piper was staring at the exact same thing, from a different room. Piper was watching her two sons play. She feels baby Chris kick, she smiles and puts her hands on her stomach.

OOOOO

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter – Thanks again for ALL the reviews, they're MUCH appreciated. I'm sorry this chapter had, like, no Phoebe in it, but I figured that I couldn't really change that story line much, so… lol, next chapter should be up soon. Bye for now!


	10. Inner Demons, and outer ones as well

**Chapter 10 – Inner demons, and outer ones as well**

Chris and Jamie are sitting in the living room of the Halliwell manor watching a movie. They're babysitting Wyatt while the girls have a night out. He looks at her.

"Is there anymore popcorn?" He asks.

"Shh." She says, engrossed in the movie.

"Jamie-"

"Sush!" He picks up the remote and turns it off. She looks at him. "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Jamie, you've seen this movie a million times." He laughs. "You know it by heart."

"Your point being…"

"I want some popcorn." He smiles at her.

"Oh, sorry." She picks up a handful of popcorn and throws it at him. He stares at her in shock, she laughs. "Remote please."

"You just threw popcorn at me, and now you want something from me?"

"Uh-huh." She grabs for the remote, but he pulls it away. "Chris, c'mon, it's at the best part." He laughs at her as she tries to grab for the remote again.

"Sorry, you threw popcorn at me." He says. "Apologize and I'll give it to you." She snickers.

"Remote." The remote disappears from his hand and reappears in hers. She smiles. "Thank you." He picks up a pillow and hits it with her. She looks at him, then picks up another handful of popcorn and throws it at him.

"That's it." He tackles her and they fall to the floor, along with the entire bowl of popcorn. He falls on top of her. He starts tickling her and she starts laughing uncontrollably. He stops. "Give up?"

"Never." He starts tickling her again. She says something, but he doesn't understand.

"What was that?"

"Okay! Okay!" He stops tickling her. "You win." He smiles.

"That's better." He leans down slowly and starts kissing her, she looks over at the upside-down bowl of popcorn.

"We made a mess." He stops kissing her and looks at the popcorn.

"Oh well." He resumes kissing her.

"Chris, Chris, stop." She says in-between kisses. He stops and looks at her.

"What?"

"The girls will be home any minute." He sighs and sits up. "And besides," He helps her up. "I want to finish watching The Wedding Singer." She sits back down on the couch. He shakes his head at her.

"You are one strange girl, you know that." She laughs as she sits down. She snuggles close to him and presses 'play' on the remote. She smiles as she watches Robbie sing to Julia on the plane

"I love this song." She says. He smiles at her.

"It kind of reminds me of us." She looks at him as he says this.

"The lyrics are 'I wanna grow old with you'" She tells him.

"I know." She smiles and kisses him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jamie stands up at the credits roll. She starts picking up the popcorn.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" He asks.

"Uh, I have to watch Wyatt."

"What? Why?"

"Because you mom has a doctors appointment for… well, you." She smiles.

"Oh." She walks into the kitchen and dumps the popcorn. She walks back in to see Chris lying on the couch, sleeping. She grins.

"Chris…" She says, trying to wake him. "Baby…" He sits up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." He says.

"Sure you are. C'mon, let's go to bed." He looks up at her.

"But, what about Phoebe…"

"She's not here, is she?" She smiles at him and helps him up. He turns off the lights and follows her upstairs.

OOO

The next morning, Piper and Paige are standing in the hospital, waiting for the elevator.

"Are you hormonal or just plain crazy?" Paige asks Piper, who just froze the people in the hospital

"One woman can only take so much." Piper says.

"Okay, if these people walk out of their offices, what do you think they're gonna see?"

"Well, I think they won't be touching my stomach anymore, that's what I think."

"Piper, that is not a good enough reason to freeze people."

"I think it is." She says as the elevator door opens. Piper unfreezes the people and walks in it. A lady that was standing behind Piper stumbles forward. Paige catches her.

"It's okay, it's okay, we all just get a little vertigo sometimes." She tells the woman. Paige gets in the elevator with Piper. "No wonder Chris grows up to be such a neurotic little freak." The elevator doors close. "So you excited?"

"About what?" Piper asks.

"About what the doctor said. That it's gonna be a healthy baby."

"Well, I know he's healthy. I've seen him twenty-two and walking around."

"Well, you never know, something could happen."

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart. Now you're starting to sound like-" Chris orbs in.

"Hey." He says.

"…Chris." Piper says.

"Okay, if this is about demons, I don't wanna hear it, 'cause I am on my lunch break." Paige tells him.

"No, no, no." He says. "I just wanted to know how it went with the doctor."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that you're a boy." Piper holds up an ultrasound picture.

"That's not what I meant." He chuckles. Paige looks down at the ultrasound.

"I don't see it." She says.

"Oh, see, it's this little thing right here." Piper points to the picture.

"Whoa!" Chris says as he snatches the picture away from them. "Excuse me. Do you mind?" He then looks at the picture, he can't seem to see it either. The elevator doors open and Piper, Paige and Chris walk out.

"Why are you so edgy, anyway?" Piper asks him. "Relax."

"Well, it's not me in there I was thinking about, it's you." He tells her. "I'm just making sure you're okay."

"See, that's where I'd ask for money to go to the movies." Paige says. As they walk to the car.

"Very funny." He says. "Actually, in the future, you're the one I go to for money."

"Ooh, why, am I rich?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What about me?" Piper says. "I'm your mother. Why didn't you come to me for money?"

"Because I don't want to bother you, you'll have too much to deal with."

"What about your dad?" Paige asks.

"Uh, Leo's not much of a factor."

"What does that mean?" She asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Piper looks at him.

"Future consequences?"

"More like future issues."

"Ooh," Paige says. "Father-son problems."

"I have an idea, let's change the subject."

"To what?" As Paige says this, a woman drops down in front of them.

"Demon!" Chris says as he pushes Piper out of the way. The demon scratches Chris's neck.

"Extinguisher!" Paige says, the fire extinguisher flies towards the demon and she jumps over it. Piper tries to blow her up but she turns into a spider and runs away. Chris helps Piper up. "You guys okay?" Chris touches his neck.

"I don't know. Am I?" They look at three scratches on his neck. "Am I?"

"I don't know." Piper says.

OOO

A little later, Piper is sitting cleaning Chris's neck while a nervous Jamie sits by him. Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows.

"So I'm okay, right?" He asks. "I mean, mini me in there?" He looks at Piper's stomach.

"Well, if he wasn't, I think you'd be the first to know." Piper says. "Now, sit still." She puts the cloth on his cuts and he flinches, which causes Jamie to flinch. Piper looks at her.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah." She says. "It just looks like it hurts." Chris looks at her.

"It does." She takes his hand in hers.

"If you didn't think anything was wrong, then why were you so worried back there?" Chris asks.

"I wasn't worried." Piper says. "Alright, I was a little worried about the force field."

"What force field?"

"The one she had when she was pregnant with Wyatt." Jamie tells him.

"Wait, you had a force field with Wyatt but not with me?"

"Well, I didn't have one, he had one." Piper says. "It was all his doing."

"From the womb?" He says, shocked. "He had powers from the womb? That's unbelievable! It's not like I don't have an inferiority complex with him already. Thank you."

"Geez, you are such a drama queen." Jamie says. He just looks at her, she smiles at him.

"Did you find that demon yet?" Piper asks Paige.

"Yes, actually, I did." She picks the book up and brings it over to them. "It's the Spider Demon. An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every hundred years, to capture and feed off the most powerful and magical demon it can detect. In this case that would be you."

"And me." All three girls stare at him. "Sorta."

"You must be so proud." Piper says. Jamie smirks as he stares at her.

"It's kinda creepy how she knew to lay a trap for you." Paige says. "Obviously she didn't count on us being there."

" Well, at least there's a vanquishing potion here." Piper says. "Okay, what do you say we make this eight-legged freak wish it'd never been hatched."

"Whoa, hold it." Chris says. "You are not going anywhere, mom, this is way too risky."

"He's actually right." Paige says. "Without the Wyatt force field thing."

"Okay, do you have to keep rubbing that in?" Chris looks at his aunt.

"Aren't there any therapists in the future?" Paige asks him.

""We need Phoebe." Chris says.

"No, I don't want to interrupt her date with Mark." Piper says.

"Actually, it's Mike this week." Paige tells her.

"I thought it was Matt." Jamie says.

"No, it's Mitch." Chris tells them. "But who cares, we need her."

"Ever since she had that vision thing in magic school, you know, the one about a demon-free life, and her being with child, she's kind of been on that whole future thing." Paige says.

"And she wishes to accomplish that by speed dating?" Piper asks.

"I don't know."

"So does that book say anything about that spider being poisonous?" Chris says as he grabs his neck. The girls all look at each other.

OOO

A little later, Piper is finishing cleaning Chris's scratches.

"Gentle, please." He says.

"Oh, quit your complaining, I'm almost done." Piper tells him. She looks at Paige. "Paige, could you call the club for me and tell them I'm gonna be a little bit late?"

"No, I thought we already discussed this." Chris says. "You're not going anywhere without a force field."

"Why? Because it's so much safer here? I have to go to work, I booked a band tonight."

"Let Paige cover for you."

"No, I can't, I have to go back to my temp job. I'm already late." Paige says.

"Blow it off. This is more important."

"My temp jobs are important. It's how people who need help find me."

"Okay, I get that, I do, but right now your sister needs your help, okay?"

"I can keep an eye on her, Chris." Jamie says.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt either." He tells her.

"Oh, gee, glad to know you don't care about me." Paige says.

"That's not-"

"Whatever." Paige says. "Why don't we just call Leo?"

"No, no." Chris shakes his head.

"Why not? He can help us. Besides, Piper's in danger, which means the baby's in danger, which means you are in danger."

"Because we don't need him." He says.

"Yeah, he's right, I don't want to open up that can of worms." Piper says.

"He doesn't even know you're pregnant, Piper." Jamie tells her.

"This is my point exactly."

"Look, I'm not suggesting some sort of reunion..." Paige starts.

"He has been gone for six months!" Chris cuts her off. "If he's not there for us in the future, why is he there for us now?" Piper sighs and sits down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute." She says.

"Okay, well, I'll go deal with the club." Paige turns to Jamie and Chris. "You guys work on the vanquishing potion and call Phoebe and I when it's done." She leaves.

"Okay, I'll go get started on the potion." Jamie says as she walks out of the room. Chris looks at Piper.

"I'll clean up." Chris closes the first aid kit and stares as his hands stick to box.

OOO

Chris walks up to the attic, where Jamie was getting the ingredients for the potion. She looks at him as he walks in.

"Chris?" She walks over to him. "Baby, you're sweating."

"Yeah, I know." He says. "I'm gonna go get Phoebe."

"Maybe you should lay down. I can go get her."

"No." She puts her hand on his forehead.

"Baby, you're burning up."

"I'm fine. I'll be back, okay?" She stares at him. He kisses her. "I'll be fine." She nods and he orbs out. He orbs to Cafe Le Blue, where Phoebe is.

"Chris, hey." Phoebe says. She looks at him. "Oh my god, you're sweating. What happened to your neck?"

"Uh, Piper was attacked by a demon." He says. "She's okay though. We need you back at the house to help with the vanquishing potion."

"Okay." She turns to her date. "Take care, Mark."

"Mitch." He tries to correct her, but she doesn't hear him. She walks away. A fly buzzes around Chris and he catches it in his hand.

"Chris, are you coming or what?" Phoebe says. He looks back at her.

"Yeah." He walks over to her.

OOO

Phoebe walks into the Dining room, where Jamie and Chris are.

"Okay, let's do this. I have a future to get back to." She hands Chris the potion.

"Who doesn't." He holds up the potion. "You blessed this?"

"Yes, I blessed it, I sang to it. What's the matter with you?" Chris sits down on the stairs. Piper comes down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asks, worried.

"Yeah, I think I'm just coming down with something."

"What do you mean?" Piper asks. "From the attack?"

"Now who's the worry wart." He tells his mom. "Look, we still need Paige to bless this. Did you call her?"

"Yeah, she's on her way. She was helping me out at the club."

"Who's watching Wyatt?" Jamie asks.

"Uh, Sheila. He should be safe there until after this is over." A spider crawls in from an open window, but they don't see it.

"Okay, well, we gotta get a move on here." Phoebe says. "Because I need to find my husband, like, yesterday. Seriously." They all stare at her. "What? I did the math. It's gonna take me like a year to fall in love, and there's the whole engagement and the wedding, and then the year of wedded bliss." Chris notices the spider. "And then I have to wait a year to find out if I really want to have his kid, you know, and the pregnancy's, like, nine months. Well, ten months, they just tell you it's nine months. So clearly, let's move on here." Piper laughs at her sister. "I'm sorry, what's so funny?"

"This whole family needs a shrink." She says. Paige orbs in holding the shillelagh.

"Hey" Jamie says, she looks at the shillelagh. "Where'd you get that?"

"Don't ask." Chris stands up and hands the potion to Paige.

"You need to bless this vanquishing potion."

"Wow." She says. "Hello to you too."

"Hey, the book says for all three of you to bless it. Phoebe and Jamie will help you." He turns to his mom. "Piper, can I talk to you, please?" She looks at him.

"Piper?" She says. "What happened to mom?" He sates at her and holds out his hand, she grabs it.

"How exactly do I bless this thing?" Paige asks.

"With your blood." Phoebe says. "Come on." Phoebe, Jamie and Paige walk in the dining room. Phoebe picks up a pin. "This'll just hurt a little." Paige makes a face and pulls away.

Chris and Piper walk into the conservatory.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Piper asks. "Chris, your eyes are dilated."

"Are they?" He asks. The spider turns into the spider demon. Web flies out of her hands and wraps Piper up in it. She gets stuck to the wall covered from head to toe in a spider web cocoon. Phoebe, Jamie, and Paige walk in.

"Okay, we got it. She didn't even..." Phoebe sees the spider demon. "Faint." Paige throws a potion towards the spider demon and Chris catches it.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asks. Chris knocks Paige to the floor, then attacks Jamie, who is in such a shock that she doesn't fight back, and then attacks Phoebe. Phoebe fights back and he drops the potion. The potion rolls over to Paige. Phoebe kicks Chris in the head and knocks him to the floor. Paige throws the potion at the spider demon, missing. She turns back into a spider and crawls away.

"Get it! Get it!" Phoebe says. The spider crawls out the window. "Piper." They turn around and see Piper wrapped in a cocoon against the wall.

"Oh, no." Paige says.

OOO

Jamie walks into the living room, after locking Chris in the basement.

"Is it weird that I actually liked locking my boyfriend in the basement?" She asks Phoebe and Paige, she looks at Paige, who is on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor?" Phoebe helps her up.

"Well, not having a lot of luck, that's why I'm on the floor." She says. "I've tried orbs, knives, spells. Nada."

"God, I hope Piper's okay in there." Phoebe says. Jamie starts to walk up to Piper.

"Don't." They both say.

"So do you think we should ask Chris for help?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, let's get the mutant who put her in there in the first place to help." Jamie looks at Paige as she says this.

"Hey!" Jamie says. "He's not a mutant… He just seems to be turning into a demon."

"Missy, that is our nephew, he needs help too." Phoebe tells Paige.

"Okay, fine." She replies. "How should we help? Uh, how about Leo?"

"Are you kidding?" Phoebe asks. "Piper will kill us."

"Well, she can kill us after she's saved."

"Paige, Piper doesn't want Leo to know that Chris is his son, okay? So I don't think I can keep that secret."

"Try." Paige calls for Leo and he orbs in wearing a gold robe.

" Phoebe, Paige, Jamie, how are you?" He asks.

"Not so good." Phoebe tells him. "We have a problem."

"Perhaps we should meditate."

"No, I don't want to meditate. Piper, right there." She points to Piper, wrapped up in the spider web.

"Ah, the Spider Demon." Leo says. "She cocoons her victims before feeding on them."

"Great, well, can you get her out of there?" Paige asks.

"Uh, well, the only way to get her out of there is to vanquish the Spider Demon. But it's okay, the cocoon is meant for preservation, so she's safe for now."

"Good, that means Chris is too." Jamie says.

"Chris? He's in there too?"

"No, he's not in there, Leo, he's in the basement." Paige says.

"Yeah, he was acting a little crazy so we locked him in the basement." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, after the Spider Demon infected him, he got a little crazy, went after..." Paige says. Leo smiles at her.

"I'll talk to him." He says as he heads for the basement.

"Uh, be careful." She turns to Phoebe. "Good thinking."

"I'm telling you, he has a right to know." She says.

"No, he doesn't."

OOO

Leo walks into the dark basement.

"Chris?" He asks, no anwser. "Chris? Chris, I'd like to talk to you, it's Leo." Chris walks out of the shadows, looking weak and pissed. "Chris?"

"Bastard!" Chris says and he holds out his hands. Spider webs shoot out of them and Leo orbs into the kitchen out before the webs hit him. Leo quickly closes the door. Phoebe, Jamie and Paige run in.

"What happened?" Jamie asks. "I heard Chris yell."

"He attacked me." Leo says.

"I tried to warn you." Paige says.

"He's got issues." Phoebe tells him.

"Issues?" He asks.

"Yeah, from being infected." Paige says.

"No, I think his issues precede that, don't you, guys?"

" Something you're not telling me?" Leo asks.

"Actually..." Phoebe starts

"No." Both Paige and Jamie say.

"Look, he's gonna find out sooner or later and I'm gonna bust." Leo stares at them

"Find out what?" He asks.

"If he's gonna help us, we're gonna have to tell him." Phoebe continues arguing with Paige and Jamie.

"It's Piper's business." Paige says.

"Tell me what?" Leo asks. Phoebe tries to hold it in but can't.

"Chris is your son." Leo stares at her. "Don't we all feel better? I know I feel so much better." Leo sits down, speechless.

"How..."

"Uh, spirit realm, six months ago, you and Piper..." Phoebe looks at him. "Leo, she's pregnant."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Well, honestly, I think she knows how hard it was for you to leave one son behind. She didn't want to make it any harder." Paige's phone rings.

"Great." She says. "Excuse me." Paige leaves the room.

"Why is he so mad at me?" Leo asks.

"I don't know, sweetie." Phoebe tells him. "He's real tight lipped about the future. It's a lot for you, huh?" He nods. "Well, uh, you gotta try to pull it together because we need you. Your family needs you."

"Right. You're right."

"That's the spirit."

"Well, uh, if I remember correctly, the Spider Demon's last victim was a wizard. So maybe I should go to magic school and see if there's something there that I can use to scry for him."

"Okay, and what about Chris?" Jamie asks.

"Check the Book of Shadows, I think there's an antidote." Leo tells her.

"Okay." Jamie walks up the stairs. Phoebe stares at Leo.

"Welcome home." She jokes, he chuckles as he orbs out. Paige walks in.

"Hey, will you watch Piper?" Paige asks. "I have to go back to the club."

"Wait, now?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, the wicked witch has struck again." With that, she orbs out.

OOO

After Paige came home she, along with Jamie and Phoebe, was making the potion.

"You need anything else?" Paige asks.

"No, sweetie." Phoebe says. "I just hope I'm not too late." Leo orbs in.

"I stopped off in the attic on the way back." He says.

"I gotta tell you, Leo, whatever Chris has against you in the future, it can't be your lack of determination." A spider crawls out of the vent and runs along the floor, but they don't see it.

"Still, you might not be in this mess if I hadn't been gone so long." Leo says.

"Well, you have to do what you have to do." Paige tells him.

"My god, Leo, can't you think of anything but yourself?" Phoebe asks him.

"Phoebe." Jamie says.

"Yeah, that was kind of weird."

"Yeah." Paige says.

"You totally bailed on us." Phoebe says to Leo.

"What the hell?" Jamie stares at her.

"Okay, I think maybe I'm channelling Chris's anger?"

"But he's in the basement." Leo says. "Can you empath from so far away?"

"I don't know, maybe my powers are expanding."

"Or he's closer than we think." Jamie says The spider crawls into the living room and turns into Chris. Phoebe, Jamie and Paige run in.

"No!" Phoebe says. Spider webs shoot out of Chris's hands and hits Phoebe, sticking her to the wall by her wrists. Paige throws a potion at Chris and he covers it in spider webs. He then sticks Paige to the wall. Leo runs in.

"Chris, stop, this isn't you." He says.

"Wanna bet?" Chris pushes Leo against the wall.

"Chris, don't." Phoebe says.

"He's your father." Jamie says. Chris throws Leo up the stairs and sticks him to the wall with spider webs. He looks at Jamie.

"Chris, it's me." She says. "I know there's still a part of you in there." His eyes change from red to normal, he walks over to her and gently cups her face with his hand. They stare at each other for a few seconds, but then he snaps out of the trance he was in and his eyes turn back to red. He scratches her neck and sticks her to the wall with the others. He walks over to Piper and orbs out with her.

"Bug spray." Paige says. "We should have used bug spray." They all try to break free from their webby prison.

"Okay, I can't break free." Phoebe says, she looks up at Paige. "Can you orb?"

"No, I tried." She says.

"Damn it." Leo says.

"Are Elders even allowed to swear?" Paige asks.

"No, but fathers are. Especially ones whose kid tries to kill him."

"Well, technically you can't die." Phoebe says.

"It's not the point."

"Well, it wasn't Chris, Leo, it was a demon." Paige says.

"No, some of it was Chris, I saw it in his eyes."

"So did I." Jamie says.

"I think they're right." Phoebe says. "I think that's why he can still orb. He can be saved."

"Yeah, well, can we?" Paige asks. Phoebe sees the shillelagh near by.

"Maybe with a little luck." Phoebe looks up at her sister.

"Shillelagh." Paige says. The shillelagh orbs and taps on the floor three times. A rainbow appears and Riley, the leprechaun comes out.

"Somebody called." He says.

"Hey, over here." Paige tells him. He turns around and starts laughing at the sight of them.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Paige says. "Can you just get us down from here, please?"

"I can try, but as you know, luck can go either way. Good or bad. Take your chances."

"Yeah, well, we'll take our chances." Phoebe tells him.

"Very well. Slainte is tainte!" Paige falls from the wall and lands on a table, smashing it. Riley chuckles. "I tried to warn you, love."

OOO

After helping everyone down, Paige walks into the living room and Leo walks into the conservatory to look for Piper. Phoebe walks over to Jamie, who was kneeling down on the ground, looking at the floor.

"Jamie, sweetie, we gotta get some of the antidote in you, before you turn into the demon." Jamie looks up at Phoebe with red eyes.

"Too late." She says.

"Paige! Leo!" They run in and look at Jamie.

"Oh no." Paige says. Leo starts walking towards her.

"Jamie, it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She says as she holds up her hands, and shoots him with spider webs, and once again, Leo is stuck to the wall. Jamie looks at the sisters and shimmers out.

"How the hell did she do that?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know." Paige says.

OOO

Jamie shimmers to the cave where Chris is. She finds him lying on the ground in pain. She looks at the Spider demon, who is feeding off of Piper.

"No!" She says as she runs over to her and kicks her. Chris stands up once the demon brakes contact from Piper. Jamie runs to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says.

"How dare you." The demon says. She walks over to Jamie and Chris and punches Jamie.

OOO

Meanwhile, Leo is trying to find the wizard that the demon had captured. Phoebe walks in.

"I don't understand why this isn't working." He says. "Maybe I have the wrong wizard."

"Or maybe because there's nothing to find." Phoebe says. "Leo, you gotta stop beating yourself up over this, okay. It's not your fault."

"I just, I don't understand why he hates me so much."

"Yeah, but Leo, it's in the future, it hasn't happened yet, so you can change it."

"If Chris lives long enough to tell me what to change." Leo says. "Why am I scrying for the wizard? The demon has Piper, I should be scrying for her."

"Here, use her keys." Phoebe grabs Piper's keys and hands them to Leo. He continues to scry. The crystal points to a place on the map.

"Got her." He says.

"Okay, I'll take the antidotes, you take the vanquishing potion." She hands the potion to him. "Paige!"

"Piper didn't bless it." Leo tells Phoebe.

"It's all we've got."

"But we need the power of three. How are we gonna make up for Piper?" Paige walks in with a nymph, fairy and an ogre following her.

"Well, how about with a little help from our friends."

OOO

Phoebe, Paige, Leo and the ogre are standing outside the demon's cave. The ogre throws a rock at the cave entrance and the cave's force field sends the rock flying back to the ogre. He catches it.

"Nice catch." Paige says.

"Thank you." He replies.

"So wait, we can't get in?" Phoebe asks.

"No, it's impenetrable." Leo says.

"Great plan." Phoebe tells Paige.

"Well, maybe we can draw her out?" Paige says.

"How's that?" Leo asks.

"I could just knock." The ogre says.

"Good thinking." Phoebe says as he walks up to the cave and starts knocking.

Meanwhile, inside the cave, the Spider demon had pinned Jamie to the wall with spider webs and resumed feeding off of Piper and Chris. They hear banging coming from outside. The Spider demon groans.

"Damn it." She says. "Can't a demon eat in peace?" She stops feeding and steps over Chris, who is past out on the ground. She walks out. "You're pissing me off, you know."

"Yeah, that's the idea." Paige says.

"You think you can take me? Without your sister?"

"We're just gonna have to see." Paige says. "Now!" The fairy flies in front of the spider demon's face. The spider demon hits Paige across the face and she falls to the ground. Phoebe kicks the spider demon. The nymph comes out of the bushes and throws the potion at the spider demon. It misses when she turns back into a spider. "Step on her." The ogre walks over and steps on the spider.

"That's gross." Phoebe says as she makes a face.

"Sorry." The ogre says. The barrier disappears, Paige gets up.

"Give me the antidote." She says.

"No." Leo says. "This is my responsibility." Leo walks inside and helps Pipe out of her cocoon.

"Piper, are you okay?" He asks.

"I think so." She says. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, it's a long story." They hear a noise.

"What's that?" Chris and Jamie walk in

"Our little boy and his girlfriend." Leo tells Piper. "You gotta get out of here." Leo waves his hand and Piper orbs outside. She looks at her sisters.

"Oh, hey, welcome back." Paige says.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asks. Chris blocks the cave door with spider webs.

Inside, Chris and Jamie are walking towards him.

"Alright, guys. Chris, come on, can we just talk about this a minute?" Chris grabs Leo by the throat.

"A minute?" He asks. "We have the next hundred years." Jamie smiles.

Meanwhile, outside, Piper is trying to blow up the force-field.

"I can't get through that thing." She says.

"You want me to try knocking again?" The Ogre asks.

"Uh, I don't think that's gonna work this time." Phoebe tells him.

"That's okay, we'll take it from here." Paige says.

"Are you sure?" The Nymph asks.

"Yeah, we're positive. But thanks for everything." The nymph, ogre and fairy disappear.

"I told you guys not to bring Leo here." Piper says.

"I think he just saved your life." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, at his expense, and maybe Chris and Jamie's too." Piper looks at her sisters. "By the way, how did Jamie get turned into a demon?"

"Uh, Chris kind of turned her into one." Phoebe says. Piper sighs.

Inside the cave, Leo is stuck to a large spider web.

"Well, at least we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other... dad." Chris says.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. That's not the demon talking, that's you talking, Chris." Leo says. "It's not too late, you just have to fight it." He looks at Jamie. "Both of you do."

"Why fight it when we've already won?" She asks. Chris throws out more spider webs which covers Leo's hand. Jamie hears something outside, she turns to Chris. "I'm gonna go see what that was." He nods and she walks outside.

"Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris. Huh? What did I do to become such a bad dad?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Chris says.

"No? The hell it doesn't. Deep down you hate my guts. Huh? Admit it. Come on, admit it." Chris walks over to him. "What, you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you? What, did I miss a school play? Did I take away your favorite toy? Did I play favorites with Wyatt?" Chris gets angry and grabs Leo. He throws him across the room. He runs over and pushes him against the wall. "Chris, don't!"

"You don't know me." He says as he punches Leo in the stomach and throws him over his shoulder.

Jamie walks through the barrier.

"Hey look." She says. "It's a party." The sisters look at her.

"Jamie." Paige says.

"Now tell me, who wants to die first?" She says as she steps towards Piper. She brings up her hands, like she's gonna vanquish her, but Phoebe stops her.

"No!" Jamie stops and looks at her. "If you kill her now, there won't be any Chris." Jamie stares at her, then groans as she puts down her hands. "That's it Jamie, don't do it. It will kill Chris. You really love him, don't you." Paige looks at Phoebe.

"Pheebs, now is not the time to have a nice chat about her love life." She whispers.

"Trust me." Phoebe whispers back. She looks at Jamie. "You know, he seemed to get over Bianca pretty fast, don't ya think?" Jamie growls at Phoebe. "I mean, he was really in love with her." Jamie starts walking towards her. "I wonder if he loved her more than he loves you." Jamie grabs Phoebe and pins her to the ground. Phoebe looks up at Paige. "Hit her with something!"

"Uh." Paige looks around. She sees a piece of branch laying on the ground. "Branch!" The branch orbs into her hands and she knocks Jamie over the head with it. Jamie falls to the ground, unconscious. "Sorry James, but it's for your own good."

"Quick, give her the antidote." Piper says. Paige leans down and makes Jamie drink it, she turns back into her regular self, but stays unconscious. Paige grabs her neck, where the spider demon hit her.

"Paige, you should take the other antidote." Phoebe says.

"No, no, I'm fine." She says. "It didn't even break my skin, it just hurts."

"Yeah, but still."

"No, we need to save it for Chris."

"Paige."

"Ow." Piper says, grabbing her stomach.

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asks.

"Kidney shot."

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something."

"Maybe he is." She turns to them and points at the antidote. "Give me that."

"What? Why?"

"So I can take it."

"What?" Paige asks.

"You've been saying whatever happens to little Chris happens to big Chris, and that's what you've been so worried about." Piper says.

"So?"

"So if I take this, then the baby's inoculated and Chris is just fine, right?" Paige turns to Phoebe.

"Do you follow that?" She asks.

"Not a word." Phoebe answers.

"Just give it to me." Piper snatches the antidote off Phoebe and drinks it.

Inside the cave, Chris is on top of Leo, punching him.

"You don't know me, you don't know me! You don't know me!" He says. Chris turns back to normal and the spider webs blocking the entrance disappears. Chris continues to punch Leo in the face. Piper and Paige walk in.

"Chris, no!" Piper says. "Chris! Chris, look at me!" She pulls him away from Leo. "It's okay. It's over." He looks at his mom, then at Leo. He walks out of the cave. Phoebe is sitting next to, a still unconscious, Jamie. She looks up at him.

"What happened to her?" He asks as he kneels down next to Jamie.

"Um, Paige hit her in the head with a big stick." He stares at her.

"Why?"

"Because she was trying to kill me." She says. "And it was the only way we could get her to take the antidote." Phoebe watches him as he brushes the hair out of his sleeping girlfriends face. "Okay, well I'm gonna go help them in there." She says as she stands up. Chris ignores her. "Okay." She walks into the cave. Chris stares at Jamie.

"Jamie…" He says. "James, come on, wake up." Jamie slowly wakes up.

"Chris?" She asks weakly.

"Yeah, I'm here." He tells her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." She says as she sits up. She grabs her head. "My head hurts though." He sighs and pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head.

OOO

Later that night, Jamie walks into P3 and walks over to the counter, where Paige is working.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey James, how's your head?"

"I have a pretty good size lump."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jamie says. "I deserved it." Paige smirks.

"I'm surprised you're not with Chris." She says.

"I can't find him. That's why I came here, I thought maybe he was in that back. Have you seen him?" Paige shakes her head. Phoebe walks over to them.

"Hi!" She says.

"Hey." Jamie says.

"This place is hopping, huh?"

"Yeah." Paige says, she looks over to the guy Phoebe was sitting with. "Not a bad guy over there. Is that Nick?"

"Uh, no, actually, that's Ron." Jamie looks at her.

"What, did you skip some letters in the alphabet?" She asks.

"Q's are hard to find." Paige and Jamie laugh.

"I hear ya." Paige says. "Well, at least he's handsome."

"He's cute, right? Okay, have fun. Bye." Phoebe goes back to Ron. Jamie looks at Paige.

"Well, I gotta go find my guy, I'll see ya later, okay?"

"Sure." Jamie leaves and Paige picks up a tray. She carries it over to Riley, the leprechaun, the ogre, and the nymph. "Okay, drinks on the house"

"God bless you, love." Riley says. "Cheers!"

OOO

Chris is sitting on the Golden Gate Bridge, Leo orbs in.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"There's nothing to talk about." Chris sighs.

"I think there is. Quite a bit, actually."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me, Chris. You're my son. I think I deserve to know what I did that's so bad." Chris looks at his father.

"You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. For mom, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time."

"So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too." Leo says.

"I doubt it." Chris orbs out.

OOO

Jamie walks into the house and sighs as she walks upstairs and into her room. She finds Chris laying down on her bed, holding her stuffed bear. She walks over to him.

"Chris?" He looks up at her. "I have been looking everywhere for you." He sits up.

"Sorry." He says. "I was at the bridge."

"Of course, the one place I can't get to." She jokes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He sighs. "It's just been a long day."

"Honey, everyday is a long day for us." He nods and stares at the stuffed bear he's holding. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He sighs. "It's just…" She looks at him.

"Leo?" She asks. He nods. She scoots close to him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He puts his arm around her. "Hey, I'm sorry I turned you into a demon today."

"That's okay." She looks up at him. "You jump, I jump, right?"

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Actually, in our case, it's 'you turn into a gross Spider demon who tries to kill all our friends, I turn into a gross Spider demon who tries kill all our friends.'" He smirks at her. "Ha, I got a smile." She smiles at him, he leans in and kisses her. "You wanna stay here tonight?" He nods. "Good."

OOOOOO

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so long, lol. I hope you like it! Thank you SO much for all the reviews, I love love love LOVE reading them. Lol. Okay, well, please review! Ttyl!


	11. The Joys of Peeing on a Stick

Hey guys! I just have a few things to say before I post the chapter:

**MissAaliyah333:** I have all the episodes on tape : )

**Zelina: **Glad you liked it. I know, I'm sad it's ending, but I know exactly what I'm gonna do and how I'm gonna end it. :P

**Nic321:** You'll just have to wait and see… lol.

**Septeneuf**: Sorry, I suck at grammar, lol. I'll try to fix it when I get some time

That's all, lol, on with the fic….

OOO

**Chapter 11 – The Joys of Peeing on a Stick**

Phoebe is in the kitchen making a potion when Paige walks in.

"Morning." Paige says. "How was your date?"

"Good." Phoebe replies. "Other than the fact that he's not the man of my dreams."

"You can tell that from one date?"

"I can tell that because I see nothing in the future for us besides sex, and I'm not interested in that."

"Sex?"

"No, wasting my time. Either you're the father of the child that I saw in my vision or not. So I'm moving on." Phoebe looks at Paige. "Can you pass me the asphodel root?"

"Yeah." Paige hands her the basket. "What, are you demon hunting?"

"No, lunch date. I want to make sure I get a hit off of him before the entrees come. No sense wasting those calories, right?"

"Wait a second. So now you're trying to force premonitions on your dates?"

"Well, it's the quickest way to find out who I'm looking for, right?"

"Does it even matter to you that you're breaking every wiccan rule that exists?"

"I think after all these years, I know what I'm doing." Phoebe says, continuing to make her potion Besides, with Piper in magic school, we're down a power. We could use the extra boost."

"Maybe. I just hope we don't misuse it."

"Misuse what?" Jamie walks into the kitchen in a bathrobe, she walks over and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, nothing, just talking about Phoebe braking all the wiccan rules."

"Oh." She says. "Nice."

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Phoebe asks. "You don't look so hot."

"Gee, thanks." Jamie turns to her.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I'm okay, I think." Both Paige and Phoebe stare at her. "I don't know, I've been feeling kind of weird the past couple mornings."

"Honey, maybe you should go back to bed." Paige suggests. Jamie shakes her head.

"No, I just feel sick in the mornings, after that I'm fine." Phoebe and Paige look at each other. "Okay, well I'm gonna go get dressed." She walks back upstairs.

"Morning sickness, huh?" Paige says as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"I don't know…" Phoebe says.

"Well, it is a possibility, I mean they've had-"

"Stop right there." Phoebe says. "I do not want to think about that. It's gross."

"How is it gross?"

"Because it's our nephew and Jamie, I don't want to think about what they do or do not do in the bedroom."

"Well, they're not _not_ doing anything, that's for damn sure." Phoebe is about to say something to this, but Chris orbs in.

"There's the book." He says. "Do you mind?"

"No, knock yourself out." Phoebe tells him.

"Been working some demonic connections. I think I have a new theory on who might be trying to turn Wyatt evil."

"Oh, a new theory." Paige says. "What's that, the third one this week?"

"What? Are you keeping score now?"

"She's just grumpy because she hasn't had her coffee yet." Phoebe tells him.

"I am not grumpy." Paige says, they stare at her. "Okay, fine, maybe a little bit, but you have to admit you've had a lot of different theories lately, and none of them have panned out."

"That's why they call them theories."

"Do we even get along in the future?"

"How's Piper?" Phoebe says, changing the subject. "Have you seen her?"

"She's good." Chris says. "Uh, big. You know, I keep thinking how weird it's gonna be to actually see myself being born."

"And how's Leo?"

"Leo? Don't know." He looks down at the book. "Haven't seen him."

"That's because you're avoiding him still, aren't you? Chris, he's your father. You have to talk to him. How are you gonna change anything in the future if you don't?"

"That's not the future I came back to change." He looks at them. "Thanks." Chris orbs out, Phoebe looks at Paige.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm grumpy." The doorbell rings and Phoebe goes to answer it.

OOO

A few minutes later, upstairs, Jamie had gotten ready and was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Paige and Phoebe walk into the room looking worried. Jamie looks up at them.

"What's wrong?"

"Darryl's just been arrested for murder." Paige tells her.

"What?" Jamie sits up. "Why? How?"

"We don't know." Phoebe says. "We're going over to see him now."

"Okay, I'll stay here, just in case someone comes or something."

"Okay, good." The girls leave and Jamie stands up. She kneels down next to her bed and pulls a bag out from under it. She takes the bag into the bathroom and shuts the door. She takes a box out of the bag and starts reading the instructions on how to take a pregnancy test.

OOO

A while later the sisters come home and Paige walks upstairs. She walks up to the bathroom, when she goes to wash her hands, she looks in the garbage and sees the, now empty, pregnancy test box.

"Phoebe!" Paige yells. Phoebe runs upstairs and looks at her sister.

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like Jamie was thinking the same thing we were." Paige holds up the box. They both walk into Phoebe's room to find Jamie laying on her bed, crying. They walk over to her.

"Jamie, sweetie?" Jamie looks up at Phoebe. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jamie sits up and wipes away her tears. "I'm fine."

"James, we kind of know what's wrong." Paige says. Jamie looks at her.

"What?" Jamie's eyes get big when Paige holds up the box.

"You left it in the garbage." Jamie falls back onto her bed and sighs.

"So, I'm guessing it was positive?" Phoebe says. Jamie nods. "Well, honey, these tests aren't always right."

"Yeah, sometimes they're wrong." Paige says. "I mean, you gotta take 'em like-"

"Three times." Jamie says.

"What?" Both Paige and Phoebe looks confused.

"I took it three times, and it came up positive every time."

"Well," Paige says. "Maybe you took it wrong."

"I know how to pee on a stick, Paige."

"Oh boy." Phoebe sits down next to Jamie.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Well," Paige says. "You need to talk to Chris – It is Chris's, right?"

"Of course it's his!"

"Well, you never know."

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Jamie says. "He has so much to worry about as it is. That, and I don't know how he's gonna take it."

"Jamie, Chris loves you." Phoebe tells her.

"I know. It's just… I'm only nineteen. I can't take care of a baby."

"Sweetie," Phoebe says. "You, of all people, can take care of this baby."

"How do you mean?"

"You've been taking care of Wyatt since he was born, you're mature for your age – You're gonna be an amazing mom."

"Definitely."

"Thanks." Jamie sits up again. "So, did you figure out what's going on with Darryl?"

"We're not really sure, it's this whole big thing." Phoebe says. "The cleaners did something. We have to go to magic school and talk to Leo."

"Yeah, do you want to come?" Paige asks.

"Uh, sure. Let me grab my coat."

OOO

"Who are the cleaners working for?" Phoebe asks Leo. Paige had orbed them to magic school and now they were talking to Leo and Gideon.

"The Tribunal." Leo says. "It's a council made up of Elders and demons to monitor magic, to make sure nobody ever finds out about its use."

"At whatever the cost." Gideon adds. Jamie was a little shaky around Gideon, because she still didn't quite trust him.

"Which is why they created the cleaners and gave them the power to erase events, memories." Leo says.

"Or in this case, to change them." Paige adds.

"Well, its just part of the grand design, to allow magic to influence but not take over free will."

"It's the one thing both sides could agree upon." Gideon tells them.

"Okay, so how do we find this tribunal?" Phoebe asks as Piper walks up to them.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" They all stare at here "Uh-oh. What's wrong?"

"It's Darryl." Leo tells her.

"Our friendly Cleaners have struck again." Paige says. "He's in jail for murder."

"What? Why? What happened?" Piper asks.

"Someone was in a hurry." Paige tells her. Phoebe looks at her.

"Oh, wait." She says. "Are we blaming me for this? Did we or did we not catch the demon?"

"Yeah, but you forced the premonition, so maybe we could've been more careful, and maybe we could've seen that somebody was watching."

"And if I hadn't, we would've never caught the killer." Jamie sighs as they continue to bicker and Leo walks over to them.

"Alright, guys, this isn't helping." He tells them.

"I know, it isn't." Phoebe says. "There's only one thing that will." Phoebe looks at Gideon. He nods.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jamie asks.

"The Tribunal." Phoebe answers. "It's the only way."

"Okay, I'll go with you guys."

"Uh, maybe that isn't the best idea." Paige says.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're-" Paige cuts Phoebe off before she can say it.

"Sick. Remember, you woke up sick this morning."

"Yes, but I really don't think that would be a problem right now."

"Yeah, but-" Phoebe is, again, cut off by Paige.

"Just forget it, she's too stubborn. Let's go." She says.

OOO

Gideon orbs them in on a white floor. The floor is surrounded by black.

"Where are we?" Paige asks.

"Nowhere." Gideon says. "Anywhere. You don't want to know. You should know that the tribunal is not like anything you've ever faced before. They are not a power to be trifled with."

"We understand." Phoebe tells him.

"Do you? You might not like what's been happening to your friend, but be aware before you embark upon this journey that where it ends might just be worse."

"Call them." Gideon yells something in another language and four faces appear in the black area.

"What reason have you to call the tribunal?" One of them says.

"To challenge the actions of the cleaners on behalf..." Gideon looks at the sisters. "of the Charmed Ones."

"The Charmed Ones?" Another of the faces asks. "But there are only two."

"The other is with child. I assume the sisters will speak for her in abstentia."

"Yeah." Phoebe says. "In abstentia. You're... Greatness?" She smiles.

"There's four of them." Paige whispers to Jamie and Leo. "How do they break a tie?"

"You don't want to know." Leo tells her.

"Your request has been granted." One of the faces says. Two tables appear and Barbas flames in.

"Barbas?" Phoebe asks nervously.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jamie asks.

"You missed me." Barbas says.

"Didn't we vanquish you?" Paige asks him.

"To the fires of hell. I've been granted a temporary leave of absence in order to act as your opposing counsel."

"We liked his pitch." One of the faces tells them.

"Pitch?" Leo asks. "What pitch? How did he even know about it?"

"We have the right to choose anybody we wish." Another face says.

"Gideon." Phoebe says.

"Your Honors, in the interests of facts-" Gideon starts to say, but Barbus interrupts him.

"On that fairness issue," He says. "I submit that in order to expedite matters and to keep the Charmed Ones honest-"

"_Us_, honest?" Paige asks.

"Uh, for their own good, we graphically remind them as to what exactly is at stake here so they do not foolishly try some trickery in order to slip away like they did the last time they faced the Cleaners."

"It is done." A face says.

"What is done?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm not sure." Gideon tells her. Gideon walks over to them and a hologram of Darryl and Sheila in a jail cell appears in the middle of the room.

"Darryl?" Paige asks. They watch as a lawyer stands at the cell doors

"The governor denied the stay." The lawyer says.

"What stay?" Leo asks. "What's going on?"

"We have accelerated time." One of the faces says. "But only for the execution."

"Execution?" Jamie asks, worried.

"You have until midnight to convince us, or his sentence will be carried out." A face says.

"Magic will be protected one way or the other" Another adds. They sigh and walk over to one of the tables and sit down.

"We didn't know that signing up for this would put Darryl on death row." Paige says.

"I warned you about invoking the tribunal." Gideon says.

"Yeah, well, you didn't warn us that they would call upon our worst enemy." Phoebe tells him.

"Gideon, your case." One of the faces says.

"Yes, your honor, in just a few more moments, if you please."

"We don't. You're the ones who called for us. Proceed."

"We called for justice, not the Demon of Fear." Phoebe argues.

"I don't see the problem with me being here." Barbus says.

"There's a conflict of interest, and we believe that the tribunal should recognize this." Phoebe leans into Paige, Jamie, and Leo. "I think this is a setup." She whispers.

"Phoebe." Leo says.

"How dare you question our integrity." A face says.

"Not yours." Phoebe stands up. "Theirs." She points across the room to Barbus. "Barbas has tried to kill us three times in the past." Phoebe walks out onto the white floor. She steps on a round blue tile in the center of the floor. She quickly steps back and a hologram appears.

The hologram shows Phoebe walking in a field.

"Mrs. Joffee." She yells. "It's SWA Properties."

"Hello, dear." A woman's voice says. Phoebe turns around to see Barbas. _"_Thanks so much for coming out." Barbas waves his hand in front of Phoebe's face.

"I know how you kill, but there are no elevators around here." She says.

"Elevators?" He asks. "That's what you think your greatest fear is? You mortals need to look deeper, down where the real truth lies. Your greatest fear is losing a sister, and I get two for one." 

The hologram disappears.

"Ha, the good old days." Barbas says.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asks.

" The circle of truth, it's enchanted." Gideon informs her. "It reads thoughts and shows what needs to be seen. You must be careful."

"Maybe you better just sit down." Jamie suggests.

"If I may, it is not my past evils that's in question here." Barbas says. "What is in question here is these three witches' so called right to be continually cleaning up after their own magical asses."

"We have to get out of here." Phoebe whispers to Jamie, Leo and Paige. "We have to figure out how this happened."

"You can't." Gideon tells her. "If you leave, Lieutenant Morris dies."

"Does it really matter if we were set up?" Paige asks. "The point is, we were exposed."

"But if we can prove he orchestrated the exposure, it might." Leo says.

"Go find out what you can." Phoebe tells him.

"I'll go with you." Jamie says as she grabs his hand.

"Hurry." Phoebe says as they orb out.

OOO

Leo and Jamie had orbed to magic school, where Leo proceeded to tell Piper about everything that is going on. She looks at him.

"I'm going." She says.

"No, you can't." Leo says.

"Well, I can't just let him hang either, Leo."

"Piper, if it wasn't safe for you before, it's even less safe now with Barbas there." Leo tells her, Jamie nods. "Please?"

"Well, what about Darryl?" Piper asks. "Does he even know what's happening?"

"No, and I'm not going to tell him either. I need to concentrate on proving that Barbas set him up."

"How are you gonna do that?" Piper asks.

"I was hoping that you would call Chris and get him to use his demonic connections."

"Why don't you ask him?" Leo sighs and stares at Piper. "Right." Piper calls for Chris, Jamie turns to Leo.

"You know, I could've just called him." She says. Chris orbs in.

"Yeah, mom, what do you..." He sees Leo. "Need."

"_We _need your help."

OOO

They tell Chris about what's going on. He sighs.

"All right." He says. "I know a couple places that might be helpful."

"Okay, let's go." Jamie says.

"No." Jamie looks at Chris, confused. "I don't want you going. It's too dangerous." Jamie sighs.

"Fine. I'll be here with Piper, unless, of course, you think _that's _too dangerous." She says with a sarcastic tone. Chris stares at her.

"Uh, yeah. That's fine. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Piper says. "Didn't Paige and Piper say you were sick."

"You're sick?" Chris asks worriedly. "Baby, if your sick, then you should be in bed."

"I'm not sick!" Jamie says, a little louder than she anticipated. "I'm sorry. I'm not sick, I just didn't feel good this morning, but I feel fine now."

"Uh, okay." Chris says. "I guess we should go, then." Jamie smiles at him and nods. Chris and Leo orb out.

OOO

A while later, Chris and Leo are standing over a fiery pit while Chris dangles a demon over it.

"Barbas escaped the fires of hell, and so did you." Chris says. "I know he helped you."

"Please, I don't want to go back down there." The demon tells Chris. "Don't throw me back down there."

"Chris, I don't think this is the best way." Leo says.

"Last chance, Phinks." Chris says, ignoring Leo. He pushes the demon a little more off the edge.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay!" Phinks, the demon, says. "Phantasms. We used phantasms."

"How?" Leo asks.

"Uh, Barbas buddied up to a couple of them down there. He used them to do stuff for him, you know, since they can travel back and forth and all."

"What kind of stuff?" Chris asks.

"I don't know." Phinks says. Chris pushes him a little more. "I swear I don't know! But whatever it was, he said it could resurrect him somehow. It could give him new life, permanently too, he said, if he won something."

"The case." Leo says. "He must have used the phantasm to cut a deal with the demon members of the tribunal. We need proof."

"What do you think he is?" Chris asks as he points to Phinks.

"He's a demon. They'll discredit him."

"It's better than nothing." Chris argues.

"It's a waste of time." Leo tells him.

"It's the best we've got."

"Then we need to do better."

"Look..." Chris turns to Leo, accidentally dropping Phinks in the fiery pit. "Shit." Chris looks at Leo. "Now look what you made me do!"

OOO

A while later, Chris and Leo picked up Jamie and now they're all in the attic. Leo is flipping through the Book of Shadows and Chris is pacing back and forth.

"Okay, I get the fact that Barbas used the phantasm to cut a deal so he could try the case." Chris says. "But that still doesn't explain how he set up the girls."

"To get it to possess the killer, so the sisters would get onto him." Leo says.

"But that's only part of it." Chris says. "Alright, How did he even know Darryl was under investigation in the first place?"

"There is nothing in here about phantasms that we don't already know." Leo says, ignoring Chris.

"Hey! Did you listen to a word I just said?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Chris scoffs.

"You know what?" Leo asks. "This is ridiculous, okay. It's obvious you hate my guts, Chris. I understand. I'm a horrible father in the future, okay, but there's nothing I can do about that right now. So can we concentrate on working together to save Darryl and save the girls, please?" Chris sighs and looks at Jamie, who looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Chris says.

"Great. All right, let's start with what we know. How about phantasms?"

"Wait, that's it." Jamie and Leo look at Chris. "Phantasms, plural. Phinks said Barbas buddied up to a couple of them, right? Well, that means there must be another one out there for us to find."

"Maybe." Jamie says.

"See?" Leo asks. "I knew we could work together." Chris rolls his eyes and walks downstairs. Jamie looks at Leo, then follows Chris. She finds him sitting at the end of the stairs.

"Hey." She says as she sits down next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He sighs. "I just really don't want to be here right now."

"Here, as in, here with me, or here with Leo."

"You know which."

"Chris, I know Leo hasn't been there for you your entire life, and I get that. I do. I mean, I haven't seen my dad since I was two." He looks at her as she says this. "But, he _is _trying to be there for you now. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"I don't know…" He says.

"Leo's an amazing person, Chris, he's a lot like you." Chris looks at her.

"He is nothing like-"

"He helps people." She says. "He always tries to do the right thing. He would do anything, and I mean _anything_ for the ones he loves. Now, don't try to tell me that that doesn't sound like you." He nods. They sit there for a few seconds, he looks at her.

"So, you were sick this morning?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah." Jamie sighs. "Chris, there's something I need to tell you."

"Uh, okay. Should I be nervous?"

"Uh, no. Yes. Well…" She smirks. "I guess it depends."

"Okay…" He says. "What is it?"

"Well…" Leo appears at the top of the stairs.

"Chris," He says. Chris looks up at him. "We have to go, the sisters are calling."

"Can it wait?" Chris asks.

"No. It can't." Chris sighs and looks at Jamie.

"Tell me later?"

"Sure." Chris kisses Jamie and him and Leo orb out. Jamie sighs and walks into the kitchen.

OOO

Chris and Leo orb to the sisters.

"Hey." Paige says. "You guys are speaking now."

"Uh, let's not make a big deal about it, okay?" Chris says.

"Fine." Paige replies. "What'd you find out?"

"Okay, you know that phantasm you vanquished?" Leo asks. They nod. "Apparently Barbas sent it so you'd follow it."

"And apparently he gets a get out of hell free card too if he wins the case." Chris adds.

"I knew this was a setup." Phoebe says.

"But we can't prove it, so we've been trying to find another phantasm, but we can't seem to..." Leo says.

"If it's anywhere, it has to be inside Inspector Sheridan." Paige tells them. "It's the only way Barbas knew she'd be in the right place at the right time."

"Okay, go get her." Phoebe tells Leo and Chris. "Bring her back here. Hurry." They orb out.

OOO

A while later, Paige, Phoebe and Gideon were waiting for the verdict from the Tribunal. All of a sudden, Piper appears behind them.

"How did I get here?" She asks.

"Piper!" Phoebe says. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you go back?" Paige suggests. "Go."

"She can't." One of the faces says. Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Gideon turn around to see they all have returned. "We have brought her to hear the judgment."

"Since it impacts all of you." Another face says.

"This doesn't look good." Phoebe says.

"Where the hell is Leo?" Paige asks.

"As to whether or not the Charmed Ones shall be allowed to continue to practice magic, the judgment is..." The face pauses. "in favor of the sisters." The sisters smile.

"But against the Lieutenant." Their smiles fade as another face says this. "The trail of exposure must end with him."

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Phoebe stands up. "I mean, you can't really be doing this."

"Phoebe, they have already." Gideon tells her.

"Look, he doesn't care about protecting magic." She points at Barbas. "All he cares about is himself and getting out of purgatory. So not only did he set us up, but he set you up too."

"Always trying to blame somebody else, aren't you?" Barbas says.

"You son of a..." Phoebe tries to go to him, but Gideon holds her back.

"Listen to me, you have to stop this." Gideon says. "Do you understand? They haven't taken away your powers yet, but they still can."

"Then let them." Paige walks over to Phoebe. "If this is the thanks that we get for all of our good work, if this is the way the system works, then you can keep our stupid powers."

"Paige!" Gideon says.

"No, she's right." Piper says as she walks over to her sisters. "If Darryl dies, that's it. We're done, we quit."

"You know, that would solve any of our future exposure issues, now, wouldn't it?" Barbas says.

"You'd have us erase your memories? Change all that you know?" One of the faces says.

"All that you are?" Another adds.

"If necessary." Phoebe tells them.

"Very well." The face replies. Chris and Leo orb in with inspector Sheridan.

"Get off of me!" She tells, she looks around. "What is this? Wh-where am I?"

"That's a nice act." Chris tells her. "It's very convincing."

"Objection!" Barbas stands up. "He cannot bring a mortal down here. It is outrageous."

"Sit down and shut up." Leo tells him.

"What is the meaning of this?" A face asks.

"Watch." Chris pushes Inspector Sheridan onto the blue part of the floor and a hologram appears:

Inspector Sheridan sits at her desk at the police station. A phantasm appears behind her and enters her body. She gets up and walks over to a filing cabinet and pulls out Darryl's file.

The hologram disappears. Inspector Sheridan looks at Barbas.

"What now?" She asks him in a scratchy voice.

"Oh, surrounded by idiots." Barbas says. Leo throws a potion at Inspector Sheridan and the phantasm escapes her body. Chris holds up a wand and sucks the phantasm into it. Inspector Sheridan faints.

"Huh." Piper says. "Guess there's some cleaning up to do there."

"What do you have to say for yourself, Barbas?" A face asks.

"I'm a demon." He says. "What do you expect?"

OOO

A few minutes later, Leo, Chris, Phoebe, and Paige orb to the living room at the manor. Jamie is sitting on the couch, she stands when she sees them.

"How did everything go?" She asks. "Is Darryl all right?"

"Yeah, _Darryl's _okay." Paige says. Jamie stares at her.

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"I was stripped of my powers." Phoebe tells her.

"What?" Jamie asks in shock. "What do you mean?" Jamie started getting worked up.

"James, calm down, it's not good for the-" Phoebe stops talking when Paige nudges her.

"The what?" Chris asks. Jamie sighs at Phoebe.

"Sorry." Phoebe tells her.

"Why don't we just go into the kitchen." Paige says. They grab Leo, who was looking as confused as Chris was, and drag him into the kitchen.

"Jamie, what's going on?" Chris asks.

"Why don't we sit down." She says. They walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Okay, we're sitting. Now tell me what's going on."

"Well, you see… Uh…" Jamie sighs. "God, this is hard."

"What's going on? Tell me."

"Chris, I'm not really sure how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna say it." Jamie sighs. "I'm pregnant." Chris stares at her in astonishment. "Chris?"

"How?" Chris asks.

"How? What do you mean how?"

"Not _how, _I mean, we used protection every time." He says. Jamie shakes her head.

"Not _every _time." He stares at her in confusion. "Remember that night at P3 a couple weeks ago? In the back room." He sighs and nods.

"I can't believe this is happening." He says as he stands up. He starts pacing the room. "I mean, I _really_ don't need this right now." Jamie looks down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Jamie says. Chris looks at her.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For getting pregnant." He walks over and kneels down next to her.

"Baby, it's not your fault." He wipes away a tear that had fallen down her face. "It's not anyone's fault. It just happened." She slightly nods. He stares at her. "Did you think I was gonna blame you for this?" She nods. He sits down next to her and pulls her to him. "It is _not_ your fault, do you understand me?" She nods.

"Can we come in now?" They hear Phoebe ask from the kitchen. Jamie laughs and wipes away her tears.

"Yeah." Paige, Phoebe and, a still confused Leo walk out.

"So, have we decided if this is good news or bad news?" Phoebe asks. Jamie looks at Chris.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asks. "It's great news." Jamie smiles at him. Phoebe and Paige pull her up and hug her. Leo stares at them in confusion.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on." He says. Jamie looks at him.

"You're, uh… You're gonna be a grandfather." Leo stares at her.

"You're…" Jamie nods. "Wow." He looks at Chris. "Uh, congratulations." He turns back to Jamie. "To both of you." Jamie smiles and hugs Leo.

"Thank you." Jamie says.

"Let's go tell Piper." Phoebe says excitedly. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out she's gonna be a grandma!" Jamie chuckles at her, she turns to Chris.

"Do you want to go tell your mom?" Chris sighs, then nods. Jamie smiles, and walks over and grabs his hand. Phoebe grabs Paige and they all orb to magic school. They run into Gideon, who looks at them all.

"Hello." He says. "What's going on? Is there something wrong?" He asks.

"No." Phoebe tells him. "We just have some news to tell Piper."

"Oh, Good or bad?" He asks.

"Good. Very, very good." Jamie laughs at Phoebe's excitement. "Jamie and Chris are gonna have a baby!"

"Really." Gideon says. He looks at Jamie and Chris. "Congratulations." Jamie stares at him, Chris looks at her, then at Gideon.

"Uh, thanks." He says. Gideon smiles at them and walks into his office. They all look at Jamie. "Are you okay?" Chris asks her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." They stare at her. "Really." She grabs Chris's hand. "Let's go tell your mom."

They walk into Piper's room and find her sitting on a couch, she looks at them.

"Uh-oh." She says. "What's wrong now?"

"You're gonna be a grandma!" Phoebe blurts out. Chris and Jamie look at her. "Sorry." Piper stares at her son and his girlfriend.

"What?" Chris and Jamie walk over to her.

"Mom, Jamie's pregnant." Piper stares at the young couple.

"Wow." She says.

OOO

My goodness that episode is boring to re-write. Lol. I hope you like it, I know, it kind of sucks. Lol. This episode is my least favorite in season 6. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! TTYL!


	12. All Kinds of Mr Rights

**Chapter 12 – **All kinds of Mr. Rights 

Phoebe is sitting in the attic, writing something in a notebook.

"Dear Sad in San Jose." She says as she writes. "Try Viagra." Phoebe sighs and scrunches up the piece of paper and throws it over her shoulder. She lays her head down in her arms. Leo walks in.

"Long night?" He asks. She sits back up and looks at him.

"Leo!" She says. "Yeah, hey, I'm just working on trying to find that mystery demon, trying to come up with some summoning spells."

"Any luck?"

"No, but I gave that thing that they threw at us to Chris, hoping he could get a lead with the underworld contacts, you know." Leo picks up a scrunched piece of paper and reads it.

""Dear Sad in San Jose, if your husband is impotent, try a cold shower." He chuckles. "Nice spell."

"Give me that." Phoebe grabs the paper from him and bends down to clean up the other papers on the ground. "Don't ask."

"I'm asking." Leo says. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I can't do anything anymore. And I'm beginning to think that maybe I relied on my powers more than I realized."

"Your advice comes from your heart, not from your powers. Besides, you were an advice columnist long before you were an empath."

"Yeah, and before that I was a witch, and before that, I don't remember what the hell I was. And I'm afraid I'm right back to where I started again."

"Just because you don't have your active power anymore, doesn't mean you're not a witch. You can still write spells, make potions, kick ass. You'll find your way again, you just have to be patient."

"You promise?" She asks.

"I promise." He tells her. "And it wouldn't hurt to rely on Paige for a while. She relied on you for years. Where is she, by the way?"

"She's sleeping, and don't wake her, she's exhausted. She was tossing and turning all night last night." Jamie walks into the attic.

"Do we have any peanut butter?" Jamie smiles Leo. "Oh, hey Leo."

"Hey." He smiles. She turns to Phoebe.

"So, do we?" Jamie asks Phoebe.

"'Do we' what?" Phoebe asks.

"Have any peanut butter."

"Uh, top shelf. I think."

"Thanks." Jamie smiles and walks back downstairs. Phoebe tells Leo about the demons they had encountered the night before.

"What did the throwing thing look like?" Leo asks.

"It's not in the book, I checked." Phoebe tells him. "Besides, I really wanna do this without your help, okay?"

"Well, I came down here to help, remember? At least until the baby's born."

"Yeah, and what's gonna happen after the baby's born?" Phoebe asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Piper. Have you guys even discussed it?"

"Uh, not exactly." Phoebe stares at Leo. "Okay, not at all. It's just things keep getting in the way."

"Well, Leo, you can't just get the woman pregnant and then pretend like nothing happened."

"I'm not, okay. It's just…" He sighs. "It's complicated."

"Yeah, but it's not gonna get any less complicated after Chris is born." Chris orbs in.

"You talking about me?" He asks.

"No, your fetus." Chris makes a face at Phoebe. "Did you find something?" She asks.

"Not something, someone." He says. "Demonatrix." Phoebe stares at him. "The weapon you found belongs to a group of deadly assassins known as demon... atrix."

"Ohh." Phoebe says.

"Did you find out who they work for?" Leo asks.

"No, but, Leo, check this-"

"Dad." Phoebe cuts Chris off. He stares at her. "Would it kill you to call him dad?"

"Apparently," Chris ignores his aunt. "This demon gives his assassins vanquishing potions. Charmed Ones vanquishing potions."

"What?" Phoebe asks. "How is that possible?"

"How is what possible?" Jamie asks as she walks in eating a peanut butter sandwich. She smiles and walks over to Chris. "Hi."

"Hey." They kiss. Jamie looks at Phoebe.

"So, what's going on?" She asks.

"A demon is getting a hold of our vanquishing potions." Phoebe informs her.

"What? How?"

"The book?" Chris asks.

"No, they wouldn't be able to get near it." Leo says.

"Well, then how?" Chris asks.

"Well, one of them must be reading your minds, like the telepath did at magic school." Leo tells them.

"Magic school." Phoebe repeats and turns to Chris.

"Mom." He says. "I'd better go check on her."

"No, we'll go." Leo says. "You get underground, see if you can follow the assassins to the demon."

"But..." Chris starts.

"No, we'll take care of it." Leo cuts him off. Chris stares at him. "We'll make sure nothing happens to her, Chris, I promise." Chris sighs and nods, then orbs out.

OOO

After telling Paige that they were leaving, Phoebe, Jamie and Leo orbed to magic school, where they found Piper sitting on a couch looking through books. Sigmund was levitating, looking for more books for Piper.

"Surprise!" Phoebe says to Piper.

"Hey." Piper says. "Hi, I didn't know you guys were coming. Is something wrong?" She looks at Jamie. "Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Yeah, the baby's fine." Jamie smiles as she puts her hand on her stomach.

"Why would something be wrong?" Phoebe asks. "Does something have to be wrong for me to come visit my sister?"

"Usually." Piper says.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sigmund, who is still in the air, looks at Piper and hold up a book.

"Oh, good, you found it." Piper tells him. "Float on down." Sigmund levitates back down to the floor.

"Oh, the good ol' days." Phoebe whispers to Jamie and Leo.

"We don't want to worry her, remember?" Leo whispers back to her.

"Yes, I know." Phoebe looks at Piper. "So, whatcha been doing?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old." Piper tells her sister. "Trying to figure out who turns Wyatt evil. By the way, have you seen Chris?" She turns towards Jamie when she asks this.

"Uh, yeah, he came by this morning." Jamie tells her.

"Uh, yeah, actually, we have him working on something." Leo says.

"But nothing big, you know, nothing to worry about." Phoebe says. "Just your every day demon stuff."

"Huh." Piper says. "Okay, well, if you see him, tell him I'd like to talk to him when he has a chance." Piper heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asks.

"To pee." Piper leaves.

"Where do we start?" Phoebe asks Leo. He looks at Sigmund.

"Sigmund, is Gideon around?" He asks.

"No, he's conferring with the other Elders, which if I may say so, is where you should be too." Sigmund tells Leo. Phoebe walks over to Sigmund and puts her hands on his shoulder. "Can I help you?"

"Just trying to get a premonition, see if you're legit." Phoebe tells him.

"Phoebe," Jamie says. "You don't have premonitions anymore."

"It doesn't hurt to try."

"Sigmund, have you noticed any breaches in security, students, teachers, anyone suspicious?" Leo asks.

"None that I know of." Sigmund says. "Why?"

"Never mind." Leo shakes his head. "Um, just keep any eye out, especially around Piper."

"Of course." Sigmund nods and leaves the room.

"Do you believe him?" Jamie asks.

"No reason not to." Leo turns to Phoebe. "Which means the demon could be tapping into your mind or Paige's."

"Alright." Phoebe says. "We'll go back to the house and keep an eye on Paige. You stay here and maybe you and Piper can talk." Phoebe stands there and scrunches up her face. Leo and Jamie laugh.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks.

"I'm trying to orb." Phoebe tells them.

"Phoebe, You don't orb." Jamie says.

"Now's not the time to rub that in." She grabs Jamie's hand and turns to Leo. "A little help here, please." Leo waves his hand and Jamie and Phoebe orb out.

OOO

A while later, Phoebe and Jamie are in the attic. Jamie is sitting at the desk while Phoebe talks on the phone.

"I promise I will have the column in by the deadline." Phoebe says into the phone. Jamie reaches over the desk to grab a bag of pretzels. "Uh-huh, yeah, I'm just finishing up." Chris orbs in. Both Jamie and Phoebe look at him. "Uh, I gotta go. Tic-toc, tic-toc." Phoebe hangs up. "Finally."

"Yeah." Jamie says. "Where have you been?"

"Jail." Chris says carefully.

"What?" Both Jamie and Phoebe say.

"Don't worry, it's fine, nobody saw me orb out, and I talked to Darryl, he's gonna cover for me."

"How did you end up in jail?" Phoebe asks.

"Let's just say I had a little run in with our mystery demon." Chris tells them. "And when I say run in, I mean literally. The guy, he tried to run me over with his Porsche. Not cool."

"A demon that drives a Porsche?" Jamie asks. "That's different."

"So is one who can orb and wants to save innocents." Chris says. As he starts scrying.

"Forget tapping into us." Phoebe says. "It sounds like he wants to be us."

"Why?" Chris asks.

"Why else?" Phoebe asks. "To kill us." The crystal points to a spot on the map.

"Did you find him?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah." Chris says. "He's here."

"Here?" Jamie asks, worried.

"Where here?" Phoebe asks. They all three look at each other.

"Paige." Chris says. They all three run into Paige's room. When they open the door, they see the same demon who tried to run over Chris sitting on the bed massaging Paige. They all three stare at them.

"Paige, are you..." Phoebe stares at them. "What are you doing?"

"You?" Chris asks. Jamie looks at him, a little confused.

"Uh, just, uh, napping." Paige stutters. Phoebe walks downstairs, closely followed by Paige. Chris, Jamie and the man walk down as well.

"Paige, I don't even want to talk about this." Phoebe says. "I mean, how could you do such a thing?"

"Oh, what, like you've never conjured stuff before." Paige tells her.

"Yeah, well, never for myself and never a sex toy."

"I am not a sex toy." The man says.

"Quiet, you." Phoebe tells him.

"Well, we did it for Piper before." Paige argues.

"Yes, but that was different." Phoebe says. "We were trying to convince her to not give up on love. We were desperate."

"Well, maybe I am too."

"Excuse me, shouldn't we be focusing on the bigger issue here?" Chris points to the man.

"How long has this been going on?" Phoebe asks.

"About three weeks." Paige informs her.

"Three weeks!" Both Jamie and Phoebe say.

"Give or take." Paige turns to Phoebe. "You're the one who kept telling me I needed a break."

"Yes, but I meant take a day off, you know. Go to the spa, have a pedicure, get a massage."

"I massage her." The man says. Both Phoebe and Jamie gag.

"Okay, that's way more then I _ever _needed to know." Jamie says.

"What I wanna know is, how come when we were scrying for the demon, we got him instead?" Chris asks.

"I don't know." Paige says.

"You might wanna know because he looks a hell of a lot like the guy who just tried to kill me."

"What?" Paige asks. "That is impossible."

"Didn't the demon start killing the other demons around the same time?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm telling you, there's no way he's a demon, I made him to be good." Paige says.

"Well, maybe you also made one to be bad." Phoebe says. "I don't know."

"No."

"How do you explain the scrying then?"

"And the fact that he makes potions, and has your powers." Chris shakes his head. "Talk about your personal gain consequences."

"Personal gain." Paige mocks Chris. "I'm so tired. If I hear those two words again, I tell you what."

"Nevertheless, it's there for a reason." The man says. "It's why Phoebe lost her powers." Paige looks at him.

"Whose side are you on?" She asks.

"I know what you know, Paige, and we both know they're right."

"Wow." Phoebe says. "Did you conjure him or clone him?"

"Okay, this is so stupid." Chris says. "Why don't we just un-conjure him so they'll both go away."

"Yeah." Jamie adds.

"I can't." Paige says. "I make him to last 24 hours. The spell's not done yet."

"Great." Chris says. "So how long do we have to wait?"

"Till after midnight."

"Well, let's just hope we find him before he finds us." Phoebe says. The doorbell rings. Phoebe turns to Paige. "Maybe that's another one of your suitors that you've conjured for your own personal gain and pleasure."

"Oh, I hope so." She turns to the man. "No offense." Phoebe walks over and opens the front door to find Darryl standing there.

"Hey, Darryl." Phoebe says. "Uh, now's not really a good time."

"I'm here about Chris." He says.

"Yeah, he told me you covered for him. That was great." They walk over to where they're standing.

"I'm taking him back." Darryl says as two cops walk behind them.

"What?" Chris asks.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jamie asks as she watches the cops handcuff him.

"I'm taking him back to county." Darryl tells them.

"Hey!" Chris looks at Phoebe. "A little help here, please?"

"What do you want me to do?" She asks.

"Let's go." The cops lead Chris out the door.

"Uh, Chris, don't worry, we'll figure it out, I promise." Paige yells.

"Darryl." Phoebe says. Jamie just stares in shock.

"Don't even ask." Darryl says. "This time it's by the book. Do you understand?"

"Why?" Paige asks.

"Why? Because I almost got killed covering for you last time, that's why."

"Okay, but we always almost get killed." Paige says.

"But last time was different, way different." Darryl says. "I'm not going through that again, I'm not putting my family through that again. You understand?"

"What about my family?" Jamie asks as she holds back tears. "Huh? What about my baby? You're arresting it's father!"

"We'll just have to get him out of there ourselves." Phoebe says as she puts her arm around Jamie.

"And risk exposing magic?" Darryl asks. "I don't think so. Listen to me, Phoebe, I'm not covering for you anymore. I mean it." Jamie watches in horror as Darryl leaves.

"No!" She screams at him, but he keeps walking out the door.

"Could this day get any worse?" Phoebe sighs.

OOO

Paige orbs to magic school to find Leo and Piper sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey." Paige says. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Actually, kind of." Piper says. "As a matter of fact, you are. Could you…"

"Sorry." Paige walks over to Leo. "See, I have to talk to Leo about something real quick. Come with me."

"Alright, that's it. What is going on?" Piper asks.

"Nothing." Paige says.

"Come on, I'm pregnant, not stupid." Piper looks at them. "What is it?"

"Uh, well, we didn't want to alarm you." Leo says. "But there is a demon consolidating powers, using Charmed knowledge."

"What?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, and see, the problem is, I kind of conjured Mr. Right version of him." Paige says.

"Wait, wait, wait." Piper looks at her. "Mr. Right, as in my Mr. Right?"

"No, that would be gross." Paige says. "My Mr. Right."

"Paige, there are rules." Leo tells her.

"Oh, please." She turns to them "Listen, anyway, you guys are confusing me. That's not why I'm here. I came to tell you that Chris has been arrested." They both stare at her. "Yeah, Jamie's a wreak. It's a long story."

"Did you call Darryl?" Leo asks.

"Yes, that would be the other problem because Darryl arrested him. Longer story."

"Okay, take me home." Piper says.

"No, no, no, it's too dangerous." Leo says. "You stay here."

"No, I can't stay here when all hell is breaking loose there."

"Stay here." Leo tells her. "You save one son and I'll go save the other."

OOO

Meanwhile, at the manor, Phoebe is up in the attic making a potion. Mr. Right stands in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Shouldn't you be off peeling Paige a grape or something?" Phoebe asks.

"She doesn't like grapes." Phoebe rolls her eyes at this. "Uh, actually, she's not back yet. What are you doing?"

"I'm making a vanquishing potion for your evil twin. Or at least I'm trying to."

"Maybe I can help." He offers.

"No, I think you've done enough already, thank you." Phoebe tells him.

"Okay. Look, I know you're mad at her and me, and you have every right to be."

"I know."

"But you know Paige. She doesn't think it's fair for magic to take away so much away from you guys, without ever giving anything back."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't justify-"

"I know, it doesn't." He cuts her off. "But she was going crazy. She was overloaded. She didn't want to complain, she didn't want you to have to feel guilty for having lost your powers. Just don't stay mad at her too long, okay? It hurts her, Phoebe. She looks up to you, a lot more than you know."

"Really?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. I think you're missing one key ingredient for this potion to work." He picks up a pin. "My blood. After all, it's his too." He pricks his finger.

"Ouch." Phoebe says. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"No. I only feel what Paige feels. After all, I'm not real. Although, the more I come back, the more I wish I was." Paige and Leo orb in.

"Phoebe, I thought about it and I just wanted to say that you're right and..." Phoebe looks at Paige.

"Stop." She says. "You apologized already. It's okay." Paige smiles. "Okay, so we have the potion, all we need is the demon."

"Any idea who he'll go after next?" Leo asks.

"Komodo demon." Both Paige and Mr. Right say at the same time. They both chuckle.

"I like the way you think." Paige says.

"Right back at you." He says. Phoebe stares at them.

"Ew." She says. Jamie walks in. Phoebe looks at her. "Hey, sweetie. You okay?"

"Yeah." Jamie nods. "Well, no. But…" She looks at them. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're getting ready to find the demon." Paige says.

"I wanna go too." Phoebe looks at Jamie.

"Sweetie, it's kind of-"

"Dangerous." Jamie looks at them. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But, I need to do something to get my mind off… things." Phoebe nods and Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Jamie orb to an ally. They find a burning pile of ash on the ground.

"Looks like we're too late." Leo Says. The evil Mr. Right walks around the corner.

"Actually, you're right on time." He says. "So glad you could make it."

"Paige, throw the potion." Jamie tells her.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Evil Mr. Right asks. Paige glows.

"Paige." Jamie says.

"Give me that." Phoebe snatches the potion from her sister and throws it at him. Nothing happens.

"Sorry." Evil Mr. Right says. "Paige didn't conjure me to go away until it's time." He orbs out and orbs back in behind Paige. "You can't resist me, remember?" He orbs out with Paige. Jamie and Phoebe both look at Leo.

OOO

Later, Phoebe, Leo, Jamie and Mr. Right are walking through the manor.

"'Use my blood', you said." She rants. "'It's his blood too', you said."

"How was I supposed to know the potion wouldn't work?" Mr. Right says.

"I thought you knew him."

"No, I said I knew Paige. There's a difference."

"What? Testicles? I thought you guys were like three peas in a pod." Phoebe says.

"No, Paige is real." Mr. Right tells her. "We're not, remember?"

"He's right." Leo says. "She didn't make them vulnerable because she didn't want them to go away."

"Until it's time." Mr. Right adds.

"Well, we have to find her before midnight." Jamie says as she sits down on the stairs.

"God knows what he'll do to her by then." Phoebe adds as she sits down next to Jamie.

"He won't hurt her. He loves her. That much I know. That's why she went with him." Mr. Right tells them.

"Yeah, but why is she staying?" Phoebe asks. "Why hasn't she orbed out of there? I mean, she may want a lot of crazy things, but she'd never want to be with a demon."

"Don't count on it." Mr. Right says. "Paige has a dark side like everybody else. He's appealing to that, to what she secretly wants."

"And what is that?" Leo asks.

"To be free, independent, to be able to use her magic without fear of consequence. That's extremely seductive to her."

"And so are those pheromones I bet." Phoebe says.

"Especially when used by evil." Mr. Right nods.

"We've gotta figure out a way to vanquish this guy." Jamie says.

"Yeah, but how?" Leo asks. "She made him invincible."

"Then why not make him real?" Mr. Right suggests. "Break our magical bond."

"I'm sorry?" Phoebe asks.

"It's what Paige would do if she was here. I mean, I know it's wacky but it might work."

"It'd certainly make him vulnerable to a potion." Leo says.

"Guys, this is not Pinocchio, we can't just make things real." Phoebe says.

"We're not making things real." Mr. Right says. "Just him. And he's already half way there just by being conjured. I know you can do it, Phoebe."

"Thanks... Paige." Phoebe says. "Still, it doesn't help us find her."

"Maybe we can." Leo says. "Or at least maybe Chris can, like he did before."

"Yeah, except for he's in jail." Jamie says.

"Not for long he's not." Leo orbs out.

"Well, it looks like I'm the last sister standing now." Phoebe looks at Mr. Right. "You, come on" They walk up the stairs, leaving Jamie sitting alone.

OOO

After trying to talk to Darryl, Leo orbs to Chris's cell.

" Took you long enough." Chris says.

"Shh, not so loud." Leo says. "I'm getting you outta here."

"Great. So Darryl's gonna cover?"

"Forget about Darryl. Come on."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Chris stares at Leo. "We're just gonna orb out of here? What about exposure?"

"Right now I'm a more worried about them exposing you."

"Yeah, but-"

"Look, son. I'm not gonna let you hang here, okay. Now come on, you've got an Aunt to save." Chris stands up.

"Thanks, dad." They orb out. They orb to the attic, where Phoebe, Jamie and Mr. Right are standing. Jamie smiles and runs over to Chris.

"You're back!" She throws her arms around him.

"Yeah, thank god." Chris says.

"So how's that potion coming?" Leo asks. "Did it work?"

"Perfectly." Mr. Right holds up his hand, which is bleeding.

"Okay, great." Leo says. "Chris has an idea on how you can find Paige."

"Me?" Phoebe asks.

"You're gonna have to sneak in." Chris tells her.

"And then once you're in, we'll bring you the potion that makes the demon real." Leo adds.

"And how exactly am I going to sneak in?" Chris and Leo look at each other, then at Phoebe.

OOO

Later, Chris, Leo and Jamie are in the attic, waiting for Piper's call. Chris and Jamie are both leaning against a table. Jamie hadn't let go of his hand since he had gotten back. Leo is standing, listening.

"Something's wrong, I can't sense her." Leo says.

"I'm going back down there." Chris says as he stands up. Jamie doesn't say anything, but she squeezes his hand.

"No, you can't." Leo says.

"Leo, she needs the potion, alright?"

"It's too dangerous." Leo tells his son. "I'm not risking you too. Phoebe will figure it out, she always finds a way."

OOO

Later that night, after vanquishing Evil Mr. Right, Paige is sitting on the couch in the living room. Phoebe walks in.

"Hey, sweetie." She says.

"Hey." Paige replies. "How're you doing? How's the column? Did you finish?"

"I did." Phoebe smiles. "Just barely. But at least Sad in San Jose won't be so sad anymore."

"See, you didn't need your powers to give good advice. Wait a second, you didn't get your powers back, did you?"

"No, and I'm not in any hurry to, either. I think we've both been relying on our powers a bit too much, don't you?"

"Oh, subtle. Very subtle. That's what I like about you." They laugh. "All the same, I'm not entirely sure what I was thinking."

"Well, you were thinking that you needed a break." Phoebe says. "And those needs came from a real place. You just have to figure out a way to honor them without using magic." Mr. Right walks in.

"Got any advice for him?" Paige asks Phoebe.

"No. You're on your own with that one." Phoebe turns to Mr. Right. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He replies. Phoebe walks out of the room and up the stairs. She walks into her room to find Chris and Jamie making out on the bed. Phoebe stops dead in her tracks and covers her eyes.

"Sorry." She says. "I should've knocked." Both Jamie and Chris sit up.

"No, it's okay." Jamie says. "We should've put a sign on the door, or something." Phoebe and Jamie laugh. Phoebe walks over to her bed and sits down.

"So, is Paige okay?" Jamie asks.

"She will be."

"That's good." They both nod. They sit there in silence for a few minutes. Chris stands up.

"Okay, well, I guess I should go."

"Yeah." Jamie sighs. "Don't forget about-"

"The doctors appointment tomorrow at ten." Chris finished for her. "I know."

"Good." She smiles as he leans down and kisses her. "G'night."

"Night." He looks at Phoebe. "Later, Phoebe."

"Bye, Chris." He orbs out. Jamie sighs and lays back down. Phoebe laughs at her.

"Shut up." Jamie says as she throws a pillow at Phoebe.

OOOOOOO

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy… lol. I know this chapter kind of sucked. Lol. Well, anyway, tell me what you think! Ttyl!


	13. What a shock, someone's trying to kill u...

A/N: Hey guys, I changed chapter 12 a little bit. Jamie's pregnancy is only a few weeks along. Sorry if this causes any confusion. On with the chapter…

Chapter 13 – What a shock, someone's trying to kill us again! 

Paige, Phoebe and Jamie are sitting at a table in the great hall at magic school. Piper and Chris walk in slowly.

"Sorry I'm late." Piper says as she makes her way to the table. "I'm not moving real fast these days." She looks at Chris. "Are you sure you don't want to be born anytime soon already?"

"Don't be in such a hurry." Chris tells her as he helps her sit down. He walks over and sits down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Okay, I hate to rush things, but what do we say we get this family meeting started, huh?" Phoebe says energetically.

"You know, you could cut back on those triple lattes a little bit." Piper tells her.

"Hey, are you guys sure you want me here?" Jamie asks. "I mean, this is a _family _meeting."

"James, come on." Paige says. "You practically are family."

"Yeah, I mean, you're dating my son." Piper tells her. "And carrying his baby."

"Yeah, and besides, you were part of the family long before you started dating Chris." Phoebe adds. Jamie smiles.

"Okay, if you insist." Jamie looks over and Chris, who's smirking.

"Hey, where's Leo?" Paige asks.

"He's on the witch killer path." Gideon, who is standing at a desk looking through a book "Which you all should be focusing on as well."

"We actually have bigger things to deal with, Gideon." Phoebe tells him. "Like trying to figure out who's after Wyatt." She looks at her sisters and Jamie. "And I think I might have an angle on that."

"You found the demon?" Jamie asks.

"It may not be a demon. Look, we've relied on magic all this time and it's gotten us nowhere. And since I can't rely on my premonitions to help, I've had to resort to statistics."

"Statistics?" Piper asks.

"Yes." Phoebe tells them. "Did you know that fifty percent of violent crimes are perpetrated by someone the victim knew. So don't you see? Whoever turns Wyatt evil might actually be someone we know or even care about."

"A mortal?" Gideon asks. "Impossible."

"Really?" Phoebe asks him. "Because the crime reporter at the newspaper said that it's usually someone you least expect."

"Alright, now you're making me nervous." Piper says.

"Phoebe." Gideon says as he slams a book shut. "This theory might make some sense in the lives of normal people but you aren't normal people. There's an entire underworld of demons out there who want you dead and today is no exception, which brings me back to the witch killer."

"Hold on." Chris stands up. "Phoebe's onto something here. I mean, we've practically over turned every demonic stone, right? I mean, at least this is something new."

"I don't believe this." Gideon says as Jamie eyes him suspiciously. "Someone is killing witches, possibly as we speak. How is that not your only priority?"

"Because we're running out of time, that's why." All four girls look at Chris.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks. "Why?"

"I should've told you sooner." He sighs.

"Told us what?" Jaime asks.

"What happens to Wyatt happens before I'm born."

"What?" Paige asks.

"And you're just telling us this now?" Phoebe questions.

"I thought I'd given myself enough time." He says. "I'm so sorry."

"Then how do we know that this witch killer isn't the one that's after Wyatt?" Gideon asks. "Given this new information it seems to time out properly."

"Okay, it's time to divide and conquer." Phoebe stands up. "Paige, Jamie and Chris, you guys help Leo with the witch killer, I'm gonna go chase my theory." She walks over to Piper. "And Piper, you don't worry. We're gonna find this guy, I promise." Phoebe walks down the hall.

OOO

A little while later, Paige, Jamie and Chris are in the attic, questioning a demon. The demon is lying on the floor, surrounded by crystals. Paige puts down the last crystal to form the circle and it shocks him, causing him to scream. She picks up the crystal.

"What'd I ever do to you?" He asks. Paige puts the crystal back down and shocks him again.

"You're sure he's a demon, right?" Chris asks as he stares at the demon.

"Does that give you the right to commit unprovoked act of violence against me?" The demon asks. Paige puts the crystal back down and shocks him again. She picks it back up.

"Tell us everything you know about the witches that were murdered." Paige says,

"I don't know anything, I swear." Paige puts the crystal back down and shocks him again. He screams and she picks it back up. "Oh, the witches. The one last night, she put on a great show, she shot fire from her hands, and-and she put up a great fight." Paige throws a potion and vanquishes him. Both Chris and Jamie stare at her.

"Why did you just do that?" Chris asks.

"He was just starting to talk." Jamie adds.

"He was lying." Paige tells them. They both raise their eyebrows. "A. There was no witch murdered last night and B.-" She's cut off by Leo orbing in.

"Another witch was killed last night." Leo tells them.

"You were saying?" Chris asks his aunt.

"Okay, that's just a coincidence." Paige says. "There's no way he could've been there to see that."

"Did she have power to shoot fire out of her hands?" Jamie asks Leo.

"Yeah." He says. "How did you know?"

" More to the point, how did he know?" Chris asks.

"Huh?" Paige asks.

"Maybe he was working for an upper level demon." Chris tells them.

"Alright, we just happen to trap the apprentice to the exact demon that we're trying to catch and know nothing about." Paige says sarcastically as she picks up the crystals.

"What are we talking about?" Leo asks.

"Oh, the fact that Paige just vanquished our lucky break." Chris tells him.

"You don't know that." Paige says.

"What do we know?" Leo asks.

"Well, we know that one demon can't possibly be doing all of these killings, so I'm thinking that someone is getting demons to join forces."

"So you think somebody is trying to organize the underworld?" Leo asks.

"Seems like it." Paige says. "And unfortunately, I seem to be the only person that is concerned about the fact that Phoebe is out there roaming around the world without any powers."

"Without her active powers." Chris turns to Leo. "She can still cast spells."

"Great." Paige says. "So when the demon attacks her, let's hope that Phoebe can come up with a little rhyme just in time. No, no, no. I'm gonna go bring her some potions."

"What should we do?" Jamie asks.

"Pray that she doesn't get attacked." Paige tells them as she walks downstairs.

OOO

Later, Chris and Leo are sitting on the couch in the living room, Chris is looking through a book.

"So what is it we're looking for?" Leo asks.

"Uh, any demon that can be powerful enough to be organizing the underworld." Chris says as he flips through the book. "Or any demon who might be running some sort of training camp for younger demons or any demon who could be-"

"So basically any demon." Leo cuts him off.

"Yeah." Chris sighs and sits back. "This sucks, you know that? We're running out of time here and we've got nothing, repeat nothing, to go on."

"Relax honey." Jamie says as she walks out of the kitchen, holding a sandwich. "You'll figure it out."

"Yeah, we've faced worse." Leo says.

"What's worse than not knowing?" Chris asks. "For over a year now I've been looking and you didn't know this deadline was looming but I did. I knew every single day. That's why I was never able to relax."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asks.

"Because I didn't want to get you involved." Chris tells his father. "I was trying to protect you."

"Chris, we're your parents." Leo tells him. "We're supposed to protect you, not the other way around." Chris nods as Paige orbs in.

"Hey." Paige says. "I got a new scrying crystal. Amethyst. I thought we could use the extra power boost."

"What exactly are we scrying for?" Jamie asks.

"Witches under attack." Paige tells her. "I don't want anymore of them getting killed, and that includes my sister who is now determined to stay at the office, ever since your son dropped his little bomb this morning." She looks at Chris.

"I already said I was sorry." Jamie puts her hand on Chris's shoulder.

"And he shouldn't have to say it again." Leo tells Paige. Both Chris and Leo look at him.

"Alright, dad." Paige says. Gideon orbs in.

"Gideon, what are you doing here?" Leo asks. "Is Piper okay:

"Hardly." Gideon says. "Thanks to Phoebe's ludicrous new theory, everybody's now a suspect in her mind. She's terrorizing the entire school."

"So you want me to talk to her?" Leo asks,

"I'd be eternally grateful." Gideon says, Leo nods and orbs out. Chris jumps over the couch and walks over to where Paige is. Jamie follows. Gideon looks at them. "What are you scrying for?"

"Witches under attack." Paige tells him, the crystal drops and they all look. "Ooh. Caught one. In the mission."

"You should all go." Gideon tells them. "Hurry." They nod, Jamie grabs Chris's hand and all three of them orb out.

OOO

They orb to an alleyway where a witch is being attacked. Paige throws a potion at one of the demons that are attacking her and vanquishes him. Another demon shimmers in and grabs the witch's necklace. He throws her down and shimmers out. Chris, Jamie and Paige run to her.

"What the hell just happened?" Chris asks as he helps the witch up.

"I don't know." Paige says.

"Who are you?" The witch asks.

"Um, I'm a Charmed One." Paige tells her. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe. They orb to the manor. The witch looks around.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"It's okay." Paige says. "You're gonna be safe here. What's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Tali." The witch replies. "How can I ever thank you guys for saving me?"

"Okay, I don't think you need to, because I don't think we did." Paige tells her. "I'm not even sure they were after you."

"Yeah, they were after your necklace." Jamie says.

"Oh, my grandmother's amulet." Tali says as she touches her neck.

"Amulet." Chris says. "Is it magical? Does it have any power?"

"No." Tali tells them. "Not at all."

"This is all very strange." Paige sighs.

OOO

Leo walks down the hall of magic school to find Piper yelling at Wyatt's teacher.

"What message is this sending to him?" Piper rants to Mrs. Winterbourne. "That people can just take from him? That people can hurt him? That grown adults will not be there to protect him?"

"Piper." Leo says.

"What?" She asks.

"We need to talk." Leo looks at Mrs. Winterbourne. "Would you mind taking Wyatt for a stroll just for a minute, please?"

"What!" Piper asks. Mrs. Winterbourne looks at him.

"It's alright, go ahead."

"I'll be right over there." She says as she walks Wyatt down the hall.

"Are you out of your mind?" Piper asks,

"Piper, do you realize you're driving everybody nuts around here?" Leo asks.

"Well, I don't really care, see I'm trying to protect our son."

"From who? His 'Mommy and Me' teacher?" Leo asks.

"Hey, how do you not know that she's the one who's after him?" Piper asks her husband. "If Phoebe's right-"

"She's not." He cuts her off.

"How do you know?"

"Because why would anybody we know want to turn to Wyatt evil? It just doesn't make any sense, just like Gideon said."

"How do you know it's not him?" Piper asks him, he stares at her. "Or us for that matter."

"Piper…" Leo says.

"No, I'm serious. What if he saw what this life did to us, and-and how hard it was and just decided to take the easy way out."

"That's not what happened." Leo tells her.

"How do you know?" Piper asks.

"Because Wyatt is surrounded by love. We love him whether we're together or not. He's got a brother that risked everything just to save his life. He's got a babysitter who would drop everything just to protect him. Plus, he's got two aunts who would rather gouge out their own eyes than see anything bad happen to him." Piper sighs and hugs Leo.

"Just promise me we'll keep him safe." Piper says.

"I promise." Leo says.

OOO

Meanwhile, Chris, Jamie, Paige and Tali are in the attic flipping though the Book of Shadows. Paige stops at a page.

"That-that's him, the Brute demon." She says.

"Okay." Chris says as he starts reading. "'Upper-level demons with overwhelming physical strength. They work alone, generally crushing skulls of their victims.'" He looks at Tali "You're lucky he wasn't after you."

"Okay, this isn't making sense." Paige looks at Tali. "Are you sure that that amulet did not have magical powers?"

"Positive." Tali replies. "It was just a family heirloom."

"Well, do you have anything else of your grandmother's?" Chris asks.

"Her wedding ring." Tali tells him. "Why?"

"That's a great idea." Paige says. "We can use it to scry for the amulet."

"And find out where the demon went." Jamie adds. Phoebe walks in.

"Okay, people, heads up." She says. "I need your address books, your phone books, basically all your books." She looks at Tali and shakes her hand. "Hi, I'm Phoebe."

"This is Tali." Jamie says. "She was attacked by three upper-level demons today."

"Wow, and you lived to tell about it?" Phoebe smiles at her. "Congratulations." She looks at Paige. "Okay, about those books. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Phoebe, we actually need your help." Paige says. Phoebe looks at Tali.

"How bad was it?" She asks.

"Well, um, they stole my grandmother's amulet." Tali tells her.

"Really?" Phoebe asks. "How powerful was it? Could they use it for like, mind control or something?"

"Oh, no, it was just decorative."

"Decorative." Phoebe looks at her sister.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tali says.

"Hmm." Phoebe holds up her hands and balances them. "Saving my nephew or kleptomaniac demons. I really need those books, guys."

"Pheebs..." Paige says.

"What? This is important. I'm gonna draw up a police flow chart of everyone in Wyatt's life who can possibly be a suspect, and I don't want to forget anybody."

"Fine." Paige sighs. "My book is in my bedroom."

"Mom's is down in the kitchen." Chris says.

"And mine's in our bedroom." Jamie tells her.

"Great." Phoebe smiles. "I hope you find your amulet." Phoebe tells Tali. "Okay, I'll be at the office if you need me, but please don't need me because I really think I'm onto something here." Phoebe walks out of the room.

OOO

A while later, Leo orbs to the bottom of the stairs at the manor. Chris walks down the stairs.

"Hey, how's it going here?" Leo asks.

"Paige and Tali went to get her grandmother's ring." Chris says. "How's mom doing?"

"She's scared." Leo sighs. "She's holding up."

"And how are you doing?"

"About the same." Jamie walks into the room, carrying a bag of chips.

"Hey Leo." Jamie says. "How's Piper?"

"She's doing okay." Leo tells her.

"Good." Jamie smiles. Chris stares at her as she eats a chip. She looks at him. "What?"

"You're always eating." Chris tells her.

"Shut up." Jamie tells him. "I'm pregnant, it's expected." Chris smirks at her as Paige and Tali orb in.

"Got it." Paige holds up the ring.

"So what are you planning to do when you find them?" Tali asks. "I mean, could this be some kind of trap?"

"Honey, it could always be some kind of a trap." Paige starts scrying for the Brute Demon.

"Which is why you shouldn't go alone." Leo says.

"He's right, Paige." Chris says. "If these are the witch killers-" He's cut off by the crystal dropping onto the map.

"Got it." Paige says.

"Why don't you guys all go with her?" Tali suggests. "I mean, if they wanted to kill me, they would have done it when they had the chance. Right?"

"No, I'm sorry." Paige says. "Can't leave you unprotected."

"We'll stay." Chris says as he puts his arm around Jamie. Paige turns to Leo.

"Come on." Leo nods and they orb out. Jamie sighs and they walk over to the couch.

"Well, what should we do?" Jamie asks as Chris sits down.

"We've got to get going." Chris says. He turns to Tali. "Is there any place we can go where you no one would find you?" Tali starts to answer, but a darklighter appears and shoots Chris with an arrow. Both Jamie and Tali scream.

"Come on!" Jamie says to her. Jamie tries to get to get, but the darklighter pushes her down. He grabs Tali and stabs her. Paige and Leo orb in. The darklighter looks at them, holding a dead Tali.

"I win." He says. "You loose." He orbs out. Paige runs to a knocked out Jamie and wakes her up.

"James, are you all right?" She asks.

"What happened?" Jamie asks, her eyes grow big as she remembers. "The darklighter. Chris-" Jamie gets up as quickly as she can and runs over to the chair where Chris is. Leo is healing him.

"He's okay." Leo tells her as Chris comes to. Jamie sighs in relief.

"Thank god." Chris looks at her.

"Are you okay?" He asks. "The baby-"

"Is fine." Jamie says. "We're both fine." Chris sighs and nods.

"Good." He looks at Leo and Paige. "I am so sorry. I didn't even see them coming."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Paige tells him. "We're being watched."

"What?" Both Jamie and Chris say at the same time.

"Sons of bitches." Paige says as she looks around. "Where are the cameras?"

"What cameras?" Chris asks.

"There's some kind of live feed going on in the crystals." Leo says as he hands a crystal to Paige.

"Yeah, except for I think they cut it off." Paige says as she looks into the crystal. "I'm not seeing anything."

"Well, who?" Chris asks.

"I don't know." Paige says. "I vanquished the Brute Demon before I could ask him. What is this, some kind of game?"

"Actually, it might be." Jamie looks at Chris.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well, I heard something when I was down in the underworld." He tells them. "But I thought it was just a rumor."

"You thought what was a rumor?" Paige asks.

"Well, that there was this demonic game show. Kind of like Survivor, but only for demons."

"And you didn't tell us this why?" Paige asks.

"Because I didn't think it was relevant."

"Okay, that's your theme song of today." Paige tells him. "Did you notice?"

"Paige." Leo says.

"Look, I'm sorry." Paige says. "Well, at least it explains how the demon we trapped today knew that the witch died. He was watching it on TV. Pretty sick."

"No sicker than any other reality TV show." Leo says. Paige, Jamie and Chris give him a look. "I'm just saying."

"Hey now, some of those shows are pretty good." Jamie says. "Like the first couple seasons of the Surreal Life. Those were good."

"Yeah, except this one's about killing witches for entertainment." Chris says.

"Yeah." Paige says. "We have to get out of here. Because they are listening to us." She stands up and looks around. "We're gonna find you."

OOO

After being attacked by a shapeshifter, Phoebe went with everyone to Magic School. Everyone is sitting around a table while Paige searches for the athame, that they took from one of the demons, in her book.

"Found it." She says. "Power-sucking athame."

"And?" Piper asks.

"Well, and that's it."

"Wait, it doesn't say anything about what kind of demon uses it or what the WW stands for?" Phoebe asks.

"No."

"Well, that's not a big help." Phoebe says. "Okay, well, we could scry with the athame or the crystal thingy."

"No, I tried." Paige says.

"How about a return to sender spell?" Phoebe suggests.

"Tried." Jamie says. "Our magic is blocked."

"So then, we've got nothing." Phoebe says.

"Yes, we have nothing but a house full of cameras, and an underworld full of voyeurs." Paige says. Piper sighs as she touches her head with her hand. Leo looks at her.

"Piper, why don't you go relax?" He suggests. "We can take it from here."

"No." Piper says. "I'm fine. I mean, and relax? Relax where? We're being watched."

"Not here." Leo tells her. "Not at magic school they're not."

"Leo's right." Phoebe says. "You should go lay down. We've got it under control." Piper sighs and stands up. Leo gets up and starts to help her.

"You don't touch me." Piper tells him. "You're the reason I look like this." Leo sighs and walks down the hall with her. Jamie sighs and puts her head down on the table.

"What are we gonna do?" She sighs. "We have nothing." Chris walks over to her.

"Baby, maybe you should go lay down." He says. She looks at him and shakes her head.

"No." He stares at her. "Look, you guys need my help."

"Sweetie, if you're tired, then you should go lay down." Phoebe says.

"No, we need to find out who's after you guys."

"I think I might have found something that can help." They all look at Gideon as he walks into the hall. He sets down the book on the table.

"It's the crystal thingy." Paige says.

"It's actually an ancient form of magical voyeurism." Gideon tells them. "The Ronyx crystal predates even the crystal ball. Our demon friends must have found a way to put a new spin on an old idea."

"How did you find this?" Jamie asks Gideon. "I mean, what, it just came to you?"

"Well, I had to do some research, but, yes, it did come to me." Jamie stares at Gideon for a second.

"Huh." Is all she says.

"Wait a minute." Phoebe says as she walks over and picks up the crystal. "It's got an incantation to activate it. 'Mallock cormon alli-tas.'" A projection comes out of the crystal that says Witch Wars. Chris raises his eyebrows and puts his hand through the hologram. A slideshow of pictures of Chris, Jamie, Leo, Phoebe, Piper and Paige appear.

"Welcome back to Witch Wars." A man's voice says. "Tonight, on a very special episode, you'll see the ultimate battle, when the Gamemasters themselves take on not just any witches, but the legendary Charmed Ones." The man, or demon, who is talking shimmers in. "It'll be winner takes all, and we will take all. Their lives, their powers, and last but not least, their progeny." Jamie looks at Chris, worried.

OOO

A few minutes later, Leo comes back into the room and now they're all sitting at the table.

"That's what their show is about?" Phoebe asks. "Killing us?"

"What a surprise!" Jamie says sarcastically. "Someone's trying to kill us again."

"Then either me or Wyatt..." Chris says, Jamie looks up at him.

"It has to be Wyatt, which means..." Gideon pauses as he comes to realization "Oh, yes. This makes perfect sense."

"What about any of this makes perfect sense?" Jamie asks him.

"Don't you see? These Gamesmasters are the demons that you've been looking for all along. The ones who are after Wyatt."

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Think about it." Gideon says. "They've been collecting powers, hoping to gain enough to be able to collect yours."

"And then get Wyatt's." Chris says.

"Well, it kinda fits into Phoebe's theory then, right? We don't know who they are. But they know who we are."

"I'm gonna kill them." Leo says.

"No, Leo, you're an Elder now." Gideon tells him. "Non-violent, remember?"

"Watch me." Leo tells Gideon.

"We're gonna have to find them first." Phoebe picks up the crystal. "Do you think we could trace the signal back to them?"

"No, not without Piper." Paige says. "I think they're too strong already."

"No, we don't need Piper." Phoebe picks up the athame. "Because we have this, and they're not going to kill us on TV. We're gonna kill them." Phoebe looks at them.

OOO

Phoebe fills in everyone on her plan and Paige, Chris and Jamie go back to the manor.

" What exactly are we looking for?" Jamie asks.

"Anything that will let us vanquish the Gamemasters without the Power of Three." Chris says. They start to look through the book, but are interrupted by one of the Gamemasters shimmering in.

"Anyone wanna play a game?" He asks. Chris runs over and grabs a box at throws it at him, but he telekinetically moves it out of the way. Paige and Jamie both throw a potion at him, but they don't harm him.

"Uh, when are they coming back?" Paige asks. The Gamesmaster throws a fireball, causing Jamie, Paige and Chris to jump behind the couch.

"This game's over." The Gamesmaster says as he creates another fireball. Phoebe shimmers in.

"I couldn't agree more." She throws an energy ball and vanquishes him. Phoebe turns towards the cameras. "See what happens when you make a play for our baby? Who wants to play next?" Chris, Jamie and Paige look at her from behind the couch. "What's the matter? Scared of me?" Phoebe shimmers out.

"Uh, where did she go?" Jamie asks Chris and Paige.

"I don't know." Paige says as she stand up. Chris stands and helps Jamie up.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes. I'm fine. And so is the baby." She answers his question before he can even ask it. He smirks.

"Good." They all sit down on the couch. Chris grabs a pillow and hugs it. Leo orbs in.

" Where's Phoebe?" He asks.

"That's a good question." Chris says. Phoebe shimmers in.

"God, that was great." She says. "I wanna kill somebody else. Who can I kill? Chris, find me another demon to kill."

"Okay, we gotta get these powers outta her." Paige says. Jamie nods.

"What?" Phoebe asks. "You're the one who wanted me to have a power, remember?"

"Yeah, not a demonic power." Paige says.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers." Phoebe starts pacing, mocking Paige. "Oh, poor little powerless Phoebe. She can't even take care of herself."

"Okay." Paige says. "I'm sorry. I admit it. I was, I was wrong."

"What did you say?" Phoebe asks. "Would you mind repeating that, please?"

"I'm sorry." Paige says slowly. "I was wrong. I clearly underestimated you. You are very powerful."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Phoebe smiles. "Now who wants to stab me?"

"What?" Paige and Jamie both ask.

"It's the only way to get the powers out of her." Leo tells them.

"Come on." Phoebe says. "I dare ya. I double dare ya. I triple dare ya. I super duper dare-"

"Oh!" Paige stands up and grabs the athame off of Phoebe. "I'll stab her. Leo, be ready to heal." Paige gets ready to stab Phoebe and both Chris and Jamie look away.

OOO

Later, everyone went to magic school. Paige is pouring champagne into Chris's glass.

"You stabbed her?" Piper asks.

"Oh, you would have too." Jamie tells her.

"She was pretty obnoxious." Chris says.

"Yeah, demonic powers on an empty stomach." Phoebe says. "Not such a good thing."

"No, it was a great thing." Piper says. "You saved Wyatt."

"We all did." Phoebe looks over at Chris, Jamie and Leo, who is holding Wyatt.

"So we're a hundred percent certain these were the demons we were looking for all along?" Piper asks. They all nod. Phoebe raises her glass to Wyatt.

"To our nephew." She says. "May he always be safe." They all clink their glasses together.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Chris says.

"Believe it. You just saved the future." Leo tells him.

"Mom." Wyatt says.

"Yeah, I know." Leo walks over and hands Wyatt to Piper. Chris looks at Jamie, who looks like she's deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I still don't know how Gideon found that crystal." She says. "And how he always seems to know exactly what we're looking for. Even when we aren't exactly sure what we're looking for."

"He's an elder, baby." Chris tells her.

"Yeah, but so is Leo." Jamie tells him. Chris sighs and puts his arms around Jamie.

"You gotta stop worrying about this." Chris says. "It's not good for the baby." Jamie smiles as Chris places his hand on her stomach.

OOOOOOO

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Well, I'll talk to you later!


	14. Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy, Part One

**Chapter 14 – Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy, Part One**

Chris, Paige and Gideon are all in the great hall at Magic School. Chris is up on a ladder.

"You know, your time travel section is due for a serious overhaul." He tells Gideon. "I mean, I can find more information Googling."

"Googling?" Gideon questions.

"Never mind." Chris steps down. "Any luck with that spell yet?"

"You mean since the last two minutes you asked me?" Paige asks.

"Look, I'm just getting nervous here, okay? My birthday is in two days, and if I'm not outta here before I'm born-"

"What?" Paige asks. "Something bad you don't know about could happen?"

"I just don't want to take any chances." Chris says. "I'm already messing with the system by taking Jamie home with me. Besides, I came here and did what I had to do, and that was to save Wyatt. Now it's time for me to go home." They both look to see Jamie, Piper and Leo walk in. Leo's pushing Piper's suitcase.

"Sooner than you might think." Paige says.

"Oh, no." Chris says worriedly. "No, no, no. Not yet. You're early."

"Oh, relax." Piper tells him. "I'm just getting a jump on things. I'm not in labor. I'm sending some stuff back to the house."

"Just don't scare me, okay?" Chris asks.

"What's the matter?" Leo asks. "Isn't the spell ready?"

"I think it's ready." Gideon says. "It should work."

"Should work?" Jamie asks. "What do you mean should work?"

"Well, there are no guarantees with time travel." He turns to Leo. "You should know that better than anyone." He says this a little sterner than he had hoped. They all stare at him. "Sorry. There's always a chance that something might go wrong."

"All right. We're not taking any chances." Leo says.

"Yeah." Jamie says as she walks over to Chris. "Maybe we should just stay."

"Jamie…" Chris says.

"I know. I know." She sighs. "We can't have to of you in one world. It would mess everything up. I just don't know if I'm ready to go."

"Jamie, we talked about this." Chris tells her. "The evil that got to Wyatt is destroyed. Everything is gonna be great when we get home."

"I know." She sighs.

"Do you not want to go with me?"

"Of course I want to go with you." She says. "Chris, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just don't want us to take any chances."

"We might have to." Chris says as he looks at his parents. "We're running out of time here."

"No." Leo says. "I'm not sending you guys through a one-way portal unless I know where you're gonna land."

"You can never be certain." Gideon says. "Unless, of course, you went too. "And even then…"

"All right." Leo says. "Let's just forget the spell and start to work on that potion again."

"But the spell has a better chance of working. It's the Power of Three."

"Yes, but if something goes wrong, they'll have extra potion with them and they can come right back."

"I agree." Piper says. "It sounds safer, so why don't you guys get to work on that?" She turns to Paige. "Paige, can you orb these home for me? Just squeeze them into the nursery or something."

"Nursery?" Paige asks.

"You did clean out the nursery, right?"

"Yeah." Piper stares at her. "No. I was working on the spell. I'm sorry."

"Well, you better hurry, or else Baby Chris will be sleeping in your room."

"Yeah, don't worry." Paige walks over to the suitcase. "I'm all over it." Paige orbs out.

"Don't forget diapers." Piper tells her as she's orbing out. "Lots of diapers."

"Okay." Chris says. "Gotta get outta here." He turns to walk away.

"Right behind you, sweetie." Piper and Leo chuckle as they walk back over to the books.

OOO

Later, Paige is in the nursery, trying to put together a bassinet. Phoebe walks in.

"Oh, look at how cute." Phoebe says as she walks over to the bassinet. "I remember when baby Wyatt used to fit in there."

"This is not cute." Paige says. "This is the bassinet from hell. Do you know how to put this together?"

"No, that would be a Leo thing." Phoebe tells her. "I still can't believe we're bringing home a baby." Paige sits down on the bed.

"Yeah, well, this baby's not gonna have anywhere to sleep."

"I know. What made us wait so long to do this baby room?"

"We were busy trying to keep Wyatt from turning evil." Paige tells her sister.

"Here, let me help you." Phoebe takes off her jacket.

"Yeah, which I'm glad we did, but it just means that he's gonna need a bedroom." Phoebe listens as she picks up the bassinet.

"Yeah, well, even if he was evil, we'd need another bedroom."

"Yeah, but now with everybody coming home plus one, we're a room short." Paige tells her.

"Well, I guess I can sleep on the couch." Phoebe says. "I just really think we need to focus on the baby right now."

"And on getting Chris and Jamie home." Paige says. "Oh, remember them? You know, the couple? The one you've been avoiding?"

"I am not." Phoebe tells her.

"Okay, so why weren't you helping Gideon and I with the spell?"

"Because I was helping Leo trying to find the burdock root. It was very hard to find. It's back-ordered everywhere." Phoebe puts the bassinet down. "You're right. You know what? We're just gonna get Chris a new bassinet." She sits on the bed.

"I'm gonna miss them too, you know."

"It sucks." Phoebe says. "I mean, I know they're going back to a better future and all. It's just… We're just getting to know _him_ you know?"

"I know." Paige says.

"And what are we gonna do without Jamie?" Phoebe asks. "I mean, she been in our lives for thirteen years. We've watched her grow up. We've been with her almost her entire life."

"I know."

"And now… She's not gonna be here to watch Wyatt, she's not gonna be here to talk. She's not gonna be here to go to the club with… She's just not gonna be here."

"I know." Paige sighs. "It sucks."

OOO

Meanwhile, back at Magic School, Leo is in the Great hall, helping Chris get ready to go home. Jamie and Piper are in Piper's room. Jamie sighs as she sits down next to Piper on the bed.

"God, it's gonna be so weird." Jamie says.

"I know it is." Piper says.

"I mean, I've grown up with you guys." Jamie sighs again. "And now- Now I'm not gonna get to see it all happen."

"What happen, sweetie?"

"Wyatt growing up. Phoebe having the baby she saw in her vision… Just, everything." A tear runs down Jamie's face.

"Honey, it's gonna be okay." Piper says as she pulls Jamie into a hug.

"I know." Jamie sighs. "It's just- I love Chris. You know that. I love him more than I thought possible. But, I've been with you guys since before I can remember."

"I know."

"I mean, everything that's happened, good or bad, we've been there for each other."

"Yeah."

"I mean, when my mom died, I thought the world was gonna end. But then you, Phoebe and Prue kind of took me in." Piper nods.

"Yep."

"And then Prue died." Both Piper and Jamie grow silent. "And I didn't understand. I mean, what was the point? Why did so many people that I loved and cared about have to die?"

"I don't know." Piper says.

"But then Paige came into our lives. And things started to get good again. I mean, as good as a life where everyone tries to kill you daily can be." Piper laughs.

"I'm sorry your life has been filled with so much death, and badness." Piper says.

"It hasn't been _filled _with it." Jamie says. "I mean, there's been so much good in it too."

"Yeah, there has."

"I mean, I got to see you and Leo meet. Fall in love. Get married." Piper smiles. "And then I was there when you found out you were pregnant with Wyatt." Jamie smiles at this. "I got to see him be born. I got to take care of him." Jamie looks up at Piper. "I mean, how weird is it gonna be to go to a place where Wyatt's twenty four?"

"Yeah, but you'll have Chris." Piper tells her. "And pretty soon you'll have a baby of your own." Jamie smiles and touches her stomach.

"Yeah." There's a knock on the door and Chris walks in.

"Hey." He says. "The potion didn't work."

"What?" Jamie gets up and walks over to him.

"Me and Dad were gonna test out the potion, and when we threw it at the wall it didn't work. It was like there was a force field around it."

"Well, why were you and Leo trying out the potion without us?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, what if something bad had happened?" Jamie asks.

"Nothing bad hap-"

"What if you had gotten stuck somewhere?" Piper cuts him off.

"Yeah, what if you had gotten stuck somewhere and couldn't find a way back?" Jamie asks.

"And then you could've been in danger."

"You could've been in trouble."

"You could've died!" They both say this at the same time. Chris just stares at them.

"Okay, never walk into a room with two or more pregnant ladies." He says. "Lesson learned."

"We just don't want anything to happen to you." Jamie tells him.

"Where's Leo now?" Piper asks.

"He's talking to Gideon." Chris says. Jamie doesn't say anything. "What?"

"Nothing." Jamie says.

"Jamie…"

"What?" Jamie asks. "I'm sorry. I just don't completely trust him." Chris sighs.

"Okay, we have other things to worry about." Piper says. "C'mon, let's go see what's going on with Leo." Piper stands and they all walk out into the hall. They find Leo, who's walking towards them.

"Hey, I was just coming to find you." He says.

"Oh yeah?" Piper asks. "What's going on?"

"You need to get your sisters. We're gonna to the spell."

OOO

Later, Chris and Jamie are waiting for the sisters, Gideon and Leo in the Great Hall. Leo and Piper walk in with Wyatt.

"Where are Phoebe and Paige?" Chris asks.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Piper tells him.

"Soon?" Chris asks. "Soon is when Dad and us have to go."

"Dad?" Piper asks. "What do you mean?" She turns to Leo "Wait, you're gonna go too?"

"Just long enough to make sure they get where they need to be." Leo says.

"And when exactly where you gonna tell me about this?"

"I told him he didn't have to come." Chris says. "We don't need him."

"No. It's too dangerous." Leo says. "Remember the last time you went through a portal? You were almost dinosaur kibble." He turns to Piper. "I have to go."

"You're right. It is dangerous." Piper says. "But not as dangerous as leaving Wyatt alone while I'm in labor."

"I'll be back." Leo tells her. Gideon walks in.

"Sorry." He says. "I just wanted to go over the spell one more time, make a few tweaks."

"Tweaks?" Piper asks. "Let me see that." Piper takes the spell from Gideon's hands. Phoebe and Paige orb in.

"Finally." Chris says. "Where have you two been?"

"Sorry." Paige says. "We were a little, uh…held up."

"But we're here now, so let's get this show on the road, you know?" Phoebe says in a hurry. "The clock's a-tickin'. Tick-tock, tick-tock."

"Since when are you in such a hurry to say goodbye?" Piper asks.

"Well, since something happened with the thing, and the thing, with the thing." They all stare at her, confused.

"Huh?" Both Chris and Jamie say.

"There's a warrant out for Chris's arrest." Phoebe sighs.

"What?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." Paige says. "I tried to get Darryl to bury it, but he's not on our side anymore."

"This is bad." Chris says. "If I leave and they can't find me, they're gonna come after you."

"It's okay." Phoebe tells him. "We've been through worse. We'll get through this. We'll figure it out. And if you get back to the future and we're in jail, you just have to bust us out." They smile. "You just go back to that beautiful, peaceful world that you helped create." She and Chris hug. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Chris says. Phoebe turns to Jamie, who has a tear in her eye. They both sigh, then smile.

"I don't know what to say." Jamie says.

"Well, then I then I think it's the first time in both of our lives that we don't have anything to say to each other." Jamie laughs. Phoebe walks over and hugs her.

"I can't describe how much I'm gonna miss you." Jamie tells her.

"I know." Phoebe says. "Just, go have that baby." She looks at Chris. "If it's anything like either of you, it's gonna be beautiful." Jamie smiles and hugs her again. Paige looks at the both of them.

"Aw. Here comes the huggin' part." The three of them all laugh. Paige hugs Chris, then turns to Jamie. They just look at each other and smile. "You know I love ya, James." Jamie nods.

"I know." Jamie tries to hold back tears. "I love you too." Jamie looks at Piper. Jamie walks over to her and hugs her.

"Thank you so much for everything." Piper says. "For taking care of Wyatt, for helping at the club, for… Being you." Jamie smiles. But doesn't say anything. "You're a hell of a girl, you know that." Jamie nods.

"Thank you." Piper and Jamie step away from each other and Piper looks at her son. She walks over to him and hugs him.

"Thank you for coming here." She tells him. "I love you."

"I love you so much, mom." Chris says. More tears fall down Jamie's face.

"Now go on." Piper tells them. "Hurry. You be safe."

"Thanks for all your help." Chris tells Gideon.

"You did a noble thing in coming here." Jamie bends down and hugs Wyatt.

"I'm gonna miss you, little guy." She tells him. "Just grow up and be strong. And feel free to give 'em hell once in a while." They all laugh. "You're one hell of a kid, Wyatt. Don't let that ever change." Jamie stands up and walks over to Chris and Leo. Chris looks at Wyatt and makes a shooting sound.

"Be good." He tells him. Chris looks at Jamie. "You ready?"

"No." She looks at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "I'm never gonna be ready." He smiles and takes her hand. They turn to the triquetra that is drawn on the wall. Piper, Phoebe and Paige look at the spell and begin reading it.

"In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, open the door through time and space." The portal opens. "Create a path to another place." Chris, Jamie and Leo walk into the portal. They walk through and look around. They see Piper, Paige and Phoebe. Paige has black hair, with bangs. Phoebe has a Mohawk, and standing next to them, with slicked back hair is Gideon.

"Where are we?" Chris asks.

OOO

Back at Magic School, Piper, Phoebe and Paige watch as a very different looking Chris, Leo and Jamie walk through the portal.

"I have no idea." Leo says.

"Something's gone wrong." Gideon says. "Don't let them leave." Leo pushes him backward into Phoebe, causing them to fall down. Chris makes a Darklighter's crossbow appear. He fires an arrow at Paige. Piper freezes it.

"Are you out of your mind?" She asks as she knocks the arrow down.

Leo turns to Chris and Jamie. "Follow me." They orb out in black orbs. Piper gasps.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asks as she and Gideon get up.

"I'm not sure." Gideon says.

"You're not sure?" Paige asks. "Chris just tried to kill me, and you're not sure? We were supposed to send him back to the future, not turn him into a Darklighter."

"Excuse me, people." Piper says. "Those were black orbs. Where did they get black orbs from?"

"Breathe." Phoebe walks over to Piper. "Breathe, Piper. You don't wanna go into labor yet." She rubs Piper's stomach. Gideon walks over to look at the triquetra on the wall.

"Well?" Paige asks.

"Perhaps the spell wasn't specific enough." Gideon says.

"Meaning what?" Phoebe asks.

"Meaning it worked, obviously." Gideon tells them. "It opened up a portal. Not to another time, but to another world. A parallel world, not just any parallel world, one that's the exact reverse of ours."

"Reverse like what?" Paige asks. "Reverse like evil?"

"Precisely." Gideon tells her. "You see, it's all part of the grand design. A universe destined to maintain balance. Light and dark, yin and yang, good and evil. For good to prevail in this world, then an equally evil world must also exist."

"Well, that's quite a faulty design, isn't it?" Paige asks.

"No, it's not Paige. Balance is everything. Without it, the cosmos doesn't spin."

"Are you telling me that when our Leo, Chris and Jamie stepped in there, their evil selves stepped out?" Piper asks.

"Yes. It's a mirror world. Whatever happens there happens here." Gideon tells them.

"So our Leo, Jamie and Chris are in their evil world." Phoebe says.

"Well, we gotta go get 'em." Piper says.

"You can't go get them." Phoebe says. "You're not going anywhere."

"Besides, what about those evil fellas that just came through here?" Paige asks.

"We'll go get them later." Piper says.

"Actually, I think you should go after them now." Gideon tells them.

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"Because for every second that they're in our world, they risk throwing off the balance by doing something evil."

OOO

Meanwhile, Evil Chris, Evil Jamie and Evil Leo stand atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Evil Chris is drinking from a bottle of beer.

"You ever see anything so good?" Evil Leo asks.

"It's disgusting." Evil Chris says. "Can you believe all the liquor stores are closed in the mornings here? What's up with that?"

"Didn't stop you from kicking down the door to get in." Evil Jamie tells him. "Why didn't you orb in?"

"What's the fun in that?" Evil Chris says. Both Evil Jamie and Evil Leo laugh. Evil Chris takes another drink and drops the beer bottle over the edge of the bridge.

"Strange." Evil Leo says. "Everything seems the same, but kinda different, you know? It's cleaner, it's happier, it's more civilized." Evil Chris and Evil Jamie watch as a car crashes below them.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Evil Chris says. Evil Jamie smiles.

"This place makes me sick." Evil Jamie says. "I gotta get out of here."

"Gives you guys an idea of what kind of awful, saccharine future I came from, why I had to come back and change it so bad." Evil Chris tells them.

"And I'll always be proud of you for that." Evil Leo tells him. "You saved Wyatt from turning good. You gave us a second chance. The least I could do is get you back to your future, back to evil."

"Thanks, dad." Evil Chris says.

"First we gotta get back to our world, though. We're gonna need the Power of Three to do that."

"Well, we can't trust those Pollyanna witches." Evil Jamie says. "They're too good."

"God, who do I have to kill so we can get out of here?" Evil Chris asks.

"I think I might know somebody, somebody we can use to force the sisters to help us." Both Evil Chris and Evil Jamie stare at him.

OOO

They orb to an alleyway where Darryl is. Evil Chris smashes a garbage lid over Darryl while Evil Leo holds him down. Evil Jamie just stands to the side and watches. After being beaten pretty badly, Darryl falls to the ground. Evil Chris tosses the lid to the side.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Darryl asks. "I'm a cop."

"Pretty wimpy-looking one too, if you ask me." Evil Leo says.

"Nothing like our Darryl." Evil Jamie says.

"I think that's the cheapest suit I've ever seen." Evil Chris says. "What's the matter, huh? The girls not paying you enough?"

"Paying me?" Darryl asks. What has gotten into you? Evil Chris grabs him by the collar.

"Let's just say I don't like you coming at me in either world. He throws him across the alley. "This almost isn't any fun." Darryl points a gun at them.

"I don't care if you are under some kind of spell." Darryl says. "Come any closer, I'll shoot. I swear."

"Gun." The gun black orbs out of his hands and into Evil Chris' hand, he laughs. "Now this is fun." He points the gun at Darryl. Evil Jamie sighs and walks over to him.

"Chris, don't." Evil Chris looks at her.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Evil Jamie says. "Just something in my gut says not to kill him."

"We still need him for leverage." Evil Leo says. "He's no good to us dead. Not yet, anyway." Evil Chris sighs and hands Evil Leo the gun. Paige and Phoebe orb in behind them. Paige puts two crystals down.

"See?" Darryl asks. "This is the crazy-ass kind of stuff that makes me not wanna have anything to do with you people." Paige orbs out.

"Who are you talking to?" Evil Jamie asks.

"Us." They turn around and Phoebe kicks the gun out of Evil Leo's hands.

"That's not gonna stop us." Evil Leo says. Paige orbs in behind them.

"No, but…" Phoebe looks over at Paige as she puts down the other two crystals.

"…This will." Paige says watches as the cage activates.

"Son of a bitch." Evil Leo says. Both Evil Chris and Evil Jamie sigh. Evil Leo throws an energy ball and it bounces off the cage, causing them to duck.

"Nice firepower, Leo." Paige says. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Don't go anywhere." Phoebe and Paige go to help Darryl. He gets up.

" Stay away from me." He says.

"Darryl, let us take you to Gideon." Phoebe says. "He can heal you."

"No! Stay away!"

"Darryl, please." Paige says.

"I said no, damn it!" Darryl says. "Leave me alone. I don't wanna have anything to do with you people anymore. Don't you understand?" He leaves.

"Well, I don't think that helped our cause any." Phoebe says.

OOO

Paige and Phoebe walk to the great hall. Gideon walks out.

" Did you catch them?" He asks.

"Yeah." Paige says. "Stuck 'em in a classroom, and, you know, they can't orb out of there."

"They are a little feistier than the real Chris, Jamie and Leo." Phoebe says. "I don't know how we're going to get them to cooperate."

"Hmm, well, I'm sure your evil counterparts are anticipating exactly the same problems since, other than morality, you're one and the same." Gideon says.

"How does that help us figure out what we're supposed to do?"

"Perhaps you should trade yourselves." They both stare at Gideon. "You go into their world, they'll come into ours. You can each retrieve your respective Leo, Jamie and Chris."

"Kind of makes sense." Paige says.

"And what about your evil counterpart?" Phoebe asks. "Will he be hip to this plan?"

"I have every confidence that he will be waiting there exactly as I am here." Gideon says. "But remember, good or evil, we're all after the same thing – Leo, Chris and Jamie returned and the cosmic balance restored."

"Get Piper." Phoebe tells Gideon. "We're gonna need the Power of Three."

OOO

Later, Paige and Phoebe walk through a portal into a much darker Magic School. No one is there.

"Okay, where is everybody?" Paige asks. "Isn't Piper supposed to be here?"

"This is weird. I don't think we should be here." Phoebe says. "We should get out of here." Suddenly an energy ball flies at them. They scream and duck. Evil Gideon walks up to them.

"What are you doing?" He asks. "You're not supposed to be here." Paige and Phoebe look back at the portal and watches as it closes.

OOO

After talking to Evil Gideon and walking around for a bit. Phoebe and Paige decide to go find Evil Darryl. They walk into P3, which is now a strip club. Evil Darryl is sitting on a seat getting a lap dance from a girl.

"Well, it looks like everybody's enjoying themselves." Paige says.

"Including Darryl." Phoebe says. "Ugh. Okay, juts remember, we're used to this."

"Right. Think mean. Think nasty." They walk toward Darryl. A man walks up to Paige. She pushes him down. They walk to Darryl. Phoebe clears her throat. Some officers block them.

"It's all right. Let 'em through." Evil Darryl says. Paige and Phoebe walk up to him. "I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

"How's Sheila?" Phoebe asks. He stares at her, she raises her eyebrows. Evil Darryl looks at the dancer.

"It's all right, honey. I'll be here all night." She leaves. "Sheila who?" He shows them his wedding ring and laughs with his buddies. They knock knuckles. Phoebe pushes Evil Darryl backwards She grabs a beer bottle, breaks it off, then puts it to Evil Darryl's throat.

"Leo, Chris and Jamie, where are they?" She asks. He doesn't answer. "Where are they!"

"Last time I saw them was at the police station." Evil Darryl tells them. "Me and my boys were trying to give Chris what he deserved. But Leo orbed him away. I've never seen him run from a fight before."

"Where'd they go?" Paige asks.

"If I knew, do you think I'd be here waiting for you? Where you been anyway? Undercover in the Underworld?"

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"Bright, happy colors?" Evil Darryl asks. "Not exactly your style. Get away from me. I don't want Sheridan to see me with you. She's been all over my ass." Phoebe stands up and sees Evil Inspector Sheridan dancing on a pole. She bends back down to Darryl.

"Don't get up." She and Paige walk away.

"Now what?" Paige asks.

"I think maybe we're looking at this all wrong." Phoebe says. "Maybe we all are."

"Come again?"

"Well listen, if Darryl won't help Leo, Chris and Jamie because he's evil, then they'd have to go to someone who's good, right, to help them?"

"Okay, yeah, but who's not evil here? Where are the good guys? They hiding?"

"Yeah, in the Underworld." Paige stares at Phoebe. "Think about it. Reverse it. Who's good here?" Paige thinks about it for a second, then looks at her sister.

"Demons." She says.

"Right, and if I know Leo, he would have gone after the most powerful good demon there is."

"You're right." Paige says.

OOO

Meanwhile, Jamie, Chris and Leo are in the Underworld. It looks like a very peaceful place. Barbas, who is dressed in white, turns around.

"I know the truth of all your hopes because I can feel your greatest hope inside here, the hope that one day to return home." He says. Jamie and Chris look at each other. "Oh, and of course, your presence here gives me great hope, the hope that someplace there really is a different kind of world, a world where the greater good, the, uh, the goodness of the heart prevails." He walks past them, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Is he for real?" Chris asks.

"He must be." Leo says. "Demon of Fear in our world must be the Demon of Hope here." He turns to Good Barbas. "Question is, do you have enough power to send us back?"

"Oh, alas, no, I do not. Not if you were brought here by the Power of Three." Good Barbas says. "But, however, hope springs eternal, so I may be able to persuade the sisters of my world to help us simply by relying on their greatest hope, the hope to reunite with your counterparts, and then, maybe…" He waves his hand over Chris' face. "You will be able to return to your time before it's too late. Or…" He waves his hand over Jamie's face. "You will be able to be with Chris and have a healthy baby, as you hope." He starts to touch Jamie, but Chris slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch her." Paige and Phoebe orb in.

"Oh, thank god." Phoebe says.

"Quickly, orb away." Good Barbas says. "I will deal with them. I've done it before."

"No, it's okay." Leo says. "They're the good ones."

"Trust us." Jamie says. "They're not evil." Evil Phoebe and Evil Paige walks up.

"No, but we are." Evil Phoebe says. Evil Paige waves.

"Nice knuckles." Phoebe says. "Brass?"

"No, Tiffany's." Evil Phoebe says.

"Ooh, what a waste of a nice blue box." Paige says.

"What'd you say, witch?" Evil Paige asks.

"Okay look, we didn't come here to fight." Phoebe says. "We just came to get Leo, Chris and Jamie.

"Well, so did we." Evil Phoebe says.

"Fine." Paige says. "You give us ours, we'll give you yours."

"Right." Evil Paige says. "Like we can trust you. You're good."

"Wait, you can't trust us?" Phoebe asks. "Who are the evil ones here?"

"Come on, ladies." Good Barbas says. "Have some hope. We can work this out peacefully."

"Shut up!" All four of the girls say.

"We'll take care of you later." Evil Paige says. Both of the Phoebes and Paiges huddle on separate sides. They discuss their plan to take the other ones out. After coming up with a plan, Both Paiges and Phoebes turn around. Paige and Phoebe orb out and Evil Paige and Evil Phoebe black orb out. The orbs hit each other in mid air, sending each pair of sisters back, landing and reforming. They all stand up.

"That sucked." Evil Phoebe says.

"All right." Phoebe says to Paige. "I'll take mine, you take yours." Phoebe and Evil Phoebe step away. Evil Paige conjures a Darklighter crossbow. Paige gasps. Evil Paige fires at her.

"Arrow!" Paige says. The arrow orbs out. Evil Paige fires again. "Arrow!" The arrow orbs out. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Evil Phoebe are fighting each other, matching each other's moves. Jamie watches as this continues to go on. She leans into Chris.

"Okay, does this seem weird to you?" She asks.

"Uh-huh." He says.

"Good." She says. "Just making sure." Evil Paige fires again.

"Arrow!" Paige says. Evil Paige tosses the crossbow aside.

"Rock!" Both Paige and her evil counterpart say this at the same time. They each orb a rock and throw it toward each other.

"Look out!" Leo says. He, Chris, Jamie and Good Barbas duck as the rocks smash in mid-air. It falls down in the center. "This is nuts. No one can win. They're too evenly matched."

"Well, they think alike." Chris says.

"Bolder!" Both of the Paiges say. They orb a large rock. Leo, Chris, Jamie and Good Barbas run and take cover behind a group of rocks. The boulders explode on impact. Chris grabs Jamie and covers her from the rocks falling.

"We don't have time for this." Leo says. "I gotta get back to Piper." He turns to Chris and Jamie. "We gotta get you home."

"When Gideon said something can go wrong with the portal, I don't think he knew how wrong." Chris says.

"You said Gideon?" Good Barbas asks.

"Yeah." Chris looks at him. "Why?"

"Because just maybe he did know how wrong it could go." Chris and Leo look at each other.

"Bolder!" Both of the Paiges throw the boulders at each other and they explode, causing the pieces to fall on Leo, Jamie, Chris and Good Barbas.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks. "Gideon is after Wyatt?"

"He was desperately hoping to eliminate Wyatt." Good Barbas tells them.

"I knew it!" Jamie says. She looks at Chris. "I told you I didn't trust him. I told you!" Meanwhile, the Phoebes are still fighting. They fall to the ground. Paige and Evil Paige finally give up and walk over to the other. Their cell phones ring. They pull them out.

"It's Piper." They both answer their phones. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Piper asks. "I'm in labor, for Christ's sakes. Get your ass down here."

"Is she okay?" The Phoebes ask.

"She's in labor." The Paiges reply.

"Who's that?" Piper asks. "You've got an echo. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm on my way." Both the Paiges say. They hang up. Leo, Chris, Jamie and Good Barbas stand up.

"We have to go get Piper." Paige says.

"And Wyatt." Leo says.

OOO

Later, in the attic, the Paiges and the Phoebes chant a spell to stop Gideon from killing Wyatt. Gideon black orbs out. Evil Wyatt is sitting on the floor, crying.

"Wyatt, thank god." Both Phoebes take a step forward. They stop. Phoebe backs up and Evil Phoebe goes over to pick up Evil Wyatt. Chris, Jamie and Leo walk into the attic.

"Did you give that bad man Gideon those wounds?" Evil Phoebe asks Evil Wyatt.

"It looks like Wyatt can handle himself." Evil Paige says. Leo picks up the athame.

"Yeah, but for how long?" He asks. "Gideon's one of the most powerful Elders. If he wants him dead, he'll find a way."

"I can't believe it was Gideon all along." Chris says.

"I can." Jamie says.

"I don't understand why you could feel that he after Wyatt." Chris says.

"I don't know." Jamie says. "I didn't _know_ he was. I just felt something in the pit of my stomach that he was up to something."

"And he's still out there." Leo says. "If he wasn't vanquished here, he wasn't vanquished in our world, either."

"So what we need to do is get everybody back in the right place." Paige says.

"Yeah, fix this whole nutty balance-" Both the Paiges look at each other. "Balance Thing."

"I'm with ya." Paige says.

"The problem is we don't have the Power of Three to open the portal." Leo says.

"No, but we do have…" Phoebe looks at Evil Phoebe.

"The Power of Four." The Paiges go to the wall. Evil Paige gives Paige a thick piece of white chalk. They start drawing the triquetra.

OOO

After saying the spell, Leo, Chris, Jamie, Paige and Phoebe walk through the portal to find Wyatt sitting on the floor.

"There's my brave little guy." Leo says. "Quick, the portal's closing. We gotta get their men back through."

"I'll get 'em." Chris starts to orb out, but Jamie stops him.

"_We'll _get 'em." Chris sighs, knowing that there's no point in arguing he grabs her hand and they orb out. "Leo picks up Wyatt.

"Hey, buddy." He says. "I got ya."

"Okay, so if Evil Piper's in labor, that means our Piper must be, too." Phoebe says. "We gotta get to the hospital."

"Okay, we have to get the bag." Paige says. Paige and Phoebe walk outside. The sun is shining and everyone is happy. "Okay, this is really strange."

"Hi, neighbor!" A man says. The lady next door, Mrs. Noble, walks over.

"Yoo-hoo!" She smiles. "Yoo-hoo, ladies! Yoo-hoo! I've been waiting for you."

"Mrs. Noble, hi." Phoebe says. "I was just coming out to move the car."

"Oh, I know. You're a busy, busy, busy girl!"

"Yeah, see, it's our sister Piper." Paige says. "She's in labor, and we're all a little crazy." The Patrol Officer and some neighbors come up to them.

"And I won't park there again, I promise." Phoebe tells her.

"That's right." The Patrol Officer says. "I know you won't." He takes out his gun and shots Phoebe. She falls back and Paige catches her. "Wrongs must be righted."

"Help!" Paige screams.

"Have a super day!" Mrs. Noble says.

"Help!" Paige screams. But No one listens. "Help! Somebody, help!" The Patrol Officer walks away. "Please, someone!" Mrs. Noble walks away. "Leo! Leo!" Everyone continues going about their day as Paige screams for help.

To Be Continued… 

OOOOOOOO

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter was a little confusing with all the evil counterparts. Lol. I hope you like it, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. TTYL!


	15. Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy, Part two

Chapter 15 – Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy, Part Two 

Chris and Jamie walk towards the classroom where their evil counterparts are in.

"Are you sure they won't try to kill us?" Jamie asks.

"Well…" Chris says. Jamie looks at him.

"'Well'? 'Well' what?"

"I'm not sure. If they're exactly like us, then, what would we do in that situation?" Jamie thinks about this for a second, then looks at him.

"Maybe we should get someone else to do this." She says.

"We can't." He tells her. "The portal is only open for a few minutes." They quickly make their way to the classroom and slowly open the door. Evil Chris, Evil Jamie, and Evil Leo all stand up. A darklighter's arrow appears in Evil Chris's hand, he aims it at Chris. He starts to fire, but both Jamie's stop him. Chris stares at Evil Jamie just as Evil Chris stares at Jamie. Both Jamies look at their Chris'.

"Chris!" They both say.

"What?" The Chris' say.

"You're checking her out!"

"What?" The Chris' ask. "No I wasn't." Both Jamies slap the Chris'. Evil Leo just shakes his head.

"What are you doing here?" Evil Leo asks.

"We're just trying to get you back to where you belong." Jamie says.

"Really." Evil Jamie says. "And we're supposed to trust you, why?"

"What other choice do you have?" Evil Chris, Evil Jamie and Evil Leo all think about this for a second.

"They're right." Evil Leo says. "Let's go." Both Chris', both Jamies, and Evil Leo orb to the attic and they look at the portal.

"Okay, uh…" Jamie stares at her evil self, trying to think of something to say. "Stay evil?"

"Yeah." Evil Jamie chuckles. "Stay good."

"Plan to." They both laugh. "You guys better go."

"Yeah." Chris says. The evil Chris, Jamie and Leo step through the portal and it closes. Jamie looks at Chris.

"You were checking her out." She says.

"Well, at least it was you." He says. "Just a very different version."

"She was a slut!" Jamie says as they walk down the stairs. Chris and Jamie walk into the living room.

"Okay." Chris says to Leo, Paige and Phoebe without looking. "So we just sent our evil twins through the portal, although-" He stops when he sees Leo healing Phoebe on the couch. "What happened?" Phoebe wakes up and gasps.

"Thank god." Paige says as she walks over to Phoebe. She goes to Phoebe.

"Stay with Wyatt." Leo says.

"I got him." Jamie walks over and picks up Wyatt. Phoebe slowly sits up.

"You okay?" Paige asks.

"Yeah." Phoebe says. "Just remind me to never park on Mrs. Noble's driveway again."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Chris asks.

"The neighborhood patrol shot her point blank and nobody so much as blinked an eye." Paige tells him.

"What?" Jamie asks. "Why?"

"Because by getting us all to the evil world, Gideon screwed up the balance, messed up with the grand design." Leo says.

"Well, if you ask me, the grand design is pretty messed up in the first place." Paige says.

"Wait, so are you saying because of what he did, our world is bad now, too?" Jamie asks.

"No, on the contrary." Leo says. "It's good. Too good. Where every little infraction is a capital offense and everyone just accepts it."

"Oh, so we're starring in a little movie called Pleasantville?" Paige asks.

"Okay, how come we weren't affected?" Chris asks.

"Because we must have been crossing over when the shift occurred." Leo tells him.

"Well, that must mean Gideon's not affected, either." Paige says.

"No, he wouldn't be because he's an Elder."

"How do we know he's not using the situation to his advantage, you know, come after Wyatt again?" Chris asks.

"Because I'm going to find him first." Leo tells him.

"No, you can't hurt him, Leo, not until he shifts the balance back." Phoebe says. "And you know he knows how to do that." They all stand in silence for a few seconds.

"Oh, my god." Paige says. "We totally forgot about Piper. We have to get to the hospital."

"Who's going to watch Wyatt?" Leo asks.

"We will." Chris says. Leo stares at him. "Look, I didn't come all the way from the future just to lose him now, all right?" Leo nods and orbs out. Phoebe stands up.

"I think we should drive." She says. "I don't want to risk orbing."

"Hey, just watch your speed, okay?" Phoebe looks at Chris and nods. Paige and Phoebe leave. Chris turns and looks at Wyatt, who's in Jamie's arms.

OOO

Paige and Phoebe walk into the hospital. They look around to see a lot more people in the hospital than usual.

"Wow." Paige says. "It's, uh…just as creepy in here as it is out there."

"Actually, creepier." Phoebe says as they walk up to the reception desk.

"Welcome to San Francisco Memorial!" The nurse says with a gigantic smile. "How can I help, help, help you?"

"Well, you could take it down a notch." Paige says. The nurse frowns. Phoebe smiles.

"Oh, she's kidding." Phoebe giggles. "She's a kidder. Uh, just out of curiosity, what happened here? Was it a freeway accident?"

"Oh, heavens, no!" The nurse says. "It's always like this around here." She leans into them. "Lawbreakers, you know." She whispers.

"Right." Phoebe says.

"You visiting?" The nurse asks.

"Uh, yes. Piper Halliwell?" The nurse types on her computer.

"Halliwell, Halliwell…uh, what was her offense?"

"Oh, no, no offense." Phoebe says. "She's having a baby."

"Ohh, a baby!" The nurse says. "Ohh, why didn't you say so!"

"Cause we were just too excited." Paige says sarcastically, but the nurse didn't pick up on it.

"Oh, of course you are!" She says. "There's nothing more exciting than a baby!" She looks at her computer. "Uh, room 1402, but don't dawdle. Visiting hours are almost over. You have a wonderful day, now, okay?"

"Day?" Paige grabs Phoebe's arm and looks at her watch. "It's almost eight o'clock. It should be dark now."

"Dark?" The nurse asks. "Why on earth would anyone say such a depressing thing? Imagine the sun going away, not having sunshine all the time! Anyone who'd want that should be, well-well… Shot!" Other people look over there, along with a Police Officer. Phoebe turns around, laughing and heads toward the elevators.

"She's joking!" Phoebe smiles. "That's my sister the jokester!" Paige pushes the button on the elevator. "We're going to go see our other sister now. She's having a baby." Everyone smiles. "Yeah. Okay. Have a good day…everyone." They go in and the elevator doors close. The elevator goes to Piper's floor, Paige and Phoebe walk peek into her room. They see her sitting

on a bed, eating.

"Oh, there you guys are." Piper says. "Where have you been?"

"She seems normal." Paige says.

"Come on, come in, come in." Paige and Phoebe walk into the room.

"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe asks.

"Of course I'm okay." Piper smiles. "I'm having a baby, for crying out loud." She holds out a JELL-O cup and smiles. "Jell-O? It's really yummy."

"No, thanks." Paige says. The orderly walks in.

"Excuse me." He says. "How'd you like your dinner?"

"Are you kidding?" Piper asks. "The frozen peas and processed turkey? It was to die for." The orderly goes to remove the tray. "Oh, here, let me give you a hand." Piper notices that his right hand's missing. She looks up at him, and they both start laughing. Phoebe and Paige stare at her.

"Piper, that's not funny." Phoebe tells her.

"Oh, that's okay." The orderly says. "It's my fault it even happened."

"Why is it your fault?" Paige asks.

"Oh, I used my cell phone in the hospital." He says. "Talk about your big no-nos. Hey, good luck with the little one."

"Thanks." Piper smiles as the orderly leaves. "He really should've known better."

"Piper, snap out of it!" Phoebe says. "This is crazy-making!"

"What is?" Piper asks.

"This." Phoebe says gesturing to the room around them. "Everything! You, the hand, the whole damn world! It's driving me insane!"

"Phoebe, you really shouldn't swear." Piper tells her. "They will cut your tongue out."

"Ohh, this is ridiculous!" Paige says.

"Okay, Piper, you have to listen to me." Phoebe says. "Wyatt is in danger."

"What do you mean?" Piper asks. "What kind of danger?"

"It's Gideon." Paige tells her. "He's trying to kill him." Piper stares at her sisters, then bursts out laughing. "It's not funny! I'm being serious."

"That's ridiculous! He's an Elder. He couldn't hurt a fly." Piper continues laughing. The doctor walks into the room.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Oh, don't ask." Piper feels a contraction and gasps in pain.

"Whoopsy!" The doctor says. "That's not good."

"What's not good?" Phoebe asks. "What's going on?"

"Those darn contractions." Piper says. "They're a lot more painful than they should be."

"What does that mean?" Paige asks.

"It means visiting hours are over." The doctor waves at them. "Buh-bye now."

"No, we're not leaving her." Phoebe says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but rules are rules." The doctor tells them. "Did you want to keep your legs?" Paige and Phoebe think about this for a second.

"We'll call you." Phoebe tells Piper.

"Okey-dokey." Piper says as Paige and Phoebe leave. She has a contraction. "Ouchy!"

Paige and Phoebe walk down the hall.

"Are you sure we should leave?" Paige asks Phoebe. "I'm worried about her."

"We have to." Phoebe says. "We can't wait for Leo. We have to fix this. This isn't the world we want Chris to be born into."

"Okay, but how?" Paige asks. "Okay? Especially now that we're down a sister." Phoebe looks at her sister.

"Maybe we should have another little talk with ourselves."

OOO

Meanwhile, Chris and Jamie are in the attic desperately trying to find Gideon. Leo, who had came back a few minutes earlier, walks in with Wyatt.

"Anything?" He asks Chris.

"Yeah, I thought I had him for a sec." Chris says. "But then I lost him."

"Well, keep looking." Leo tells him. "Gideon's bound to surface again." He puts Wyatt in his playpen.

"Well, maybe you should ask the other Elders for some help." Jamie suggests.

"No." Leo tells her. Chris stops scrying and looks at his father.

"Huh." He says. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Let's just say we're not seeing eye to eye." Leo says.

"Well, then maybe you should…" Chris stares at Leo. "I don't know, quit." Leo looks at him. "Look, the girls are going to need another Whitelighter the moment I'm gone anyway."

"That's not why you want me to quit, Chris."

"Okay, fine, I admit, I would like to go back to a future where my parents are still together, all right?"

"It's just like I said when I was making the potion…" Leo stops and realizes something. "The potion."

"What about the potion?" Jamie asks.

"Well, Gideon didn't want it to work, right?" Leo asks. "But he did want us in this other world, which means it probably does work, which means we can get you home." Chris shakes his head.

"No." He says. "I'm not going back."

"Chris, you have to." Leo says. Jamie stays silent.

"Not until I finish what I came here to do, and that's to save Wyatt from tur…" Chris stops. "Turning evil."

"What?" Leo asks.

"Well, what I don't understand is, if Gideon always viewed Wyatt as a threat, why did he turn him evil in my future?"

"I don't think he did intentionally." Leo says. "I think Gideon tried to kill Wyatt in your future… Only just like in this time, he found out that Wyatt can protect himself. So, he probably had to get him away so he could figure out how to do it."

"You mean kidnap him." Jamie says.

"Imagine being taken away from us for weeks, maybe even months." Chris leans forward and puts his head down. Jamie looks like she's about to cry. "Constantly fending off Gideon's attack." They all look over at Wyatt.

"I had no idea." Chris says.

"We're going to change that future, Chris." Leo walks over to Chris. "For both of your sakes." Chris smirks. Jamie smiles at them.

OOO

At Magic School, Paige and Phoebe walk into Gideon's office and start to look around.

"The Power of Four has worked before." Phoebe says.

"Yep, but that was when we were in the same world." Paige says. "We can't even contact them now." Phoebe picks up the telephone, puts it to her ear.

"There must've been a way that Gideon contacted his evil counterpart." She hangs up the phone and picks up a paperweight. Phoebe looks up, noticing there is in echo. "Hey, do you hear an echo?" She puts the paperweight down and sees a fallen chess piece. She goes over to the mirror and pulls back the curtain, seeing Evil Phoebe doing the same thing. They smile.

"I knew it!" The both say. Both Paiges walk to the mirror.

"Nice to see you." They say.

"So, is your world as messed up as ours?" Phoebe asks.

"I've never seen everybody so miserable." Evil Phoebe says. "It's like, every little good thing that happens…"

"Gets punished." Paige finishes for her.

"Limbs get cut off for saying gesundheit." Evil Paige says.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I would kill for some daylight right now." Evil Phoebe says.

"Oh, we got plenty of it in our world." Phoebe tells her.

"It sucks." The Paiges say.

"So what do you think happened?" Evil Phoebe asks.

"I think we did too much good together when we were trying to get Gideon in your world." Phoebe says.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Maybe we need to do some serious evil on your side to shift the balance back." Evil Paige says.

"Right." Paige nods.

"The problem is, I don't know if our collective powers will work with us in different worlds."

"Well, we better think of something fast, because Gideon's still after Wyatt in both of them." Evil Phoebe says.

"The Power of Three." The Paiges say.

"What?" Both Phoebes ask.

"If we can cast a spell on our respective Pipers…" Paige begins.

"We're back to full power again." Evil Paige finishes.

"And bring us to your side so we could shift the balance back…" Evil Phoebe starts.

"And then kick some ass." Phoebe ends.

"I like it!" They all say.

OOO

Paige and Phoebe orb to the attic, where Leo, Chris and Jamie are. Jamie looks at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jamie asks. "Is Piper okay?" Paige and Phoebe go to the Book of Shadows.

"No, but she will be, thanks to us and our evil twins." Phoebe says.

"Wait, you saw them?" Chris asks. "Where?" Phoebe opens the book.

"In Gideon's office." Paige tells him. "Talk about your vanity mirrors."

"We have a plan." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, we're going to shift the world back from Gideon so he can't use it to his advantage." Paige says.

"How?" Leo asks.

"We're going to use a spell to-" Phoebe is cut off by a gleam going through both hers and Paige's bodies. They smile. Chris looks at Leo.

"What just happened?" He asks.

"I don't know." Leo turns to Phoebe and Paige. "Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah." Paige says. "Yeah. I've never felt better." Phoebe nods.

"Okay." Chris says. "So back to the plan. You were saying?"

"Yeah, the plan was just to go see Piper in the hospital." Phoebe says.

"That's a really good plan." Paige says. Phoebe giggles.

"I know." Jamie stares at them as they leave. She looks at Chris and Leo.

"Uh-oh." Leo grabs Wyatt and him, Chris and Jamie follow Phoebe and Paige down the stairs.

"No time to dawdle." Phoebe says. "There's a baby on the way."

"This is crazy." Leo says. "You can't leave like this." They begin to walk to walk toward the first floor.

"Well, we can't very well ignore Chris' birth." Paige says. "We have to celebrate."

"I'm the baby." Chris says. "I give you permission not to."

"What?" Paige asks. "And miss all the excitement?" They walk down the stairs. "Seeing you for the first time, burping you, picking out a name?"

"He already have a name." Jamie tells them.

"Oh, gosh." Paige looks at Chris. "You do, don't you?" She gasps. "Well, now would be the perfect time to change." Leo walks past them and puts Wyatt in the playpen.

"How did you get your name?" Phoebe asks. "It doesn't start with a 'P'."

"It was Leo's father's name." Chris says.

"Aww…" Both Phoebe and Paige say.

"That is so sweet." Phoebe says.

"I can't wait to tell Piper." Paige gasps. "I'm going to get her bag."

"It's in the kitchen, all ready to go." Paige smiles at Phoebe and leaves the room. She looks at Chris. "Oh! You are going to be so cute!" Jamie and Chris watch in horror as Phoebe talks baby talk to Chris. She walks away.

"What the hell was that?" Jamie asks. Chris shakes his head and walks over to Leo.

"We need to snap them out of this fast." He says.

"Piper must have cast a spell." Leo says. "She's the only one who could do this to them."

"Why would she do that?" Jamie asks.

"She wouldn't." Leo says. "Unless… Gideon wanted her to, to distract them like he did before, so he can go after Wyatt." Paige and Phoebe walk in with Piper's bag.

"All set!" Paige smiles.

"Let's go." Phoebe holds up her car keys.

"Wait. You guys can't leave yet." Leo says. "Gideon might be coming for Wyatt any minute."

"Oh, is he baby-sitting?" Paige asks.

"No, he's trying to kill Wyatt." Chris says. Paige looks confused. "Don't tell me you don't remember." Phoebe and Paige laugh. "You're laughing. That's great. Your nephew's almost killed, and you're laughing."

"You're silly." Phoebe says. She stars baby-talking to him again. "Yes, you are. Ooh, yes, you are." Chris shakes his head and looks down.

"Like an Elder would ever, ever do that." Paige says.

"It must be the spell." Leo says. "They don't remember because Gideon doesn't want them to."

"A spell?" Phoebe asks. "What spell?" The doorbell rings.

"Visitors." Paige and Phoebe head to the door.

"Hey, stay with Wyatt." Chris tells Jamie. He follows Paige and Phoebe. He steps in front of them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Stop, stop, stop, okay? You cannot open that front door. What happens if it's the patrolman?"

"That's a good point." Phoebe says. "I forgot to move my car."

"Finally." Chris says.

"Well, I'll just have to take whatever's coming to me." Phoebe says. Paige nods. Phoebe steps past Chris.

"What?" Chris asks. Phoebe opens the door to reveal a smiling Darryl.

"Hi, ladies." He says as he walks in. "Chris."

"Hi." Phoebe says as she shuts the door.

"We thought you were the patrol guy come to shoot Phoebe." Paige tells Darryl.

"Sorry." He says. "Actually I'm here to get Chris. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take him into custody for assaulting me."

"Dude, I didn't assault you." Chris says.

"No, but Evil Chris did." Paige tells him.

"That wasn't me." Chris argues.

"You're still a fugitive anyways." Phoebe says.

"Okay, you're not helping, thanks."

"You know, I'm only giving you this chance because we used to be friends." Darryl tells him.

"That is so sweet, Darryl." Phoebe says.

"And, evil double or no, someone has to do the time." Paige smiles, then gasps. "Take him away, Darryl." Phoebe and Paige leave the house.

"So, what? You're just going to leave?" Chris asks as he watches his aunts walk out the door.

"Listen, young man, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Darryl says with a smile. "Your choice."

"I don't have time for this." Chris says. He telekinetically throws Darryl out the door. "Have a nice day." He telekinetically closes the door, then walks over to Leo and Jamie.

"Was that Darryl I heard?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah." Chris tells her. "Don't ask." He turns to Leo.

"I was thinkin' if Gideon did get to Piper, maybe he left a trail I could follow." Leo says. Chris nods.

"Hurry." Leo leaves.

OOO

Leo orbs into a closet at the hospital. He walks over to a girl.

"Excuse me?" He asks her. "Uh, do you know where the maternity ward is?"

"Are you kidding?" The girl asks. "That's everyone's favorite hangout. Just go in that elevator and-" Leo sees Paige walk in with a large stuffed animal and some balloons.

"Thanks." He says to the girl.

"You're welcome." She smiles as she watches Leo walk over to Paige.

"Paige." Leo says.

"Leo!" Paige smiles. "Well, it's about time the nervous father made an appearance."

"Where's Phoebe?" He asks. "Is she with Piper?"

"Of course. We would never leave Piper alone at a time like this."

"Good, because I want to ask her if she's seen Gideon."

"Gideon?" Paige asks. "No, silly, not with the complication."

"Complication?" Paige gasps.

"Oh, dear." She says. "You don't know?"

"Know what? Is something wrong?"

"Well, I'm sure the doctors are going to find out any minute, and everything is going to be just peachy."

"I gotta go see her." Leo turns to leave, but Paige stops him.

"No!" Paige says. "That's against the hospital rules."

"Screw the rules." Leo walks away.

"Okay." Paige says in a singsong voice. "But you're going to get in trouble." Leo walks down the hallway and sees Wyatt standing by himself.

"Wyatt?" Leo asks. He watches as Wyatt grows into his adult form. "Wyatt?" Wyatt walks toward him.

"What's the matter, dad?" He asks. "Don't you recognize me? I'm the Wyatt you're trying to save, the one from Chris' future." He throws Leo hard into the wall.

"Excalibur!" Wyatt says. The sword orbs into his hands.

"This isn't right." Leo says. "You're good. I'm here to save you."

"I don't think so." Wyatt stabs him. Leo gasps in pain and falls to the ground.

OOO

Chris and Jamie are in the attic, watching baby-Wyatt. Chris is looking through the book, while Jamie sits outside the playpen playing with Wyatt. She looks at Chris.

"So, I've been thinking of some baby names." She says. Chris smiles.

"Oh yeah?" He asks. "What have you thought of?"

"Well." She says. "I was thinking if it's a boy, Christopher Leo, after you and your dad, obviously." She smiles. "And then if it's a girl, I was thinking Paris Renee"

"Not Paris." Chris says.

"Why?" Jamie asks.

"Just because." Jamie stares at him. "I like Renee though."

"It was my mom's name." Jamie says.

"Oh." Chris says. "Well, in that case, I really like it." She smiles at him. He goes back to looking in the Book of Shadows and she goes back to playing with Wyatt. A few minutes later, Jamie hears a creaking sound. She looks at Chris.

"Did you hear that?" She asks. He nods.

"Hello?" He says. Nobody's there, so he looks back at the Book. There's another creak a few seconds later.

"It sounds like someone walking." Jamie says. Chris walks over to the playpen and looks around the attic.

"Okay." He says to Wyatt and Jamie. "It's time to get you outta here." Chris is suddenly magically thrown across the attic. He falls on a wooden table.

"Chris!" Jamie screams. Gideon appears in front of her and Wyatt. He looks at Chris.

"Don't make me sacrifice you both." He says. As Gideon turns to pick up Wyatt, Chris telekinetically throws Gideon. Gideon makes an athame appear and vanishes from sight. Chris rushes toward Wyatt. Suddenly, Gideon appears next to Chris and stabs him in the stomach.

"No!" Jamie screams. She watches in horror as Chris falls to his knees, groaning in pain. Gideon pulls the athame out of him.

"Dad!" Chris says in a scratchy voice. He falls to the floor. Gideon stands up and looks at her.

"You are not taking this baby!" She yells at him.

"Which one do you mean?" He asks. "Wyatt, or your own?" As he says this he stabs Jamie in the stomach. She screams in pain and falls to the floor. Chris tries to move, but can't.

"Dad." He says.

OOO

At the hospital, Leo falls to the ground. Wyatt smiles, then walks down the hall and disappears. "Dad." Leo hears Chris say. He looks up.

"Chris!" He yells. "No!" He orbs to the attic. He sees Chris. "Oh, god." He kneels down and turns Chris onto his back. Chris groans.

"Wyatt." Chris groans. "Jamie." Leo looks over to see Jamie passes out on the floor and Gideon holding Wyatt.

"It's for the best, Leo." Gideon says. Leo watches in horror as he orbs out with Wyatt. Chris groans in pain.

"Chris?" Leo asks. "Chris?"

"Help Jamie." Chris manages to get out. Leo runs over to Jamie and starts to heal her. She wakes up, gasping for air. She puts her hand on her stomach. A tear runs down her face, she knows that her baby is gone.

"Jamie, are you all right?" Leo asks. She looks up at him.

"Chris." She looks over at her boyfriend laying on the ground. She slowly gets up and runs over to him. "Chris!"

"You're okay." Chris smiles and brings his hand up to touch her face. She looks at Leo, who is trying to heal him.

"Leo, heal him!" She says.

"I'm trying to." Leo says. "It's not working."

"What do you mean it's not working?" She starts to panic. "It worked on me. Why isn't it working on him!"

"I don't know." Leo says. "C'mon, let's get him to the bedroom." Leo grabs both Jamie's and Chris's hands and orbs them to Piper's bedroom. He helps Jamie pick Chris up and get him on the bed.

"You have to find Wyatt." Chris says.

"We're going to find him together." Leo says. Leo tries to heal him.

"It won't work. You've already tried." Chris tells him. "Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it." He pushes Leo's hands away.

"Gideon's magic did the same to me." Jamie tells him. "And Leo healed me." Chris shook his head.

"Just… go." Chris sighs. "Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that."

"Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember?" Leo asks. "We still have time."

"Only until the trauma turns him."

"I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris." Leo tells him. "I can't."

"You don't have to, dad." Chris says. "Find Gideon and you save us both."

"All right. All right." Leo looks at Jamie. "But I'm not leaving you two alone." Leo stands up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Chris asks.

"To get one of your aunts to watch over you." Chris breathes heavily. "You're going to be fine. Okay? I promise." Leo leans over and kisses his forehead. He then orbs out. Jamie sits on the bed beside Chris.

"Just hold on, Chris." She tells him as she grabs his hand. "Just hold on."

"You need to go to the hospital." Chris says slowly. Jamie shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving you." She says.

"You have to check on the baby." Chris coughs. Jamie starts crying and shakes her head.

"There's no baby to check on." Jamie says through tears. Chris stares at her in shock.

OOO

In the waiting room at the hospital, Phoebe raises a camera. Paige is sitting nearby.

"Okay, Auntie Paige, big smile!" Paige smiles. Leo orbs in next to Paige just as the picture is taken. "Leo!" She looks around and makes sure nobody sees him. Paige stands up and goes to Phoebe. "Don't you think you should be more careful? I mean, you don't want to bring back the witch trials." She gives him a big smile.

"Gideon got to Chris." Leo tells them. "He's hurt bad."

"What?" Paige asks. "Now, why would Gideon want to hurt Chris?"

"To get to Wyatt, which he's done." Leo tells them.

"Gideon is the paragon of all good." Phoebe says. "I told you that. Remember?" She holds up the camera. "Smile." Phoebe takes a picture of Leo.

"But he-he's not good." Leo looks around to make sure nobody's listening. "He's trying to kill my sons, your nephews. How can that be good under any circumstances?"

"Oh, I don't know, but there-" Paige is cut off by Leo.

'You don't understand." He says. "Chris is dying!" Paige and Phoebe stop smiling.

"What?" Paige asks.

"I have to find Gideon, but I can't leave Chris and Jamie alone." Leo says. "Somebody has to be with them. Come on, I know deep down inside family matters to you more than this…" He pauses, trying to think of a way to describe what was happening. "Twisted sense of right and wrong. You love him. I know you do. And that's gotta trump everything, even this stupid spell that you're under. You have to help me save him. You have to help me save them both, please." Paige and Phoebe glow.

"What just happened?" Paige asks.

"I think we were under a spell and he took us out of it." Phoebe tells her.

"Okay." Leo says. "Come on, let's go."

"No. We can't all go." Phoebe says. "Uh, Piper's being prepped for surgery."

"Surgery?" Leo asks. "What's the matter?"

"They're not saying." Paige tells him. "Don't worry. We're not going to lose either Chris." She turns to Phoebe. "I'll go home. You stay here." Paige then turns to Leo. "And you, you go find Gideon." Leo orbs away.

OOO

Paige quickly orbs to the house. "Chris?" She says. SWAT members come out from the closet, down the stairs, out from the dinning room, all pointing their guns at Paige. She raises her hands. "Easy. Easy." Darryl and Inspector Sheridan come in from the kitchen. They're both smiling.

"We got one of 'em." Darryl says. "Stand by."

"Darryl, what's going on?" Paige asks.

"Good day, Miss Matthews." Inspector Sheridan says with a smile. "Where's Chris?"

"Chris?" Paige asks. "Chris who?"

"Paige, please." Darryl says. "We've been waiting here to give you one last chance to turn him in, for your sake."

"Go to hell." Paige tells them. Inspector Sheridan back hands her. She falls to the ground.

"Watch your tongue." She says.

OOO

At magic school, Leo walks into Gideon's study. He pulls back the mirror curtain to find Evil Leo doing the same thing. They stare at each other in surprise.

"He's got to be hiding in the underworld." Evil Leo says.

"I agree." Leo replies. "It's the only place he can go to avoid being sensed."

"Which means he must have both of our Wyatts there, too."

"Still, it's too vast." Leo says. "We have to narrow it down."

"Wait." Evil Leo says. "It is too vast. For Gideon, too, right?"

"Somebody's got to be helping him." They both say.

"But who?" Leo asks.

"Whoever helped him get to Piper in the hospital." Evil Leo says.

"I went to the hospital and tried to pick up a trail…" Leo starts to say.

"But I was overwhelmed with…" Evil Leo looks at Leo.

"Fear." Leo says.

"Hope." Evil Leo says at the same time. They both look at each other.

"Barbas." The both say.

"So, if we find Barbas…" Leo says.

"We'll find Gideon." Evil Leo finishes.

"For both of our sons." Leo says. Both Leos orb out.

OOO

Paige is standing in the hall, calling for Leo. He orbs in.

"Sorry." Leo says. "I was in the underworld looking for…" He sees the look on her face. "What's wrong?" The bedroom door opens and two SWAT members leave. Sheridan and Darryl walk over to Paige and Leo. "What's going on? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Inspector Sheridan says. "We didn't have to."

"I'm sorry, Leo." Darryl says. Leo rushes into the room. He sees Jamie laying next to Chris, crying. He can tell that Chris isn't doing too well.

"Chris." Leo kneels down next to the bed, Chris weakly looks at him.

"Hey." Chris says sickly. Paige stands in the doorway.

"Hey." Leo says. "I'm here now. You can- Hold on, okay? Hold on… Hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay?" Chris nods. "Don't give up, okay?" Chris nods again.

"You, either." Chris closes his eyes. Jamie squeezes his hand.

"No." She cries. "No, Chris. Stay with us."

"I'm sorry." Chris says weakly.

"No, no, no. Please." Leo says. Chris's head falls to the side as he lets go. Jamie squeezes his hand harder.

"No!" She screams. "No!" Paige cries from the doorway. Leo starts to cry. He puts his head down and Jamie watches as the man she loves slowly vanishes. Leo buries his face in the sheets. Leo looks up and sees Chris gone. Paige stands there, crying.

OOO

Leaving Jamie crying in Piper's bed, Leo runs up the stairs and into the attic. Paige follows. Leo screams and uses energy balls to break furniture. He screams and throws electricity, shattering mirrors. He's out of control. He throws another energy ball at some furniture. Paige is hiding behind a chair. He picks up a table and throws it. He roars and throws electricity at the windows. Paige rushes out and grabs his wrists.

"Leo, stop it!" She says. He pulls his hands away from her. "What are you trying to do, kill us? This isn't going to bring him back."

"I promised him I'd get him home safely." Leo says.

"I know, but you can still save his future, and you can still save Wyatt." Paige tells him. "We just have to hurry, and you have to focus. Okay? Look, you were saying something about the underworld, about looking for something there. What?" Leo takes a deep breath.

"Barbas." Leo says.

"Barbas?" Paige asks. "What's he got to do with this?"

"He's working with Gideon. That's how I think he got to Piper. That's how I think he got to me."

"Gideon teamed up with a demon for that?" Paige asks.

"No." Leo says. "An act of Great Evil in our world restores the balance." He shakes his head. "That's what I think he was using Barbas for."

"So, they're working together." Paige says. "That means they must be in contact with each other, right?"

"So?"

"So, that means maybe that's a way to find Gideon. The next time they try to contact each other, you just intercept it."

OOO

A few minutes later, Leo walks into Piper's room to find Jamie laying on the bed in shock. He walks over and kneels down next to the bed.

"Jamie…" He says. She sighs.

"He can't be gone, Leo." She cries. "He just can't."

"Paige and I have a plan." Leo tells her. Jamie looks at him.

"You're going to kill Gideon?" She asks.

"If I have to." Leo says. Jamie sits up.

"I wanna come." Leo shakes his head.

"No. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care."

"You could get killed."

"I have nothing to live for!" Jamie cries. "Gideon killed my baby and the only person I have trusted completely since my mother died! He's gone, Leo! He's never coming back!" Leo sighs and hugs her as she starts crying again.

"It's going to be okay, Jamie." Leo tells her. "It's all going to work out." Jamie cries into Leo's arms.

OOO

In Barbas's lair, Gideon traps Wyatt in a crystal cage.

"So sorry to lure you like this." Gideon tells Wyatt. "Barbas." He looks around. "Where are you?" He goes over towards Wyatt. "Barbas!" Barbas walks over. "It's time."

"Took you long enough." Barbas says.

"Your impatience is growing tiresome." Gideon holds the athame up. "I blessed it already. Now it's your turn." Barbas takes the athame. "Is something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact…" Barbas stabs Gideon. "There is."

"Why?" Gideon asks.

"Because…" Barbas morphs into Leo. "You murdered my son." He hits Gideon and sends him across the lair. Leo looks at Wyatt. "I'll be right back." Leo walks over to Gideon.

"Leo, please, you have to understand." Gideon says. "I am only doing this for the greater good. I swear." Leo knocks the athame out of Gideon's hand. He picks up Gideon.

"How is killing a child ever for the greater good, huh?" Leo asks. "Who the hell are you to decide that, huh?" He throws Gideon across the cave. Barbas flames in behind some rocks, spying on the fight. Leo picks Gideon up. "I'm an Elder!" Gideon says. "So are you! It's what we do."

"I'm not one of you anymore." Leo says.

"Leo, listen to me. You know what happens. You know what Chris came here to stop." Leo throws Gideon to the floor. Barbas flames away. "Let me finish what I started. Let me save the future, the only way it can be saved."

"You're the reason the future's threatened, Gideon, not Wyatt-"

"No…" Gideon says.

"But because of what you do to him. I'm about to make sure neither one of you get the chance again. Mirror!" He makes a hand gesture and the mirror appears behind Gideon. Evil Leo stands in it's reflection, in the Underworld garden.

"You ready?" Evil Leo asks.

"Remember, you can't do anything." Leo says. "I have to do this alone."

"I know." Evil Leo says.

"Do-do what?" Gideon asks.

"A Great Evil." Jamie says as she walks out from behind some rocks. Her eyes glow white as she puts out both hands. As she does this, a stream of electricity shoots at Gideon. Leo watches as Gideon cries out in Pain. Gideon is lifted into the air. In the mirror's reflection, Evil Gideon is lifted into the air and both Evil Leo and Evil Jamie stand aside.

OOO

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Paige is telling Phoebe what happened.

"Fade away?" Phoebe asks. "What-what do you mean he just faded away?"

"In Jamie's arms, after he died." Paige says.

"Yeah, maybe he didn't die." Phoebe says. "I mean, maybe he was just going back…" Paige shakes her head. Phoebe sighs. "Oh, god. Ohh." She sniffs. "Poor Jamie. Poor Leo."

"There's more." Paige says. Phoebe stares at her.

"More?" Wh-what to you mean more?"

"Jamie kind of, lost the baby." A tear runs down Phoebe's face.

"Oh god." She says. "She must be going through hell. Someone should be with her-"

"She said she wanted to be alone." Paige tells her.

"God." Phoebe shakes her head. "She's lost so many people in her life, Paige." Paige nods.

"I know."

"I mean, first her father leaves. Then her mother dies, then Prue. Then her sister, and now both her baby and her boyfriend." Paige nods. The doctor comes into the hallway. Phoebe and Paige walk over to him. The doctor removes his mask. "Dr. Roberts, how's Piper?"

"Well, that depends on how you look at it, I suppose." He says with a smile. "Me, I like to think she's moving off to a better place."

"What?" Paige asks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, I think you know what I mean." The doctor says. "She's hemorrhaging." He chuckles. "We can't stop it. It's everywhere. But let's all try to think positively, shall we?"

"Now you listen to me." Phoebe says. "You get your ass back in that room and you save my sister and her baby! You understand me!"

"Security!" Two security guards come towards them. Paige and Phoebe turn away.

"Okay." Paige says. "They shoot people here, remember?"

"We got to get Piper out of here." Phoebe says. "We've got to get her to Leo."

"We can't." Paige says. "We don't know where Leo is."

"We can't just do nothing!" Security guards are about to take out their guns. Everything, except Phoebe and Paige, go in slow motion. Paige shakes her head.

"What's going on?" Paige asks. Phoebe shakes her head. It becomes night. When the slow motion ends, the security guards walk past Paige and Phoebe. "Phoebe, it's night."

"Everything's back to normal?" Phoebe asks. They turn back to Doctor.

"I'll do everything I can." He says. "I promise." Paige nods. "Excuse me." He leaves.

"Leo must've done something." Paige says.

OOO

In the underworld, Jamie stops and Gideon drops to the ground in front of the mirror, smoking.

"You have no idea what you've done." Gideon says in a raspy voice. He closes his eyes and dies. He turns into black dust. Jamie falls to the ground, crying. Leo turns to his evil self.

"Our worlds can never cross over again." He says.

"Take care of your family." Evil Leo says.

"You, too." Both Leos explode the mirror. Leo walks over to Jamie and tries to hold her, but she shakes him off.

"No." She says. "Get Wyatt." Leo nods and walks over to Wyatt and kicks a crystal away. The cage breaks. Leo kneels down. "Hi." He picks up Wyatt and hugs him. "I got you. You're safe now. I have you. I have you." Wyatt looks over at Jamie, who is huddled in a ball, rocking back and forth. Leo walks over to her and puts Wyatt down. Wyatt walks over and hugs Jamie, causing her to smile.

"Hey little guy." She says as she hugs him back.

OOO

Leo, Jamie, and Wyatt orb to the hospital. They find their way to Phoebe and Paige.

"He found him." Phoebe says. Phoebe takes Wyatt from Leo. "Hey."

"Is he okay?" Paige asks.

"Yeah." Leo says. "He wasn't with Gideon long enough to do any damage."

"What happened to Gideon?" Paige asks. Leo looks at Jamie, who is looking at her shoes.

"Jamie?" Phoebe asks. Jamie looks up, tears in her eyes.

"He won't be doing any more damage." She says. "To anyone." Paige hugs her.

"How's Piper?" Leo asks. The doctor walks over to them.

"She's resting comfortably." He says.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asks.

"We stopped the bleeding, obviously had to perform a c-section, but I think she's going to be okay." The doctor says.

"And the baby, is he all right?" Leo asks.

"You tell me." The doctor turns to the recovery room. He pushes a button on the wall and the double doors open. He steps aside. Piper's bed wheels into position. A nurse carries the baby wrapped in a blanket over to Phoebe, Wyatt, Paige, and Leo. "Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy."

"Really?" Leo asks. The nurse puts the baby in Leo's arms.

"Oh, look." Phoebe says. "He's beautiful. Baby Christopher." Leo looks down at his son and smiles. "That's your brother." Phoebe tells Wyatt.

"Looks like we didn't lose him after all." Paige says with tears in her eyes. Phoebe looks at Jamie, who is staring at the baby Leo is holding.

"Jamie…"

"I'm sorry." Jamie cuts her off. "I can't be here right now." Jamie runs out of the room. Phoebe starts to go after her, but Paige stops her.

"I think she needs to be alone right now, sweetie." Paige says. Phoebe nods. She looks at the doctor.

"Can we see Piper?" She asks.

"Well, maybe just one of you for now." He says.

"Go tell her we love her." Phoebe tells Leo. Paige nods. Leo smiles and walks over to Piper. Piper smiles. Leo grins. Leo places the baby in Piper's arms. She smiles at Leo. Leo looks at Phoebe and Paige, smiling.

OOO

A little later, Jamie is walking around and finds herself at P3. She sighs as she walks in. She ignores all the people who are complaining about her cutting in line and walks straight to the back room. She takes a deep breath before opening the door. She takes a step in and closes the door behind her. The room smells of him. She looks at the couch, which still has the blankets and pillow on it. A tear runs down her face as she lays down on the couch. She lays her head down on his pillow and silently sobs into it.

OOOOOOOO

A/N: Hey guys! I know, you all probably hate me right now. But don't worry… It's not the end. There's gonna be one, maybe two, more chapters. I hope you liked this chapter and I know a lot of it is the same as the episode, lol. Okay, well I'll talk to you guys later!


	16. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 16 – The Beginning of the End 

The next morning, Phoebe wakes up and looks at the empty bed in her room. She sighs as she gets up and goes downstairs. Paige is sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. Phoebe walks over and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Have you heard from her?" Paige asks. Phoebe shakes her head.

"I don't know where she could be." Phoebe says. "I mean, she's never been out all night."

"Sweetie, she just lost the one person that meant everything to her. She's gonna have to be alone for a while."

"I know." Phoebe sighs. "I'm just worried about her. What she might do." Paige looks up.

"You think she would do something?"

"I don't know. I mean, when I lost Cole, I felt like the world was coming to an end."

"Yeah, but, you didn't actually think about-"

"Killing myself?" Phoebe asks. Paige nods. "No. I never thought about that." Paige sighs in relief.

"Good." She says. "That's good."

"Yeah." Phoebe says. "Except, I haven't lost as many people as Jamie has." Paige looks up and thinks about this for a second.

"Maybe we should go find her." Paige says.

"Yeah, but we don't know where to even begin to look." Phoebe says.

"Well, lets think about this." Paige says. "She would want to be somewhere where Chris spent a lot of time, right?"

"Yeah, but we don't know where Chris spent a lot of his time." Phoebe says.

"Well, I remember Jamie saying something about him liking to go to the bridge."

"Yeah, but how would Jamie get there?" Phoebe asks.

"Good point."

"Okay, what about someplace else." Phoebe says. "Some place he liked, somewhere where he…" Phoebe looks at Paige. "Slept."

"The club." Paige says. Phoebe nods.

"I'll go get dressed." She walks back up the stairs.

OOO

Later, at the club, Jamie was asleep on the couch. Paige and Phoebe orb in.

"Well, she looks all right." Paige says. Phoebe tries to walk over to her, but trips over an empty beer bottle. She walks a couple steps and finds three more empty bottles. Phoebe bends down and picks up one of them and turns to Paige.

"Wanna rephrase that, sis?" She asks.

"Well, so she had a couple drinks." Paige says. "It's not the end of the world."

"She had at least six bottles of beer, Paige." Phoebe says. "Jamie doesn't drink. Ever. I'm pretty sure that the only drink she's ever had was that glass of champagne she had at magic school, when we thought this was all over." Phoebe and Paige look over at Jamie as she moans in her sleep and turns over. Both sisters walk over to her.

"Jamie…" Paige says. "Sweetie…" Jamie moaned again, but woke up. She starred at Phoebe and Paige.

"Oh god." She says, grabbing her forehead and sitting up.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of hangovers, honey." Phoebe says. Jamie stares at Phoebe as the previous day comes back to her.

"Oh god." Jamie says. "It wasn't a dream." Tears roll down her face. "He's really gone." Phoebe sits down next to her and puts her arm around Jamie. Paige sits on the other side of her.

"It's gonna be okay, James." Phoebe says. "It's all gonna be okay."

"How?" Jamie asks. "How is it all gonna be okay? Huh? How? The man I love is dead! Our unborn child is gone!"

"Sweetie, I know right now it seems like the end of the world-"

"No." Jamie cuts Paige off. "No, it doesn't _seem _like the end of the world. It _is _the end of the world! I have nothing to live for! Everyone I love is gone!" Phoebe looks at her.

"What about Paige?" Phoebe asks, Jamie looks at her.

"What?"

"What about Paige?" Phoebe asks again. "Don't you love Paige?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"What about Piper?" Phoebe asks. "Huh? What about Leo? What about Me?"

"What about Wyatt?" Paige asks. Jamie looks at her, tears running down her face. "The person Chris gave his life for?"

"You know I love Wyatt." Jamie says. "And you know I love you guys. And Leo."

"We know, sweetie." Paige says, hugging her. "We know."

OOO

Paige and Phoebe convinced Jamie to come home. And a little while later, Jamie is in her and Phoebe's bedroom, lying on her bed. She is looking through a photo book that she made. She was thinking about the first time she had met Chris…

_Jamie was sitting on the couch, saying 'hi' to everyone. She asked where Wyatt was._

"_He's in the conservatory." She turned to the, then unfamiliar, voice. And there he stood, Jamie didn't know who this guy was, but she knew he was special. And not to mention the fact that he was a major hottie. Chris leaned against the doorway. _

"_And, who are you?" Jamie asked him. Phoebe walked over to her._

"_That's Chris, he's from the future." She told her. "That's all he'll tell us." Chris sighed._

"_That's all I can tell you." _

"_Right." Jamie laughed at Phoebe. Chris looked at her, she knew she must've had a cheesy grin on her face._

"_Who are you?" He asked. She walked over to him and held out her hand._

"_Jamie Granger, nice to meet you." She paused for a second. "I think."_

Jamie sighs as she comes across a picture of her and Chris on their three-month anniversary…

"_Chris," She said. "I can't see!"_

"_Well, baby, you're blindfolded." He said, while he kept the grip on her hand._

"_I know, but I feel like I'm gonna fall."_

"_I won't let you fall." He said. "I promise."_

"_But Chris-"_

"_Relax, we're almost there."_

"_Where is 'there' exactly?" Jamie asked._

"_There is here." He said as he took off her blindfold. Her mouth dropped as saw where they were. Chris had taken her to a harbor and had rented them a yacht. Jamie starred as they stepped onto the yacht. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It had candles everywhere. And a bottle of champagne sitting next to the couch._

"_Chris…" She says._

"_Do you like it?" He asks. She smiles at him._

"_I love it!" She throws her arms around him and kisses him. They sit down on the couch, she snuggled up close to him._

"_I love you, Jamie." She smiled at this._

"_I love you too."_

Jamie sighs again and puts the photo book down. She picks up and hugs a stuffed bear that he had bought for their baby…

"_What's this?" Jamie asked, taking the bear from him._

"_It's a stuffed bear." Chris said._

"_Well, I know that." Jamie said. "What's it for?"_

"_The baby."_

"_Piper's baby?" Jamie asked._

"_I am Piper's baby." Chris said. "You think I bought a stuffed bear for myself?"_

"_No, I guess not…" She looked up at him. "You bought a stuffed bear for our baby?"_

"_Yeah." She smiled at him, looking kind of surprised. "Why are you so shocked that I bought something for my child?"_

"_I'm not, I just didn't think you had exactly accepted it yet."_

"_What do you mean?" Chris asked._

"_I mean… I don't know." Jamie sighs. "I just didn't think you really wanted a baby." Jamie looked down at the floor when she said this. Chris sat down beside her._

"_Jamie, we created this baby." He stopped and realized what he just said. "Okay, I know that sounded a little gross, but that's beside the point." He put his arm around her. "My point is, that I love you." She smiled. "And I know you love me. And this baby is going to have a family who loves him… Her… It." She chuckled at this. "And no matter what, nothing will tear us apart." She smiled and he kissed her on the forehead._

Jamie sighs again. She sits up and wipes the tears from her eyes. She got an idea and walked out of her room.

OOO

Paige and Phoebe walk into Piper's room at the hospital.

"Hey!" Piper smiles. She is holding baby Chris.

"Hey." Phoebe smiles as she and Paige walk over to Piper and baby Chris. "Aw, he's so cute!"

"I know." Piper says.

"Where's Leo?" Paige asks.

"Oh, the elders needed him for something."

"Oh." Phoebe took baby Chris from Piper.

"How's Jamie?" Piper asks.

"Uh, well…" Paige looks at Phoebe.

"She's not doing to good." Phoebe says.

"But, you got her to come home, right?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, after we found her in the back room at the club." Paige says.

"Yeah." Phoebe says. "Uh, there were some, uh… Beer bottles."

"Beer bottles?" Piper asks. "Jamie was drinking?" Piper sits up and Phoebe takes baby Chris.

"Yeah…" Phoebe says. "But, if it helps any, I think she really regrets doing it."

"Major hangover." Paige says.

"Well, someone needs to be with her." Piper tells them.

"Yeah, you're right." Paige says. "I'll go."

"Well, I can go too." Phoebe says.

"No. You stay with Piper and Chris." Phoebe nods and Paige leaves.

OOO

Jamie is in the attic, she's sitting at a table with the book of shadows and a cauldron is in front of her. She had tried many spells already, but none of them worked. She flips to a page that read: _To call at witch. _ The wording is a little off, but she can change it a little bit. She takes a deep breath and says the spell.

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the sky, come to me who calls you near, come to me and settle here." She picks up a pin and pricks herself with it. She squeezes a few drops of blood into the cauldron. "Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me." The candles that are on the table go out. Jamie sits in silence and doesn't move a muscle. After a few minutes, she sighs and a tear runs down her face. Nothing had happened. Nothing was working. She had to come to face the fact that she was never going to see Chris again. As she starts to clean up, there's a knock on the door. "Chris." Jamie says. She runs down the stars and opens the door with a huge smile and a hopeful heart. Both of them dropped as she saw the person at the door. It was a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a jean jacket over it. Jamie stared at him, she felt an odd closeness to this man.

"Uh, hi." She says

"Hello." The man smiles

"Um, can I help you?" She asks.

"Well, that depends." The man says.

"Depends on what?" Jamie asks, feeling a little unsure about this strange man.

"On if you know Jamie Granger." The man says. "Do you?" Jamie stares at him and slowly backs away from him.

"I-I'm J-Jamie." She stutters. His smile drops and he stares at her.

"You're…." He looks at her. "You're Jamie Granger?" She nods. He smiles. "Wow."

"'Wow'?" Jamie asks "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry." The man puts his hand out for Jamie to shake. "I'm Scott. Scott Granger." Jamie's face falls as she hears the man's name.

"No." She says, backing further away. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk." He says.

"Why the hell would I want to talk to you?"

"Because…" The man stops. "Because I'm your father." 

"No." Jamie shakes her head. "No. I have no father." Scott stares at her.

"But-"

"The man that claims to be my father left me and my mother when I was two years old." Jamie goes to close the door, but Scott stops her.

"Jamie, I just want to talk." He looks at her pleadingly. She sighs and opens the door back up.

"Okay." She says. "What do you want to talk about? Huh? Do you want to talk about how you left me? How about how you took my sister away from me?" Jamie stares at him. "Oh, here's a big one, how about how you never ever tried to make contact in seventeen years." She leans against the doorway. "So, dad what could you possibly want? Do you need help with some big bad, or in this case, big good, who's trying to kill you? Well, sorry, but I don't help warlocks." Jamie goes to close the door again, but he stops her.

"You definitely take after your mother." He says.

"Oh, you mean the one you-"

"Left." He cuts her off. "Yes, I get the picture. You hate my guts, you despise me, you want to inflict physical pain on me. I get it."

"Then why are you still here?" Jamie asks as she crosses her arms.

"I am here because I would like a chance to get to know my daughter." He tells her. "And there's a few things that I need to talk with you about."

"Like…"

"Like…" He says. "The fact that I'm not a warlock anymore."

"What?" Is all that Jamie can say. She has a shocked look on her face. "How?"

"Let's just say, I made a deal with an angel."

"So…" She stares at him. "You're not evil?"

"Nope." He shakes his head. "Not a wicked bone in my body."

"Why should I believe you?" Jamie asks, straightening up. "How can I trust you?"

"Well, why don't we go see if I can touch the Book of Shadows?" Scott asks. "I mean, evil can't touch it, right?"

"How do you know about the Book of Shadows?" Jamie asks him.

"Jamie, honey, everyone knows about the Book of Shadows." Jamie stares at him for a few seconds. After a while, she sighs and steps aside.

"Fine." She says. Scott smiles as he walks in.

"Thank you." He looks around. "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually in the Halliwell manor."

"Yeah." She stares at him. "Me either." He turns around and looks at her and smiled.

"God." He says. "You are a spitting image of Renee. Same hair, same eyes… Which look a little puffy." He says, taking her chin in his hand. "Have you been crying?" Jamie turns away from him.

"More like sobbing." Jamie says.

"Why?" Scott asks. "What happened?"

"Wait." Jamie looks at him. "Before we get all 'Lifetime original movie', you still need to prove to me that you're not evil." She walks to up to the attic and he follows. They walk in and head straight for the book. "Touch it." Scot takes a deep breath and walks to the book. He holds his hands above the book and slowly puts them down and he smiles as they touch the book. He looks at Jamie, flipping through the book.

"Believe me now?" He asks. Jamie stares at him.

"The books been fooled before." Scott sighs.

"Come on, Jamie." He says. "What do I have to do for you to trust me?"

"I don't know, can you turn back time and redo the last seventeen years?"

"You better be careful." He says. "That cockiness will come back and bite you in the ass someday." She sighs. "Come on, can't you just believe me?"

"No, you know, I can't." She says. Scott sighs.

"Jamie?" They hear a voice call at the end of the stairs. "Jamie, are you home?"

"Uh, yeah, Paige." She yells. "I'm in the attic." Paige makes her way to the top of the stairs and walks into the attic. She stops and stares at Scott.

"Oh, uh, hey." She says.

"Hi." Scott says. Paige looks at Jamie.

"Oh." Jamie says. "Paige this is Scott. He's, uh… My dad." Paige stares at her.

"You're dad?" She asks, Jamie nods. "Oh… Wow."

"Yeah." Jamie says.

"Wait a minute." Paige says. "Isn't your dad a warlock?"

"Uh, yeah, he claims that he made a deal with an angel, and now's he's good."

"And you believe him?"

"No." Jamie asks. "I'm just trying to figure out a way for him to prove it to me."

"You do know that I'm standing right here, right?" Scott asks.

"Did you try the book?" Paige ignores him.

"Yeah." Jamie answers. "He was able to touch it, but the book's been fooled before."

"That's true." Paige says.

"Do you have any ideas?" Jamie asks.

"Hello?" Scott says, waving his hands. "Can you not see me? Am I invisible?"

"Holy water?" Paige suggests. "We can throw some on him, and if he burns, he's evil."

"Paige, he's not a vampire." Jamie says.

"Oh, right." Paige and Jamie continue to think. Scott sighs.

"I guess so." He walks over and sits down on the couch.

"What about a truth potion?" Paige suggests.

"I thought about those, they can sometimes backfire." Paige nods at this.

"Oh, I know!" Paige says. "How about I just say a spell and make all the evil in him appear."

"You can do that?" Jamie asks.

"Sure I can." They walk over to Scott. "Stand up please." Scott stands. "Okay, now, if he's evil, a black aura should appear around him."

"And if he's good?" Jamie asks.

"Um, well, I'm not sure." Paige looks at Scott. "Okay, uh… Let us answer the question that we seek, is this man strong or is he weak. Show us the truth inside, is this man good or has he lied." Jamie stares at Paige as she finishes the spell.

"Wow." Jamie says.

"Shut up, it should work." The look at Scott, who is filled with a white aura. Jamie stares at her father as he stares at her.

"Believe me now?" He asks. After this, Jamie did something that she hadn't done since she was two years old. She hugged her father.

OOO

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Leo had returned to his wife's side. Leo was holding baby Chris in his arms.

"It's amazing, you know." Leo says with a tear in his eye. "Just yesterday, I watched him die. And today…"

"He's here." Phoebe finishes for him. "I know, it's a miracle." Piper smiles at this.

"The only thing I'm worried about is Jamie." Piper says. "I mean, I know we didn't lose him. But, in a way, she did."

"Yeah." Leo turns to Phoebe. "How was she this morning?"

"Not good." Phoebe tells them. "Actually, I think I'm gonna head home and check on her." Phoebe walks over and grabs her purse. She walks back to Piper and gives her a hug.

"Give Jamie a hug for me." Piper says.

"I will." Phoebe walks over to Leo and baby Chris. She hugs Leo and looks at Chris. "I love you little boy." She smiles at him. She walks to the door and looks at them. "I'll be back later."

"Bye." Both Piper and Leo say as Phoebe leaves.

OOO

Back at the manor, Paige had decided to give Jamie and Scott a few moments to catch up. She is in her room and Scott and Jamie are sitting in the living room talking. They were mostly talking about Jamie's mother, and a little bit about Jamie.

"So…" Scott looks at her. "Are you going to tell me why you were crying when I first showed up?" Jamie sighs at this.

"It's a long story." She says.

"I've got nothing but time." Scott tells her.

"Okay…" Jamie says. "I was crying, because…" A tear runs down Jamie's face. "The man I love, has just died." She barely chokes out the last word. Scott stares at her.

"Oh." He says. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. When… When did it happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Jamie sighs.

"Do you, uh, do you want to talk about it?" Scott asks.

"No." Jamie says quickly. "No."

"Okay." They sit there for a few minutes. Jamie looks at her shoes.

"His name was Chris." She says in a low voice.

"What was that?" Scott asks.

"Chris." Jamie says. "That was his name. Chris Halliwell."

"Halliwell?" Scott asks.

"He was Piper's son."

"Oh." Scott looks at his daughter. "Wait a minute, Piper isn't old enough to have a son your age-"

"He was, uh, from the future."

"The future?"

"Yeah, he came from the future to save Wyatt, his little brother."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Jamie looks at Scott. "We were gonna have a baby."

"You mean, you're…" Jamie shakes her head.

"No." She says. "I-I lost it."

"Oh." Scott looks down at the floor, unsure of what to say. They sit in silence for a few seconds.

"God." Jamie sighs. "I'd give anything to get him back."

"How…" Scott stopped and thought about how to say this. "How did he-"

"He was stabbed."

"Do you have the knife?" Jamie stares at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have the knife that he was killed with?"

"Why?" Jamie is about to burst into tears. Scott walks over to where Jamie is sitting and kneels down in front of her.

"Jamie, would you be willing to do anything to get him back?"

"Well, yeah." She says.

"Okay, Jamie, I think I know of a way to get him back." She looks at him. "But, it requires the weapon that the victim was murdered with." Jamie shudders at the word 'murdered'.

"I-it might still be in the attic." Jamie says.

"Okay." Scott says.

"Okay." Jamie says, a little unsure of what her father was proposing. They get up and walk to the attic. Jamie looks around the spot where Gideon stabbed Chris. She bends down and under a table, there was the knife. She takes a deep breath as flashes of the attack fly threw her mind. She shakes them off and picks up the knife. She hands it to Scott. He takes it and looks at it. He sees that there is still blood on it, but doesn't say it because he knows it would upset Jamie.

"Okay, we're gonna need a few things." Scott says.

"Okay…" Jamie listens as Scott tells her the ingredients.

OOO

Jamie walks into the kitchen a few minutes later, while she looks for all the ingredients needed for the spell, Paige walks in.

"Oh, hey James." She says.

"Hi." Jamie says, not looking from the cupboard. Paige looks at the stuff that Jamie has laid out on the counter.

"Uh, James…" Paige says.

"Hmm?" Jamie says.

"What are you doing?" Jamie looks at her.

"Oh, uh… My dad is, uh, helping me with a spell."

"Oh." Paige says. "Okay." Jamie sighs in relieve, she wasn't sure if she should tell Paige and the sisters just yet. "So, you're getting along pretty well, then?" Paige asks as she gets a glass of water.

"Uh, yeah." Jamie says. "I mean, I don't exactly forgive him for everything yet. But, it's nice to have some family around. Other than you guys of course." Paige smiles.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." Jamie's smile quickly fades as Paige says this.

"Yeah." She says. "Happy."

OOO

After gathering the rest of the ingredients, Jamie and Scott mixed everything and set the spell up. Jamie is kneeled down in front of a caldron with a picture of Chris in front of it. There were candles put down in a circle around her. Jamie looks at Scott.

"Are you ready?" He asks her. She slowly nods. "Okay, you have the spell, you know what to do." She nods again.

"Osiris…" She starts. "Giver of darkness, taker of live, god of gods. Accept my offering." She takes the knife that has Chris's blood on it and cuts her hand. "Blood. bone, flesh, breath. Yours eternally." She adds the blood into the cauldron. "Blood. bone, flesh, breath. I beg of you, return to me." As she continues to repeat this, one by one the candles go out. They are left in darkness. Jamie hears a thud in front of her. She looks directly in front of her, and she can sense someone there.

"Jamie?" A voice says.

"Chris?" She asks into the darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey peoples! Sorry it's taken SO long to update, my computer has been being a butt-head. Lol. Sorry to leave you here, but, there will be one more chapter. Well, I'll ttyl!


	17. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 17 – The End of the Beginning 

Jamie stares at a figure in the darkness. She can sense him. She can feel him. She knows it's him.

"Chris?" She asks with a shaky voice.

"Jamie?" After she hears this, there's a loud thump. Scott stands up and walks over and turns the light on. Jamie's eyes bulge out of her head when she sees him. He's huddled on the ground, naked and shaking.

"Give me that blanket." She tells her dad as she points to a blanket on the couch. Scott quickly grabs the blanket and hands it to her. She jumps over the burned out candles and puts the blanket around Chris. He's covered in sweat and he's still shaking. "Chris." She says. "Chris." He doesn't answer, she looks at Scott.

"What's wrong with him?" She asks in a worried tone.

"I-I don't know." He stutters. She looks around again and sees the couch.

"Help me get him on the couch." Jamie says as she puts Chris's arm over he shoulder. Scott grabs the other arm and they take him to the couch. She covers him up with the blanket once he's laid down. "Chris…" She says. He continues to shake. "Leo!" She yells. "Leo, I need you, get your ass over here!" Leo orbs in and stares in shock as he sees his son lying on the couch.

"What-" Leo says in shock. "How-"

"I'll explain later." Jamie says. "Just heal him!" Leo kneels down next to them and puts his hands over Chris. His hands glow as he heals Chris. Chris gasps and sits up. He looks over at Jamie, she stares at him.

"Jamie?" He asks in a weak voice. She smiles and puts her arms around him.

"You're back." She says, starting to cry. "You're really back." Paige and Phoebe, who had walked into the house to hear a loud thud, walk into the attic and stop dead in their tracks as they see Jamie hugging Chris.

"Is that…" Paige trails off as she stares at Chris.

"How?" Phoebe asks. "How is he here?"

"That's what I asked." Leo says. Jamie doesn't say anything, she's too busy staring at Chris.

"Uh…" Scott says. "We kind of did a spell." Paige, Leo and Phoebe stare at him.

"And, who are you?" Phoebe asks.

"That's Scott Granger." Paige tells her. "Jamie's dad."

"Jamie's dad?" Phoebe asks, staring at Scott. "Jamie's dad, the warlock!" Phoebe starts walking towards him, but Paige stops her.

"He's not a warlock anymore." Paige says.

"What?" Leo and Phoebe both ask.

"He says he made a deal with an Angel." Leo and Phoebe stare at Paige, then turn to Scott.

"How did a _warlock _make a deal with an angel?" Leo asks, eyes narrowing.

"It's a long, and complicated, story." Scott says.

"I'm sure it is."

"Okay," Paige says. "Are we totally skipping the fact that our recently deceased nephew is sitting on the couch, hugging his girlfriend?"

"It was a resurrection spell." Jamie tells them. Leo and the sisters stare at her.

"You did a resurrection spell?" Leo asks.

"Sweetie, those can be really risky." Phoebe tells her.

"Yeah, you had no idea what could've came back." Paige adds.

"What does it matter?" Jamie asks. "It's him."

"How can you be so sure?" Phoebe asks. "It could be a demon posing as Chris."

"Phoebe." Chris says. She looks at him. "Don't be an idiot."

"Okay, it's him." Phoebe walks over and hugs her nephew.

"But, what spell did you use?" Leo asks, looking at Scott.

"It was, uh, kind of…" Scott looks at the ground. "A dark spell."

"A dark spell!" Leo says. "You used a dark spell to bring back my son?" Leo starts to walk over to Scott, but Jamie stopped him.

"No." She says. "_I_ used a dark spell to bring back your son."

"Yeah." Leo says. "But, Jamie-"

"Leo, can we please not talk about this right now?" Jamie asks. "I mean, that spell took a lot out of me." She looks at Chris. "And I'm sure that Chris is exhausted." He nods.

"Okay." Leo nods. "We'll talk later?"

"Yes, Leo." Jamie says. "I promise, we'll talk later." Chris stands up and Jamie walks over to Scott. "Where are you staying?"

"Uh, a hotel." Scott tells her. "Down the street."

"I still want to talk. But…" Jamie looks at Chris.

"Go." Scott smiles. "We'll talk later."

"Thank you." She hugs him. Chris is so tired that he didn't even register that this man was Jamie's father. He just wanted to go to sleep. He and Jamie walk out of the attic and into Jamie's room. Jamie shuts the door as Chris walks over to Jamie's bed. Jamie turns around to find Chris on top of the covers, asleep. She smiles and walks over and lies down next to him. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close to him. She smiles and slowly drifts off to sleep.

OOO

"So, you weren't in heaven?" Jamie asks, she hadn't left his arms since they fell asleep. They had been asleep for nearly a day. Both had been so tired from everything that had happened. They had also been talking for about an hour. They had talked about everything that had happened in the two days that he had been gone.

"I don't know where I was." Chris says. "But, I'm positive that it wasn't heaven."

"Was it hell?"

"I don't know." He says. "I think it was a hell dimension."

"But why?" Jamie asks. "I mean, you weren't a demon… You weren't even evil."

"I don't know." Chris sighs. "Maybe it was part of Gideon's plan." Jamie sighs and a tear runs down her face. Chris notices this and hugs her tight. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not there anymore."

"I know." Jamie says. "But-"

"But nothing." Chris says. "Listen to me, you brought me back, Jamie. I owe my entire life to you." She smiles.

"I love you." She says. He leans in and kisses her.

"I love you too."

OOO

A while later, they walk downstairs. Jamie smiles when she sees Leo sitting on the couch with Piper and baby Chris. Paige is standing looking at baby Chris, and Phoebe is sitting in a chair.

"Well, hey." Piper says.

"Welcome back to the conscious world." Phoebe grins.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Chris says. Jamie looks down at baby Chris.

"Aw, honey," She looks at Chris. "You were so cute."

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" Phoebe asks.

"Hey, respect for the recently undead here." He smiles.

"When did you guys get here?" Jamie asks.

"A few hours ago." Leo says. He stands up and looks at Chris They don't say anything, but they both know what each other is thinking. Leo hugs his son. Chris looks at Piper and they both smile. He leans down and hugs her.

"I'm so happy you're okay." She says.

"I know, mom." Chris looks at Paige, and they hug.

"Okay, now that everyone has officially hugged Chris, I need to go see my dad." Jamie says, heading, heading for the door.

"Wait." Chris says, grabbing her hand. "I wanna go with you."

"You do?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because the last time you met a part of my family, they tried to kill you." Chris thought about this for a second.

"Yeah, well, I still want to go." Jamie smiles at him.

"Okay," She looks at Leo. "Is that okay? And then we can talk when we get back." Leo nods.

"Yeah, that's fine." Leo tells her. Jamie smiles and hugs Leo.

"We'll be back." Jamie says, taking Chris's hand in hers. They orb out. They orb to a closet in Scott's hotel. Chris cracked open the door to make sure no one was looking and they walked out. They walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello." The receptionist says. "Can I help you?"

"Hi." Jamie smiles. "I'm here to see Scott Granger."

"May I ask what your business is with Mr. Granger?"

"I'm his daughter." Jamie smiles. This was the first time she was able to say this in a long time.

"Okay." The receptionist types something on the computer and then picks up the phone. "Hello, Mr. Granger, yes your daughter is here to see you… Yes sir, I will." The receptionist hangs up the phone and looks at Chris and Jamie.

"Room number 328." She says. "He'll let you in."

"Thank you." Jamie says. Her and Chris walk over to the elevator and push the button.

"So…" Chris says. "What's he like?" Jamie looks at him.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean, should I be nervous?" He asks. "'Cause I feel like I should be nervous." The elevator doors open and Chris and Jamie walk in. Jamie pushes the button for the third floor and the doors close.

"You don't have to be nervous." She tells him. "Remember, he's the one that helped me bring you back."

"Yeah, I know, but I mean… I don't know, it's the first time I've ever met a girlfriend's parents." Jamie looks at him.

"What?" She asks. "What about-"

"I never met Bianca's parents."

"Oh." They're both silent for the rest of the way to Scott's room. Before knocking on the door, Jamie looks at Chris. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" He sighs. "I don't like talking about…"

"It's okay." Jamie says. "I won't say another word." He smiles and takes her hand in his. She knocks on the door and after a few moments, Scott opens it.

"Hi." He says.

"Hey, dad." Jamie says as they walk in. Scott shuts the door and looks at them. They stand in silence for a few moments.

"Okay…" Jamie says. "So, dad, this is Chris. Chris, this is my dad." Scott looks at Chris for a moment, and then puts his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, son." He says. Chris smiles and shakes his hand. Jamie smiles at them. Scott looks at Jamie. "Uh, there's something that we need to talk about."

"Um, okay." Jamie says with an unsure look on her face. They sit down on the couch. "What's up?"

"Well, you remember I told you that I made a deal with an angel?" Scott asks.

"Uh-huh." Jamie nods.

"Well, I didn't tell you the whole story." Jamie stares at her father. "You see, I did make a deal with an angel, and I'm not a warlock anymore, and I never will be again."

"Okay…"

"But, in order to turn my life around, I had to pay a big price."

"Please tell me you're gonna say the price was a nice chuck of change."

"It was my life." Jamie's eyes instantly filled with tears.

"What?" She asks. Scott sighs.

"In order to become good again, I had to give up my life."

"But… Why would you do that?" Jamie asks.

"In order to get to know you." Jamie stares at him. "Jamie, I left you and your mother. I know it was wrong. But, I also know that it was the worst choice I made in my entire life." A tear runs down Jamie's face. "Please don't cry." Jamie doesn't answer. She just cried into her father's arms as he pulls her into a hug.

OOO

Piper put baby Chris down in his bassinet. And walks downstairs, Phoebe and Paige are sitting on the couch looking at some kind of book. Piper sits down next to them.

"Hey." She says. "Watcha looking at?"

"It's a photo album we found in my room." Phoebe says.

"We're guessing its Jamie's considering it's filled with pictures of her and Chris." Paige tells her. Piper looks down at the album in her sister's hands. She smiles as she sees a picture of Chris and Jamie with Wyatt at the park.

"I remember that." Paige says, pointing to a picture of Jamie, the sisters and Leo. "That was Jamie's seventeenth birthday." They turned the page, Paige points at a picture of a very young looking picture of Leo and Jamie. "When was this?" Both Piper and Phoebe burst into laughter when they see the picture.

"Oh, god, I remember that." Phoebe says in between laughs.

"Yeah, god, you were so mad at her." Piper says to Phoebe.

"What happened?" Paige asks.

"That was the first year we met Leo." Phoebe tells Paige.

"Yeah, and we both were fighting over him." Piper says, looking at Phoebe.

"Yeah, and we were both killing ourselves trying to impress him, when little thirteen-year-old Jamie walks in and all she does is smile at him and he stands behind her, and teaches her how to hammer a nail."

"God, you we're so jealous of her."

"I wasn't jealous, I was just… Okay, I was jealous." All three girls laugh as they continue to look through the album.

OOO

After settling down, and taking a minute to wrap her mind around the information that her father just told her, Jamie takes a deep breath.

"So, when exactly do you, uh…" She can't bring herself to say it.

"In four days, at midnight." Scott told her.

"And you'll just be… gone?" She asks. "Like, poof?"

"Not exactly." Scott says. "It'll be more like fading away."

"Like I was before mom and dad…" Chris looks at his girlfriend and her father. "Well, you know." Jamie takes another deep breath.

"Well, at least I know it's happening this time." She looks at Scott. "So, we have four days?"

"Four days." Scott nods.

"And, you're sure that there's no way of getting out of this?"

"Not unless I want to spend eternity in a fiery abyss."

"Well, dad, at least you'd never get cold." Scott smirks at this, so does Jamie.

"Okay, we should probably get going." Jamie says, she looks at Chris. "We still need to talk to your dad." Chris nods, they all stand. Chris and Scott stand in awkward silence, after a while, Chris holds out his hand.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, sir." Scott laughs at this.

"Please, call me Scott." He pulls Chris into a hug. Jamie looks at Scott.

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" She asks.

"What?" Scott asks.

"Dinner. You know, table, forks, usually comes with a fine cooked meal."

"Are you sure that'll be okay with the Halliwell's?" Scott asks.

"I'm positive." Jamie tells him. "I'll cook." Chris clears his throat at this. "Or, we can order out." Scott laughs.

"Okay." Scott says. "What time?"

"Six o'clock sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect." Jamie smiles and hugs Scott.

"Okay, we'll see you then."

OOO

After orbing home, Jamie sat down to have a talk with Leo while Chris stayed in the kitchen, with his aunts. Paige is struggling to change baby Chris, while Piper got started on cooking dinner. Chris is sitting at the table, looking at the same photo album that they were looking at earlier. He sighs when he sees a picture of him and Jamie at the hospital for a checkup for the baby. Phoebe walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Chris." She tells him. He looks up at her.

"I know." She gives him a small smile and walks out of the kitchen. Piper looks at Paige, while she continues to struggle with Chris's diaper.

"Paige, are you doing okay over there?" Piper asks. Paige looks up.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah." She says, not really paying attention.

"Really, then how come it's taking you ten minutes to change a diaper?"

"Because it's weird." Paige tells her.

"What's weird?"

"It's weird, because I'm changing a baby's diaper, while his standing there, twenty-two years old." Both Piper and Chris laugh at this. Chris stands up and walks over to Paige and baby Chris.

"I'll do it." Paige looks at him.

"You're going to change your own diaper?" Chris smiles and nods. "Hallelujah." Chris laughs as she walks away. He starts to change his much younger self's diaper and smiles when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned his head to look at Jamie. She smiles at him, then smiles down at baby Chris.

"Is it weird?" She asks.

"Very." He nods. "Did you talk to my dad?"

"Yeah." Jamie says.

"And…" Chris says.

"He's okay with it." Jamie tells him. "He's just wishes that I had told him before I did the spell."

"Why didn't you?" Chris asks, putting baby Chris's pants back on.

"Well, firstly, because it all happened so fast." She picked up baby Chris to hold him. "And secondly, because I know he wouldn't of let me do it." Chris looks at her, and then nods. Piper, who had stepped out of the kitchen for a moment, walks back in. She looks at Jamie and Chris, and instantly knows what they both are feeling. She knows that they both are depressed over the loss of their child. She decides not to bring it up, but to change to subject.

"You're dad isn't allergic to anything, right?" Jamie looks at Piper, and stares at her.

"Uh, I'm not sure." She says, handing baby Chris to Chris. "I'll call him." Piper nods as Jamie grabs the phone and leaves the kitchen. Piper smiles and walks over to Chris, she takes baby Chris from him.

"Are you okay, Chris?" She asks.

"Yeah." He says. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Chris looks at his mother, and then sighs.

"I don't know, mom." He walks over and sits down at the table. "I mean, I'm so happy to be back. You have no idea. I'm so happy to be back with you and dad. And my aunts and-"

"Jamie?" Piper asks, with a small smile.

"Of course with Jamie." He says. "It's just, things were great before Gideon attacked. I mean, not _great_, but they were good. We were going back home, you guys were safe, and Jamie was…" He trails off and looks at Piper.

"Pregnant?" He nods. "Chris, it's not your fault that she lost the baby."

"It feels like it is." He tells Piper. "I mean, if it wasn't for me-"

"Then she would've never gotten pregnant in the first place."

"Exactly." Chris says. Piper looks at him.

"Chris, if it wasn't for you, Jamie wouldn't be a lot of things. But, if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be in love."

"She would've found-"

"No, she wouldn't have." Chris looks at Piper. "You two are meant for each other, Chris. You wouldn't be here if you weren't." Chris gives a small smile at this. Jamie walks back into the kitchen and sits down next to him. He smiles at her and Piper gets up and walks over to continue making dinner.

OOO

Later that night, Chris is walking down the hall when he hears Jamie groan. He looks into her room and sees half of Jamie's wardrobe spread around the room. She's standing in her bathrobe looking in the closet. He smirks and leans against the doorframe. She doesn't hear him until he clears his throat, causing her to jump. He grins at her.

"You scared me!" She says.

"Sorry." He walks up to her and looks around. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear tonight." She says, turning back to her closet.

"What was wrong with what you had on?"

"Nothing." She says. "I just want to look… I don't know, nice."

"Honey, you're not going on a date." He tells her. "Its just dinner with your dad."

"I know its just dinner with my dad." She looks at him. "But I never see my dad, and I want to look good."

"You always look good." She smiles at this and puts her arms around him. He smiles and leans in to kiss her. Jamie smiles into his mouth and they make their way to the bed. Chris telekinetically closes the door as they fall onto the bed. Just as Chris reaches to untie Jamie's robe, Phoebe walks into the room.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe says, covering her eyes. Chris quickly gets off of Jamie while she re-ties her bathrobe. "I didn't know you guys were in here."

"That's okay." Jamie says, eyeing a very anxious Chris. Phoebe walks over to her dresser and picks up a lipstick that is lying on top of it and heads towards the door. Before walking out, she turns around and looks at Jamie.

"You know, I am sorry, but I wouldn't give up seeing the expression on Chris's face for anything." Phoebe smiles at her nephew and leaves the room. He looks over and Jamie, who is trying her hardest not to laugh. He glares at her, causing her to burst into laughter.

OOO

About an hour later, Jamie finally decides on an outfit and walks down the stairs. Leo is helping Piper in the kitchen, while Paige and Phoebe set the table. Chris is sitting in the living room, reading one of Jamie's magazines. When he hears the stairs creaking, he knows its Jamie, and doesn't look up from the magazine.

"You know, all the girls in this magazine…" He looks up and sees her. "Have nothing on you." Jamie blushes and slightly blushes. She is wearing a simple black dress and she has her hair down. Chris gets up and walks over to her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." She smiles. After he kisses her, the doorbell rings. She smiles again. "That's dad." She smoothes down her dress and looks at him. "Do I really look okay?"

"You look beautiful." He says, touching her cheek. She smiles and walks over to the door. She takes a deep breath and opens it. Scott smiles at her.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." She steps aside, letting him in.

"You look…" He pauses and looks at her. "So much like you mother." She stares at him, with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you." She says. Chris walks into the room.

"Hello, Mr. Granger." He says, holding out his hand.

"Son, please," Scott says, shaking Chris's hand. "I told you to call me Scott." Chris smiles at him. Paige and Phoebe walk into the room.

"Uh, dad, you remember Paige." Jamie says, she looks at Phoebe. "And, I don't think you two have properly met. This is Phoebe Halliwell. Pheebs, this is my dad."

"Hi." Phoebe smiles and shakes Scott's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Scott smiles. They all stand in silence for a minute.

"Why don't we go into the living room so we can _sit _in uncomfortable silence. Paige suggests. Scott laughs and walks into the living room.

"Thank you." Jamie whispers to Paige.

"Anytime." Paige whispers back. They all walk into the living room and sit down. After a few minutes of silence, Scott speaks up.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Well that's perfectly understandable." Piper says as she and Leo walk into the room. Leo is carrying a tray of appetizers. "I mean, we used to be enemies and now we're… not." Jamie smiles at her.

"Dad, this is Piper Halliwell." Jamie says, Piper smiles at him as she shakes his hand. Jamie looks at Leo. "And I think you already met Leo."

"Uh, yeah." Scott says, a little unsure what to do. Leo smiles and they shake hands.

"Listen," Leo says. "I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I just was a bit shocked to see my son."

"I totally understand." Scott tells him. Jamie looks at Chris and smiles. They hear crying coming from upstairs.

"Looks like baby Chris is awake." Phoebe says. Leo looks at Piper.

"I got it." He orbs upstairs. A few minutes goes by and Leo orbs back in with baby Chris in his arms and Wyatt holding his hand. Jamie smiles as Wyatt walks over to her.

"Hey, little guy." She says. She picks him up and puts him on her lap and looks at Scott. "Dad, this is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Piper and Leo's other son." Scott smiles at him.

"He's adorable." He tells Piper.

"Thank you." She says.

"And this little guy is a much smaller version of Chris." Jamie tells Scott, while looking at baby Chris.

"I bet that's not confusing at all, with both of you around." Scott says to Chris.

"Yeah…" Chris laughs. "Not confusing at all."

OOO

When dinner was done cooking, they all moved into the dinning room and started to eat. Jamie is sitting in between Chris and Scott, and she couldn't be happier. As Chris starts to take a bite, he hears a noise coming from the attic.

"Does anyone else hear that?" He asks, looking up. Everyone else is looking up too.

"Yeah." Paige says. "It's like a scratching noise."

"I better go see what it is…" Leo says, standing up.

"I don't think you'll have to." Jamie says, looking at the colony of bats headed their way. Phoebe and Jamie scream as they all run out of the kitchen and into the basement. Piper and Leo both grab baby Chris and Wyatt and run out with the others. Chris quickly shuts the door and Paige orbs a filing cabinet in front of the door to barricade it. Chris runs over to Jamie, who is standing with her dad.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." Jamie nods, out of breath.

"Okay…" Paige says. "What the hell are bats doing in the house?"

"Yeah, a whole flock of 'em too." Phoebe adds.

"Colony." Jamie corrects her.

"Colo-whoie?"

"A group of bats is called a colony."

"Okay, I don't care what the hell they're called, I just want them out of my house!" Piper says.

"Okay, we just need to come up with a plan." Jamie says. "We need to-" Jamie is cut off by a group of bees attacking her.

"Jamie!" Chris says, running to her. Piper quickly blasts them away. Both Scott and Leo run to her, Leo heals her. She takes a deep breath and looks at Leo.

"Thanks." She says.

"Anytime."

"Are you okay?" Both Chris and Scott ask at the same time.

"Yeah." She tells them both. "Just a little pissed off."

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe says. "But we need to get to the Book of Shadows."

"Do you think it's safe?" Jamie asks.

"I don't know." Leo listens for a second. "I don't hear anything."

"Well, go check." Piper tells him. He looks at her.

"Why do I have to go check?"

"Because you're an Elder." Jamie tells him.

"Yeah." Phoebe and Paige say.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Leo asks.

"Leo, just go check." Piper tells him. He sighs and walks up to the door, after Paige orbs the filing cabinet away. Leo slowly cracks open the door and peers out. When he doesn't see any bats, he opens the door and tells the rest it's okay to come up. The all make their way to the attic and all stop dead in their tracks when they see a tiger pacing back and forth. The quietly walk out of the attic and shut the door behind them.

"Oh my god!" Jamie whispers. "What the hell is a tiger doing in the attic!"

"I don't know." Phoebe whispers. "Why are there bats in the attic, or bees attacking?"

"I think it's a curse." Leo tells them.

"There's a spell in the book to reverse a curse." Paige says.

"Yeah, well go ahead and walk right in, Paige." Phoebe says.

"Maybe I can orb it to us." Jamie says. "I mean, it's worth a try." The sisters nod, and Jamie gets up to walk to the door. She slowly creaks it open and puts her hands out.

"Book of Shadows." She whispers. The book slightly moves, but doesn't come to her. She sighs. "Book of Shadows." She says a little louder, nothing happens. "Oh, for the love of god. Book. Of. Shadows!" She had forgotten that the tiger was there, and said this a little loud. The tiger sees Jamie as the book flies into her hands. Jamie runs out of the attic and quickly slams the door shut. She hands the book to the sisters.

"Okay, hurry." Jamie says, they look at her. "The tiger kind of heard me."

"Oh, great." Phoebe says as she flips through the book. She flips past a page.

"Wait, wait." Paige says. "Stop. Go back." Phoebe flips back to a page that read _To Reverse A Curse._ "Okay…." All three sisters start to read the spell,

"_We call upon the Halliwells_

_We call our powers to undo this spell_

_Make right again that we should_

_Turn this bad into good"_

Once they finish the spell, the sisters look up.

"Did it work?" Piper asks. Jamie gets up and cracks open the door. She sighs in relief when she doesn't see a tiger.

"Yeah, it worked." Jamie tells them. They all walk into the attic and Jamie sits on the couch with her dad while everyone tries to figure out what happened.

"Who do you think cursed us?" Paige asks.

"I don't know." Leo says. "I'll go-"

"Check with the Elders." Pieper finishes for him. "Yeah, go." Leo orbs out. Piper looks at Jamie and Chris. "Can you guys watch the kids for a few minutes?"

"Of course." Jamie hops up and takes Baby Chris from Piper. Chris picks up Wyatt. Jamie turns to Scott. "C'mon, dad." Scott gets up and follows them downstairs. They walk into Wyatt and baby Chris's room. Jamie puts baby Chris into the crib while Chris grabs a couple of toys for Wyatt. Scott sits down on the couch, soon Jamie sits down next to him.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Scott asks.

"I have no clue." Jamie tells him, she turns to Chris. "Do you have any ideas?" Chris shakes his head.

"I don't know."

OOO

After talking with the Elders, Leo orbs back to the attic. The sisters are still there. He looks around.

"Where are Chris and Jamie?" He asks.

"They're with the kids." Piper tells him. "Why?"

"Because they have to leave." Leo says. "As soon as possible."

"What?" Phoebe asks. "Why?"

"Because Chris isn't supposed to be here."

"Was it because of the spell?" Paige asks.

"No." Leo says. "Everything with the spell went fine. It's the fact that he's in this time zone twice."

"Oh." Phoebe says.

"So, who's put the curse on us?" Piper asks.

"No one knows." Leo says. "But the Elders are going to open a portal to take Jamie and Chris to the future."

"When?" Paige asks. All three sister's faces fall when they hear Leo's reply.

"Tonight."

OOO

After telling them they had to leave as soon as possible, Jamie and Chris orb Scott back to the hotel. After getting there, Jamie looks at her father.

"Come with us." She says. Scott stares at his daughter.

"Jamie…" He starts, then sighs. "I can't."

"But…" Tears start to form in her eyes. "Why?"

"Because, I'm not meant to go to the future." He tells her. "It's not my destiny."

"Screw destiny!" She yells. "Dad, I just got you back, and granted it's only for a few days, but I want to spend more time with you." Chris steps aside to let them talk. Scott walks over and puts his arms around her.

"Jamie, you can't fool destiny. If there's one thing I've learned, it's everything happens for a reason." Jamie shakes her head.

"No." She says. "Not everything."

"Yes, everything."

"Then, tell me, what was the reason that mom died? Huh? What's the reason for that?" Jamie was fully crying now.

"Jamie, she had to die so you could fulfill your destiny to become a witch. So you could move in with the Halliwells. So you could meet Chris." She looks at her boyfriend, and starts to calm down. "Jamie, your mother had to die so she could make a deal with me to turn me good." Jamie stares in shock as her father says this.

"What?" She asks. "You mean- you mean mom-"

"She was the angel I made a deal with." Scott tells her.

"I need to sit down." Scott lets he sit down on the couch. He sits down next to her. "So, you talked to mom?" He nods. "H-how is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Scott tells her. "She's been watching over you everyday since she died." More tears run down Jamie's face. "She said that you have turned into an amazing young woman. She also said that you were in great hands." Scott turns to Chris when he says this. Jamie smiles at this. She was happy to know that her mother approved of Chris. After sitting there for a few minutes, Jamie sighs.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." She says. "I just don't want to leave you."

"I know, sweetie." Scott pulls her into a hug. "But we all have to do things we don't want to." Jamie nods and stands up.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Scott nods and Jamie walks to the bathroom, but not before stopping to give Chris a kiss. Chris makes sure that she's in the bathroom and walks over to Scott.

"Mr…" Chris sees the look on Scott's face. "Scott, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

OOO

Meanwhile, at the manor, Paige and Phoebe were in Phoebe's room, packing up Jamie's stuff.

"God, it's gonna be really weird not having her around." Phoebe says.

"I know." Paige agrees, folding a shirt and putting it into a suitcase. "I mean, she's like a sister to me."

"She's like a sister to all of us." Piper says, as she walks into the room. She kneels down and helps her sisters pack. Leo runs into the room.

"Are they back yet?" He asks.

"No." Phoebe tells him. "Why?"

"Because they only have about thirty minutes. They have to leave now."

"Well," Paige says. "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

OOO

Leo orbs into Scott's hotel. Jamie and Chris are sitting on the couch with Scott. Leo looks at Chris and Jamie.

"I hate to say this, but you have to leave." Leo tells them. "Now."

"Right now?" Jamie asks.

"'Fraid so." Leo says. Jamie sighs, and nods. They all stand and Jamie turns to Scott

"I guess this is goodbye." She says. He nods.

"Guess so." They stand there for a moment, then Jamie flings her arms around Scott. "I love you, daddy." Scott takes a breath.

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me." He tells her. She looks up at him.

"It's the first time I've ever had a chance." He smiles at her.

"I love you too, Jamie." She hugs him again. Chris and Leo exchange sympathetic looks.

OOO

"Well, this is it." Jamie says. They're standing in the attic, Leo had gotten the spell from the Elders and they were now saying their goodbyes. Phoebe hugs Jamie tightly.

"We love you so much, Jamie." She tells her.

"I love you guys too." Jamie says. Chris smirks at them. He looks at Paige.

"C'mon, give me a hug." Paige says, Chris laughs. They hug. After they're done, Phoebe hugs Chris while Jamie says goodbye to Paige. Once they finish, both Jamie and Chris look at Piper and Leo. Piper and Jamie hug first.

"You are such an amazing person, Jamie." Piper tells her.

"You're not too bad yourself." They both laugh. Meanwhile, Chris is saying goodbye to Leo.

"I'm so proud of you, Chris." Leo says. "You came back and saved your brother, saved the world, so to speak." They laugh. "And you gave us another chance." They hug. Chris and Jamie, once again, switch. Piper hugs Chris as Jamie and Leo say their goodbyes.

"Well…" Jamie smiles at him. "Thanks for saving my life all those times."

"Oh, well, you know, the sisters kind of liked having you around, so…" They both laugh, Jamie hugs him.

"I love ya, Leo."

"Love you too, kid." They smile at each other.

"I love you so much, mom." Chris says, hugging him mom.

"I love you too." Chris steps away from his mom and looks at Jamie.

"Are you ready?"

"Not yet." Jamie says, she bends down and looks at baby Chris. "Be good, little one, I know this sounds extremely weird, but you grow up to be a major hottie." Everyone laughs at this. Jamie turns to Wyatt. "Hey, Wyatt, can I have a hug?" Wyatt walks over to Jamie and hugs her. "Oh, I'm gonna miss your hugs." She looks down at him. "I love you little guy." She hugs him once more, then stands and looks at Chris.

"Now are you ready?" he asks.

"No." She says, looking at everyone. "I'm never gonna be ready." Chris sighs and grabs her hand.

"C'mon, it's not really goodbye." He tells her.

"I know, but it feels like it is." They turn to the Triquetra symbol they had drawn on the wall. As Leo says the spell, a portal opens up and Jamie and Chris walk through to the other side. They look around and see that they're in the same attic, but no one is there.

"Well, I guess we're here." Chris says. Jamie nods. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She says. "I guess. I'm just a little nervous all of a sudden."

"What?" He asks. "Why?"

"I don't know." He smirks at her.

"C'mon." They walk downstairs. And nobody is there. "Hello?" Chris yells. A blonde man walks into the room.

"Chris?" He asks. Chris stares in shock.

"Wyatt?" Chris asks, the man walks over and hugs him.

"You're back!" Jamie stares in shock as the man looks at her.

"Y-you're Wyatt Halliwell?" She asks.

"The one and only." He says. "And I assume you're Jamie." She nods. "It's great to see you!" He hugs her.

"Where's mom and dad?" Chris asks.

"Everyone's in the kitchen," Wyatt tells them. "Come on, They'll be so happy to see you." Jamie and Chris follow Wyatt into the kitchen. Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at them.

"Chris?" A girl, about sixteen, asks. "You're back!" She runs over to him and hugs him.

"Hey, Paris." Chris says. Jamie stares in confusion, she's never heard of this person. Chris looks at her. "Jamie, this is Paris. Phoebe's daughter."

"Phoebe's daughter?" Jamie asks in shock.

"You're Jamie?" Paris asks. Jamie nods. Paris smiles and hugs her. After letting go, Paris looks at Chris again. "I'm so glad you're here. Both of you."

"Yeah." Piper says. "I was getting worried." They walk into the living room where everyone says 'hello' to each other. After a few minutes, Wyatt walks up to Jamie.

"Are you hungry?" He asks. "Thirsty?"

"No, thanks though." Wyatt smiles and nods.

"God, this is so weird." She says.

"What is?" He asks.

"Just a few hours ago, I was babysitting you. And now, here you are, offering me food and water." Wyatt laughs. "You seem to have turned out all right." Wyatt smiles at her. Chris walks over to them.

"You better not be flirting with her, Wyatt." They all laugh.

"Well, little brother, I don't see a ring on that finger." Wyatt tells him. "It looks to me that Jamie is fair game."

"Well, actually…" Chris says, Jamie turns to him, confused. "Uh, guys!" Everyone turns to them. "I wasn't going to do this until later, but…" He turns to Jamie and gets down on one knee, making her eyes go wide. "Jamie, I love you. I don't think I've loved anyone as much as I love you. You've made me laugh, you've made me cry. You've brought me back to life. I owe you everything and yet, I ask for one more thing from you…" Jamie stares in shock as he pulls a ring out of his pocket. "Jamie Granger… Will you marry me?"

"I…" Jamie stares at him, unable to speak. "That ring looks familiar." She says, off topic.

"It was your mother's." She stares at him. "While you were in the bathroom at your dad's, I asked him for permission to marry you, and he had your mother's ring, so…"

"You asked my father for permission?" Chris nods. "Oh my god…" Jamie stares into space for a few moments.

"Uh, Jamie…" She looks at him. "Are you gonna answer me?"

"Oh my god!" She says, realizing she hadn't answered yet. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" He smiles and puts the ring on her finger. He stands up and they kiss. The room is filled with 'awws'. Jamie and Chris look at them, and laugh. There's a knock at the door. Phoebe walks over to answer it. Phoebe opens the door to reveal Darryl and Shelia.

"Oh my god, guys!" Phoebe says. "You'll never believe what just happened…" They walk in and Phoebe closes the door to the Halliwell manor.

OOOOO

WHEW! Lol! I am SO sorry it's taken my this long to write this chapter. I had an extremely hard time writing this for some reason. Lol. Anyway, there it is. That's the end. Lol. Just to let you know, I am planning to write a sequel, that is, if you guys want me to. This of this as the season finale. Lol!

I want to thank EVERYONE who has read this. And I especially want to thank everyone who has reviewed. You guys are the best!

I also want to let you know, that you can check out all of my art and videos that I've made for this fan fiction on my website. And won't let me post my website in this chapter, so you can find it on my account info page. (if it's not there you can e-mail me and I'll send you a link)

Thank you guys so much! You all rock!


End file.
